Once in a Lifetime
by Mangestu 1023
Summary: Dix ans plus tôt, Kurt disait adieu à son voisin et ami, Blaine. Une fois adulte, et s'étant tourné vers l'enseignement faute d'avoir pu réaliser ses rêves, c'est en étant remplaçant à la Dalton Academy que leurs chemins se recroisent. Et si Kurt n'a qu'une seule certitude, c'est que Blaine est probablement devenu le plus beau jeune homme qu'il ait jamais vu. [INFO VOIR PROFIL]
1. Defying Gravity

**Bonjour les Klainers :)**

Pour ceux qui me connaissaient déjà ou lisent ma fiction **Quatuor Tempora, **vous devez vous demander pourquoi je commence une nouvelle fiction alors que je n'ai même pas encore clôturé celle-ci. Et bien la raison est simple : j'aime bosser sur plusieurs choses en même temps, et cette fiction là me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment :)

J'ai déjà presque toute la trame de cette histoire en tête, mais j'écrirai les chapitres au fur et à mesure, donc je ne sais pas combien elle en contiendra au final. Je dois aussi dire un truc assez important dans la mise en forme de cette histoire. Un chapitre sur deux se déroulera dans le passé, pendant l'enfance de Kurt et Blaine.

Donc, en gros, tous les nombres impairs seront des chapitres dans le présent. C'est là que se déroulera la véritable histoire, mais les personnages ont évidemment un passé, qui vous sera dévoilé petit à petit dans tous les chapitres pairs.

Aussi, la longueur dépendra de leur contenu. Et gardons à l'esprit que même si cette fiction est écrite en français, les personnages sont américains et parlent donc anglais. Les parties en italique seront donc sensées être en français dans l'histoire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira :)

* * *

Kurt grogna et roula sur le ventre dans son lit quand il entendit l'alarme de son téléphone sonner. C'était pourtant Defying Gravity qui avait remplacée la sonnerie stridente et au combien agaçante de son réveil. Cette chanson le mettait toujours de bonne humeur d'habitude, mais rien n'aurait pu le faire aujourd'hui. Car c'était son premier jour de travail.

À vingt-cinq ans, Kurt Hummel avait la trouille. Il avait grandi à Lima et c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait aussi loin de son père et de ses amis. Westerville n'était qu'à une heure en voiture, mais cela restait trop.

Son rêve avait toujours été d'aller à New York et de devenir une grande star de Broadway. Cependant, la vie en avait décidé autrement. Il avait été refusé à la Nyada, et après avoir pris une année sabbatique pour se remettre de cet échec et trouver une autre chose à faire de sa vie, il s'était tourné vers l'enseignement.

Il avait alors commencé ses études à dix-neuf ans afin de devenir professeur, et étonnamment, il avait plutôt apprécié cela. C'était intéressant et il se trouvait qu'il était plutôt doué pour transmettre ses connaissances à de jeunes esprits. Il avait été remarqué grâce à ses nombreux stages et c'est là qu'un poste à Westerville lui avait été offert.

À la Dalton Academy. C'était une école privée, une école dans laquelle Kurt aurait adoré aller lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent brimé par des brutes à cause de sa sexualité. Ses années de lycée avaient été réellement difficiles, heureusement pour lui, il avait eu de supers amis au Glee Club. Mais tout ça était derrière lui désormais.

Il se trouvait que la professeure de français de la Dalton Academy était enceinte de cinq mois, et étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une grossesse gémellaire, son médecin l'avait encouragée à prendre du repos et à arrêter le travail le temps que ses jumeaux viennent au monde. En comptant également les dix semaines auxquelles elle aurait droit durant son congé maternité, la Dalton Academy avait donc besoin de quelqu'un pour la fin du premier semestre ainsi que pour la totalité du second.

Il y avait eu évidemment bon nombre de candidats pour ce poste, mais seul Kurt avait été retenu. Son niveau en français était excellent mais c'était surtout sa voix et son expérience dans la musique qui avaient su faire la différence. En effet, en plus d'être professeure de français, la future maman était également la coach des Warblers, la chorale de l'école.

Bien qu'il soit normal qu'il puisse être nerveux, c'était son premier vrai travail à long terme après tout. C'était surtout la perspective d'arriver en plein milieu d'un semestre qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Il allait devoir prendre le train en route et espérer qu'il serait à la hauteur.

Kurt lâcha un énorme soupire avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux et de finalement se décider à sortir du lit . Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla en vitesse avec les vêtements qu'il avait soigneusement choisis la veille. Un pantalon noir atrocement moulant, une chemise d'un vert sombre qui mettait en valeur son visage, et de simples mocassins gris ainsi qu'un foulard de la même couleur. Il passa ensuite vingt minutes sur ses cheveux afin de les faire tenir en l'air d'une manière élaborée à l'aide de sa bonbonne de laque, puis se regarda dans le miroir afin de s'assurer qu'il était prêt.

Il attrapa sa sacoche et referma la porte du petit appartement qu'il avait réussi à louer avant de se diriger vers le parking et de rentrer dans sa voiture. Le chemin jusqu'à la Dalton Academy n'était pas trop long. Une quinzaine de minutes, tout au plus. Lorsqu'il se gara enfin, sa playlist musicale en était à _The Great Escape de_ _Patrick Watson_. Il regarda son téléphone et vit qu'il était sept heure cinquante, il avait donc encore du temps devant lui avant le début des cours. Il resta dans sa voiture jusqu'à la fin de la chanson avant de finalement couper le contact et en sortir.

Il passa au secrétariat afin d'avoir la clef de la salle de classe et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bâtiment que la réceptionniste lui avait indiqué. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la salle et de poser ses affaires que les premiers étudiants arrivèrent déjà. Il souffla un bon coup et s'installa à son bureau avant de lever la tête une fois que la cloche eut sonné le début de l'heure.

"-_Enchanté de vous connaître, je m'appelle Kurt Hummel et serais le remplaçant de Mme Carr jusqu'à la fin de cette année. Je sais que vous en êtes à votre troisième année de français, et connais également votre programme, que nous allons d'ailleurs reprendre dès que j'aurais fait l'appel."_

Kurt retint un sourire satisfait quand il vit que les étudiants le fixaient tous plus ou moins impressionnés. Un regard en particulier le brûlait. C'était celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres, maintenus en place par une couche de gel – Kurt frissonna en imaginant le calvaire que devaient vivre ses pauvres cheveux – et au visage rond et hâlé. Ses traits et la couleur très spécifique de ses yeux (ils étaient d'un mélange de noisette et de miel et encadrés par des cils très sombres) lui étaient familiers, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire où il avait déjà vu le jeune homme.

Il secoua la tête et sortit la feuille de présence afin de faire l'appel.

"-Patrick Abberline ?"

Il releva la tête et vit un jeune homme assez rond et aux yeux bruns qui tendait sa main. Il essaya de graver ce visage dans sa mémoire en l'associant avec son prénom, comme il le ferait avec les suivants.

"-Thomas Adams ?"

Le garçon était roux et son nez et ses joues étaient parsemés de tâches de rousseur.

Kurt fronça les sourcils quand il arriva au troisième nom.

-Blaine Anderson ?

Le garçon aux yeux noisette et à la coiffure étrange leva la main, l'observant avec un petit sourire ourlé sur ses lèvres roses. Bordel de merde ! Blaine Anderson ! Le petit garçon dont il s'était occupé alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant ! Il devait sans doute encore avoir le dessin que ce dernier lui avait offert avant son départ pour Westerville.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ?! Cela devait faire dix ans que leurs deux familles avaient perdu contact après le déménagement des Anderson. Mais ils étaient une famille riche et affluente, c'était évident que leur fils devait aller dans une école privée et aussi réputée que la Dalton Academy.

Kurt se souvenait encore du petit garçon aux cheveux bouclés et aux grands yeux dorés qui ne cessait de l'admirer. Il n'avait jamais pu réellement considérer Blaine comme un ami, leur différence d'âge était bien trop importante. Mais il se souvenait qu'ils partageaient le même amour des comédies musicales et de la musique en générale. L'enfant était en quelque sorte devenu son protégé. Mais maintenant…

Et bien maintenant Kurt se fustigeait mentalement de penser à Blaine de cette façon là, mais le petit garçon qui l'avait quitté était devenu un magnifique jeune homme. Son visage avait su garder les traits de son enfance bien qu'il soit évidemment plus masculin et adulte. En somme, Blaine Anderson était sans doute devenu l'un des plus beaux hommes que Kurt n'ait jamais vu.

Et… Merde… Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de penser à tout ça maintenant alors qu'il devait être figé sans un mot, depuis sûrement beaucoup trop longtemps devant cette salle de classe ? Kurt se sentit brusquement rougir. Cette journée commençait vraiment très bien…

Notez l'ironie !

_À suivre..._

* * *

Voilà donc pour ce premier chapitre qui fait plutôt office de prologue. Nous retrouverons donc Blaine et Kurt enfants dans le prochain chapitre, d'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser qu'ils ont une différence d'âge de 7 ans.

À la prochaine j'espère :D


	2. The first time, ever I saw your face

**Coucou les Klainers :)**

Je vous poste déjà ce deuxième chapitre qui va vous aider à mieux comprendre la situation :) Je viens de commencer l'écriture du cinquième chapitre donc si j'arrive à garder le même rythme, je pourrais vous assurer une publication régulière :D

**Merci beaucoup** pour les mises en favoris, les follows et les reviews évidemment :)

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre autant que moi, c'est sans doute l'un de mes préférés de ceux que j'ai écrit pour l'instant ^^ **N'oubliez pas que ce chapitre se passe donc dans le passé** ! Le troisième chapitre sera une suite directe au premier.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira :)

* * *

La première fois où Blaine rencontra Kurt, il avait cinq ans et demi.

Blaine était un petit garçon poli, gentil, et déjà très intelligent pour son âge. Il possédait le teint hâlé de son père et les cheveux noirs et bouclés de sa mère. Mais il avait également la chance d'avoir de grands yeux dorés encadrés par de longs cils sombres.

Le petit brun tenait la main de son grand frère, Cooper, alors que lui et sa famille marchaient vers la maison des Hummel pour féliciter ces derniers de leur arrivée dans le quartier.

D'après ce que sa maman lui avait dit, elle et madame Hummel avaient été meilleures amies au lycée avant de malheureusement se perdre de vue, étant donné qu'elles avaient des ambitions de vie très différentes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison blanche aux volets bleus, et Blaine attendit que sa mère ait fini de lisser les plis de sa robe pour pouvoir toquer à la porte.

Ce fut Burt qui leur ouvrit, l'air radieux et épanoui. Il leur souhaita la bienvenue et les invita à rentrer immédiatement. Blaine était très impressionné par monsieur Hummel. Il était grand et fort, et avait une tête toute ronde avec de petits yeux clairs. Il avait aussi une grosse voix, mais Blaine n'avait pas peur, Burt Hummel lui faisait un peu penser au Père Noël, mais sans la barbe.

Blaine détourna son regard de Burt lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Un jeune garçon qui devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Cooper descendit rapidement les marches.

Blaine était sûr que le garçon était un elfe ! Il avait les traits très fins et ne ressemblait en rien à son père, à part peut-être pour la lueur de gentillesse qu'il pouvait retrouver dans leurs regards. Il avait des cheveux châtains foncé qui prenaient des reflets roux sous la lumière de la lampe, et des yeux très, très, très clairs ! Blaine était certain de ne jamais avoir vu cette nuance de bleu et de vert avant ! Ce qui lui prouvait que le garçon était magique !

Il s'avança timidement vers lui et tira sur son pull pour avoir son attention, ne pouvant faire autrement puisque le haut de son crâne arrivait à peine aux hanches du garçon. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers lui en souriant devant l'émerveillement qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Blaine.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda le petit brun.

« Kurt, » déclara l'elfe d'une voix haute et claire. Elle était presque chantante. « Tu dois être Blaine, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Blaine ne répondit pas à sa question et demanda à la place :

« Est-ce que tu es un elfe, Kurt ? »

Kurt rougit et gloussa avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux bouclés du garçon.

« Non je n'en suis pas un. Pourquoi tu penses ça ? »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

« Parce que tu es beau comme une créature magique, et ta voix aussi ! »

Kurt devint encore plus rouge avant qu'un sourire éclatant n'étire ses lèvres.

« Et bien on va dire que c'est notre petit secret, d'accord Blaine ? »

Blaine hocha la tête.

« Oh, et très joli nœud papillon au fait, » dit Kurt en touchant du bout des doigts son nœud en soie vert, puis il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir vers son père et ses parents qui étaient encore dans l'entrée.

Magique, pensa Blaine.

Une jeune femme fit soudain son entrée dans la pièce. Elle était grande et mince, et avait de longs cheveux blond vénitien. Blaine pouvait maintenant dire avec certitude que Kurt avait beaucoup pris de sa mère. Ils avaient le même nez légèrement pointu au bout, la même blancheur de peau et les mêmes tâches de rousseur. Mais surtout, il y avait la même finesse dans leurs traits, et ils possédaient les mêmes yeux clairs.

Elle se présenta comme étant Elisabeth et courut prendre Pam (la mère de Blaine) dans ses bras en riant, avant de les inviter dans la salle à manger étant donné que le dîner était prêt à être servi. Blaine la complimenta sur sa robe avant d'aller s'asseoir à table.

Le dîner fut fort agréable. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient visiblement beaucoup de choses à se dire, et Burt parlait avec Richard (son père) et Cooper de football. Blaine essayait d'écouter les deux conversations avec curiosité, mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Kurt était perdu dans son monde.

Il attira alors son attention en lui donnant un léger coup de pied sous la table, Kurt étant assis en face de lui. Ce dernier sursauta avant de le regarder, un léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blaine ? »

« Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer, » lâcha simplement l'enfant.

Kurt rigola avant d'hocher la tête.

« C'est vrai, le foot… Non, le sport en général n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. »

Blaine trouvait que Kurt s'exprimait hyper bien pour son âge ! Malgré l'éducation de leurs parents, Cooper ne parlait pas comme ça. Kurt était drôle avec ses expressions !

« Tu veux que je demande si l'on peut sortir de table ? » demanda le châtain en remarquant que le garçon ne répondait rien.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

Après qu'ils eurent reçu la permission, Kurt prit Blaine par la main et le conduisit dans le salon, où trônait un énorme piano blanc. Blaine écarquilla les yeux.

« Wow ! C'est trop génial ! Est-ce que tu sais en jouer ? On en a un aussi à la maison, mais c'est un piano à queue et personne n'en joue jamais ! Je pense qu'il devait être à grand père, c'était un grand musicien ! »

Kurt se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant l'engouement de l'enfant.

« Pour répondre à ta question, oui je sais en jouer. Je prends des cours depuis que j'ai sept ans. »

« C'est trop bien ! Tu as quel âge exactement ? » demanda Blaine avide d'en savoir plus sur le garçon.

« J'ai douze ans, » répondit Kurt simplement.

« Presque comme mon frère, » s'exclama Blaine. « Il a quinze ans ! »

Kurt sourit simplement.

« Tu veux que je te joue quelque chose ? » proposa-t-il.

« Oh oui ! J'adorerais trop ! »

Le châtain ne perdit alors pas de temps et s'assit devant le piano avant de craquer ses doigts. Blaine frissonna au bruit, et Kurt se racla la gorge.

« C'est une valse de Chopin. »

Puis, il posa ses doigts sur les touches, et se mit à jouer. Blaine pouvait sentir sa mâchoire se décrocher. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que ce morceau était d'une grande complexité. Les mains de Kurt bougeaient si vite sur les touches que Blaine n'arrivait même plus à les suivre.

Le morceau commença à perdre de sa vitesse et Blaine se rendit compte de l'absence de bruit provenant de la salle à manger. Ils devaient eux aussi écouter Kurt jouer. Il n'eut pas le temps de plus s'attarder sur ce fait, car le tempo changea une nouvelle fois, revenant à cette valse rapide du début.

Quand les doigts de Kurt s'arrêtèrent sur les touches. Blaine ne put se contenir et commença à applaudir bruyamment. Le châtain rougit et se leva pour faire une petite révérence, avant d'éclater de rire quand il entendit des applaudissements et des sifflements provenant de la salle à manger. Leurs familles semblaient avoir suivi l'exemple de Blaine.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Voilà donc pour ce deuxième chapitre :) Le morceau joué par Kurt est donc une valse de Chopin, c'est une de mes valses préférées d'ailleurs. Elle est trouvable sur youtube avec ce nom : **Arthur Rubinstein - Chopin "Minute Waltz" Op. 64 No. 1 in D flat**

J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre dans les reviews :)

À la prochaine j'espère :D

P.s Samedi c'est le BrittaKledding putain TTTOTTT Je vais mourir ! Bisous ! :P


	3. Home

**Heeeeeeey :D**

**KLAINE IS MARRIED OH MY FUCKING GOD ! MY HEART !**

*tousse* Hum... Voilà c'est bon xD Alors, je suis très contente de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette fic :) Merci beaucoup pour tous les follows, reviews et mises en favoris, ça me touche beaucoup :D

**Mes réponses aux reviews :**

**DarrenC : **Merci :) Je suis très contente qu'ils te plaisent ;D

**Rappel : **Les répliques en italique sont sensées être en français dans le texte.

Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, voilà donc la suite du chapitre 1 ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kurt se racla la gorge, essayant d'ignorer les pairs d'yeux qui le fixaient maintenant l'air vaguement amusé. Il continua l'appel jusqu'à arriver au dernier nom de la liste, puis souffla un grand coup avant de prendre la parole :

« Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je sais où vous en êtes dans votre programme, mais je ne connais pas vos niveaux individuels en français. Je vais donc vous faire passer une sorte de petit test, qui ne sera pas noté bien évidemment, mais qui me permettra d'évaluer vos compétences. »

Il prit un dossier noir dans sa sacoche et en sortit un paquet de feuilles, qu'il se dépêcha de distribuer. Il se força à ne pas rougir lorsqu'il passa vers Blaine et retourna rapidement à son bureau.

« _Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la première période, soit trente minutes._ »

Les étudiants ne perdirent pas de temps et commencèrent immédiatement à écrire. Kurt s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise et les observa attentivement, surveillant d'éventuelles tricheries. Seul le bruit des stylos sur le papier se faisait entendre.

Ses yeux finirent naturellement par se poser sur Blaine. Le garçon était visiblement concentré sur ce qu'il écrivait. Il leva les yeux une seconde, ses doigts tapotant un rythme sur le bureau, semblant chercher une réponse puis ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Kurt.

Ce dernier décida de soutenir son regard, c'était lui l'adulte bon sang ! Blaine se mordilla la lèvre avant de baisser les yeux sur sa feuille en rougissant légèrement. Kurt se retint de penser à quel point ce garçon pouvait être sexy et adorable en même temps.

La cloche sonna peu de temps après, et il laissa les étudiants sortir alors qu'il ramassait les copies. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'écriture de Blaine était fine et élégante, tellement différente de celle qu'il avait quand il était enfant, ce qui était logique bien sûr. Kurt pouvait se souvenir du maladroit « Pour Kurt » que l'enfant écrivait sur les dessins qu'il lui offrait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à divaguer car la cloche sonna et les élèves rentrèrent à nouveau en classe. Il se leva alors et avança au centre de l'estrade. Quand tout le monde fut calme et silencieux, il continua son discours :

« Je vais également vous donner une feuille où vous allez devoir m'inscrire vos coordonnés. J'ai besoin de votre numéro de téléphone et de votre adresse e-mail, si vous en avez une. Ce sera plus pratique pour les futurs travaux que vous devrez me rendre. »

Il se déplaça ensuite vers le tableau et inscrivit son propre numéro ainsi que son adresse e-mail. Puis, se retourna et attendit que les étudiants prennent notes de tout cela, avant de se diriger vers le bureau, ouvrant l'un des tiroirs et en sortant un livre.

« _Je vous prie de sortir vos livres et de prendre le chapitre neuf. Nous allons continuer d'avancer dans l'histoire et en apprendre d'avantage sur Le Petit Prince._ » (1)

* * *

« Les devoirs sont notés au tableau. N'oubliez pas de bien analyser ce qui se cache derrière _la Rose_ et _le Renard_. Expliquez ce qu'ils représentent dans l'histoire. Sur ce, je vous dis à mercredi ! »

La cloche sonna à peine quelques secondes plus tard et il se hâta de ranger ses affaires. Il avait trois heures de libre avant d'enchaîner avec une autre classe, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de manger et de faire connaissance avec les autres professeurs.

Il essaya de trouver son chemin dans l'école, bien qu'elle ressemble plus à un théâtre ou un opéra pour lui. Il suivit d'autres professeurs qui semblaient se diriger au même endroit et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait bien fait, ils l'avaient mené à la salle des professeurs.

Il eut l'occasion de parler avec le professeur de littérature anglaise qui était un très beau jeune homme, et qui était bien évidemment anglais. Il se nommait Adam Crawford et était presque aussi grand que Kurt. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et en partie cachés par un bonnet. Kurt le trouvait mignon dans son genre et approuvait grandement son style vestimentaire.

Il sympathisa assez rapidement avec la professeure d'histoire : Mary Collins. C'était une grande brune avec une queue de cheval et des lunettes à monture carrée. Elle avait une silhouette assez maigre mais possédait un très joli visage. Elle avait également l'air assez sévère à première vue, mais Kurt s'aperçut tout de suite qu'elle débordait de joie de vivre et était réellement très sympathique.

Il ne put malheureusement pas faire la connaissance de tout le monde, mais tous les professeurs lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue. Ils avaient l'air d'être une grande famille et Kurt espérait qu'il arriverait à se faire une place parmi eux.

La réceptionniste, Martha, lui montra ensuite où se trouvait son bureau, car étant le nouveau coach des Warblers, il avait droit à son propre bureau. La première pensée de Kurt fut que c'était énorme ! La décoration était assez ancienne mais elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Il remercia Martha chaleureusement, et s'assit dans le fauteuil, profitant de l'heure de libre qui lui restait pour se détendre.

* * *

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de son appartement ce soir-là, il avait un sourire idiot qui refusait de quitter son visage. Tout c'était passé pour le mieux. Il appela son père pour le lui dire et resta une heure au téléphone avec lui. Il se prépara ensuite à manger et se posa confortablement devant la télé avec un verre de vin blanc pour se détendre de sa journée.

Il zappa jusqu'à tomber sur une énième rediffusion de Friends et se laissa à nouveau porter par l'humour de cette série. Quand il éteignit la télé et commença à faire la vaisselle, il était presque dix heures du soir. Il se dépêcha et enfila ensuite son pyjama avant d'attraper un livre afin de bouquiner un moment avant de dormir.

Il en était au merveilleux passage _« On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux._» quand son téléphone vibra à côté de lui. Il se frotta les yeux avant de poser le livre en équilibre sur ses genoux et de saisir son téléphone.

**De :** **+1 123 206 0502**

_Hey… Hum… Bonsoir Kurt, professeur Hummel… Peu importe, je ne sais pas comment t'appeler… Hum… Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vus hein ? Et, je sais que ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre, mais bon après tout cette situation est déjà extrêmement bizarre… Bref… Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien venir prendre un café avec moi demain avant les cours… Tu sais, pour discuter… Au Lima Bean, c'est le nom de l'endroit, c'est à côté de l'école. Hum, voilà, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps… Bonne nuit, et à demain peut-être !_

_Blaine Anderson. (2)_

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre et fixa son téléphone pendant plusieurs secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Il était tenté de dire oui, mais ce serait vraiment bizarre qu'un étudiant boive un café avec un professeur… Non ? En même temps, ça ne voulait strictement rien dire… Lui et Blaine se connaissaient depuis leur enfance et ils voulaient simplement discuter. Il ne savait même pas si Blaine était gay ou bien – Non stop ! Ça ne servait à rien de s'engager vers ce genre de pensées !

Il enregistra le numéro et tapa rapidement une réponse. Puis, régla ensuite le réveil de son téléphone afin qu'il sonne plus tôt, avant de finalement le poser sur sa table de chevet.

Il éteignit la lumière et posa son livre à côté de son téléphone. Il s'installa confortablement et ferma les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il repensait à son message.

**À : Blaine Anderson**

Ce serait avec plaisir Blaine. Demain matin, 7h15 ?

* * *

(1) Ils travaillent donc sur le Petit Prince. C'est mon livre préféré car il est magnifiquement bien écrit, et cache plein de secrets. À chaque fois que je le lis, je comprends de nouvelles choses, bref, c'est une petite merveille, je vous le conseille vivement si vous ne l'avez jamais lu.

(2) Je sais que ça peut paraître évident, mais je tiens quand même à préciser que le message de Blaine n'est pas en français ;)

C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'aurez aprrécié :) N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis dans les commentaires ! À très vite !


	4. Happy days are here again

**Heeeeeeey :D**

**Alors... Vous êtes prêts à dire au revoir à la Dalton Academy ? *éclate en sanglots***

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette fic :) Ce chapitre est malheureusement le plus court pour l'instant, mais il va vous apprendre beaucoup de choses qui seront essentielles pour le reste de cette fiction :D Et surtout, je vous promets que le 5ème et le 6ème chapitres seront plus longs ;)

Merci encore pour les commentaires, les mises en favoris, et les follows :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Blaine aimait beaucoup la famille Hummel. Elisabeth, était une femme gentille et très belle. Elle faisait toujours de supers bons repas. Quant à Burt, son époux, Blaine l'adorait car il ne refusait jamais une partie de foot avec Cooper et lui, contrairement à son père qui était bien trop occupé par son travail.

Et le meilleur pour la fin, il y avait Kurt ! Le garçon était en quelque sorte devenu sa nounou depuis la rentrée des classes. Ses parents s'étaient trouvés bien embêtés, car ils devaient tous les deux travailler tard le soir, et comme l'horaire de Cooper avait changé et qu'il finissait dorénavant l'école une heure et demi après Blaine, ce dernier ne pouvait rester tout seul à la maison en raison de son trop jeune âge.

Et c'était là que tout naturellement, Kurt s'était proposé de faire le baby-sitter. Cette proposition avait été accueillie avec enthousiasme par Blaine. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le petit garçon vouait une admiration sans nom à Kurt. De plus, malgré leur différence d'âge, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Kurt avait aidé Blaine à convaincre ses parents de lui faire prendre des cours de piano, et depuis, le grand piano à queue des Anderson ne cessait de sonner toute la journée.

Ils avaient donc désormais une petite routine qui s'était mise en route. Après les cours, Kurt venait chercher Blaine et ils se rendaient chez lui, son frère venait le chercher environ deux heures plus tard.

Durant le temps qu'ils passaient tous les deux, Kurt lui faisait un super goûter et après ça, ils se divertissaient. Ils faisaient à peu près tout : jouer du piano, dessiner, lire des histoires. Ou bien encore l'activité préférée de Blaine : regarder des comédies musicales et des disneys à la télé !

C'était ce qu'il préférait car le plus souvent, Kurt chantait et dansait sur les chansons, et Blaine trouvait ça fantastique ! La voix de Kurt était haute et claire mais elle pouvait descendre très bas aussi !

Blaine s'était pris au jeu depuis peu, et il chantait lui aussi les chansons qu'il connaissait. Sa voix n'était magique comme celle de Kurt, mais ce dernier lui faisait quand même des compliments et l'encourageait à chanter. Alors Blaine le faisait, parce qu'en plus du fait qu'il adorait ça, le sourire de Kurt quand leurs deux voix se mêlaient valait tout l'or du monde !

* * *

Kurt était plutôt heureux de cet arrangement lui aussi. Ça lui faisait un peu d'argent de poche en plus, et il adorait passer du temps avec Blaine. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les enfants habituellement, enfin, sauf avec les petites filles, car il avait toujours secrètement voulu avoir une petite sœur, mais avec Blaine c'était différent. Le petit garçon était beaucoup plus ouvert et intelligent que les autres enfants de son âge.

Kurt adorait vraiment le fait de pouvoir être un mentor pour lui. Il lui faisait découvrir des tas de choses différentes, et Blaine était toujours curieux d'en apprendre d'avantage. Il avait l'air d'apprécier tout ce qui était en rapport avec la musique et la danse, ce qui allait parfaitement à Kurt.

En plus, il y avait un point positif non négligeable : Cooper venait chercher son petit frère à chaque fois, ce qui laissait le temps aux deux adolescents de discuter ensemble. Kurt ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de s'il aimait les filles ou bien les garçons. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin.

Il aimait la compagnie des filles, mais plutôt pour pouvoir papoter avec elles ou bien jouer. Il n'avait jamais trouvé particulièrement plaisant tous ces jeux auxquels s'amusaient ses congénères masculins. Le football, tous les autres types de jeux contenant une balle, grimper aux arbres, ou bien encore embêter les filles… Non, ce n'était définitivement pas son truc.

Il avait toujours été un peu timide, préférant chanter, danser ou encore jouer du piano. Sa mère avait toujours dit qu'il était un garçon différent. Kurt se sentait différent effectivement. Il n'avait jamais eu envie d'embrasser une fille, et n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Et puis… Cooper était arrivé.

Kurt n'était pas assez naïf pour appeler se qu'il ressentait pour le frère de Blaine de l'amour, mais il était certain qu'il était en train de développer un petit béguin. Il savait que c'était perdu d'avance cependant, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Cooper était plus âgé que lui, et surtout il était hétéro. Ou du moins, il avait une petite-amie. Elle était dans son cours de danse. C'était une petite blonde pétillante du nom d'Holly.

Kurt ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé mais elle avait l'air d'être très gentille et drôle. Il n'était pas jaloux, et il ne laisserait pas son béguin se développer plus que ça, mais il aimait bien Cooper, beaucoup.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre... Ne me tapez pas... Je sais que c'est court et que la tournure des choses est un peu surprenante (du moins je l'espère :P), mais vous verrez comment tout ça va évoluer dans le chapitre 6 :D

N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews pour me parler de vos ressentis :)


	5. Let It Go

**Saluuuuuuut ! :D**

Tout d'abord, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer ! *tousse* Je pars à Milan avec ma classe d'italien du **16** au **19** mars, et je ne pourrai donc pas poster mercredi prochain. En revanche, soyez sûrs que vous aurez le chapitre 6 **mercredi 25**, sans faute :)

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensez de l'épisode de Glee de la semaine dernière ? J'ai été personnellement choquée du peu de présence de Klaine... Je ne comprendrais jamais ces scénaristes... Ils nous incrustent Klaine partout quand ça n'est pas forcément nécessaire, et les relèguent au rand de seconds rôles quand ILS DOIVENT ABSOLUMENT ÊTRE DANS LA STORY LINE, BORDEL DE MERDE ! *tousse* Désolée xD

Je vais maintenant répondre à la review de la meilleure des licornes (je t'aime fort, fort, fort, fort, fort, fort *keur*)

**Habby : **Hey petite chèvre :P (mes boucles sont swagg, jalouse ! ;P) Je pense qu'en vue de sa longueur, je vais te pardonner hein... Je sais bien que c'est pas la taille qui compte mais quand même... xD C'est ça ton résumé ? o_O Douce Gaga ! xD Je suis contente que cette idée te plaise :D C'est l'une des premières que j'ai eue quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic :) ça la rend plus originale et c'est intéressant au niveau de comment on avance dans l'histoire ^^ En même temps qui ne baverait pas devant Blaine quoi ?! :O Surtout dans la saison 2 Ghnnnnn ! Bref ! xD Oui, j'adore ce Blaine fou d'admiration pour Kurt, en même temps c'est logique à son âge ;) Ah mais ça tu verras ! :P En même temps, y a le beau Kurt Hummel qui le regarde, qui ne rougirait pas ? Et bien... J'ai en quelque sorte cette complicité avec la fille de ma voisine (sans le côté âmes soeurs bien sûr hein xD) et je pense que vu les caractères de Klaine, c'était juste obligé ! Exactement ! C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait avoir un crush pour Cooper ^^ NON HABBY ! xD Je sais que tu as des fantasmes chelou mais non xD Pas de Cooper x Kurt xD Et bien tu vas voir ça tout de suite ;) Mais leur relation de ce côté avancera doucement quand même hein... Non mais Habby je te l'ai dit quand je t'ai parlé de cette fic xD Tu verras dans le chapitre 7 :P J'ai mis Adam car j'avais besoin de personnages secondaires, et tu verras bien ce qu'il se passera entre eux, mais oui, il y aura un truc, car ça va aider à faire avancer l'histoire ;) Ah parce qu'en plus t'en as oublié en route ? xD Non mais Habby je sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer là xD Tu me désespères et tu me fais de la peine en même temps xD T'as essayé leslicornesgaysdominerontlemonde comme mot de passe ? :O *coeurcoeurcoeurlicornepaillettesarcencielpapillons* à toi aussi GROS LOVE !

Après ce pavé xD Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Kurt se réveilla cinq minutes avant son réveil cette fois-ci, et n'est que quand il voulut éteindre son alarme, qu'il remarqua qu'il avait un nouveau message.

**De : Blaine Anderson **

_Ce serait parfait ! J'ai hâte d'y être :)_

Kurt essaya de ne pas se concentrer sur le fait que Blaine avait utilisé un smiley, ce qui le rendait encore plus adorable à ses yeux. Il se prépara rapidement, essayant d'ignorer la boule de stresse et d'impatience qui grossissait dans son ventre. Pour une raison incompréhensible, il était presque plus angoissé que la veille.

Il était sept heures dix lorsqu'il se gara devant l'entrée du Lima Bean. Il pensa un instant à patienter les cinq dernières minutes dans sa voiture, puis se résolut finalement à sortir de l'habitacle, son envie de café prenant le dessus sur le reste. Il s'apprêtait donc à commander puis à se trouver une table en attendant Blaine, mais ce dernier était déjà là lui aussi.

Il le reconnut immédiatement, bien que celui-ci lui tournait le dos. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et se dirigea vers lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, afin d'attirer son attention.

« Je suis un peu en avance, mais je vois que toi aussi. On y va ? » dit-il, essayant de ne pas se noyer dans les yeux mordorés qui le fixaient.

Il se retourna tout de suite afin de se diriger vers le comptoir, sentant la présence de Blaine derrière lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire la queue bien longtemps, le Lima Bean n'était pas encore rempli de monde.

« Bonjour, j'aimerais et un grand mocha allégé et… » Il se tourna vers Blaine « Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? »

« Oh non, Kurt… Hum… Je peux payer, c'est moi qui t'ai proposé ce rendez-vous après tout. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, essayant d'ignorer le fait que la voix grave de Blaine s'enroulait autour de son ventre comme la chaleur d'un chocolat chaud. « Pas de discussion, je suis l'adulte ici, et en plus tu nous fais perdre du temps. Donc… Quel est ton poison ? »

Blaine rigola. « Je vais prendre un café moyen s'il vous plaît. » dit il en s'adressant à la caissière. Cette dernière lui sourit et alla donner leurs commandes au barista.

Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard vers la table où était précédemment assis Blaine, ayant chacun leur café à la main. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, et Kurt se força à ne pas rougir, et à ne pas se noyer dans les yeux de l'autre garçon. Blaine avait vraiment de très beaux yeux.

« Hum… Bon, comme c'est moi qui t'ai invité, c'est à moi de commencer, » dit Blaine. « Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre vu de l'extérieur, mais il fallait absolument que je te parle ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là ! » finit-il en riant.

Kurt sourit un peu. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici non plus. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces dix années ? »

La discussion se construisit étonnamment facilement. Kurt apprit ce qu'il avait manqué de la vie de Blaine, c'est-à-dire, un gros bout !

Après le déménagement, Blaine s'était retrouvé dans une école qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait eu très peur que les enfants soient comme ses anciens camarades de classe, mais ça c'était plutôt bien passé, et il avait su se faire des amis. Les années passant, il avait gardé la même passion pour la musique et s'était inscrit à un cours de guitare et à un cours de chant. Arrivé à l'adolescence, il lui avoua qu'il avait dû changer de lycée à cause du harcèlement, mais ne développa pas plus ce sujet. Et voilà où il en était : étudiant à la Dalton Academy.

Kurt était frustré. Blaine lui avait raconté sa vie, mais en survolant les passages et en ne donnant presque aucun détail. Il voulait savoir et comprendre comment le petit garçon naïf aux cheveux bouclés avait pu se transformer en ce magnifique jeune homme !

« Et toi ? » demanda Blaine.

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Tout, » dit Blaine en rigolant. « Non plus sérieusement, je voudrais savoir ce que tu fais là… Je veux dire, je pensais que tu avais toujours voulu être une star à Broadway ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le châtain perdit un peu son sourire. « Oh, et bien… La vie, je suppose. » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je suis surpris que tu te rappelles de ça d'ailleurs… Mais, disons que j'ai passé une audition pour entrer à la Nyada et que j'ai été refusé. Pas assez bon, » finit Kurt avec un sourire amer.

Blaine avait l'air réellement étonné. « Mais comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Tu es le chanteur le plus talentueux que je connaisse ! »

Kurt sentit comme une boule se former dans son ventre. « Tu ne peux pas dire ça Blaine, tu n'en sais rien. Ma voix est… » Il secoua la tête. « Trop spéciale. Je suppose que les garçons avec une voix de fille ne les intéressent pas. »

Le bouclé remarqua que l'expression de Kurt s'était fait plus froide. « Non Kurt. Ne dis pas ça. Tu as une voix incroyable ! Je m'en souviens ! J'ai toujours été impressionné par le fait que tu puisses chanter très haut et vraiment bas. » Il lui fit un sourire gêné. « Pour tout te dire, j'étais persuadé que ta voix était magique lorsque j'étais enfant. »

Le châtain sentit ses joues se colorer de rouge. Il se racla la gorge avant d'enchaîner, brisant le léger malaise qui avait résulté de la confidence de Blaine. « Bref, j'ai donc dû passer outre… Et je me suis trouvé autre chose à faire de ma vie. » Il eut tout de même un petit sourire triste. « Au final je suis vraiment heureux et j'adore le métier d'enseignant, mais j'aurais préféré… tu sais… ne pas avoir dû renoncer à mes rêves. » Kurt sentit ses yeux s'humidifier en y rependant, et il secoua la tête pour éloigner ses idées noires.

Il vit que Blaine ne le quittait pas des yeux, et son visage exprimait tellement d'émotions ! La compréhension, la tristesse, l'admiration. Kurt n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi sincère dans sa façon d'être. Il était si facile de décrypter ses émotions. Il changea de sujet, ne pouvant supporter son regard sur lui plus longtemps.

« En tout cas me voilà ! » Il sourit. « Remplaçant en français à la Dalton Academy, et également remplaçant du coach des Warblers ! » Il vit l'expression de Blaine se teinter d'excitation mais n'en compris pas la raison. « Oh et j'oubliais le meilleur, je suis donc le professeur de mon ancien protégé, » termina-t-il en riant. Blaine le rejoignit bientôt dans son rire et ils s'attirèrent les regards des quelques clients présents.

Il y eut ensuite un silence confortable. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux alors qu'ils finissaient leurs cafés. Blaine sortit ensuite son téléphone et ses sourcils se froncèrent en une moue déçue. « L'école commence dans quinze minutes. On ferait mieux de partir maintenant si l'on veut arriver à l'heure. »

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désappointé. Il aurait adoré pouvoir parler à Blaine plus longtemps. Il se leva et marcha aux côtés du garçon jusqu'à la sortie. « Je pense que c'est mieux qu'on garde notre passé secret Blaine… » Ce dernier se tourna vers lui. « Je suis d'accord, mais je veux continuer à te voir… Je veux dire, peut-être qu'on pourrait devenir amis, » proposa-t-il.

Kurt pesa longuement les pour et les contre dans sa tête, puis finit par sourire. « C'est d'accord ! » Il remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la rue. « Bon et bien je te dis à demain en cours de français Blaine ! » Mais ce dernier ne répondit rien, et se contenta de se diriger vers sa voiture avec un air malicieux.

Kurt fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Blaine se mordilla la lèvre, semblant contenir un sourire. « Et bien disons qu'on se verra cet après-midi à quinze heures… » L'expression d'incompréhension de Kurt s'accentua, faisant glousser l'autre garçon. « Et bien, tu es le coach des Warblers n'est ce pas ? » Kurt hocha la tête. « Et bien il se trouve que je suis leur soliste… À toute à l'heure donc ! » termina-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

La bouche du châtain s'entrouvrit sous le choc. Bordel de merde !

_À suivre..._

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre :) Ne vous inquiétez pas si les détails de la vie de Blaine sont effectivement survolés, ils seront plus exploités dans les chapitres pairs ;) Je me demande ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :) Dites le moi dans une review :D

P.s Comme je ne posterai que dans deux semaines, je vous souhaite bon courage pour la fin de Glee... Je suis personnellement très touchée par cette série donc ça va être vraiment dur de lui dire adieu... :/


	6. You are the sunshine of my life

**What's up everybody ? :)**

Bon bah Glee est fini... Mais bon, who cares ? **KLAINE ARE FUCKING DADS TTTOTTT I AM SO PROUD OF MY BABIES !**

Plus sérieusement, je suis vraiment contente de la fin globale de la série. De plus, c'était quand même du jamais vu qu'un couple gay ait tous les droits d'un couple hétéro dans une série... Je m'explique, on a vu : leur rencontre, comment ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, leur premier baiser, leur bal de promo (2x), leur première fois, leurs disputes, leur rupture, leur vie à deux, leur mariage, et leur futur à deux en tant que maris épanouis et pères :')

Breeeeef ! Voilà donc le sixième chapitre qui est tout mignon ! *W* J'espère que vous allez l'aimer :)

Et voilà ma réponse à la review de ma licorne/chèvre *keur*

**Habby : **PAS CETTE CHANSON ! Bonsoir grande chèvre 8D Awww ! T'es trop choupinette arrête ! *me cache* Tu t'es plainte à l'association des licornes/chèvres bafouées du coup ? xD En fait j'aime quand tu développes xD Donc ne te prive pas ! Tant que t'as quelque chose à en dire ! Blaine saison 2 c'est la base, d'ailleurs, je sais qu'ils ont tous évolués mais wow... What's happening to Blaine Warbler ? O_O Alors : Seblaine, Kurtbastian, et je suis sûre que tu fantasmes sur du Seklaine *vomi* Je parlais de Cooper je crois... Et je t'ai déjà répondu pour Adam ;) YEAH ! I LOVE GLITERS, THAT'S VERY PRETTY ! (Glee season 6 reference que tu ne peux donc pas comprendre, toi, petit caca :O) Mon dieu xD Du coup tu as pu savourer les fautes d'orthographe deux fois xD Il craque pas encore vraiment xD Enfin, il se dit que c'est de la curiosité... *chuchote : curiosité mon cul ! Enfin, celui de Blainey...* Je dois te dire que j'y ai pas réfléchi, j'ai fait Blaine comme ça d'instinct... Ils vont l'outrepasser en même temps pas xD Disons que sans trop te spoiler, même si j'aime ça, je ne voulais pas faire une fic où l'intrigue/problématique tourne autour de la relation prof/élève... C'est une sorte de prétexte à l'histoire enfin... Tu verras ^^ BLAINE LOVES PENIS THANK YOU VERY MUCH ! Oui :) J'aime bien mon Kurt comme ça. Bah il n'y a pas trop réfléchi xD Noooooon ! Pas les m&amp;ms ! Ouep, cette idée m'est venue tout naturellement pendant la rédaction de ce chapitre d'ailleurs xD *I am the boss* Merci beaucoup ! :D J'ai hâte de l'écrire aussi ! Awww Habby ! *pleure* Tu vas me faire fangirliser sur notre friendship, arrête ! :') *coeurcoeurcoeurlicornespaillettesarcencielpapillons*

Love you most :O

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Blaine était en train de rêver qu'il était une petite cuillère et qu'on le poursuivait dans le but de l'utiliser pour manger un gâteau au chocolat. Il se réveilla brusquement lorsque son pied heurta le bord en bois de sa mezzanine. Il siffla de douleur et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Un sourire prit soudain place sur ses lèvres quand il se rappela du jour qu'on était. C'était le cinq février, autrement dit, c'était son anniversaire ! Il avait six ans aujourd'hui !

Il resta un moment dans son lit, prenant le temps de se réveiller tranquillement. Il regarda ensuite vers le mur et vit que la petite aiguille de son horloge murale était sur le dix, et que la grande était presque sur le sept, ce qui voulait que ses parents devaient être partis au travail depuis une heure environ, et que Cooper rentrerait bientôt de l'école, étant donné qu'il n'avait cours que la matinée le mercredi.

Blaine savait qu'il allait passer la journée avec son grand-frère, jusqu'à ce que leurs parents rentrent le soir et qu'ils fêtent l'anniversaire de Blaine en famille. Cooper lui avait dit qu'il avait préparé une surprise pour lui, et il était très impatient de savoir ce que c'était !

Il finit par se lever et frissonna quand ses petits pieds rentrèrent en contact avec le parquet froid. Il enfila rapidement ses pantoufles et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avant de descendre les escaliers jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il y avait une petite assiette contenant des macarons au chocolat, une de ses gourmandises préférées, qui l'attendait sur la table avec un mot.

Blaine savait déjà bien déchiffrer les lettres, et le mot n'était pas très long, donc il ne mit pas plus de deux minutes à comprendre de quoi il parlait :

_« Blaine, nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire. Profite bien de ta journée, nous t'aimons très fort._

_Papa et maman. »_

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et posa le mot à côté de lui, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise pour commencer à manger son petit-déjeuner. Il se releva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, et se dirigea vers le frigo afin de prendre la bouteille de lait et de s'en verser un verre. Il adorait boire du lait après avoir mangé quelque chose de chocolaté, ça coupait efficacement sa soif et c'était si bon !

Il entendit soudain un bruit dans l'entrée, puis la porte claquer. « Blaine ? Je suis rentré ! » sonna la voix de Cooper. Le petit garçon se précipita aussitôt pour aller accueillir son frère. Ce dernier était encore en train d'enlever son manteau quand Blaine lui arriva dessus. Il rigola.

« Salut petite tête, alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir six ans ? »

« C'est super ! Maman m'a fait des macarons pour le petit déjeuner, et elle et papa m'ont laissé un mot ! » s'exclama Blaine.

Cooper lui sourit et caressa affectueusement les boucles du plus jeune.

« Et est-ce que tu veux savoir la surprise que je t'ai préparée ? »

Blaine entrouvrit la bouche. « Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! »

Le plus grand lui fit un sourire malicieux avant d'enlever sa veste et son écharpe. « Et bien je ne peux pas te le dire tout de suite… Nous attendons encore quelqu'un, » dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça ? »

« Je…, » commença Cooper avant d'être interrompu par le bruit de la sonnette. Il sourit et se tourna pour aller ouvrir la porte. Quand il s'enleva du chemin, Blaine put voir qui était dans l'encadrement en bois. C'était Kurt !

« Kurtie ! » s'exclama Blaine en courant vers lui pour un gros câlin. Kurt éclata d'un rire doux comme le son de clochettes avant de passer sa main dans les boules de l'enfant. « Surprise ! » dit-il.

Blaine s'éloigna et lui fit un énorme sourire. « Merci Cooper ! C'est génial ! C'est le meilleur des cadeaux ! » Les deux adolescents se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, un léger rouge présent sur les joues du châtain.

« Hum… Je suis très flatté Blaine, mais ce n'est pas moi ton cadeau. Enfin, je fais parti de la surprise, mais ce n'est pas terminé, » dit Kurt.

L'enfant entrouvrit la bouche sous l'étonnement. « Alors c'est quoi ma surprise ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son frère.

Ce dernier le regarda un moment avant de lâcher : « On va passer la journée à la fête foraine ! » Blaine le regarda avec de grands yeux brillant avant de commencer à sautiller sur place en tapant des mains sous l'excitation. « Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! »

* * *

Ils marchaient tous les trois à l'intérieur de la fête foraine, Cooper et Kurt tenant Blaine par chacune de ses mains. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et ils ne voulaient pas le perdre. Blaine regardait autour de lui avec de grands yeux brillants, l'émerveillement et la curiosité teintant ses traits.

Ils passèrent devant l'attraction où il fallait pêcher des petits canards en plastique, et Blaine tira sur leurs mains pour qu'ils s'arrêtent. Cooper paya l'homme qui se chargeait de l'attraction et Blaine put commencer. Il essayait de pêcher le petit canard violet car c'était sa couleur préférée. Il y arriva au bout d'un moment, et rougit quand Kurt applaudit bruyamment.

L'homme qui se chargeait de l'attraction l'informa qu'il avait gagné une petite bouteille contenant une solution afin de faire des bulles. Blaine était heureux ! Il adorait pouvoir faire des bulles dans leur grand jardin.

Ils passèrent ensuite devant la grande roue mais n'y montèrent pas. Blaine n'était pas très à l'aise en hauteur et Cooper et Kurt ne voulaient pas le forcer à faire quelque chose dont il n'avait pas vraiment envie. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un manège, et après maintes supplications venant du petit bouclé, le châtain accepta de faire un tour avec lui.

Après cela, ils marchèrent en direction du marchand de barbe à papa, car Blaine en voulait une rose et Cooper une bleue. Kurt préférait ne pas céder à cette sucrerie collante et les accompagnait donc simplement. Ils étaient proches du stand quand l'attention de Blaine fut attirée par autre chose.

Sur l'une des étagères d'un stand de tirs se trouvaient un adorable petit ours en peluche. Kurt sut immédiatement pourquoi il avait tapé dans l'œil du petit garçon. C'était un ours au pelage caramel vêtu d'une petite salopette et d'un nœud papillon à carreaux vert et violet.

« Coop ! S'il te plaît ! Il me le faut ! S'il te plaît ! »

Le châtain fronça le nez à l'idée que le lot que voulait absolument Blaine nécessitait le fait d'utiliser une arme à feu. Même si elle n'était pas réelle. Cooper et lui échangèrent un bref regard, mais furent tous les deux conquis par les yeux de chien battu que Blaine leur fit.

« Bon c'est d'accord petit nain, » dit Cooper en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Ils s'approchèrent alors du stand et l'adolescent paya pour trois tirs. Il attrapa le fusil et visa la cible. Il rata le premier tir, puis le deuxième. Blaine l'encourageait à côté de lui. Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put pour le dernier mais manqua à nouveau de peu le milieu.

« Je jure que c'est truqué ! C'est pas possible ! Je suis hyper fort à Call Of Duty ! » râla Cooper.

Kurt sourit mentalement mais son amusement fut de courte durée quand il vit la tête que faisait Blaine. Le petit garçon avait l'air vraiment abattu. Il devait vraiment vouloir cet ours en peluche. Le châtain n'hésita qu'un court instant avant de sortir son porte monnaie de sa poche et de payer lui-même pour un deuxième essai.

Il prit le fusil et se concentra sur la cible, respirant profondément. Son premier tir atteint presque le milieu. Il se mordilla la lèvre sous la concentration. Il ne devait pas échouer, il ne voulait pas que Blaine soit triste. Il appuya sur la détente et éclata d'un rire triomphant quand il réussi à toucher la cible en plein centre.

Blaine sauta de joie à côté de lui en criant et lui sauta dessus pour lui faire un câlin. « Merci ! Merci ! Je savais que tu étais magique ! » Kurt rougit légèrement quand il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient attiré l'attention des gens autour d'eux.

Cooper lui donna une tape dans le dos et réceptionna l'ours quand le gérant du stand le lui passa. Il ne perdit pas de temps et le donna à Blaine qui serra la petite peluche contre son cœur. Il leva ensuite ses grands yeux dorés vers Kurt et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Merci beaucoup Kurt ! Je vais l'appeler Kurtie en ton honneur ! »

Le châtain rougit à nouveau légèrement. « Joyeux anniversaire Blaine »

Ils restèrent quelques instants là sans bouger. L'enfant câlinant sa peluche. Puis Cooper s'exclama « Bon, on va la manger cette barbe à papa ? »

Blaine rigola et coinça son nouvel ami sous son coude afin de tirer les deux adolescents vers le marchand de barbe à papa.

* * *

Quand Pam éteignit la lumière dans sa chambre après lui avoir raconté une histoire ce soir-là, Blaine serra son ours contre lui et repensa à cette journée fantastique ! Cela avait sans doute été l'un des meilleurs anniversaires qu'il ait eus ! Il nicha son nez dans le cou de Kurtie et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :) C'est fou comme j'aime écrire du fluff et Blaine enfant *W* Bref, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre qui va faire bouger les choses et l'intrigue ;)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D


	7. Teenage Dream

**Bonjour les gens !**

Je sais pas vous mais j'ai hâte de voir Darren et Chris dans leurs nouveaux rôles ! *W* Sinon, voici le septième chapitre de cette fiction :) C'est ce qui va vraiment commencer à lancer la problématique, donc j'espère que vous allez l'aimer !

Je tenais encore à vous remercier pour vos reviews, follows et mises en favoris :D Vous êtes géniaux !

Ma réponse à la review de ma licorne/chèvre *keur*

**Habby : **Bonsoir grande chèvre de mon coeur, j'espère que tu t'es remise de tout ce drama :O Merci ! *t'envoie des bisous* Mais moi aussi je l'imagine trop ! TTTOTTT Je fangirlise à chaque fois que j'écris xD Un jour je vais me tuer accidentellement, et quelle mort glorieuse... ^_^' Effectivement, on le comprendra un peu mieux plus tard, mais il y a une raison au fait que j'écrive Blaine de cette façon alors qu'il n'a que six ans... Les enfants sont si facilement impressionnables et satisfaits xD Mais oui, Kurt est un modèle pour lui :) Et on verra ça plus tard aussi, la seule personne (mise à part Cooper) avec laquelle il se sent proche. *chuchote : Soulmates* Oui, Cooper est hétéro :P D'ailleurs, le chapitre 9 sera à propos du crush de Kurt ;) Oui, c'était très important que ça soit Kurt qui remporte la peluche :) Oh oui... Un regard sexy... *pars dans mes futurs lemons Klaine avec cette fic* HUM HUM ! Arrête de tout deviner t'es chiante xD (chanceuse licorne :O) Le point de vue de Blaine arrivera dans à peu près 5 chapitres... Exactement... Tout ce que tu as dit est absolument juste *pleureparcequej'aimequetucomprennescequejeveuxfairecomprendre* Je shipp pas Kelliot non plus mais on peut pas nier qu'ils seraient grave sexy ensemble ! *W* Euh... Ouais 10 c'est un peu beaucoup xD Encore merci ! *coeurcoeurcoeurlicornespaillettesarcencielpapillons*

Ton petit Mouton :O

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Kurt ne tenait pas en place. Il était en train de donner son dernier cours de français de la journée, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir se rendre à la répétition des Warblers.

Sa classe devait sentir qu'il était ailleurs, car elle était un peu plus dissipée que la veille. Il arrivait toutefois à faire régner l'ordre, mais il avait dû trop souvent à son goût interrompre des discussions chuchotées.

Il regarda l'horloge murale et vit qu'il restait encore dix minutes avant la sonnerie. Il tapota ses doigts sur le bois de son bureau, et observa ses élèves qui étaient concentrés sur le questionnaire qu'il leur avait donné au début du cours.

Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin la fin de l'heure, Kurt sentit qu'un immense sourire commençait à prendre place sur ses lèvres. Il attendit que la classe soit totalement vide afin de verrouiller la porte, puis marcha dans les couloirs.

Il pouvait sentir une sorte de boule de chaleur qui grandissait dans son ventre à l'idée de voir Blaine chanter. Il était tellement fier de lui ! Et il était tellement heureux que Blaine ait continué dans cette voie, c'était Kurt qu'il avait inspiré en quelque sorte.

Il s'arrêta soudainement quand il se rendit compte d'une chose capitale. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait la salle de répétition des Warblers. Il songea un instant à demander à Adam ou Mary, mais se souvint qu'ils finissaient plus tôt que lui ce jour-là.

Il regarda autour de lui un moment avant de descendre le grand escalier, puis se décida enfin à interpeller un élève qui était seul.

« Excusez-moi, je suis nouveau professeur ici, et je voulais savoir si vous connaissiez l'endroit où se passent les répétitions des Warblers. »

Le garçon le regarda de haut en bas alors qu'un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Il était grand. Kurt était toujours sur l'une des marches de l'escalier, et parvenait à peine à le dépasser. Il était aussi très beau, sans aucun doute. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux verts, et un joli sourire. Mais étrangement, il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de se maintenir, ou bien dans l'expression de son visage qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Kurt.

« Oui je sais où c'est… Tu es notre nouveau coach, c'est ça ? Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté, Sebastian Smythe, le soliste des Warblers. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils, mais attrapa quand même dans la sienne la main que le jeune homme lui tendait.

« Kurt Hummel. Mais ce n'est pas Blaine Anderson qui est le soliste des Warblers ? »

Le dénommé Sebastian se mordilla la lèvre. « Disons que c'est une place que nous partageons tous les deux. »

« Bref, » dit Kurt qui voulait en finir au plus vite. « Pouvez-vous m'indiquer le chemin de la salle s'il vous plaît. »

Le brun hocha la tête, un air de malice dans son regard.

« Je vais t'accompagner, je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes, ce serait une telle perte… »

Kurt rougit brusquement lorsqu'il comprit que Sebastian le draguait, avant de se reprendre, suivant le garçon à travers un long couloir. Il n'aimait pas du tout son attitude ! De plus, le jeune garçon lui parlait avec beaucoup trop de familiarité. Sebastian s'arrêta finalement, puis ouvrit une porte, et ils se retrouvèrent devant une assemblée d'adolescents.

Il y eut un soudain silence, puis quand Kurt décida enfin de prendre la parole, des Warblers ouvrirent leurs bouches afin d'en faire sortir des notes graves qui formèrent une mélodie qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Il n'eut même pas besoin de chercher Blaine, car ce dernier se plaça au centre de la pièce alors qu'il commençait à chanter, donnant un rapide sourire à Kurt. Sebastian fut rapidement oublié.

_Before you met me, I was all right_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Kurt était tout simplement bouche-bée. Il était évident que la voix de Blaine avait changé en dix ans, tout comme le reste de sa personne. Mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi douce et envoûtante.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

Kurt rigola quand les Warblers se dressèrent en ligne afin de faire une sorte de petite danse. Blaine et lui échangèrent encore un regard, et il aurait juré que le petit bouclé rougissait.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Il était clair que Blaine dominait toute la scène. Il était charmant, et sa voix était réellement magnifique. Les autres Warblers étaient également très doués, leur harmonie était parfaite.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

Ils étaient talentueux, mais leur chorégraphie manquait d'un peu de panache et d'originalité. Kurt pensa à garder cela dans un coin de sa tête afin qu'ils puissent le travailler plus tard.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Kurt sentit à nouveau ses joues devenir rouge. Il savait ce qui allait venir après dans les paroles, et Blaine ne le lâchait toujours pas des yeux, ce qui commençait à devenir vraiment embarrassant.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Il y eut un rapide silence avant que les Warblers ne fassent résonner leurs voix en une parfait harmonie qui résonna crescendo, puis Blaine recommença à chanter.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Kurt ne put résister et commença à applaudir vivement, tandis que Blaine et les autres Warblers s'enlaçaient en se félicitant mutuellement pour leur prestation.

Le châtain essaya de ne pas trop laisser son regard s'attarder sur Blaine, il ne fallait absolument pas que quelqu'un découvre qu'ils se connaissaient.

« Wow ! Je dois dire que je suis assez impressionné par ce que je viens de voir ! »

En observant mieux, il pouvait réussir à voir des visages familiers parmi les Warblers. Ils devaient sans doute faire partie de ses élèves. Il remarqua que presque tous les garçons l'observaient avec curiosité, et il réalisa qu'il ne s'était toujours pas introduit à eux.

« Veuillez m'excuser. Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel, et je suis le remplaçant de Mme Carr, ce qui fait donc de moi votre nouveau coach. »

Une vague de chuchotements s'échappa des adolescents, puis il vit Blaine ouvrir la bouche, sans doute dans le but de prendre la parole, avant de se faire couper par Sebastian.

« Alors ? Tu as des remarques ou des conseils à nous donner ? » dit-il avec un sourire vaniteux qui donna une irrépressible envie à Kurt de le frapper en plein visage.

« En fait, oui… »

* * *

La cloche sonna, ce qui fit s'agiter les Warblers. Kurt leur souhaita une bonne soirée et les laissa partir. Il remarqua que Blaine traînait un peu, sans doute dans le but de lui parler. Il vit Sebastian s'approcher du bouclé et poser sa main dans le creux de ses reins, alors qu'il lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. Kurt fronça les sourcils quand il vit Blaine rougir et soupira de soulagement quand Sebastian partit, les laissant seuls.

L'adolescent s'approcha de lui en souriant, passant une main dans ses cheveux recouverts de gel. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Kurt remarqua leur différence de taille. Il retint un sourire, mais c'était tellement adorable. Malgré les dix années qui s'étaient écoulées, Blaine était toujours plus petit que lui, bien que ça ne soit que d'une dizaine de centimètres maintenant.

« Alors… Comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher un petit « Awww » devant la gêne évidente que ressentait l'adolescent, dont les joues s'étaient teintés de rouge et dont la voix était plus aiguë que d'habitude.

« C'était très bien, » répondit-il en souriant. « Tu étais très bien. Excellent même ! Je suis franchement impressionné par ta voix ! »

Blaine lui offrit un magnifique sourire qui lui rappela la manière dont ce dernier lui souriait quand il était petit. C'était un sourire sincère, ses yeux étaient plissés et brillaient alors qu'il lui montrait toutes ses dents. Kurt se sentit presque coupable de la façon dont son cœur rata un battement en voyant ça.

« Merci beaucoup. Ça compte énormément pour moi que tu sois celui qui me dise ça. Je t'admirais et t'admire tellement, » dit Blaine.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel ils évitèrent de croiser le regard de l'un de l'autre, alors qu'ils rougissaient tous les deux. Puis Kurt se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'avoir deux solistes… Je n'ai pas encore entendu Sebastian d'ailleurs… Mais je suppose qu'il doit être bon. »

Blaine se mordilla la lèvre.

« Oui, il est…hum..très bon. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils. « Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure. Vous aviez l'air… _proches_. C'est un ami à toi ? »

Blaine le regarda soudain avec une grande intensité, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher : « Je suis gay. Sebastian est mon petit-ami. »

« Oh… »

Wow…Ça n'aurait pas dû lui faire aussi mal.

* * *

TIN TIN TIN TIN ! :O

Voilà donc la fin de ce chapitre... Ne me tuez pas, je vous promets que tout ce que vous avez lu aura une explication au fur et à mesure des chapitres, mais que je vous rassure tout de suite, je n'aime pas Sebastian, et je ne shipp ni le Kurtbastian, ni le Seblaine. Si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que ça aura une utilité au développement de l'histoire. Et d'ailleurs, je peux vous assurer que ça ne sera pas le cliché : "Kurt est amoureux de Blaine, qui est amoureux de Sebastian, qui est un connard", nope, ce sera plus complexe que ça ;)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D


	8. Lean On Me

**Salut la compagnie ! :D**

Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier chaleureusement pour les reviews que j'ai reçu sur le dernier chapitre :) Il y en avait un peu plus que d'habitude, et j'espère que ça continuera dans cette voie, car j'aime beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écris, et c'est surtout très motivant pour moi et intéressant :)

Je voulais également vous remercier pour les follows et les mises en favoris, vous êtes géniaux :D

Alors, ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, mais ne vous emballez pas trop, c'est surtout parce qu'il y a un conte dedans. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas choisi ce conte au hasard, bref vous verrez ;)

Ma réponse à une review anonyme :

**loveklaine23:** Pas de soucis :) Et je te rassure, ça ne va pas durer longtemps ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Kurt soupira de soulagement. Finalement ! Il était vendredi après-midi, et la cloche venait enfin de sonner l'heure de la libération pour tous, élèves et enseignants. L'adolescent nota les devoirs à faire pour le lundi suivant dans son carnet, et rangea rapidement ses affaires, quittant sa classe de physique.

Cette semaine avait été particulièrement longue et épuisante ! Pour commencer, il avait eu un contrôle presque quasiment chaque jour, ce qui lui avait donc laissé très peu de temps pour dormir, étant donné qu'il stressait comme un fou et ne pouvait que penser à ses révisions alors que sa tête était posée sur l'oreiller, et qu'il aurait dû se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Il mit sa sacoche sur son épaule et marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir, avant de se poser contre le mur, attendant que Mercedes, sa meilleure amie, sorte de cours. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Un petit sourire ourla ses lèvres quand il vit la silhouette ronde de la jeune black se faire un chemin parmi les autres élèves de sa classe.

« Hey ! Comment s'est passé ta journée joli cœur ? »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel au surnom. « Ça peut aller, mais je suis bien content que ça soit le week-end. »

Mercedes leva les bras en l'air dramatiquement, puis s'adressa au plafond quand elle parla. « Merci Dieu pour ça ! »

Le châtain rit et logea son bras sous celui de son amie, avant de commencer à marcher vers la sortie. Cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil. « Tu as prévu quelque chose ce week-end ? »

« Tu veux dire à part les choses habituelles ? Non, rien de prévu. »

Il s'arrêta soudain de marcher quand il vit que Mercedes se mordillait la lèvre, hésitant visiblement à lui demander quelque chose.

« Oui, Cedes ? » encouragea-t-il.

« Je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir me voir à mon église samedi. Je sais que tu n'es pas croyant, mais j'ai enfin eu un solo sur Lean On Me, et j'aurais voulu que tu viennes me voir chanter… »

Kurt fronça les sourcils. « Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais dire non ? Bien sûr que je viendrai te voir, tu es ma meilleure amie ! »

Mercedes lui fit un grand sourire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de lui faire un bisou sur la joue, ce qui le fit glousser doucement. « Attention Cedes, je pourrais presque croire que tu es amoureuse de moi… »

La jeune fille balaya sa remarque d'un revers de main. « Voyons, je sais très bien que tu craques totalement sur le joli Cooper Anderson, Kurtie ! »

Le châtain rougit brusquement et regarda rapidement autour de lui afin d'être sûr que personne ne l'avait entendue. « Cedes ! » gronda-t-il.

La noire lui fit un petit sourire gêné « Désolée pretty boy, c'est sorti tout seul. »

Kurt roula des yeux mais reprit son bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui pardonnait. Ils recommencèrent à marcher, passant la porte principale quand le téléphone du châtain se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau et Kurt se mordilla la lèvre quand il vit que l'appel venait de Cooper. Mercedes le vit également, par-dessus son épaule, et remua les sourcils avant de siffler. « Bah alors, réponds ! »

Ce qu'il fit.

« Salut, Cooper. Tout va bien ? »

« Hum… Pas vraiment en fait…Écoute, je sais que je te préviens tard, mais mes parents, enfin, on a besoin que tu gardes Blaine ce soir. »

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre. Il adorait Blaine, mais il aurait tout de même souhaité que Cooper l'appelle pour autre chose que surveiller son petit frère. En plus, il devait rester à la maison le vendredi soir d'habitude, étant donné que son père était très strict à propos de leur dîner du vendredi.

« Je ne sais pas trop si je peux, Coop… Tu sais comment est mon père… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça, mes parents ont déjà arrangé ça avec les tiens. Il nous manque uniquement ta réponse. »

Le châtain réfléchit un long moment avant de finalement soupirer. « Bien. Je m'occuperais de Blaine ce soir. »

« C'est vrai ? Oh bon sang ! Merci Kurt ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu nous sauves la vie ! »

* * *

Kurt arriva chez les Anderson aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. Il lissa les plis de son gilet avant de sonner à la porte. Cooper ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir, et il était habillé de manière très classe.

« Merci encore Kurt. Holly m'attend déjà depuis quinze minutes ! Donc… Je devrais être rentré vers onze heures maximum, je pense. Je ne sais pas pour mes parents. »

Le châtain entra, puis posa son manteau et enleva ses chaussures alors que Cooper répétait ses mouvements mais à l'envers.

« Où est Blaine ? » demanda-t-il. C'était étrange que l'enfant ne vienne pas accueillir Kurt.

« Il est devant un dessin animé, » répondit le plus âgé en souriant. Il prit ses clés et les mit dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Tu peux te servir dans le frigo pour faire à manger, oh ! Et Blaine doit être au lit à neuf heures et demi maximum. »

Kurt hocha la tête et regarda Cooper partir avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, puis commença à marcher dans le long couloir jusqu'à arriver devant le salon. Blaine était là, assis sur le tapis faisant face à la télévision.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Blaine lâcha un petit cri et tomba en arrière sous la surprise avant d'éclater de rire. « Kurtie ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » Le châtain sourit et s'avança jusqu'à s'accroupir à côté de l'enfant. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur Blaine, » dit-il en caressant ses boucles tendrement.

Le garçon lui offrit un grand sourire et bougea de façon à se retrouver dans ses bras. Kurt gloussa doucement. « D'accord, tu es câlin aujourd'hui donc. » Blaine hocha vivement la tête et se colla un peu plus à lui. Ils restèrent un petit moment dans cette position avant que le châtain ne surprenne l'enfant en le portant.

« Kuurt ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Kurt s'assit sur le canapé et plaça Blaine en équilibre sur ses genoux. « Voilà, comme ça tu es mieux installé que sur le sol. » Ils regardèrent ensuite la télévision avec attention. Le châtain fronça les sourcils quand il arriva enfin à reconnaître le dessin animé.

« Tu regardes les Winx ? »

Blaine entrouvrit la bouche. « Tu connais ? C'est l'un de mes dessins animés préférés ! C'est trop bien ! Et les fées elles ont des pouvoirs trop cool ! » Kurt se mordilla la lèvre. C'était sensé être un dessin animé destiné aux petites filles, mais après tout, il était le premier à dire que rien n'avait de genre défini, et que chacun était libre d'aimer ce qu'il voulait.

« Et quelle est ta fée préférée ? »

Le bouclé attendit quelques instants avant de pointer une fille aux drôles de cheveux bleu foncé habillée en rouge. « C'est elle ! Elle s'appelle Musa, et c'est la plus belle et la plus gentille ! En plus elle a le pouvoir de la musique ! » Kurt sourit tendrement devant l'entrain de l'enfant. « Je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes alors… »

* * *

Kurt attendait Blaine dans sa chambre. Il avait réussi à monter dans la mezzanine du garçon et s'était assis sur le matelas, son dos reposant contre le mur, le livre qu'il avait apporté avec lui sur les genoux.

Ils avaient attendu la fin de l'épisode des Winx pour manger. Le châtain leur avait préparé des spaghetti bolognaise, et avait ensuite aidé l'enfant à se laver le visage en riant à cause de la sauce qu'il s'était mis partout. Il avait ensuite laissé Blaine se mettre en pyjama et se brosser les dents.

Kurt vit une tête bouclée depuis là où il était. « Viens Blaine, je t'attends pour ton histoire ! » Le petit garçon émit un petit son joyeux, et bientôt il marchait à quatre pattes sur le matelas jusqu'à se glisser sous la couette, à côté de Kurt.

« Tu es bien installé ? » demanda le châtain d'une voix douce.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et se tourna sur le côté de façon à pouvoir le regarder, puis porta la main à sa bouche alors qu'il baillait. Kurt sourit tendrement en le voyant faire. Blaine était tellement mignon, si adorable.

« Je vais te raconter l'histoire de la petite sirène. Je pense que tu la connais déjà… » Blaine hocha la tête à nouveau. Kurt changea de position de façon à être mieux installé, et commença à raconter l'histoire.

« _Il était une fois, au large dans la mer, là où l'eau est bleue comme les pétales du plus beau bleuet et transparente comme le plus pur cristal; mais est si profonde qu'on ne peut y jeter l'ancre…Tout en bas, c'est là que les habitants des ondes demeurent. _

_À l'endroit le plus profond s'élève le château du Roi de la Mer. Il était veuf depuis de longues années, sa vieille maman tenait sa maison. C'était une femme d'esprit, mais fière de sa noblesse et elle aimait infiniment les petites princesses de la mer, filles de son fils. Elles étaient six enfants charmantes, mais la plus jeune était la plus belle de toutes, la peau fine et transparente tel un pétale de rose blanche, les yeux bleus comme l'océan profond... mais comme toutes les autres, elle n'avait pas de pieds, son corps se terminait en queue de poisson. _

_C'était une enfant silencieuse et réfléchie. Tandis que ses sœurs ornaient leurs jardinets des objets les plus disparates tombés de navires naufragés, elle ne voulut, en dehors des fleurs rouges comme le soleil de là- haut, qu'une statuette de marbre, un charmant jeune garçon taillé dans une pierre d'une blancheur pure, et échouée, par suite d'un naufrage, au fond de la mer. Elle n'avait pas de plus grande joie que d'entendre parler du monde des humains. La grand-mère devait raconter tout ce qu'elle savait des bateaux et des villes, des hommes et des bêtes et, ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'est que là- haut, sur la terre, les fleurs eussent un parfum, ce qu'elles n'avaient pas au fond de la mer._

_ La grand-mère dit que quand elles auraient leurs quinze ans, elles auraient la permission de monter à la surface, de s'asseoir au clair de lune sur les rochers et de voir passer les grands vaisseaux qui naviguent et de voir les forêts et les villes. Aucune n'était plus impatiente que la plus jeune, justement celle qui avait le plus longtemps à attendre, la silencieuse, la pensive..._

_Lorsque cela fut enfin son tour, le soleil venait de se coucher alors elle sortait sa tête à la surface, mais les nuages portaient encore son reflet de rose et d'or et, dans l'atmosphère tendre, scintillait l'étoile du soir, si douce et si belle! L'air était pur et frais, et la mer sans un pli. _

_Un grand navire à trois mâts se trouvait là, une seule voile tendue, car il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent, et tous à la ronde sur les cordages et les vergues, les matelots étaient assis. On faisait de la musique, on chantait, et lorsque le soir s'assombrit, on alluma des centaines de lumières de couleurs diverses. On eût dit que flottaient dans l'air les drapeaux de toutes les nations._

_La petite sirène nagea jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon du navire et, chaque fois qu'une vague la soulevait, elle apercevait à travers les vitres transparentes une réunion de personnes en grande toilette. Le plus beau de tous était un jeune prince aux yeux noirs ne paraissant guère plus de seize ans. C'était son anniversaire, c'est pourquoi il y avait grande fête. _

_Les marins dansaient sur le pont et lorsque Le jeune prince y apparut, des centaines de fusées montèrent vers le ciel et éclatèrent en éclairant comme en plein jour. La petite sirène en fut tout effrayée et replongea dans l'eau, mais elle releva bien vite de nouveau la tête et il lui parut alors que toutes les étoiles du ciel tombaient sur elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareille magie embrasée. Que le jeune prince était beau, il serrait les mains à la ronde, tandis que la musique s'élevait dans la belle nuit ! Il se faisait tard mais la petite sirène ne pouvait détacher ses regards du bateau ni du beau prince._

_Les lumières colorées s'éteignirent, plus de fusées dans l'air, plus de canons, seulement, dans le plus profond de l'eau un sourd grondement. Le navire prenait de la vitesse, l'une après l'autre on larguait les voiles, la mer devenait houleuse, de gros nuages parurent, des éclairs sillonnèrent au loin le ciel. Il allait faire un temps épouvantable ! Alors, vite les matelots replièrent les voiles. Le grand navire roulait dans une course folle sur la mer démontée, les vagues, en hautes montagnes noires, déferlaient sur le grand mât comme pour l'abattre, le bateau plongeait comme un cygne entre les lames et s'élevait ensuite sur elles. Bientôt le mât se brisa par le milieu comme un simple roseau, le bateau prit de la bande, l'eau envahit la cale._

_Alors seulement la petite sirène comprit qu'il y avait danger, elle devait elle- même se garder des poutres et des épaves tourbillonnant dans l'eau. _

_Un instant tout fut si noir qu'elle ne vit plus rien et, tout à coup, le temps d'un éclair, elle les aperçut tous sur le pont. Chacun se sauvait comme il pouvait. C'était le jeune prince qu'elle cherchait du regard et, lorsque le bateau s'entrouvrit, elle le vit s'enfoncer dans la mer profonde._

_Elle en eut d'abord de la joie à la pensée qu'il descendait chez elle, mais ensuite elle se souvint que les hommes ne peuvent vivre dans l'eau et qu'il ne pourrait atteindre que mort le château de son père. _

_Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt ! Elle nagea au milieu des épaves qui pouvaient l'écraser, plongea profondément puis remonta très haut au milieu des vagues, et enfin elle approcha le prince. Il n'avait presque plus la force de nager, ses bras et ses jambes déjà s'immobilisaient, ses beaux yeux se fermaient, il serait mort sans la petite sirène._

_Quand vint le matin, la tempête s'était apaisée, pas le moindre débris du bateau n'était en vue; le soleil se leva, rouge et étincelant et semblant ranimer les joues du prince, mais ses yeux restaient clos. La petite sirène déposa un baiser sur son beau front élevé et repoussa ses cheveux ruisselants. _

_Des citrons et des oranges poussaient dans un jardin et devant le portail se dressaient des palmiers. La mer creusait là une petite crique à l'eau parfaitement calme, mais très profonde, baignant un rivage rocheux couvert d'un sable blanc très fin. Elle nagea jusque-là avec le beau prince, le déposa sur le sable en ayant soin de relever sa tête sous les chauds rayons du soleil. _

_Elle se cacha ensuite et attendit que des gens arrivent et trouvent le prince, puis quand ce fut enfin le cas, elle plongea désespérée et retourna chez elle au palais de son père._

_Elle avait toujours été silencieuse et pensive, elle le devint bien davantage. Ses sœurs lui demandèrent ce qu'elle avait vu là-haut, mais elle ne raconta rien. _

_À la fin elle n'y tint plus et se confia à l'une de ses sœurs. Aussitôt les autres furent au courant, mais elles seulement et deux ou trois autres sirènes qui ne le répétèrent qu'à leurs amies les plus intimes. L'une d'elles savait qui était le prince, elle avait vu aussi la fête à bord, elle savait d'où il était, où se trouvait son royaume._

_Elle savait maintenant où il habitait et elle revint souvent, le soir et la nuit. Elle s'avançait dans l'eau bien plus près du rivage qu'aucune de ses sœurs n'avait osé le faire, oui, elle entra même dans l'étroit canal passant sous le balcon de marbre qui jetait une longue ombre sur l'eau et là elle restait à regarder le jeune prince qui se croyait seul au clair de lune._

_Elle voulait savoir tant de choses pour lesquelles ses sœurs n'avaient pas toujours de réponses, c'est pourquoi elle interrogea sa vieille grand-mère, bien informée sur le monde d'en haut, comme elle appelait fort justement les pays au-dessus de la mer. _

_La petite sirène demanda un jour à sa grand-mère : _

_-Si les hommes ne se noient pas, peuvent-ils vivre toujours et ne meurent-ils pas comme nous autres ici au fond de la mer ? _

_La vielle lui répondit que oui, il leur fallait mourir aussi et la durée de leur vie était même plus courte que la leur. Elles pouvaient atteindre trois cents ans, mais lorsqu'elles cessaient d'exister, elles devenaient écume sur les flots, sans même une tombe parmi ceux qu'elles aimaient. Elles n'avaient pas d'âme immortelle, elles ne reprenaient jamais vie, pareils au roseau vert qui, une fois coupé, ne reverdissait jamais. _

_Les hommes au contraire avaient une âme qui vivait éternellement, qui vivait lorsque leur corps était retourné en poussière. Elle s'élèverait dans l'air limpide jusqu'aux étoiles scintillantes. _

_-Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas une âme éternelle ? dit la petite sirène, attristée ; je donnerais les centaines d'années que j'ai à vivre pour devenir un seul jour un être humain et avoir part ensuite au monde céleste ! _

_-Ne pense pas à tout cela, dit la vieille, nous vivons beaucoup mieux et sommes bien plus heureux que les hommes là-haut. _

_-Donc, il faudra que je meure et flotte comme écume sur la mer et n'entende jamais plus la musique des vagues, ne voit plus les fleurs ravissantes et le rouge soleil. Ne puis-je rien faire pour gagner une vie éternelle ? _

_-Non, dit la vieille, à moins que tu sois si chère à un homme que tu sois pour lui plus que père et mère, qu'il s'attache à toi de toutes ses pensées, de tout son amour, qu'il fasse par un prêtre mettre sa main droite dans la tienne en te promettant fidélité ici-bas et dans l'éternité. Alors son âme glisserait dans ton corps et tu aurais part au bonheur humain. Il te donnerait une âme et conserverait la sienne. Mais cela ne peut jamais arriver. Ce qui est ravissant ici dans la mer, ta queue de poisson, il la trouve très laide là-haut sur la terre. Ils n'y entendent rien, pour être beau, il leur faut avoir deux grossières colonnes qu'ils appellent des jambes. _

_La petite sirène soupira et considéra sa queue de poisson avec désespoir, puis considérant que sa seule option restait la sorcière, elle se mit à nager vers les tourbillons mugissants derrière lesquels habitait cette dernière. _

_Elle n'avait jamais été de ce côté où ne poussait aucune fleur, aucune herbe marine, il n'y avait là rien qu'un fond de sable gris et nu s'étendant jusqu'au gouffre. Il fallait à la petite sirène traverser tous ces terribles tourbillons pour arriver au quartier où habitait la sorcière, et sur un long trajet il fallait passer au-dessus de vases chaudes et bouillonnantes que la sorcière appelait sa tourbière. Au-delà s'élevait sa maison au milieu d'une étrange forêt. Les arbres et les buissons étaient des polypes, mi-animaux mi-plantes, ils avaient l'air de serpents aux centaines de têtes sorties de terre. Toutes les branches étaient des bras, longs et visqueux, aux doigts souples comme des vers et leurs anneaux remuaient de la racine à la pointe. Ils s'enroulaient autour de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient saisir dans la mer et ne lâchaient jamais prise. _

_Debout dans la forêt la petite sirène s'arrêta tout effrayée, son cœur battait d'angoisse et elle fut sur le point de s'en retourner, mais elle pensa au prince, à l'âme humaine et elle reprit courage. Elle enroula, bien serrés autour de sa tête, ses longs cheveux flottants pour ne pas donner prise aux polypes, croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine et s'élança comme le poisson peut voler à travers l'eau, au milieu des hideux polypes qui étendaient vers elle leurs bras et leurs doigts. _

_Elle arriva dans la forêt à un espace visqueux où s'ébattaient de grandes couleuvres d'eau montrant des ventres jaunâtres, affreux et gras. Au milieu de cette place s'élevait une maison construite en ossements humains. La sorcière y était assise et donnait à manger à un crapaud sur ses lèvres, comme on donne du sucre à un canari._

_-Je sais bien ce que tu veux, dit la sorcière, et c'est bien bête de ta part ! Mais ta volonté sera faite car elle t'apportera le malheur, ma charmante princesse. Tu voudrais te débarrasser de ta queue de poisson et avoir à sa place deux moignons pour marcher comme le font les hommes afin que le jeune prince s'éprenne de toi, que tu puisses l'avoir, en même temps qu'une âme immortelle. A cet instant, la sorcière éclata d'un rire si bruyant et si hideux que le crapaud et les couleuvres tombèrent à terre et grouillèrent. _

_-Tu viens juste au bon moment, ajouta-t-elle, demain matin, au lever du soleil, je n'aurais plus pu t'aider avant une année entière. Je vais te préparer un breuvage avec lequel tu nageras, avant le lever du jour, jusqu'à la côte et là, assise sur la grève, tu le boiras. Alors ta queue se divisera et se rétrécira jusqu'à devenir ce que les hommes appellent deux jolies jambes, mais cela fait mal, tu souffriras comme si la lame d'une épée te traversait. Tous, en te voyant, diront que tu es la plus ravissante enfant des hommes qu'ils aient jamais vue. Tu garderas ta démarche ailée, nulle danseuse n'aura ta légèreté, mais chaque pas que tu feras sera comme si tu marchais sur un couteau effilé qui ferait couler ton sang. Si tu veux souffrir tout cela, je t'aiderai. _

_-Oui, dit la petite sirène d'une voix tremblante en pensant au prince et à son âme immortelle. _

_-Mais n'oublie pas, dit la sorcière, que lorsque tu auras une apparence humaine, tu ne pourras jamais redevenir sirène, jamais redescendre auprès de tes sœurs dans le palais de ton père. Et si tu ne gagnes pas l'amour du prince au point qu'il oublie pour toi son père et sa mère, qu'il s'attache à toi de toutes ses pensées et demande au pasteur d'unir vos mains afin que vous soyez mari et femme, alors tu n'auras jamais une âme immortelle. Le lendemain matin du jour où il en épouserait une autre, ton cœur se briserait et tu ne serais plus qu'écume sur la mer._

_-Je le veux, dit la petite sirène, pâle comme une morte. _

_-Mais moi, il faut aussi me payer, dit la sorcière, et ce n'est pas peu de chose que je te demande. Tu as la plus jolie voix de toutes ici-bas et tu crois sans doute grâce à elle ensorceler ton prince, mais cette voix, il faut me la donner. Le meilleur de ce que tu possèdes, il me le faut pour mon précieux breuvage ! Moi, j'y mets de mon sang afin qu'il soit coupant comme une lame à deux tranchants. _

_-Mais si tu prends ma voix, dit la petite sirène, que me restera-t-il ? _

_-Ta forme ravissante, ta démarche ailée et le langage de tes yeux, c'est assez pour séduire un cœur d'homme. Allons, as-tu déjà perdu courage ? Tends ta jolie langue, afin que je la coupe pour me payer et je te donnerai le philtre tout puissant. _

_-Qu'il en soit ainsi, dit la petite sirène, et la sorcière mit son chaudron sur le feu pour faire cuire la drogue magique. _

_-La propreté est une bonne chose, dit-elle en récurant le chaudron avec les couleuvres dont elle avait fait un nœud. _

_Elle s'égratigna le sein et laissa couler son sang épais et noir. La vapeur s'élevait en silhouettes étranges, terrifiantes. A chaque instant la sorcière jetait quelque chose dans le chaudron et la mixture se mit à bouillir, on eût cru entendre pleurer un crocodile. Enfin le philtre fut à point, il était clair comme l'eau la plus pure ! _

_-Voilà, dit la sorcière et elle coupa la langue de la petite sirène. Muette, elle ne pourrait jamais plus ni chanter, ni parler._

_Elle traversa rapidement la forêt, le marais et le courant mugissant. Elle était devant le palais de son père. Les lumières étaient éteintes dans la grande salle de bal, tout le monde dormait sûrement, et elle n'osa pas aller auprès des siens maintenant qu'elle était muette et allait les quitter pour toujours. Il lui sembla que son cœur se brisait de chagrin. Elle se glissa dans le jardin, cueillit une fleur du parterre de chacune de ses sœurs, envoya de ses doigts mille baisers au palais et monta à travers l'eau sombre et bleue de la mer. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé lorsqu'elle vit le palais du prince et gravit les degrés du magnifique escalier de marbre. La lune brillait merveilleusement claire. La petite sirène but l'âpre et brûlante mixture, ce fut comme si une épée à deux tranchants fendait son tendre corps, elle s'évanouit et resta étendue comme morte. _

_Lorsque le soleil resplendit au-dessus des flots, elle revint à elle et ressentit une douleur aiguë. Mais devant elle, debout, se tenait le jeune prince, ses yeux noirs fixés si intensément sur elle qu'elle en baissa les siens et vit qu'à la place de sa queue de poisson disparue, elle avait les plus jolies jambes blanches qu'une jeune fille pût avoir. Et comme elle était tout à fait nue, elle s'enveloppa dans sa longue chevelure. _

_Le prince demanda qui elle était, comment elle était venue là, et elle leva vers lui doucement, mais tristement, ses grands yeux bleus puis qu'elle ne pouvait parler. Puis alors qu'il la fixait, un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard. Il l'avait reconnu ! Elle était la jeune fille qui lui avait sauvé la vie ! La jeune fille dont il était tombé amoureux au premier regard._

_-Je sais qui vous êtes, dit-il. C'est toi ! Je te retrouve, toi qui m'as sauvé lorsque je gisais comme mort sur la grève ! Et il serra dans ses bras la petite sirène rougissante. Oh ! je suis tellement heureux, lui dit-il._

_Alors il la prit par la main et la conduisit au palais. À chaque pas, comme la sorcière l'en avait prévenue, il lui semblait marcher sur des aiguilles pointues et des couteaux aiguisés, mais elle supportait son mal. Sa main dans la main du prince, elle montait aussi légère qu'une bulle et lui-même et tous les assistants s'émerveillèrent de sa démarche gracieuse et ondulante. _

_Elle fut présentée à la famille du prince, qui l'accueillit avec joie. Et c'est ainsi que même si elle avait perdu à jamais sa voix et qu'elle souffrait à chaque pas, la petite sirène vécut heureuse avec son prince, et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Fin._ »

Kurt leva les yeux de son livre et le ferma avant de regarder Blaine. Ce dernier tenait, serré contre son cœur, son ours en peluche, alors qu'il suçait son pouce, ses sourcils froncés en une mimique de réflexion.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demanda le châtain.

« C'est juste… Ce n'est pas la vraie histoire, » dit l'enfant.

« Comment ça ? »

« À la fin de l'histoire, le prince ne reconnait pas la petite sirène et finit par se marier avec une fille qu'il croyait être celle qui l'avait sauvé. Et la petite sirène meurt à cause de la douleur et se transforme en écume. »

Kurt entrouvrit la bouche sous l'étonnement. Blaine avait absolument raison, mais comment diable pouvait-il être au courant ?!

« Qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Mes parents, » répondit simplement le petit garçon.

Oh… C'était ça… Il avait déjà remarqué que Blaine semblait plus intelligent et plus mature que les enfants de son âge, et il en comprenait enfin la raison. Les parents de Blaine le préparaient déjà à la vraie vie, sans lui laisser le temps d'être un petit garçon. En agissant ainsi, ils le privaient de son enfance, bordel ! De quel droit osaient-ils faire ça à leur propre enfant ?!

« Et bien…, » commença Kurt. « Il existe plusieurs versions… À toi de choisir celle que tu préfères. »

Blaine eut un petit sourire timide. « Je préfère la tienne. »

Le châtain lui fit un beau sourire et se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front avant de caresser ses boucles affectueusement. « Bonne nuit Blaine. Je serais dans le salon si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Il descendit de la mezzanine avec précaution, mais se stoppa à mis chemin entre la porte et le couloir quand il entendit Blaine l'appeler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le petit garçon s'était redressé dans son lit de façon à pouvoir le regarder. Il jouait avec les plis de son haut de son pyjama, hésitant visiblement à lui demander quelque chose. Alors qu'il croyait que Blaine allait finalement se désister, ce dernier prit enfin la parole.

« Dans les histoires, les princes finissent toujours avec les princesses. Mais c'est possible qu'une princesse finisse avec une autre princesse, et un prince avec un autre prince ? » demanda Blaine d'une voix teintée de l'innocence propre à son âge.

Kurt avala sa salive de travers. Ce pourrait-il que… Non, non impossible. Blaine était bien trop jeune pour se rendre compte de ce genre de choses, il devait sans doute simplement se poser la question.

« Oui. C'est possible, » répondit-il alors simplement. « Bonne nuit Blaine. »

« Bonne nuit Kurt. »

* * *

Héhéhé ! :D Alors, vous vous y attendiez ou pas ?

Pour la petite histoire, je regardais les Winx quand j'étais petite et ma préférée était Flora :)

Oh et vous n'avez qu'un extrait du compte de Andersen, j'en ai enlevé quelques passages pour le rendre plus court (je sais, on dirait pas) et surtout j'ai changé la fin. Je vous invite donc à aller chercher sur internet l'histoire complète et non modifiée si ça vous intéresse :)

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, portez-vous bien ! :)


	9. I want you back

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! :)**

Mon dieu, vous avez vu Darren en Hedwig ?! xD C'est juste hallucinant ! Mon dieu comme je peux aimer ce mec xD

Mais breeeef... Ce chapitre est très important, car il met en place une bonne partie de la problématique de **Once in a lifetime.** J'espère donc que vous saurez l'apprécier :) Il est également assez particulier, car il sera vu de tas de points de vue différents pour une fois, mais vous verrez ça en lisant ;)

Ma réponse à ma chèvre qui est un caca décidément :O

**Habby: **CULCUL ! :O Oui c'est très mal, tu mérites des fessées mais on s'est déjà disputé à ce sujet ;D Moi je dis "Kurtcedes" :P Je les adore aussi, c'est une de mes amitiés préférées de la série, et je ne dirais rien pour préserver le futur de l'histoire, mais sache que j'aime énormément ce personnage doooonc... ;) Elle l'encourage parce qu'elle l'aime bien xD Et puis ce serait chelou qu'elle lui sorte "Nan mais Blaine est pas mal aussi hein... Même s'il a 6 ans" Euh... ALERTE PEDOPHILE xD Oui, et j'ai introduit cet élément maintenant parce qu'il prendra bientôt toute son importance... Alors, ça n'était peut-être pas bien expliqué, mais c'est en fait vraiment une urgence. En fait, leurs parents devaient s'absenter et voulait que Cooper s'occupe de Blaine, mais ça ne l'arrangeait pas étant donné qu'il devait voir Holly, donc ils ont décidé d'appeler Kurt. Mais ça reste le même effet au final ^^ Contente de te faire fangirliser xD La scène est juste tellement chou à imaginer *W* Je fonds toute seule TTOTT Oui, je suis d'ailleurs assez mécontente de la version de disney, qui est au final une toute autre histoire. Je n'ai rien à ajouté à ça xD Tu as dit exactement ce que je pense (connexion entre mouton/licorne et chèvre/licorne sans doute :O) Effectivement ça sera plus compliqué dans la suite xD Mais le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas vus pendant 10 ans aide quand même beaucoup :P La différence de tempérament entre Blaine enfant et Blaine adolescent étant plus marquée, c'est tout de même plus facile de faire la part des choses. Merci beaucoup Habby *t'envoie plein de bisous* Je te luuv très fort !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours que Blaine était sans nouvelles de Kurt. Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement vrai, car il le voyait toujours durant les cours et les répétitions des Warblers, mais plus du tout en privé.

Et tout cela l'embêtait beaucoup ! Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver, et Blaine avait vraiment été très heureux de voir que la complicité qu'ils partageaient quand ils étaient plus jeunes ne s'en était pas allée.

Il était même persuadé que Kurt aurait pu devenir le meilleur ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu ! L'admiration qu'il vouait au plus âgé n'avait pas faiblie, bien au contraire. L'adulte qu'était devenu Kurt semblait être réellement extraordinaire !

Mais voilà que ce dernier ne lui adressait plus la parole. Blaine savait que c'était volontaire, car il lui avait envoyé de nombreux messages après la dernière fois où il lui avait avoué être gay. Mais Kurt n'avait pas répondu.

Blaine était vraiment perdu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Kurt puisse être fermé d'esprit, ou en tout cas homophobe. Mais comment expliquer sa réaction autrement que par du dégoût ? Oui, Blaine Anderson ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser.

* * *

**De Blaine Anderson :**

_Kurt… On peut en parler s'il te plaît ?_

**Appel manqué de Blaine Anderson**

**De Blaine Anderson :**

_Kurt, s'il te plaît ! Je ne voulais pas tout foutre en l'air… Notre amitié compte beaucoup pour moi. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû t'annoncer ça comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas te le cacher plus longtemps._

**Appel manqué de Blaine Anderson**

**De Blaine Anderson :**

_Sérieusement ? Tu vas juste m'ignorer ? Vraiment très mature Kurt… Je pensais que notre amitié comptait plus pour toi…_

C'était le dernier message qu'il avait reçu de Blaine. Cela faisait trois jours que Kurt n'avait même pas essayé de parler au garçon en privé. Pour dire la vérité, il ne savait même pas pourquoi l'annonce de Blaine l'avait choqué à ce point.

Il s'était douté du fait qu'il puisse être gay, bien avant lui-même sans doute. Et tout cela était parfaitement normal après tout. Blaine était un garçon intelligent, charmant, gentil, charismatique, talentueux, et – il devait se l'avouer à lui-même – extrêmement beau et sexy. Il était évident qu'il se devait d'avoir un petit-ami. Kurt avait envie de se baffer du fait que cette idée ne lui ait même pas traversé l'esprit.

En y réfléchissant vraiment, Kurt savait exactement ce qui le dérangeait en fin de compte. Il avait vingt-cinq ans, il était adulte, et était celui qui aurait dû avoir le plus d'expérience. Or, ce n'était pas le cas.

Blaine était le soliste des Warblers, alors que lui n'avait jamais réussi à décrocher ne serait ce qu'un seul solo face à Rachel lorsqu'il était au Glee Club.

Blaine était entouré d'amis et était dans une école privée remarquable, alors que Kurt pouvait compter ses amis sur les doigts d'une main, et avait été coincé dans le lycée public de Lima.

Blaine était bourré de talent, et visiblement aimé de tous, alors que lui n'avait pas su être à la hauteur de ses rêves et s'était fait rendre la vie impossible par toutes les personnes qui s'étaient mises en travers de son chemin.

Et voilà qu'en plus de tout cela, Blaine avait un petit copain. Kurt n'avait même pas été assez bon pour trouver quelqu'un qui veuille de lui, et à vingt-cinq ans, il n'avait jamais été embrassé. Et de se dire tout cela, alors qu'il avait été, et aurait toujours dû être le mentor de Blaine, ça faisait mal. Putain de mal.

Alors oui, il l'ignorait, et ce n'était peut-être pas juste. Mais il avait juste besoin de temps. Afin de s'habituer au fait que sa vie était encore plus pathétique que ce qu'il avait pensé jusque là.

* * *

Sebastian entra dans son cours de français, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il était juste derrière son petit-ami, et en profitait donc pour regarder la manière dont l'uniforme moulait son petit cul bombé. Bordel ! Il était tellement chanceux d'avoir réussi à mettre la main sur Blaine !

Il s'assit à sa place, dans la troisième rangée à partir du fond, et laissa ses yeux dévier cette fois-ci sur les fesses de son professeur, qui ne manquaient pas non plus d'intérêt. Kurt Hummel. Sebastian se demanda combien de temps cela lui prendrait avant que leur nouveau professeur ne finisse dans ses draps.

Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua l'attitude de ce dernier. Ce n'était pas la première fois cette semaine qu'il agissait de manière étrange. Au début, il avait vraiment eu l'air de prendre du plaisir à donner son cours, mais là, c'était comme s'il se forçait…

Sebastian était persuadé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose depuis la dernière fois. Kurt avait l'air vraiment triste. L'adolescent se lécha les lèvres en observant sa silhouette longiligne se mouvoir dans la classe. Il serait plus qu'heureux de lui faire oublier sa tristesse quelques instants.

Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers Blaine, qui était assis à deux places de la sienne, et ce qu'il y vit le surpris. Le jeune homme avait l'air lui aussi assez triste, et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

C'était étrange, vraiment très étrange, songea Sebastian. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il était vrai que Blaine ne s'était pas comporté comme d'habitude ces derniers temps. Il avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre le garçon depuis un moment, et de toute façon ce n'était pas son caractère qu'il intéressait chez lui, pensa-t-il perversement… Mais quand même… Cette coïncidence était tout de même assez troublante.

Son attention fut détournée quand il reçut un bout de papier sur son avant bras. Il tourna sa tête vers la gauche, et remarqua Hunter qui le fixait. Il déroula alors discrètement le papier.

_Tout va bien ?_

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel et regarda en direction de son ami avant d'hocher la tête. Leur relation avait toujours été très simple, jusqu'à l'année dernière. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, leurs parents travaillant dans la même entreprise, et avaient toujours été ensemble à l'école. Ils avaient ensuite grandi et découvert qu'ils aimaient tous les deux les garçons, et de ce fait, avaient commencé à coucher ensemble.

Ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu et n'avaient jamais vraiment été dans une sorte de relation. Quand ils couchaient avec d'autres mecs, ils se le disaient, et c'était tout. Tout allait le mieux pour le monde, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un élément perturbateur.

Blaine Anderson était arrivé en cours d'année. Tout le monde savait que le petit nouveau avait quitté son lycée à cause de harcèlement dut à son homosexualité. Hunter avait d'ailleurs tout de suite éprouvé de la sympathie envers lui… Jusqu'à ce que les Warblers se rendent compte que le nouveau venu savait plus que bien chanter.

Et ce fut le début des emmerdes. Hunter perdit sa place de soliste aux côtés de Sebastian, et alors qu'il comptait sur son meilleur ami pour le défendre, ce dernier n'en fit rien. Il avait bien remarqué que Sebastian ne cessait de mater Blaine, sous l'indifférence totale de celui-ci d'ailleurs, mais qu'il lui fasse un coup pareil ! Il crut tomber des nues !

Toute cette affaire arrangeait bien Sebastian, car il allait devoir passer beaucoup plus de temps avec Blaine, et pourrait enfin réussir à entrer dans son pantalon ! Il ne remarqua pas qu'il mettait un peu Hunter de côté, et pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Cependant, après s'être pris plusieurs vents de la part de Blaine qui ne semblait pas sensible à son charme, le petit bouclé accepta enfin de sortir avec lui. Et ce fut là que commença la plus grande frustration sexuelle que Sebastian Smythe ait jamais connu. Blaine était magnifique, et absolument sexy, mais malheureusement pour lui, il était aussi un incurable romantique, et refusait donc de se donner à lui. Du moins pour le moment…

Il ne tarda donc pas à retourner dans les bras de Hunter, s'excusant envers lui pour son attitude. Hunter n'était pas dupe, mais pour une raison sur laquelle Sebastian refusait de s'attarder, il lui pardonna, et ils retrouvèrent donc leur relation d'avant, sans que Blaine ne sache quoi que ce soit bien entendu…

* * *

Blaine revenait de la salle de sport de la Dalton Academy. Il avait passé la fin de son après-midi à boxer afin d'évacuer sa tristesse et sa frustration, ce qui n'avait finalement pas servi à grand-chose en fin de compte. Il était certes plus détendu, mais ses pensées tournaient toujours en boucle dans sa tête.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et retint un soupir en voyant que Sebastian était allongé sur son lit, l'attendant visiblement. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir du monde en ce moment, mais après tout, il avait besoin de se changer les idées, et peut-être que Sebastian y arriverait.

« Salut, » dit-il en posant son sac au sol.

Sebastian ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui. Blaine devait sans doute revenir d'un entraînement, car ses cheveux étaient humides et bouclaient légèrement sur son front. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de remettre son uniforme, et était donc habillé d'un jogging gris et d'un marcel noir qui moulait sa musculature et mettait en valeur ses bras.

Rien qu'à cette vision, le soliste des Warblers sentit son sexe durcir dans son pantalon. Il se lécha les lèvres alors qu'il se mettait en position assise sur le lit. « Salut, » répondit-il.

Blaine ne répondit rien d'autre et s'approcha de sa table de nuit pour prendre le nécessaire à son rituel de peau. Le châtain le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas le droit à mon bisou de bonsoir ? »

Le bouclé leva les yeux au ciel en se retenant de sourire, amusé devant le comportement de son petit-ami. Il se pencha alors afin d'effleurer légèrement ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais se retrouva pris au dépourvu quand Sebastian posa une main dans le creux de ses reins, l'attirant au dessus de lui alors qu'il cherchait à approfondir le baiser.

Ils restèrent un bon moment dans cette position à se bécoter, mais Blaine chercha à s'écarter lorsque son petit-ami libéra enfin sa bouche, préférant se concentrer à présent sur son cou. « Seb… Arrête, je n'ai pas pris de douche. »

Le châtain détacha ses lèvres de sa peau une fois qu'il y eut fait un suçon. « Je m'en fiche, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il reprenait les lèvres de Blaine avec fougue. Ce dernier essaya de se soustraire au baiser, mais c'était sans compter sur Sebastian qui le maintenait contre lui.

« Seb, sérieux, je ne suis pas d'humeur là, » dit-il quand il réussit à s'éloigner pour reprendre une goulée d'air.

Mais le châtain ne baissa pas les bras, et l'embrassa à nouveau fortement, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Il sentit Blaine lâcher un petit gémissement contre ses lèvres, et prenant cela comme un encouragement, descendit ses mains jusqu'à les poser sur les fesses rondes qui le tentaient depuis des mois.

Ce fut immédiat. Blaine repoussa Sebastian avec toute sa force et s'éloigna rapidement de lui. « Bordel de merde, Sebastian ! Je t'ai dit non, merde ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur alors laisse-moi ! » Le châtain écarquilla les yeux devant la colère soudaine de son petit-ami, mais bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, il répondit tout de suite :

« Mais t'es jamais d'humeur Blaine ! Ça fait bientôt cinq mois qu'on est ensemble et le plus qu'on ait fait, c'est s'embrasser quand on était tous les deux en maillots de bain à la piscine l'été dernier. J'ai été le plus compréhensif des petits-amis, mais là y'en a marre okay ?! J'ai des besoins moi aussi, merde ! »

C'est quand il eut fini son discours que Sebastian se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ça. Blaine le fixait, la bouche entre-ouverte, et les yeux baignés de larmes. Le châtain se passa la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

« Blaine, je suis déso-»

« Non. Tais-toi, Sebastian. Je… Casse-toi d'accord ? On en reparlera demain mais juste, pars. »

Sebastian comprit que ça ne servirait à rien d'argumenter, et ramassa alors ses affaires avant de quitter la chambre, se dirigeant inconsciemment vers celle d'Hunter.

Blaine quant à lui se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il souffla un grand coup avant de prendre son téléphone qui venait de vibrer. Il espérait que ce n'était pas un message d'excuse de la part de Sebastian, il avait eu assez de lui ce soir. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

**De Kurt Hummel :**

_Tu as raison. Je suis désolé, il faut qu'on parle. Lima Bean, demain à 11h ?_

**À Kurt Hummel : **

D'accord.

Il serra fortement son téléphone contre sa poitrine. Enfin une bonne chose.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! :) J'avoue que je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci pour les reviews sur le dernier chapitre d'ailleurs ! Je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la suite !


	10. Keep Holding On

**Salut les gens ! **

J'espère que vous allez bien :) Si vous saviez à quel point je suis fière de Darren et Chris ! *W* Broadway, un film, un nouveau livre... Mes bébés TTTOTTT

Anyway ! Ce chapitre n'est pas très joyeux, je vous préviens, mais il vous montrera plus en détails la relation qu'entretiennent Blaine et Kurt :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Blaine écoutait avec attention sa maîtresse leur raconter l'histoire du Vilain Petit Canard. C'était la première fois qu'il ne connaissait pas un conte que Mme Condie racontait en classe, et il était alors d'autant plus curieux et attentif.

L'histoire était assez triste, mais elle résonnait en Blaine comme jamais aucune ne l'avait fait jusque là. Il s'était toujours senti différent par rapport à ses camarades ou même Cooper. Même s'il adorait son grand frère, la seule personne avec qui il se sentait vraiment normal, c'était Kurt.

Blaine eut un grand sourire quand vint la fin du conte. Il était très heureux pour le petit canard, et espérait qu'il connaîtrait la même fin. L'histoire n'avait pas eu l'air de toucher ses camarades de classe autant que lui l'avait été, mais ce n'était pas grave.

« Il nous reste un peu plus d'une demie heure avant la fin du cours, donc je vous propose de faire du coloriage, » dit la maîtresse en souriant.

Mme Condie était une jolie jeune femme dans la trentaine. Elle avait de longs cheveux chocolat qu'elle coiffait souvent en une natte, et de grands yeux noisette très expressifs. Elle était également aussi ronde qu'un cookie et parlait toujours d'une voix très douce. Blaine l'aimait vraiment beaucoup.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et leur expliqua qu'ils auraient à choisir un coloriage parmi plusieurs proposés, et qu'avec le matériel dont ils disposaient, ils pourraient le colorier à leur guise. Elle appela ensuite la première rangée afin qu'ils choisissent leurs coloriages, puis ce fut enfin le tour de Blaine.

Madison et Jane, deux de ses amies, se jetèrent sans hésitation sur les dessins de Cendrillon et de la Belle au bois dormant. Puis lorsque Blaine et d'autres garçons approchèrent, la maîtresse leur proposa immédiatement des coloriages dans le thème des supers héros, ce qui ne plu pas au petit bouclé.

« Je ne veux pas de ceux-là, » déclara-t-il.

La maîtresse le fixa avec étonnement.

« Mais ce sont les seuls qu'il y a, » dit-elle calmement.

Blaine fronça les sourcils et commença à rougir quand il remarqua qu'il avait attiré l'attention du reste de la classe. Il replaça son nœud papillon rose correctement, et se racla la gorge avant de pointer un dessin d'Ariel du doigt.

« C'est celui-là que je veux, » dit-il d'une petite voix.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel Blaine eut l'impression que tout le monde le fixait. Puis après un petit moment, bien qu'ébahie par cette demande inhabituelle venant d'un petit garçon, la maîtresse lui sourit et lui tendit le dessin qu'il voulait.

Blaine partit alors se rasseoir heureux, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il ignora les regards surpris de ses camarades, et les chuchotements qui commencèrent à se faire entendre du côté des garçons. Leur maîtresse demanda le silence au bout d'un moment, et ils se concentrèrent alors tous sur leur dessin.

Blaine se mordillait la lèvre sous la concentration, essayant très fort de ne pas dépasser. Il s'appliqua à colorier la belle chevelure d'Ariel au feutre rouge, et utilisa ses crayons bleu et vert pour sa queue. Il leva ensuite sa tête vers le tableau où était accrochée au dessus de celui-ci, une affiche présentant les lettres de l'alphabet, et écrivit alors contentieusement « POUR KURT » lettre après lettre.

La cloche venait à peine de sonner quand il termina son dessin. Il le tint devant lui et sourit en le regardant. C'était l'un des plus jolis coloriages qu'il ait fait, et il avait hâte de le donner à Kurt. Il rangea sa place et alla mettre ses chaussures et sa veste, avant d'attendre en rand devant la classe que leur maîtresse les conduise dans la cours.

Il était à côté de Jane car Madison avait préféré être à côté de son jumeau, Mason. Son amie s'extasia devant son dessin et lui fit plein de gentils compliments. Blaine aimait beaucoup Jane car elle était calme et vraiment très gentille avec lui. Madison et Mason étaient un peu étranges tous les deux, mais le faisaient toujours rire avec leurs blagues et leur manière de finir la phrase de l'autre.

C'était les seuls amis qu'il avait à l'école. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place parmi les autres enfants, et il avait l'impression que ses camarades étaient mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il jouait quelques fois au foot avec les garçons, mais en général, ils lui disaient d'aller voir du côté des filles, et ces dernières ne voulaient rien faire à part jouer au papa et à la maman ou à « chasse bisous », au grand dam de Blaine.

Une fois que ses amis furent partis, il alla s'installer sur l'une des balançoires, son dessin en main, attendant que Kurt vienne le chercher. Il observa le ciel couvert par les nuages et fronça le nez en sentant la bise froide du printemps le heurter.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit trois de ses camarades de classe s'approcher de lui. Quelque chose dans leur attitude était étrange.

« Vous voulez quelque chose, » demanda-t-il quand ils se furent arrêtés à quelques mètres de lui.

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard avant que le plus grand d'entre eux ne s'avance vers lui. « Tu es vraiment bizarre toi ! »

Blaine se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être touché par ce commentaire, car il venait d'un des garçons qu'il trouvait le plus stupides au monde, mais ça faisait quand même mal d'être jugé.

« Chaque personne est différente, » répondit-il, espérant qu'ils le laisseraient tranquille.

Mais la réponse ne parut pas leur plaire. Un autre garçon s'avança vers lui et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, lui arracha son dessin des mains. Il l'observa et essaya de déchiffrer ce qui était écrit. « Pour Kurt… C'est qui Kurt ? »

Blaine pouvait sentir son visage rougir sous la colère et la gêne. « C'est personne ! Rend le moi ! » Les trois garçons commencèrent à rire, se moquant clairement de lui. Le bouclé en eut assez et se leva afin de récupérer son bien. Le rire des garçons grandit encore plus et celui qui avait son dessin le passa à un autre.

Le petit garçon commençait à avoir peur. Il poussa alors légèrement celui qui était le plus proche de lui. Seulement, celui-ci trébucha sur son pantalon trop long et tomba sur le sol boueux. Blaine lâcha un petit rire avant de s'arrêter, remarquant qu'il avait attisé la colère des trois garçons.

Celui des deux qui n'avait pas son dessin s'approcha de lui, et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche d'une profonde flaque de boue, puis le poussa. Blaine tomba lourdement sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir la boue s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements. Il avait envie de pleurer.

Alors qu'il pensait que c'était fini, les trois garçons l'encerclèrent et le regardèrent en riant. Puis celui qui tenait son dessin lui fit un sourire cruel avant de le déchirer devant ses yeux. Blaine hoqueta et commença alors à pleurer.

« Mon grand-frère m'a dit que les garçons qui aiment le rose et les trucs de filles c'est des pédés ! » dit le plus grand.

« Beurk ! C'est pour ça que t'es bizarre en fait, t'es pas normal ! »

« Monstre ! » rajouta le dernier.

Blaine ne s'était jamais senti aussi malheureux et seul de toute sa vie. Il ne comprenait pas ce que les garçons lui disaient, à part que c'était quelque chose de vraiment très méchant. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi aucun surveillant n'intervenait. Il devait y avoir des professeurs jusqu'à six heures normalement, où étaient-ils ?

Les trois garçons commencèrent à répéter « monstre » en cœur, et l'un deux se pencha même pour arracher son nœud-papillon. Les sanglots de Blaine étaient devenus de plus en plus grand, tellement qu'au bout d'un moment, il ne parvint même plus à entendre quoique ce soit d'autre que ses pleurs.

C'est pour cela qu'il sursauta quand des bras s'enroulèrent soudainement autour de lui, et qu'il fut entouré d'une odeur familière de lilas et de jasmin. « Chuuut, calme-toi Blaine, tout va bien. Je suis là maintenant. » Kurt. Il sentit le soulagement l'envahir alors que ses pleurs grandirent d'avantage.

Le châtain s'était assis sur le sol – ignorant le fait qu'il allait salir son pantalon, il y avait plus important dans la vie – et tenait Blaine serré contre lui. Il caressa tendrement son dos en de longues caresses rassurantes, et lui chuchota des mots tendres à l'oreille.

Quand ses sanglots se furent calmés, Blaine se redressa un petit peu et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, lui faisant un énorme câlin. Kurt eut mal au cœur en voyant l'état pitoyable dans lequel était l'enfant, ainsi que ses yeux rouges et bouffis. Il aurait aimé arriver plus tôt.

Il avait été retenu par une épreuve de mathématiques, et avait donc eu une quinzaine de minutes de retard. Il avait été étonné de ne pas trouver Blaine au premier abord, puis ayant entendu des cris et des pleurs, il les avait suivis.

Ce qu'il avait trouvé l'avait choqué et mis dans une profonde colère. Il n'avait pas été tendre avec les enfants et les avait chassés de là promptement, leur jurant qu'ils auraient des problèmes dès qu'il aurait parlé à leur maîtresse.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Kurt en caressant tendrement les boucles de Blaine, grimaçant légèrement quand ses doigts rencontrèrent de la boue.

« Maintenant oui… Mais je veux rentrer à la maison, » chouina l'enfant.

Kurt sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

« On va rentrer Blaine, je te le promets. »

* * *

Blaine n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le chemin, et avait serré sa main très fort dans la sienne, prouvant ainsi à Kurt qu'il avait été vraiment touché par ce qui c'était passé.

L'adolescent attendit qu'ils soient en sécurité à l'intérieur de sa maison, avant de prendre à nouveau l'enfant dans ses bras. Blaine se réfugia dans son étreinte avec plaisir, se sentant aimé et protégé. Ils restèrent un petit moment dans cette position, puis Kurt murmura doucement :

« Blaine… J'ai besoin que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé. »

L'enfant grimaça et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

Kurt pinça les lèvres à cette réaction. « Okay… Voilà ce que je te propose : pour le moment, tu vas juste enlever tes vêtements sales, et je vais te faire couler un bon bain chaud avec beaucoup de mousse. »

Blaine lui fit un petit sourire et se laissa guider jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le châtain ne perdit pas de temps et versa le produit aromatisé à la framboise dans la baignoire, puis tourna le robinet afin que l'eau chaude s'y déverse.

« Reste ici et fais attention à ce que l'eau ne déborde pas d'accord ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête de haut en bas. Kurt sourit et se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur son front.

« Je reviens tout de suite. »

Il alla dans sa chambre et prit le plus chaud des sweat-shirts qu'il avait en sa possession : de couleur émeraude et vraiment très doux. Il en profita également pour changer ses vêtements et se mettre en tenue de maison.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle de bain, l'eau avait été coupée et un tas de vêtements était posé sur le sol. Kurt sourit quand il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait qu'apercevoir les boucles sombres de Blaine parmi la mousse.

Il ramassa les habits et les mit dans le panier à linge, puis s'agenouilla à côté de la baignoire. « Blaine ? »

La tête de l'enfant lui apparut soudainement à travers les bulles, et il n'eut pas le temps de se préparer à ce qui allait suivre que Blaine lui soufflait de la mousse dessus. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivit par l'enfant.

Il garda un petit sourire aux lèvres une fois qu'ils se furent calmés, puis examina Blaine avec une mine concernée. « Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

L'enfant se mordilla la lèvre avant d'enlever les boucles qui tombaient devant ses yeux. « Oui. Merci de m'avoir sauvé Kurtie… C'était comme dans les Disneys ! Tu étais comme le joli prince qui sauve la princesse ! »

Kurt rougit et éclaboussa Blaine d'une geste de la main. « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Blainey… » L'enfant lui fit une moue boudeuse avant de disparaître sous l'eau. L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel, anticipant déjà ce qui allait se passer. Quelques secondes plus tard, le petit bouclé ressortit brusquement de l'eau dans un grand « Bouh ! »

Le châtain fit semblant d'avoir peur mais Blaine vit à travers son jeu. « C'est pas drôle Kurtie ! T'es nul ! » dit-il en lui tirant la langue et en l'éclaboussant. Kurt plissa les yeux et leva un doigt menaçant devant lui. « Blaine, tu arrêtes immédiatement de jouer avec l'eau, sinon tu n'auras pas les cookies que j'ai fait hier comme goûter ! »

L'enfant entrouvrit la bouche et se recula jusqu'au fond de la baignoire, levant les bras en l'air en signe de paix. « D'accord, j'arrête. »

Kurt sourit de contentement. « Bon, je te lave les cheveux et ensuite je te laisse barboter encore un petit moment, le temps que je prépare tout à la cuisine. Quand je t'appellerai, je veux que tu sois habillé de ton caleçon et de ce pull, » dit-il en pointant le sweat-shirt du doigt. « C'est compris ? »

« Oui chef ! »

Le châtain eut un petit rire. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup cet enfant !

* * *

Blaine était ridiculement mignon accoutré ainsi. Son sweat-shirt était évidemment trop grand pour lui, et il avait dû remonter les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Le bas du vêtement arrivait à peu près à ses genoux, ce qui lui donnait un aspect très étrange avec les chaussettes montantes que Kurt l'avait forcé à remettre, de peur qu'il ne prenne froid.

Assis sur sa chaise, l'enfant mangeait avec gourmandise les cookies que Kurt avait mis dans son assiette. Il attrapa son verre de lait et en but une gorgée avant de regarder vers le couloir, attendant que l'adolescent revienne. Il s'était absenté dans sa chambre il y a un petit moment, et Blaine était très curieux de savoir ce qu'il fabriquait.

Il n'eut pas attendre longtemps, car Kurt fut là presque aussitôt après qu'il ait finit de formuler sa pensée. L'adolescent s'assit sur la chaise en face de la sienne, et posa ses coudes sur la table avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains, l'observant.

Blaine finit tranquillement son goûter, puis essuya sa moustache de lait avec la manche de son pull. Kurt se mordit la lèvre mais ne fit aucune remarque. « Blaine… Maintenant j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec ces garçons d'accord ? »

L'enfant baissa la tête, les larmes lui montant à nouveau aux yeux en y repensant. « D'accord, » dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Il raconta alors tout à Kurt. Son mal être dans sa classe, et le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place, à part en compagnie de ses rares amis et de lui et sa famille. Ses camarades qui le jugeaient sans essayer de le comprendre, puis enfin, ce qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt.

Les doigts de Kurt se crispèrent sur le bois de la table au fur et à mesure que Blaine avançait dans son récit. Il s'était rarement senti autant en colère de sa vie.

«… Et ils ont déchiré le dessin que j'avais fait pour toi, » finit l'enfant qui s'était remis à pleurer.

Kurt ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il se leva et s'avança vers Blaine pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui, essayant de lui transmettre son amour et sa compréhension.

« Blaine, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes attentivement, d'accord ? Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec toi, et n'écoute pas ce que les gens te disent parce qu'ils essayeront toujours de te faire tomber. Le monde choisira toujours la convenance à la réalité, et il est toujours plus facile de haïr et de blâmer que de comprendre. Tu es différent des autres enfants Blaine, je l'ai remarqué tout de suite. Mais, et alors ? C'est ta différence qui te rend spécial et unique, et je peux te dire que tu es le petit garçon le plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais vu, » termina Kurt en souriant.

L'enfant le fixa un long moment les yeux brillants, puis enroula ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant plus fort. « Merci Kurtie ! Je t'aime ! » Le châtain sourit et caressa son dos. « Je t'aime aussi, et Blaine… J'ai une petite surprise pour toi… »

Blaine s'écarta de lui et le fixa en haussant les sourcils. Il rit à son expression et alla dans le couloir chercher ce qu'il voulait avant de revenir.

« Mon dessin ! »

Le petit bouclé prit avec précaution le dessin réparé avec du scotch dans ses mains.

« Tu vois Blaine, peu importe à quel point tu seras déchiré dans ta vie, tu parviendras toujours à trouver une personne qui pourra recoller les morceaux. »

Kurt observa Blaine sourire et sourit tendrement à son tour. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait faire du mal à un enfant aussi adorable. Surtout à un si jeune âge ! Les êtres humains étaient-ils déjà à ce point corrompus ? En tout cas, une chose était sûre. Pour avoir fait du mal à Blaine, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir si facilement.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre assez fort en émotions !

Pour la petite histoire, je me suis inspirée de la fic Klaine **Histoire de Princesse** pour le début de ce chapitre, et le discours de Kurt à Blaine vers la fin est inspiré de certains quotes de Chris Colfer :)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, laissez le moi savoir avec des reviews ;) Je vous dis à mercredi prochain en tout cas ! :D


	11. Hold On

**Hey... **

Tou d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que je suis absolument désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière ! J'ai des semaines très chargées en ce moment au niveau du travail et des examens, donc j'ai moins de temps pour aller sur mon ordinateur :/

Malheureusement pour moi, mes examens finaux approchent (ça commence en juin pour moi), de ce fait, je préfère ne pas vous promettre une publication hebdomadaire... Mais je ne vais pas cesser d'écrire pour autant !

Voilà donc enfin le chapitre tant attendu: la fameuse discussion Klaine ;) J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Blaine se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement alors qu'il regardait sa montre pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une minute. Il était déjà onze heures dix et Kurt n'était toujours pas là. Il avait peur qu'il ait finalement décidé de lui poser un lapin. Il se sentit envahi d'une profonde tristesse en pensant à cette possibilité, et lâcha un profond soupir.

Alors qu'il allait finir son café et jeter celui qu'il avait acheté à Kurt, ce dernier fit enfin son apparition dans le shop. Blaine remarqua immédiatement qu'il était essoufflé, et ne put retenir le léger sourire qui étira ses lèvres en le voyant marcher rapidement vers lui, l'air affligé.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, il y a eu plus de trafique que ce que je pensais, et j'ai mis du temps à trouver une place de parking, » s'exclama-t-il.

Blaine lui offrit un petit sourire et poussa légèrement du doigt le gobelet de café intact. Le châtain se mordilla la lèvre en le voyant et s'assit en chuchotant un petit « Merci ».

Il porta le gobelet à ses lèvres et une lueur de surprise apparut dans ses yeux.

« Comment est-ce que tu – »

« Grand mocha allégé…, » dit Blaine en souriant malicieusement. « Je m'en suis souvenu. »

Un léger rouge teinta les joues du plus âgé qui prit deux autres gorgées de son café avant de se racler la gorge.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé Blaine, je te dois des excuses. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Kurt, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

Kurt eut l'air embarrassé.

« Non… Je voulais dire, désolé de t'avoir évité après ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois. »

« Oh… »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel les deux jeunes hommes se perdirent chacun dans leurs pensées, continuant à boire leur café.

« C'est juste que… Je ne comprends pas ce qui c'est passé justement, » avoua Blaine au bout d'un moment. « Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non ! Mon dieu Blaine, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! »

Le bouclé se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant visiblement à lui dire quelque chose.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis gay ? » osa-t-il demander au bout d'un moment.

Kurt sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir sous l'étonnement. Blaine pensait que… Oh bordel… Il reposa son gobelet de café sur la table et s'avança sur sa chaise.

« Blaine, tu n'y es pour rien du tout. Ta sexualité ne me pose aucun problème… »

« Mais alors pourquoi tu – »

« Bon sang, je suis gay aussi Blaine ! »

Kurt rougit brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il avait dit cette dernière phrase assez fort, et que plusieurs clients s'étaient retournés sur eux.

Le soliste des Warblers se racla alors la gorge, ses pommettes ayant pris une teinte légèrement plus rosée qu'auparavant.

« Oh… »

« Tu es vraiment surpris, » demanda le châtain en haussant un sourcil.

« Et bien, je ne voulais pas présumer, » dit Blaine.

Kurt eut un petit rire. « Sans forcément présumer, je pensais que c'était plutôt évident, » dit-il en faisant un geste qui englobait son apparence.

Blaine laissa traîner son regard sur lui brièvement, et Kurt essaya vraiment de ne pas noter la façon dont il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et dont son rougissement s'accentua.

Il y eut un autre silence durant lequel ils burent à nouveau leur café en s'observant du coin de l'œil, puis le bouclé prit à nouveau la parole.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as ignoré, Kurt. »

Le plus âgé se mordilla la lèvre et replaça son foulard, mal à l'aise. Ça allait être la partie la plus difficile.

« J'étais jaloux… et triste, » osa-t-il dire au bout d'un moment. Il remarqua le regard d'incompréhension que le lui lançait Blaine, et se rendit compte que ses propos pouvaient porter à confusion.

« C'est un peu délicat à expliquer mais… Comme j'ai pu moi-même être choqué par le fait que le petit garçon dont je m'occupais est maintenant devenu un vrai jeune homme… Tu as toi-même dû remarquer que je n'ai plus grand-chose à voir avec celui que j'étais. »

Blaine eut l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose à sa logorrhée, mais il ne le laissa pas faire.

« J'ai toujours su que j'étais différent, et à part quand j'étais avec les quelques amis que j'avais, je ne me sentais pas à ma place non plus. » Il eut un petit sourire en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs, qui s'effaça bien vite quand les plus douloureux refirent surface.

« Je sais que tu as sûrement dû passer par là toi aussi… Être différent dans ce monde et surtout à Lima, c'est vivre avec le poids de toujours être jugé. Les gens sont en général effrayés par notre différence et on est donc obligé d'endurer la haine de ceux qui ne comprennent pas, et réagissent alors en nous considérant comme étant "anormaux". »

Il s'arrêta de parler, sentant une sorte de boule se former dans sa poitrine, serrant son cœur douloureusement. Blaine le regarda, son visage exprimant toute sa tristesse et son empathie.

Kurt lui fit un vague sourire du bout des lèvres avant de continuer.

« Je vais te passer tous les détails, » dit-il amèrement. « Mais disons que j'ai eu une adolescence plutôt difficile. J'ai été brutalisé à plusieurs reprises par certains garçons de mon lycée… Et c'est même allé jusqu'au harcèlement avec l'un d'entre eux. Ça été dur pour moi, mais j'avais toujours ma famille et mes amis sur qui compter, et surtout, j'avais mes rêves… »

Il avala péniblement sa salive et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois afin de chasser les larmes qui commençaient à troubler sa vision.

« Seulement… Comme tu le sais déjà, je n'ai pas été accepté à la Nyada, contrairement à ma meilleure amie. C'est ce qui a été le début de la fin, car j'avais toujours espéré que New York serait ma porte de sortie, c'est ce qui me faisait tenir… Et puis, alors que je ne savais plus quoi faire de ma vie, ma mère… »

Il se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de pleurer, plantant ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains. La douleur était toujours là, plus forte encore qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle lui coupait le souffle, l'empêchant de respirer.

« Ma mère est morte d'un cancer il y a six ans. On a appris qu'elle était malade trop tard, les médecins n'ont rien pu faire. Alors elle est juste… partie, comme ça. » Sa voix craqua et il se passa les mains sur son visage, essayant de reprendre contenance.

Blaine le fixait en silence. La tristesse de Kurt le heurtait de plein fouet et le laissait profondément abattu. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il aurait aimé être capable d'aspirer tous les sentiments négatifs et ne laisser que les bons. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de lui montrer son soutient et l'aider.

« Kurt… Sache que je suis sincèrement désolé. J'ai moi-même eu des moments assez difficiles, mais jamais à ce point. Personne ne mérite ce que tu as vécu, et sache que si je pouvais tout effacer, je le ferais ! Tu comptes énormément pour moi et ça me fait tellement mal de te voir comme ça. »

Le plus âgé ne répondit rien, mais son regard suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il lui était reconnaissant. Blaine fronça les sourcils, quelque chose restait assez flou pour lui.

« Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi. »

Kurt eut l'air soudainement mal à l'aise.

« C'est juste… En vue de notre différence d'âge, j'aurais dû être ton mentor en quelque sorte, et puis tu m'admirais tellement avant je… » Bon sang, pourquoi c'était si dur de le dire ? « Je suis très fier de la personne que tu es devenu Blaine, ne te méprends pas, mais c'est juste que tu es tellement parfait… »

Le bouclé eut un léger hoquet à ses mots, mais le laissa continuer.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à être à la hauteur de mes rêves, et il ne me reste que peu d'amis sur lesquels je peux vraiment compter. Et je… Je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne, enfin, jamais personne ne s'est intéressé à moi. »

Il ne se sentait tout simplement pas désirable, et était triste et déprimé par ce que sa vie était devenue, même s'il n'y avait pas que du noir. Il n'avait l'impression de n'être assez bien pour personne.

Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. C'était vraiment difficile de faire part de ses pensées les plus intimes à quelqu'un, mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Blaine.

« J'avais encore un peu d'espoir, je me disais que c'était parce que j'étais un garçon gay à Lima, et que je trouverais sûrement quelqu'un à New York, mais comme tu le sais je n'ai pas pu y aller. »

Il prit une grande inspiration. « Blaine, tu incarnes tout ce que j'étais et tout ce que je voudrais être. Et en voyant que toi, tu as réussi, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est moi le problème. »

Il y eut un long silence avant que Blaine ne se lève et rapproche sa chaise de celle de Kurt, de façon à être à côté de lui, puis il prit la parole.

« Kurt, il y a un milliard de choses qui ne vont pas avec ce que tu as dit. Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'as pas été accepté à la Nyada, ce sont tous de pauvres connards ignorants ! Je me souviens de ta voix, et si elle était déjà exceptionnelle à l'époque, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce à quoi elle ressemble aujourd'hui. En plus, j'ai vu la manière dont tu diriges les Warblers, tu sais ce que tu fais, pour le moment, tu nous as donné de précieux conseils ! »

Le châtain évitait son regard, comme s'il pensait que Blaine disait ça uniquement pour lui faire plaisir, et qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Kurt refusait d'y croire.

« Hey ? » dit-il en posant ses doigts sous son menton dans le but de relever sa tête, afin qu'il puisse enfin croiser son regard céruléen si expressif. « Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas parfait Kurt, j'ai mes défauts et mes faiblesses comme tout le monde, c'est ce qui nous rend humain. Et pour ce qui est de… Sebastian… J'ai eu de la chance que mes parents aient accepté de m'envoyer à Dalton. J'allais au lycée public de Westerville avant, et j'ai vécu les mêmes choses traumatisantes que toi, et moi aussi j'étais plutôt seul et sans amis. » Les yeux de Kurt s'agrandirent sous l'étonnement.

« Ce que je veux dire par tout ça, c'est qu'il ne faut pas que tu penses que tu es le problème. Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec toi, mais énormément avec le monde dans lequel tu vies, tu te souviens ? » Kurt eut un léger sourire.

« Kurt, tu es un garçon merveilleux et incroyablement magnifique ! Tu es la personne qui possède le cœur le plus pur que je connaisse, et tu es surtout extrêmement courageux. Je n'ai fait que fuir mes problèmes, là où toi tu les as affrontés. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui se rendra compte de tout ça… De la personne parfaitement imparfaite que tu es. Et quand ce jour arrivera, cette personne sera incroyablement chanceuse. »

Ils se fixèrent tous les deux durant ce qui leur parut des heures, mais qui n'était en fait que quelques secondes. Blaine se perdit dans cet océan familier où se mélangeaient le bleu et le vert, alors que Kurt admirait ces orbes noisette qui lui paraissaient presque or sous l'éclairage du shop. Ce n'est que quand il prit une profonde inspiration, que le brun se rendit compte de la distance infime qui les séparait, et il se recula en rougissant.

Kurt rougit également puis se racla la gorge. « Merci Blaine. Pour tout. »

Blaine lui fit un énorme sourire, du genre de ceux auxquels il avait droit quand ils étaient enfants, puis il s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'étreinte était familière, et en même temps inhabituelle. Et alors que Kurt avait été celui qui avait consolé Blaine de nombreuses fois dans le passé. Il se laissa simplement faire, enveloppé par un sentiment de profond bonheur qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un bon moment.

* * *

Sebastian ouvrit les yeux lentement, et soupira contre son oreiller. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand la brûlure de ses cuisses se rappela à lui, vestige de la nuit dernière où il avait laissé Hunter le chevaucher.

Il se retourna complètement sur le dos, se passant la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil et la chaude nuit de sexe qu'il avait passée.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua le regard sombre d'Hunter sur le haut de son corps nu.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

« Toi, » répondit le brun en se rapprochant de lui sur le matelas.

« Tu veux un deuxième round, » demanda Sebastian avec un sourire pervers.

Hunter gloussa doucement, mais secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Il est déjà presque midi, Seb... Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le week-end qu'on doit se la couler douce, je te rappelle qu'on a un commentaire à faire en français. »

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel et écarta le drap qui couvrait son érection matinale. Il entendit Hunter hoqueter à côté de lui, puis posa sa main sur sa hance afin de se coller contre lui.

« Aller, Hun' ! » dit-il en prenant son lobe d'oreille entre ses lèvres. Le garçon frissonna sous son toucher mais se redressa tout de même, quittant le lit, insensible à sa nudité.

« Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« M'utiliser uniquement pour le sexe. Je ne suis pas ta pute Smythe ! » dit-il en se rhabillant.

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais te considérer comme ça. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Hunter. »

« On ne couche pas avec ses amis, Sebastian ! C'est la règle universelle ! »

Le châtain se mordilla la lèvre et se leva à son tour du lit pour venir encercler Hunter par derrière, le prenant par surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tout à coup ? On a toujours fait comme ça, et ça a toujours fonctionné ! »

« J'ai envie de plus, Sebastian... » dit Hunter en se retournant dans ses bras pour lui faire face. « J'ai envie de quelqu'un avec qui parler, m'amuser, rire, pleurer... J'ai envie d'avoir une vraie relation avec quelqu'un Seb. Me sentir aimé et désiré. Pas seulement être ton plan cul de secours quand Blaine te dit non, ou que tu ne trouves pas de nouvelle proie au Scandals ! »

« Oh mon dieu, tu veux une relation amoureuse ? » demanda Sebastian avec dégoût. « Je pensais que tu avais compris que l'amour n'existe pas. C'est juste une connerie inventée par les mecs hétéros pour pouvoir baiser des femmes en leur faisant croire que ça représente quelque chose pour eux. »

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? » dit Hunter qui avait l'air consterné.

le châtain haussa les épaules et se détacha de lui. « Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Mais après si c'est ce que tu veux, fais donc ! Mais sache que je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir ça, donc ne tombe pas amoureux de moi, hein ! » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, une lueur d'amusement dans son regard.

Hunter attendit qu'il disparaisse dans la salle de bain pour se laisser tomber de tout son poids sur le lit. Il attrappa l'oreiller qu'avait utilisé Sebastian et qui portait à présent son odeur, puis lâcha un profond soupir en la respirant.

« Trop tard, » dit-il dans un murmure, que nul n'entendit à part lui-même.

* * *

Voilà donc pour ce chapitre qui doit être l'un de ceux que j'ai pris le plus plaisir à écrire :)

Sinon... Minute fangirl : VOUS AVEZ VU DARREN EN HEDWIG ?! BORDEL IL EST TELLEMENT PARFAIT, JE L'AIME MON BÉBÉ ! *pleure* ET TOUTES CES PHOTOS QU'ON A EUES + LE MIARREN ! *pleureencoreplus* Je crois que je suis juste devenue encore un peu plus fan de lui, si c'est possible *W*

Breeef, j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires :)

P.s Si vous shippez CrissColfer comme un vrai couple, ne prenez pas mal ce que j'ai dit avant, je ne voulais pas ouvrir un débat. Vous avez votre avis, que je respecte, et j'ai le mien. Et surtout, le plus important c'est qu'ici il est question de Klaine, donc peu importe si vous haissez Mia ou Will, je ne veux pas le savoir et je m'en fiche :)


	12. Blackbird

**Bonjour à tous !**

Me revoilà enfin pour la suite de cette fiction ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de l'attente, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer :) Je commence mes examens lundi, et ceux-ci dureront deux semaines. Vous devrez donc attendre encore un petit moment pour le chapitre 13, mais après sa publication, tout devrait redevenir comme avant, car je serai en vacances :D En revanche, comme je veux essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs, je ne publierai plus tous les **15 jours**, mais toutes les **2 semaines** !

Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, sur ce, la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kurt donna le dernier « pchit » de laque nécessaire à ses cheveux, puis s'observa dans le miroir. Sa peau était pâle et vierge de toutes imperfections grâce aux crèmes qu'il prenait soin d'appliquer chaque jour, et ses joues étaient roses d'excitation.

Il trouvait encore son visage trop poupon à son goût avec son nez en trompette légèrement arrondi au bout et ses pommettes joufflues, mais aujourd'hui c'était la dernière chose dont il se souciait, car il avait treize ans !

Il avait attendu son anniversaire avec encore plus d'impatience que les années précédentes, et avait hâte de savoir ce que sa famille et ses amis lui avaient réservé.

Il se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre et monta les escaliers en direction de la cuisine. Son père posa le journal qu'il était en train de lire sur la table et vint l'enlacer.

« Joyeux anniversaire, champion ! »

« Merci papa, » dit Kurt en le serrant fort contre lui.

Burt s'écarta de son fils et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, indifférent à son petit cri indigné. Kurt fit la moue avant de sourire quand il sentit une délicieuse odeur.

« Des crêpes ! » s'exclama-t-il.

C'était une pâtisserie semblable aux pancakes, mais plus légère et aérée. Il avait toujours été fasciné par la culture française, et sa mère le savait bien.

Kurt sourit et enlaça Elisabeth par derrière, la prenant par surprise et la faisant glousser doucement. Il nicha son visage entre son épaule et son cou, et sourit en inspirant la douce et rassurante odeur fleurie qu'il avait appris à reconnaître comme étant celle de sa maman.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon bébé, » dit-elle en se retournant pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Elle l'observa attentivement et caressa tendrement ses joues.

« Tu deviens de plus en plus beau, Kurt. Je suis fière de toi, tu le sais ? »

Le châtain hocha la tête, rougissant sous le regard attendri de ses parents. Sa mère lui sourit avec amour avant de prendre l'assiette où les crêpes étaient empilées, et de s'asseoir à table.

Kurt suivit le mouvement et regarda le plat avec envie. Il prit une première crêpe qu'il mit dans sa propre assiette, puis y versa du jus de citron et la saupoudra de sucre. Il ne tarda pas à en prendre une bouchée, et ronronna de plaisir.

« C'est délicieux maman. »

Burt ne fit que murmurer son assentiment étant donné qu'il avait la bouche pleine, et ils continuèrent alors à déjeuner tranquillement.

Ce ne fut que quand ils eurent terminé et que la table fut débarrassée, que ses parents lui apportèrent chacun un petit paquet.

Kurt ouvrit le premier délicatement, car il était très fin et ne il voulait pas courir le risque de le casser. Un énorme sourire éblouit son visage quand il vit ce qu'il contenait. C'était un cahier de partitions. Il y avait tous ses compositeurs préférés : Chopin, Debussy, Gabriel Fauré, etc.

« Merci mille fois maman ! C'est absolument formidable ! »

« Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise, tu verras qu'il y a quelques « quatre mains » que nous pourrons faire si tu le souhaites, » finit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Kurt lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Il vit qu'il lui restait encore une demi-heure avant de devoir être en cours, et se relaxa un peu. Il ouvrit alors son deuxième présent, et eut un énorme sourire surpris en découvrant ce qui s'y cachait.

« Oh mon dieu ! La collection des plus grandes pièces de Shakespeare ! C'est merveilleux papa ! Merci, merci ! »

Il sauta sur son père pour l'envelopper dans un énorme câlin, sous le rire gras de celui-ci.

« Content que ça te plaise, gamin ! »

« Évidemment que ça me plaît ! Merci encore ! Vous êtes les meilleurs parents du monde ! » dit Kurt en s'écartant de Burt.

Elisabeth s'avança jusqu'à son mari et se baissa pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Kurt sourit en regardant ses parents, et partit préparer son sac, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

Quand il revint dans la cuisine, sa mère était en train de mettre la vaisselle sale dans le lave vaisselle et son père nettoyait la table. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et s'avança vers sa mère pour lui faire un bisou d'au revoir.

« Passez une bonne journée mes amours. »

Burt mit sa casquette sur sa tête et embrassa sa femme avant de partir avec Kurt en direction de leur voiture.

* * *

_J'ai hâte de te donner ton cadeau pretty boy…_

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel au petit mot que Mercedes lui avait envoyé, et lui tira la langue. Ils étaient en cours d'histoire et étant donné que c'était le dernier avant la pause déjeuné, leur concentration commençait à doucement s'évaporer.

_Sois attentive Cedes !_

La jeune black fit la moue.

_T'es pas drôle Hummel !_

Le châtain retint un rire.

_Gamine…_

Mercedes haussa un sourcil dans son air de « Really bitch ? » avant d'éclater de rire au moment où la cloche sonna enfin leur libération. Ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et attendirent devant leur classe que deux de leurs camarades les rejoignent.

Ça ne fut pas long, Tina et Artie firent rapidement leur apparition.

La jeune fille était assez timide et rougissait facilement du fait de son teint pâle. Elle était d'origine asiatique et avait donc de longs cheveux noirs et de petits yeux foncés. Kurt l'appréciait beaucoup car même si elle paraissait discrète, il fallait juste qu'elle soit suffisamment à l'aise pour être aussi délurée et extravertie que Mercedes. Elle possédait également une grande sensibilité qui faisait d'elle une personne avec beaucoup d'empathie.

Le garçon qui était avec elle était également plutôt introverti, mais c'était pour une toute autre raison. Il avait eu un accident de voiture avec sa mère il y a cinq ans, et bien que les deux s'en soient plutôt bien sortis, il avait finit dans une chaise roulante. De ce fait, il avait toujours eu l'impression d'être une gêne pour les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Mercedes, Kurt, et Tina. Il était tombé assez rapidement amoureux de l'asiatique, qui pour son plus grand bonheur, partageait également ses sentiments.

Il était quelqu'un de gentil, généreux et ce que l'on pouvait apparenter à un « geek ». Fidèle au cliché, il avait de courts cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur le haut de son front, et des lunettes à monture rectangulaire qui mangeaient une bonne partie de son visage. Même si lui et Kurt avaient des personnalités très différentes, ils se respectaient l'un l'autre et partageaient la même passion pour les vieux films et les livres d'actions.

Ils furent à peine arrivés vers Kurt et Mercedes que cette dernière lâcha son bras, et commença à chanter « Joyeux Anniversaire » en chœur avec eux. Le châtain pouvait se sentir rougir, et il rigola en tapant joyeusement des mains tandis que ses amis chantaient gaiement. Il attendit qu'ils aient fini pour les entraîner dans un câlin groupé, qui fut malheureusement de courte durée.

« Regardez-moi ça si c'est pas mignon ! »

« On dirait que les monstres sont de sortie ! »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et se détacha de ses amis, faisant face aux idiots qui avaient visiblement à nouveau décidé de leur pourrir la vie. Ils étaient trois. David Karofsky, Todd Peters, et Noah Puckerman. Les trois adolescents étaient à peine plus âgés qu'eux, et se permettaient de faire les malins alors qu'ils avaient redoublé, et étaient en de bonne voie pour recommencer.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous perdez votre temps à vous moquer de nous ! On ne vous a rien fait à ce que je sache ?! » dit Mercedes qui commençait à perdre son sang froid.

Les trois garçons commencèrent à rire puis David s'avança vers eux, l'air menaçant. « Voyons voir, une asiate, une noire, un handicapé et une pédale… Et toutes ces abominations sont réunies en un seul petit groupe, vous ! »

Derrière lui, ses amis eurent un hoquet collectif, visiblement choqués par les propos que tenait l'adolescent. Kurt ne se laissa pas avoir aussi facilement et fronça les sourcils. « Ce que tu viens de dire est complètement stupide. Vous ne pouvez pas nous détester pour quelque chose qu'aucun de nous ne peut contrôler, et de plus, vous êtes tous les trois amis avec Azimio et s'il n'est pas noir, alors je suis Terminator. »

Les trois garçons le regardèrent bouche-bées quelques secondes, se rendant compte qu'effectivement, il avait raison. Ils n'avaient aucune excuse valable pour les embêter à part peut-être le fait qu'ils étaient jaloux d'eux, et avaient besoin de souffres douleurs.

David grinça des dents sous la colère et s'avança un peu plus vers Kurt – ce qui le força à s'éloigner des autres – en serrant les poings.

« Tu veux jouer au plus malin avec moi, tapette ? »

Le châtain se mordit la langue, se retenant de répondre à la provocation de ce Neandertal. Heureusement pour lui, deux professeurs passèrent à ce moment dans le couloir, ce qui mit mal à l'aise leurs opposants.

« Laisse tomber mec, » dit Puck quand ils se furent éloignés.

David lâcha un soupir d'exaspération.

« La prochaine fois, pédé ! » dit-il en s'avançant à nouveau juste assez pour le pousser violement contre une rangée de casiers.

Kurt lâcha un juron quand son dos et son coude heurtèrent le métal, et tomba sur le sol. Ses amis s'approchèrent de lui rapidement et Mercedes l'aida à se relever alors que Tina vérifiait qu'il n'avait pas de blessures apparentes, et qu'Artie lui lançait un regard de sympathie. Ils lancèrent tous des regards noirs dans la direction des autres garçons qui s'éloignaient en rigolant.

« Je vais bien, » dit le châtain au bout d'un moment. « Allons déjeuner. On a perdu assez de temps comme ça. »

* * *

Kurt sourit en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac après son cours de sport. Ça avait été une bonne journée. Après l'incident avec Puck, David et Todd, ils étaient allés manger et ses amis avaient pu enfin lui donner ses cadeaux.

Artie lui avait offert un coffret des films de Hitchcock, et ils avaient déjà prévu les soirées qu'ils allaient passer à les regarder ensemble. Mercedes lui avait acheté le dernier CD de Beyoncé, ce qui les avait conduits à discuter de la déesse de la pop durant une grande partie du repas. Puis Tina lui avait donné une écharpe en soie blanche. Kurt avait senti son cœur se serrer devant la beauté et la douceur du tissu, et les avait tous remerciés chaleureusement.

Maintenant que sa journée d'école était finie, il pouvait enfin retourner chez lui et fêter son anniversaire avec sa famille. Blaine étant malade, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller le chercher à l'école. Il quitta les vestiaires et se dirigea vers le petit chemin qu'il avait découvert au début de l'année. Peu d'élèves connaissaient son existence, et en plus d'être agréable et calme du fait qu'il longeait une forêt, il gagnait cinq minutes de moins à marcher jusqu'à chez lui.

Il respira un instant l'air frais et humide des arbres, et chercha ses écouteurs dans son sac afin d'écouter de la musique sur le chemin du retour, comme il aimait bien le faire. Seulement, il n'en n'eut pas le temps.

« Princesse ! »

Il se figea à cette appellation et se retourna rapidement, voyant quatre silhouettes qui lui étaient malheureusement beaucoup trop familières. Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps à la situation, il accéléra son allure, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'ils s'étaient mis à courir pour le rattraper.

Il accéléra le pas et s'encouragea en se disant qu'il serait bientôt dans son quartier. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'ils lui voulaient, mais préférait ne pas risquer de s'arrêter. Les bruits de leurs pas résonnèrent de plus en plus fort derrière lui, il pouvait les entendre se rapprocher.

« Tu vas où comme ça tapette ? Attends-nous ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant de sentir une main se poser violement sur son épaule, et il fut pousser sur le sol. Il jura sous la douleur et ouvrit les yeux, faisant face à Azimio, David, Noah et Tood. Il se redressa et épousseta ses vêtements en faisant inconsciemment deux pas en arrière.

Les garçons virent son mouvement et ne tardèrent pas à l'encercler.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire, mais fichez-moi la paix ! »

« Il parait que c'est ton anniversaire Hummel… On veut juste te donner notre cadeau, tu veux pas ? » demanda Azimio en attrapant son bras.

« Lâche-moi, tout de suite ! » dit Kurt d'une voix imposant, essayant de maîtriser sa peur.

« Tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça, pédé ? » dit le noir d'une voix grave avant de le bousculer.

Kurt se mit désespérément à chercher un moyen de s'échapper, mais s'il tentait de courir à nouveau, ils le rattraperaient rapidement. Il ne ferait pas le poids face à eux quatre.

« Ça fait des années que j'ai envie de me taper un homo, » dit Todd en rigolant.

« Beurk ! Dis pas ça comme ça, c'est ce qu'il veut ! » Se moqua Puckerman.

Le châtain pouvait sentir ses espoirs de s'en sortir s'amenuiser petit à petit. Bordel, il aurait tellement voulu être dans un de ces films où l'héroïne était en danger, et que le bel héros venait la sauver. Malheureusement, il n'était pas dans un film, et le coup de poing qu'il reçut dans le ventre, le faisant se plier en deux sous la douleur le lui rappela cruellement.

Il entoura ses bras autour de son ventre et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre son souffle, un autre coup s'abattit cette fois-ci sur son visage, suivit rapidement d'un second dans ses côtes, ce qui le fit tomber sur le sol.

Il essaya d'oublier la douleur et gémit en crachant du sang sur la terre. Il tenta ensuite de se rouler en boule, plaçant ses mains sur sa tête, essayant de se protéger des coups de pieds que ces assaillants commencèrent à lui donner.

Alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient sous la souffrance, les coups s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Il pouvait à peine comprendre et entendre ce que les voix disaient autour de lui.

« … de connards ! Il n'est même pas en moyen de se défendre ! »

« …pédale ! Il le mérite, Anderson ! »

« Cassez-vous avant que j'appelle les flics putain ! »

Il papillonna des paupières en sentant une main froide effleurer son front, et ouvrit finalement un œil, se noyant immédiatement dans les yeux bleus glacial de Cooper Anderson.

« Ça va bien se passer, Kurt. »

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était installé dans un canapé, et ses côtes et sa tête lui faisaient atrocement mal.

« Kurtie ! Cooper, il s'est réveillé ! » s'exclama une voix à côté de lui.

Il tourna légèrement son visage en tomba sur Blaine qui l'observait à genoux à côté du canapé. Il était visiblement inquiet, mais également heureux désormais que le plus âgé s'était réveillé.

« Tu m'as fait peur, Kurt ! Cooper a dû te porter jusqu'ici, tu bougeais plus… »

Le châtain se mordilla la lèvre, mal à l'aise, et tenta de bouger en position assise, grognant sous la douleur que cela occasionna.

Cooper fit rapidement son entrée dans le salon et s'assit à côté de Kurt.

« Tu vas bien ? J'ai appelé tes parents il y a quelques minutes, ils ne vont pas tarder à venir te chercher. »

Le châtain se sentit rougir sous le regard inquiet du plus vieux et hocha doucement la tête. Blaine se leva et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de se diriger en courant vers sa chambre.

Cooper profita de l'absence de son frère et son visage devint plus sérieux.

« Kurt… Je ne sais pas si c'est la première fois qu'ils agissent comme ça, mais il va falloir que tu en parles à quelqu'un. »

« Non ! » dit Kurt sans réfléchir. Il avait peur de ce qu'ils pourraient faire s'il en parlait à un adulte.

« Kurt… Dis-moi au moins ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi t'ont-ils… tu sais… »

Le châtain lâcha un profond soupir et essaya de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper.

« C'est une bande de garçons qui n'arrêtent pas de m'embêter moi et mes amis, parce que… Parce qu'on est différents. »

Le brun l'incita à continuer.

« Tina est asiatique, Mercedes noire, Artie est dans un fauteuil roulant et je suis… Je suis gay. »

La compréhension teinta les traits de Cooper et il détourna rapidement le regard, de peur de voir dans celui du plus vieux, la haine qui lui était souvent adressée à la suite de cette révélation.

« Je le savais. » dit simplement Cooper.

Kurt releva le regard, la bouche entre-ouverte sous l'étonnement.

Le brun rigola gentiment et frotta amicalement son épaule. « Tu n'es pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de discret tu sais… J'avais remarqué que tu me regardais beaucoup, et puis il y a aussi ta façon d'être, c'est juste… Je le savais. »

Kurt devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et s'écarta en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. « Oh mon dieu Cooper ! Je suis désolé ! »

« Hey ! Calme-toi Kurt. Il n'y a pas de problème je t'assure. Tu as le droit d'avoir un béguin, et puis je suis tellement beau après tout, » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le châtain lâcha un petit rire, son rougissement ne se calmant pas pour autant.

« Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un rapidement mec, donc garde toujours une place pour moi dans ton cœur, mais passe à autre chose Kurt… »

Il hocha la tête à ses paroles. Cooper avait raison, et puis ils pouvaient toujours rester amis.

« Merci d'avoir réagi comme ça, et de ne pas avoir flipper… »

« Pas de soucis Kurt ! Et puis c'était plutôt drôle à regarder » dit-il en tirant la langue.

« Oh tais-toi, » rigola Kurt en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Il se sentait déjà mieux. La douleur physique était toujours là, mais c'était supportable. Il allait sans doute avoir une tonne de bleus en revanche…

Le silence confortable qui régnait dans la pièce fut gâché par Blaine qui rentra comme une bombe dans le salon, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos.

« Joyeux anniversaire Kurtie ! »

Kurt ne put empêcher un énorme sourire de venir éclore sur ses lèvres lorsque l'enfant lui donna un dessin. Il le représentait lui et Blaine, flottant – ou volant peu importe – parmi les étoiles.

« Merci Blaine, » dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser son front.

Le petit bouclé gloussa, et repartit en rougissant jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant les deux adolescents entre eux.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre :) Je vous promets que le prochain est plus joyeux... Et plus Klainien ;) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'ai vu que j'avais de nouvelles mises en favoris et de follows donc je tenais à vous remercier, mais n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer ! Je ne mords pas vous savez :P

À la prochaine les gens ! *coeur*


	13. Baby it's cold outside

**Salut les Klainers ! :D**

Je dois avouer que je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre, qui va plaire à plus d'un d'entre vous, je le sens :P Comme promis il est donc plus long que les précédents, et je rappelle que je posterai normalement la suite dans **2 semaines** !

Mes réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**So : **J'ai arrêté là parce que je n'avais pas spécialement d'idées sur ce qui aurait pu se passer après, en tout cas rien qui aurait apporté quelque chose de plus à l'intrigue ^^ Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review ! :)

**Habby : **Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ma chèvre à la voix et au rire de souris préférée ! :3 C'est pas faux mais il est quand même triste :/ Alors, dans le chapitre où Kurt se confie à Blaine, il lui dit que sa mère est morte d'un cancer il y a cinq ans (Donc Kurtie avait 19 ans... Comme j'ai mis une différence d'âge de 7 ans entre lui et Blaine, j'étais obligée de faire mourir sa maman plus tard... Tu comprendras mieux pourquoi après *suspens*) J'avoue que c'est pas cool de ma part donc xD Mais c'est l'avantage de faire des chapitre présent/passé, comme ça je vous fait pleurer mdr Diabolique KUFUFUFU *tousse* Nan mais Kurtcedes c'est ma drogue, j'aime tellement cette amitié putain ! C'est juste fabuleux ! Nan mais Tina avant la saison 4 elle était chou hein xD Un peu trop sensible, mais chou ! (merci encore les scénaristes pour la divafollesinguevapovioleuseprédatricedegay que vous en avez fait donc hein -_-) Alors justement xD Je sais pas trop ce que je vais faire avec Puck du coup... Je verrai, et oui j'ai inventé Todd, il me fallait un quatrième protagoniste et ça m'a soûlée de chercher les noms de ceux qui faisaient chier Kurt dans la série :P Tu soûles ! xD C'était pourtant hyper discret comme j'ai amené ça avec un petit chemin et tout xD YEEEEES ! J'ai réussi à te surprendre putain ! :D Cooper le héros *-* Je fais ça à babyBlaine dans ma tête aussi je te rassure xD Ça et ébouriffer ses bouclettes... Il fallait absolument que Cooper soit à l'aise avec Kurt (pour la suite mdr) et puis comme il était plus âgé et pas aveugle, c'était juste simple de cramer Kurtie xD Peut-être... Peut-être pas ;) NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?! :O Tu me prends vraiment pour un monstre en fait hein ?! TTTOTTT *prends note de l'idée quand même mdr* La suite est là petite privilégiée qui va enfin pouvoir avoir la scène du Kliss en entier :P Gros bisous tous doux ! Je te le love trop c'est vrai ! *coeur* BISOUUUUUUUX

Après ce long pavé, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Un mois et deux semaines plus tard _

«… et c'est pour ces raisons que pour moi, Draco Malfoy n'est qu'un sale petit con ! »

« Kurt ! Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça, » déclara Blaine, choqué.

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel avant d'hausser un sourcil, une mimique que le soliste des Warblers avait appris à connaître avec le temps, et qui voulait dire « Tu sais que j'ai raison mon pauvre ami ».

« Et pourquoi donc, je te prie ? »

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas, suivant la queue qui était devant le comptoir du Lima Bean.

« Et bien d'abord… Je te l'accorde, c'était un sacré connard, surtout au début… Mais c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix… Il a été élevé par le bras droit de Voldemort bordel ! Les seuls qu'on peut blâmer de son comportement ce sont ses parents ! Il n'est pas moins une victime que ne l'est Harry dans toute cette histoire. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont pu choisir leur destin, ni dans quelle famille ils sont tombés. En fait, si on considère l'éducation qu'il a reçue, Draco a vraiment agi de la seule façon dont il pouvait. Et là où l'on voit que c'est une bonne personne, c'est à partir du sixième tome. Il aurait eu de nombreuses occasions de redorer le blason de sa famille, mais il a choisi de ne pas le faire. Il a risqué sa vie pour que le bien triomphe ! »

Quand Blaine eut fini, il remarqua que Kurt le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que son petit discours avait attiré de nombreux regards sur eux. Rougissant, il se racla la gorge et leva sa main afin de la passer dans ses cheveux, mais se rappela que ses boucles étaient maintenues sous leur couche de gel habituelle, et la laissa alors retomber.

Le châtain le fixa encore quelques instants avant de craquer et d'éclater de rire. Blaine sourit tendrement à ce son qui lui avait tant manqué durant les dix années où ils avaient été séparés, puis rejoignit son ami dans son hilarité. Ils se calmèrent lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils seraient bientôt les prochains pour leur commande, tout en gardant un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« On va dire que tu as gagné sur ce point là, » dit Kurt au bout d'un moment. « J'admets que Draco n'est peut-être pas aussi méchant que ce que je pensais… En tout cas, il a des circonstances atténuantes. »

Blaine lui tira la langue avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par la serveuse qui lui demanda ce qu'il désirait. Kurt retint son rire et lui donna un discret coup de coude, que le plus jeune feignit d'ignorer.

« Un grand mocha allegé et un café moyen s'il vous plaît. »

Le plus âgé leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait essayé de faire comprendre à Blaine que c'était lui l'adulte, et lui qui avait un salaire, ce dernier refusait toujours qu'il paie son café et insistait pour le faire lui-même.

Une fois leurs boissons en mains, ils allèrent s'assoir à leur table habituelle et restèrent quelques instants dans un silence confortable avant que Blaine ne le brise.

« Tu fais quelque chose pour les fêtes ? »

Kurt posa son gobelet sur la table.

« J'avais prévu de retourner à Lima pour les passer avec ma famille. Et toi ? »

Il put décrypter une légère lueur de tristesse dans le regard du bouclé, mais cela fut rapide.

« Oh… Comme d'habitude, je vais rester à la Dalton Academy. Il y a toujours un repas de fêtes pour les personnes qui ne peuvent pas se permettre de rentrer. »

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre.

« C'est triste… Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas voir ta famille ? »

Le brun lâcha un petit rire sans joie. « Ça fait des années que nous ne sommes plus une famille. Cooper est à LA et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il rentre pour Noël ou le Nouvel An, et quant à mes parents… Disons que mon père, ma mère et moi ne sommes plus en très bons termes. »

« Je suis désolé, Blaine. Je ne savais pas. »

Le bouclé lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Comme tu l'as dit, tu ne savais pas. »

* * *

Kurt observait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, les yeux exorbités. Il ne comprenait pas très bien comment les choses avaient pu en arriver là, mais malgré sa stupeur, il éprouvait tout de même un très léger amusement.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait résulter de l'une des réunions des Warblers un tel chaos ! La raison en était sans doute l'approche des fêtes et la performance qu'ils allaient devoir fournir à toute l'école le vendredi de la rentrée, mais cela restait assez inhabituel.

Heureusement que Wes était là pour calmer le jeu. Le jeune homme asiatique était celui en charge du conseil. De ce que Kurt avait vu, il avait l'air d'être un garçon assez sérieux et à l'écoute. Cependant, la patience ne semblait pas être une de ses qualités…

« Silence ! Silence ! » cria Wes en tapant son marteau – oui il avait vraiment un marteau – sur le petit pupitre en bois devant lui. « Ce n'est pas en parlant tous en même temps que l'on va réussir à avancer. Vous nous faites perdre du temps ! Alors maintenant, ça suffit ! »

Kurt se pinça les lèvres et regarda par la fenêtre les arbres nus couverts par une légère couche de neige, afin d'éviter de rire au ridicule de la scène. Tous les adolescents semblaient s'être calmés, la menace du marteau était donc efficace.

« Je propose d'abord d'entendre les propositions des solistes, » dit le chef du conseil au bout d'un moment.

Des petits chuchotements mécontents suivirent sa phrase, mais personne n'osa faire de remarque. Kurt eut de la peine pour eux. C'était exactement comme dans son ancien Glee Club, les "leaders" avaient tous les droits alors que le reste du groupe semblait juste être là pour décorer. Il soupira et laissa traîner son regard sur Sebastian et Blaine. Le châtain avait un petit sourire hautain qui l'insupporta immédiatement, mais le bouclé avait lui au moins la décence de paraître embarrassé face au fait que tout doive toujours leur être dû.

Sebastian se leva de son siège, montrant ainsi sa supériorité aux autres en les dominant de sa hauteur, puis lissa un pli imaginaire de son blazer, se donnant un faux air nonchalant. « Je propose que l'on fasse _Santa Baby_. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et se permit d'intervenir. « Bien que cela soit une chanson de Noël, elle est un peu trop tendancieuse… Disons que ce n'est pas ce que les Warblers feraient. »

Le Warbler le fixa longuement et fit claquer sa langue contre son palet. « Justement, il est temps de sortir de l'ordinaire. Il nous faudra être imprévisible pour gagner aux sélections. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil et se leva à son tour. « Je comprends le concept, et bien que ce que tu aies dit est juste, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de le faire pour Noël. C'est une fête traditionnelle après tout, et les Warblers ont plus de classe que ça, on ne les verra jamais chanter du Robin Thicke par exemple. »

Plusieurs chuchotements approbatifs ainsi que quelques rires résonnèrent dans la salle, et Blaine osa même lui envoyer un discret clin d'œil en souriant, démontrant ainsi par ce geste qu'il était du même avis que lui.

Sebastian se rassit en marmonnant dans sa barbe, et Kurt put cette fois-ci voir que même Wes réfrénait un sourire. Ce dernier tapa d'ailleurs trois fois son marteau afin de faire revenir le silence.

« Warbler Blaine ? »

Le petit bouclé se leva et se balança d'une jambe sur l'autre, n'appréciant visiblement pas plus que cela que toute l'attention soit tournée sur lui. Il se racla la gorge et prit enfin la parole.

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire un duo… »

Kurt sourit avant de se rappeler que cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait chanter avec Sebastian. Ce qui l'énervait car ça n'allait évidemment pas être juste envers les autres membres du groupe… Ça entre autres raisons…

David, un jeune métisse au sourire contagieux et au rire facile se manifesta enfin. C'était ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'un associé de Wes, bien que Kurt n'ait toujours pas bien compris son utilité jusque là, à part bien sûr avoir une parole comptant double lors des votes.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Des suggestions ? »

Blaine bougea sa tête de gauche à droite. « Pas encore… Mais je tâcherai d'y penser pour la prochaine réunion ! »

Wes attendit quelques instants avant de taper son marteau d'un coup sec, marquant ainsi son accord.

« Si je peux me permettre, » dit Kurt, intervenant une nouvelle fois. « Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, mais il nous faudrait également une deuxième chanson, où tout le monde pourrait participer de manière égale. »

Blaine hocha la tête alors que Sebastian lâchait un soupir.

Wes et David échangèrent un regard puis l'asiatique reprit la parole. « Nous prenons votre requête en considération, et voterons lors de la prochaine réunion des Warblers quelle chanson nous interpréterons. Warbler Blaine, tâchez d'avoir trouvé une idée de duo d'ici là. Sur ce, cette réunion est terminée. Bonnes fêtes à tous. »

* * *

Kurt éclata de rire à ce que Mary venait de lui dire et prit une gorgée de son café. Il essaya de ne pas froncer les sourcils à son goût. Blaine avait réussi à le faire s'habituer au Lima Bean, et même si le café n'était pas trop mal à Dalton, il n'égalerait clairement jamais celui du shop.

Son attention fut soudain attirée vers la table où Adam était assis, semblant l'observer discrètement. Quand le blond vit qu'il était repéré, il baissa les yeux sur son magazine en rougissant. Kurt se sentit lui aussi rougir et secoua la tête pour se re-concentrer sur ce que lui disait sa collègue. C'est là qu'il vit qu'elle avait cessé de parler et l'observait avec un sourire en coin.

« Est-ce que ce que je dis est ennuyeux, ou bien tu ne faisais que regarder du côté de notre bel anglais ? » Demanda-t-elle en agitant les sourcils.

Le châtain écarquilla des yeux.

« Quoi ?! Non ! »

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

« Tu es tout simplement adorable. Tu sais… Si j'en crois mon intuition féminine, je pense qu'il t'aime bien. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Mary, » dit-il, s'empourprant d'avantage.

« Bien sûr… Peu importe, il est clairement de ton bord et est charmant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne tenterais pas ta chance ? »

La vérité c'était que Kurt trouvait Adam très gentil et intelligent. Du peu de conversations qu'il avait eues avec lui, il pouvait dire que c'était quelqu'un de cultivé et de vraiment charmant effectivement. Mais… Il ne ressentait rien de plus. Il était attirant bien sûr… Mais non. Peut-être qu'il n'était tout simplement pas son genre, si tant est qu'il avait un genre d'hommes.

« Mary, c'est vrai qu'il est très mignon… Mais je ne sais pas… Non. »

La jeune femme le regarda en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Et bien je dois dire que tu me surprends Kurt. Mais je ne vais pas te forcer de toute façon, » dit-elle en riant. « Tu dois juste attendre de rencontrer la bonne personne… Celle qui te fera te sentir spécial et aimé. »

L'image de Blaine s'imposa soudain à lui et il sourit mentalement avant de sentir un frisson parcourir son épiderme. Non… Pas question. Il n'allait pas commencer à développer un crush maintenant, et surtout pas sur Blaine ! C'était l'un de ses élèves bon sang, ils avaient sept ans d'écart ! Et surtout, il l'avait connu enfant… Non ça serait définitivement trop bizarre.

« Ouais, » répondit-il au bout d'un moment, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en repensant à de grands yeux hazel. Bordel, dans quelle merde c'était-il encore fourrée?

* * *

**De Blaine Anderson :**

_Rejoins-moi dans la salle de réunion des Warblers dans 10min stp…_

_Et n'oublie pas mon cadeau ! :p_

**À Blaine Anderson :**

Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai un cadeau pour toi ?

**De Blaine Anderson :**

_Oh… Kurt… Tu me sous-estimes ;)_

Kurt rit doucement à la réponse de Blaine et commença à faire son chemin vers la salle. Il allait devoir quitter Dalton dans un peu moins d'une heure afin de pouvoir se rendre à Lima pour le dîner, et était déjà déprimé à l'idée de ne pas voir Blaine pendant deux semaines.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra, fronçant les sourcils quand il vit qu'il était seul. Il voulut bouger vers le canapé pour s'asseoir, mais quelqu'un sortit brusquement de derrière celui-ci en criant « Bou ! »

« Blaine ! Putain ! Mais quel âge tu as ? Rappel-moi, » dit-il en riant.

Le bouclé lui tira la langue.

« Il n'y a pas d'âge pour faire peur à ses amis ! »

« Bref, » dit Kurt en balayant sa réponse d'un revers de main.

Blaine sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, sortant un sac pour le poser sur ses genoux. Kurt sortit le petit paquet qu'il avait dans sa poche et le tendit vers l'autre garçon qui le saisit rapidement.

« Je me demande ce que c'est ? » dit-il en le secouant légèrement.

Le châtain rit à son attitude et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ouvre-le juste. »

Blaine le fit, veillant à ne pas trop abîmer le papier, et se retrouva face à une petite boîte rectangulaire. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et sourit en découvrant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. C'était un nœud papillon. Il était vert sombre, décoré par de petits flocons de neige argentés.

« C'est adorable, » dit-il en se penchant pour prendre Kurt dans ses bras. « Merci beaucoup, Kurt. »

Le châtain put sentir ses joues rosirent, à son grand mécontentement.

« De rien. Bon, mon tour ! » dit-il en attrapant le sac.

Il plongea sa main à l'intérieur et en sortit un magnifique manteau d'hiver. Il était long et noir, le col assez ouvert pour arriver au milieu du torse, et il se fermait à l'aide de trois boutons gris. Il était sans conteste magnifique et très élégant. Kurt l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

« Oh mon dieu, Blaine ! C'est… C'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter. »

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que tu peux accepter. »

« Mais c'est un Yves Saint Laurent, Blaine ! Ça a dû te coûter une fortune ! »

« Hey ! On s'en fiche ! C'est l'avantage d'avoir des parents friqués. Je veux te faire plaisir Kurt, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu le mérites, et bien plus encore. »

Kurt le regarda bouche-bée. La lueur dansante des flammes faisait briller quelque chose d'intense dans les yeux de Blaine. Ils étaient encore plus flamboyants que d'habitude. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis Kurt brisa le contact visuel, remettant le manteau dans le sac en souriant.

« Merci beaucoup Blaine. »

Les joues du garçon étaient roses, ce qui le rendit encore plus adorable aux yeux du châtain. Blaine se leva soudainement, apportant une radio près d'eux.

« Cet échange de cadeaux n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir ici. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à propos du duo que les Warblers pourraient faire à la rentrée… Et j'ai une idée… Mais j'aimerais bien la tester d'abord. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil, son intérêt piqué.

« Et tu veux mon aide ? »

« C'est ça, » dit Blaine en souriant. « _Baby it's cold outside_. Tu la connais j'espère ? »

« Blaine, c'est toi qui me sous-estimes là. Vas-y ! »

Le bouclé gloussa et enclencha la radio, laissant la mélodie légère et festive du piano s'envoler dans la pièce. Il attendit quelques instants avant de faire de légers pas de danse, puis tourna sur lui-même, donnant un signe de main à Kurt afin de le laisser commencer à chanter.

_I really can't stay_

**But baby, it's cold outside**

_I've got to go away_

**But baby, it's cold outside**

Blaine se rapprocha légèrement de lui.

_This evening has been_

**Been hoping that you'd drop in**

_So very nice_

**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**

Kurt retint un rire quand Blaine fit semblant d'essayer de toucher ses mains, se retirant en faisant une petite grimace. Il finit d'ailleurs par se lever, non sans grâce, entamant la suite de la chanson.

_My mother will start to worry_

**Beautiful, what's your hurry ?**

_My father will be pacing the floor_

**Listen to the fireplace roar**

Il sentit rougir brusquement quand Blaine l'appela "Beautiful" en le suivant dans la pièce, même si ce n'était que dans la chanson.

_So really I'd better scurry_

**Beautiful, please don't hurry**

_But maybe just a half a drink more_

**Put some records on while I pour**

Kurt recula doucement vers Blaine, l'ignorant une nouvelle fois alors qu'il avait joint ses mains afin de former une prière, conformément à sa partie dans la chanson. Il heurta doucement le plus jeune, qui tourna autour de lui afin de se retrouver de l'autre côté, rapidement rattrapé par Kurt.

_The neighbors might think_

**Baby, it's bad out there**

_Say, what's in this drink?_

**No cabs to be had out there**

Ils avaient chacun pris appui sur l'un des canapés. Kurt croisa les jambes et rejeta sa tête en arrière quand Blaine fit semblant de le prendre en photo.

_ I wish I knew how_

**Your eyes are like starlight now**

_To break this spell_

**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

Kurt tourna sur lui-même afin de se retrouver de l'autre côté du canapé, ignorant Blaine qui le suivit, s'asseyant à ses côtés, jusqu'à se rapprocher brusquement de lui comme le suggérait la chanson.

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir_

**Mind if I move in closer ?**

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

**What's the sense in hurting my pride ?**

_I really can't stay_

**Baby, don't hold out**

**_Oh, but it's cold outside_**

Ils s'étaient approchés du piano. Kurt s'était assis sur le siège et Blaine le rejoignit, jouant sur les touches les mêmes notes qui résonnaient de la radio. Le plus âgé se releva à nouveau, avançant près de la cheminée, Blaine toujours sur ses traces.

_I've got to get home_

**But baby, you'll freeze out there**

_Say, lend me your coat_

**It's up to your knees out there**

_You've really been grand_

**I thrill when you touch my hand**

_But don't you see_

**How can you do this thing to me ?**

Kurt sautilla jusqu'à l'un des canapés, prenant appui sur le dossier avec ses mains, se penchant vers l'avant doucement, chantant en ayant l'air aguicheur. Il retint sa surprise quand Blaine imita sa position mais de l'autre côté, rendant la distance entre leurs deux visages quasi nulle. Et il essaya vraiment, sincèrement, de ne pas remarquer que le regard de Blaine se posa rapidement sur ses lèvres.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

**Think of my life long sorrow**

_At least there will be plenty implied_

**If you caught pneumonia and died**

_I really can't stay_

**Get over that old doubt**

Kurt s'enfuit à nouveau, essayant d'ignorer les battements affolés de son cœur. Blaine lui désigna le canapé, et il lui répondit par un petit mouvement de tête que ce dernier sembla comprendre, car il le suivit et ils se laissèrent bientôt tomber sur le sofa tous les deux.

**_Oh, but it's cold outside_**

La musique s'arrêta brusquement, et ils échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, souriant tous les deux fortement, les joues rougies. Seul le crépitement du feu et le bruit de leur respiration laborieuse se faisaient entendre.

« Et bien… Je pense que c'est une bonne idée que tu proposes ça aux Warblers, » dit Kurt au bout d'un moment, brisant le silence.

Blaine hocha la tête, semblant ailleurs.

« Bon, je vais devoir y aller maintenant, sinon je vais être en retard… »

Les deux garçons se levèrent et s'enlacèrent longuement. Kurt prit une grande inspiration, soudain envahit par une douce odeur d'agrumes, puis se recula à contre cœur, se dirigeant vers la porte. Seulement, il ne put que passer l'encadrement avant que Blaine ne l'appelle.

Il se retourna alors et vit que l'adolescent observait quelque chose au dessus de sa tête. Il suivit son regard, et sentit aussitôt sa respiration se couper. Accroché au dessus de la porte, se trouvait une branche de gui. Il ferma doucement les yeux, puis les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard, remarquant que Blaine s'était rapproché et se tenait désormais à quelques mètres de lui seulement.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. « Blaine… »

L'adolescent le fixait, ses yeux dorés brillant d'une lueur intense, puis il se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à ne se tenir qu'à quelques centimètres de Kurt. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis murmura « Gosh your lips look delicious... »

Kurt prit à son tour une grande inspiration. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, et il avait l'impression de pouvoir physiquement sentir l'électricité qui crépitait entre eux, à l'instar des flammes du feu de cheminée.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre un instant de plus dans ses pensées, car Blaine se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et entoura ses bras autour de son cou, posant délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux. Ça ne fut qu'un simple baiser, chaste, mais Kurt, bien que surpris par la tournure des événements, finit par y répondre, appliquant plus de pression et entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres, afin de pouvoir le goûter.

Blaine gémit contre sa bouche et imita son geste, ce qui fit se couvrir ses bras de chair de poule. C'était sans nul doute l'instant le plus magique que Kurt ait jamais vécu, mais tout s'arrêta trop vite. Le plus jeune se détacha de lui et se lécha les lèvres, l'observant d'un air impénétrable, puis il murmura à nouveau « Oh. Your lips are delicious... » avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue, et de quitter la salle, laissant derrière lui un Kurt abasourdi qui osa à peine toucher la pulpe de ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?!

* * *

Mouhahahaha ! Et oui je vous laisse ici :P Je dois avouer que je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce baiser (ENFIN) et des autres événements de ce chapitre bien sûr, donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ou bien même à venir me parler sur Twitter (lien dans mon profil), j'en serais ravie ! :D

Oui, j'apprécie beaucoup le personnage de Draco Malfoy xD

P.s Il y a eu plein d'évenements avec Chris et Darren qui sont arrivés ces dernières semaines, donc je ne vais pas tous les lister, mais juste dire que je les admire vraiment énormément tous les deux, et que je les aime d'une puissance infinie ! Tellement fière putain ! :')

À la prochaine !


	14. In My Life

**Salut tout le monde ! :)**

**Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre, bien que je dois avouer avoir été un peu déçue par le peu de reviews que le dernier a suscitées... :(**

**C'est quelque chose qui me dépasse un petit peu, même si je sais qu'on ne commente pas forcément chaque chapitre, j'aimerais quand même savoir une chose: À tous les auteurs qui ont followé cette histoire et l'ont mise en favoris... (je vous remercie d'ailleurs) Ce premier Kliss vous a laissé à ce point de marbre ? Je m'étais beaucoup appliquée à écrire ce chapitre (surtout que je traversais une période assez difficile scolairement), c'était une étape très importante de l'histoire et pourtant je n'ai eu que la moitié des reviews que j'ai d'habitude :/ **

**Comprenez-moi bien, la seule façon que je sache si ce que j'écris vous plaît, c'est en me disant ce que vous en pensez... C'est le seul moyen de communication que nous avons de lecteur à auteur.**

**Alors oui, j'écris pour moi, mais si j'ai décidé de partager cette histoire, c'est donc pour le faire au sens strict du terme, c'est un échange.**

**Mais enfin bref, merci énormément à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient :)**

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre !

* * *

_Un an plus tard._

Kurt toqua à la porte et attendit, mâchant tranquillement son chewing gum menthe/chocolat, savourant son goût si particulier. Ce fut Cooper qui lui ouvrit. L'adolescent lui sourit et l'invita immédiatement à entrer.

« On t'attendait… Enfin, Blaine t'attendait avec impatience plutôt, » dit-il en riant.

Le châtain le rejoignit dans son hilarité. La photo de classe de Blaine allait avoir lieu dans une semaine, et le petit garçon voulait être aussi beau que possible. Il avait donc été décidé que Kurt l'emmènerait au centre commercial durant tout le samedi après-midi. Les parents de Blaine leur avaient donné assez d'argent pour qu'ils puissent bien s'amuser.

Kurt eut à peine le temps de faire un pas dans le salon qu'il fut attaqué par une petite fusée aux cheveux bouclés.

« Kurtie ! Je suis trop content qu'on passe la journée ensemble tous les deux, ça va être super, en plus maman a dit qu'on pourrait aller voir le nouveau disney, c'est pas cool ça ? Moi je pense que – »

« Blaiiiine ! » le coupa Cooper. « Respire, il ne va pas s'envoler tu sais… »

Le petit garçon rougit et lâcha Kurt avant de courir vers l'étage en faisant la moue.

« On dirait qu'il a un petit faible pour toi, » lâcha le brun au bout d'un moment.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux. « Non mais ça va pas la tête, c'est un enfant ! »

Cooper rigola et remua les sourcils. « L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Il m'a dit qu'il voudrait se marier avec toi plus tard, » dit-il en riant.

Le châtain rougit et secoua la tête en se tenant l'arrête du nez. « Arrête de dire des bêtises tu veux. C'est un enfant, ça ne veut rien dire. Et puis il est beaucoup trop jeune pour moi. »

« Il ne le sera pas toujours… » lâcha Cooper malicieusement.

« Cooper bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu essayes d'accomplir exactement ? »

« Rien rien, » dit le plus âgé en levant les bras en l'air. « C'est juste que ça m'éclate de t'embêter. » Il lui tira la langue. « Et puis j'ai le sentiment que Blaine deviendra un bourreau des cœurs plus tard. Le charme des Anderson, tu sais… »

Kurt lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Toi, espèce de – »

« Je suis prêt Kurtie ! » cria Blaine qui venait d'atteindre la dernière marche des escaliers.

Le châtain envoya un regard menaçant à Cooper avant de prendre le petit garçon par la main. « Tu as dit au revoir à tes parents ? »

« Ils sont au travail. »

« Un samedi ? » dit Kurt en relevant un sourcil. Cooper haussa les épaules dans sa direction. « Bon, allons-y ! »

* * *

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître aux yeux de tout autre adolescent du monde. Kurt Hummel, quatorze ans, adorait passer du temps avec Blaine Anderson, sept ans. C'était un petit garçon déjà très intelligent pour son âge, mais il savait tout de même agir comme l'enfant qu'il était, ce qui se trouvait être d'un réel rafraichissement aux yeux du châtain.

Après avoir passé sa semaine entouré d'adolescents qui ne faisaient que de parler de sexe, de jeux-vidéos, de sport, et d'alcool, il pouvait enfin respirer. Bien sûr il avait ses amis. Mais depuis que Kevin Garcia (un footballer métisse plus âgé qu'eux de deux ans) avait jeté son dévolu sur Mercedes. Il était devenu la cinquième roue du carrosse, et il commençait à en avoir marre. Il était très heureux pour ses amis, mais là ça n'était plus possible. Pour une obscure raison, Karofsky et sa bande les laissait plus ou moins tranquille. Ce qui faisait au moins une chose de positive…

Kurt secoua la tête afin de se sortir de ses pensées, puis lâcha la main de Blaine, s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

« Bon, par quoi est-ce que tu veux commencer Blainey ? »

L'enfant regarda autour de lui avec intention, semblant vraiment considérer la question comme si elle était d'une importance capitale.

« J'aimerais aller voir le film d'abord, et ensuite aller acheter les trucs… »

Kurt sourit et se redressa.

« Marché conclu, mais allons manger avant, d'accord ? »

« Oui ! Mcdo ! »

L'adolescent soupira avant de voir la moue de chien battu que lui faisait Blaine, et passa sa main tendrement dans ses boucles.

« Okay, allons-y ! »

Le petit garçon rigola et reprit sa main dans la sienne tout en le tirant en direction du fast-food. Après une manœuvre assez complexe, ils arrivèrent à se faufiler dans l'une des files. Il y avait évidemment beaucoup de monde, étant donné que le samedi était un jour qui attirait énormément de familles afin qu'elles fassent leurs courses pour la semaine.

Kurt profita de l'attente pour vérifier sur son téléphone à quelle heure serait la prochaine projection du film qu'ils désiraient voir, ignorant Blaine qui s'éloigna légèrement afin d'observer de plus près les jouets qu'offrait le happy meal, et qui étaient exposés dans une vitrine.

L'adolescent rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et releva les yeux.

« Blaine, reviens ça va bientôt être à nous. »

Le petit garçon courut alors rejoindre Kurt.

« Tu sais ce que tu veux manger ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Je veux le menu happy meal avec la petite peluche nemo dedans ! »

Le châtain sourit tendrement. Blaine pouvait être tellement adorable des fois.

« D'accord, et à boire ? »

L'enfant plissa les yeux sous la réflexion.

« Un thé froid ! »

Kurt hocha la tête et s'approcha du comptoir, voyant la cliente devant lui partir avec un plateau.

« Bonjour, j'aimerais une salade et un grand coca light, ainsi qu'un menu happy meal avec en jouet la petite peluche nemo et un petit thé froid, s'il vous plaît. »

La femme qui était à la caisse, dans les quarante ans, s'arrêta soudain de taper sa commande et le regarda d'un air étrange. Ses yeux glissèrent vers Blaine et elle haussa un sourcil.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda le châtain au bout d'un moment, n'appréciant pas plus que ça de se faire fixer par une totale étrangère.

« C'est juste que le happy meal que vous me demandez est réservé aux filles… »

Kurt haussa un sourcil à son tour, il avait toujours détesté cette ségrégation faite entre les filles et les garçons. Comme si chaque petite fille désirait avoir un micro barbie rose bonbon, c'était ridicule. Il s'agissait d'enfants, tant qu'ils avaient leur surprise, ils étaient heureux.

« Et alors ? »

La femme se rembrunit et pointa Blaine d'un mouvement de tête.

« Et bien c'est un petit garçon. »

L'adolescent commençait à sentir la colère bouillonner en lui. De quel droit venait-elle lui donner une leçon ?! En plus, tout cela faisait attendre les gens derrière lui.

« Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect madame, c'est Blaine lui-même qui voulait cette peluche, » dit-il en rapprochant le petit garçon de lui à l'aide de son bras gauche. « De plus, même si je suis absolument contre la sexualisation qu'entraîne la spécificité d'avoir un menu happy meal pour fille et un pour garçon, c'est simplement un jouet. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que les peluches sont faites uniquement pour les filles, si ? Maintenant, si vous voulez bien arrêter de faire perdre du temps à tout le monde, j'aimerais ma commande s'il vous plaît. »

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire derrière lui, sûrement venant de clients qui avaient suivi leur altercation. Le visage de la femme était écarlate, Kurt n'aurait su dire si c'était d'embarras ou bien de colère. Il ne put jamais le découvrir, car une jeune fille blonde vint prendre sa place.

« C'est l'heure de ta pause Terry , vas donc cracher tes flammes de dragon dehors, tu ne voudrais pas que l'on prenne tous feu ? »

La femme s'éloigna, non sans maugréer dans sa barbe.

« Je suis désolée, » dit la jeune fille d'une voix fluette en s'adressant à Blaine. « Je te promets que tu vas pouvoir avoir ta peluche, petit dauphin. »

Kurt la regarda amusé, alors que Blaine la fixait avec la bouche grande ouverte. C'est à ce moment là que le châtain la reconnut enfin. Elle était dans son cours de dessin ainsi que dans son cours de littérature anglaise. Brittany S. Pierce. Il ne savait pas grand-chose d'elle à part qu'elle avait redoublé deux fois, et qu'elle possédait une imagination débordante. Elle était toujours entourée des " populaires ", raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de lui parler, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu l'air d'être méchante, au contraire.

Blaine tira sur son pull pour attirer son attention et Kurt baissa le regard vers lui.

« Kurtie… Je crois que c'est une fée, » chuchota-t-il comme si c'était un secret.

Brittany qui était revenue entre temps avec leur plateau lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle l'avait entendu.

« Ne le dis à personne d'accord, mais je suis moitié licorne aussi. »

L'adolescent gloussa et paya Brittany avant de prendre le plateau dans ses mains.

« Merci, » dit-il.

« De rien Kurt ! Tu es une licorne toi aussi, on doit s'entraider entre nous ! »

Kurt la fixa un long moment, se demandant si, à sa façon à elle d'être unique, Brittany n'était pas en fait beaucoup plus intelligente que ce que tout le monde pouvait penser…

* * *

Ils ressortirent de la salle de cinéma avec un tas de nouvelles chansons disneys dans la tête, et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Kurt était certain que c'était le meilleur depuis quelques années. Le film avait été drôle, touchant, romantique, et très intelligemment bien pensé.

L'adolescent reprit Blaine par la main quand ils arrivèrent à proximité d'une foule de monde, et ils descendirent les escaliers roulants afin de se rendre à l'étage inférieur, là où se trouvaient la plupart des magasins de vêtements.

Kurt observa l'un d'eux avec attention – il était spécialisé dans les vêtements pour enfants – avant de finalement se décider à entrer dans celui à sa gauche, car il aimait beaucoup le style dans lequel les mannequins en plastique de la vitrine étaient habillés.

Blaine le suivait en regardant autour de lui avec les yeux grands ouverts, curieux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le côté garçon des enfants, et commencèrent à chercher quelque chose qui puisse être assez chic et simple en même temps.

Blaine trouva deux chemises. L'une était blanche et l'autre bleue clair. Kurt donna son approbation après les avoir placées devant lui pour voir si elles ne juraient pas avec son teint hâlé. Ils prirent ensuite un pantalon gris un autre noir, préférant ne pas risquer les couleurs flashies.

Le petit garçon disparut ensuite dans le magasin, au grand mécontentement de Kurt qui paniqua brièvement avant de finalement le retrouver du côté masculin des adolescents.

« Blaine ! T'es fou ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de disparaître comme ça ? »

L'enfant eut le mérite d'avoir l'air penaud, et il releva la tête qu'il avait baissée vers le sol afin de regarder Kurt dans les yeux, les siens brillants de larmes.

« Désolé Kurtie… Je voulais juste te trouver de jolis vêtements aussi, pour que je ne sois pas seul à les essayer. »

L'adolescent sourit et caressa tendrement les boucles brunes.

« D'accord Blaine, mais promets-moi de toujours me prévenir quand tu t'éloignes, okay ? »

Il hocha la tête et attrapa la main du plus grand afin de l'emmener vers les pulls. Kurt les observa et rigola.

« Tu connais bien mes goûts Blaine. »

L'enfant sourit fièrement.

Après que Kurt ait choisi un pull en laine blanc ainsi qu'un gilet gris, lui et Blaine se dirigèrent vers les cabines d'essayage. L'adolescent essaya ses articles rapidement et sortit, attendant que l'enfant ait terminé.

Le petit bouclé ressortit quelques minutes après, s'amusant à faire semblant de défiler, le tout sous les applaudissements de Kurt et le rire de quelques clients visiblement amusés par le spectacle.

Les deux garçons se mirent d'accord sur l'ensemble avec la chemise blanche et le pantalon noir. C'était classique, mais classe surtout. Pourtant… Il manquait quelque chose.

« J'ai un nœud papillon en soie noir, » proposa-Blaine. « Il était à mon grand-père et mes parents m'ont dit d'y faire très attention mais je pense qu'ils seraient d'accord que je le porte. »

Kurt hocha la tête tout en réfléchissant. Il s'observa inconsciemment dans le miroir et claqua soudainement des doigts.

« Je sais ! Il te faut un petit gilet dans les teintes sombres ! »

Le visage de Blaine s'éclaira.

« C'est une super idée ! Je crois que j'en ai vu un, attends-moi ici ! »

Le bouclé revint quelques minutes plus tard, un gilet noir très élégant à la main. Kurt donna son approbation et ils amenèrent leurs achats à la caisse, devant patienter un moment étant donné qu'il y avait du monde.

Le châtain s'assura de payer ses achats et ceux de Blaine séparément, afin de ne pas profiter de l'argent que les Anderson lui avait confié. Il donna ensuite son sac à Blaine et prit le sien, utilisant sa main libre pour attraper celle du petit garçon.

« Quelle heure il est ? » demanda Blaine.

Kurt s'arrêta pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche et vit qu'il était déjà seize heures.

« C'est l'heure du goûter, » dit-il. « Je te propose qu'on aille se chercher une glace et ensuite on rentrera à la maison, ça marche ? »

« Ouiiiiii ! »

* * *

Kurt et Blaine discutaient tranquillement lorsqu'ils passèrent la barrière qui les séparait de la maison des Anderson. Le châtain toqua à la porte et sourit mentalement devant l'impatience du petit garçon. Il avait hâte de montrer sa tenue à ses parents et à Cooper.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui leur ouvrit, et Kurt put dire rien qu'en voyant l'expression sur son visage que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel le plus âgé répondit par un haussement d'épaules, les lèvres pincées.

Blaine partit en courant dans la maison, laissant Kurt derrière lui.

« Bon bah je vais vous laisser, » dit le châtin.

« Non, rentre une minute, Kurt. »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils mais obéit, suivant le plus âgé jusqu'au salon où il eut la surprise de découvrir ses parents ainsi que ceux de Blaine et Cooper.

« Wow... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici exactement ? »

Elisabeth et Pam échangèrent un regard, tout comme Burt et Richard, mais personne ne se décida à prendre la parole. Cooper qui était resté debout perdit patience.

« Sérieusement ?! On va pas tourner autour du pot pendant quatre heures ! »

Blaine tressaillit sous le ton employé par son grand frère. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère, tout comme leur mère apparement.

« Cooper s'il te plaît ! »

« Mais allez dites leur ! Dites leur qu'on déménage bordel ! »

Tout se figea. La phrase resonna dans la pièce comme elle le faisait dans l'esprit de Kurt, et il se sentit soudain envahi d'une énorme tristesse, mais le pire fut ce qui suivit.

« Ça veut dire quoi déménager ? » demanda Blaine d'une toute petite voix.

« Ça veut dire que comme visiblement l'argent compte plus que tout pour papa, et qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de nous, on va devoir partir. Pour toujours ! »

« Cooper ça suffit maintenant ! » cria Richard.

L'adolescent le fixa avec haine et courut vers les escaliers, sans soute dans le but d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

« Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste tous les deux ! » cria-t-il avant de claquer la porte. Burt et Elisabeth échangèrent un regard, clairement mal à l'aise, alors que Pam profita de cet interlude pour s'excuser et monter à l'étage à la suite de Cooper.

Kurt se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de ses parents, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que les yeux de Blaine étaient remplis de larmes, et qu'il s'était mis à sangloter silencieusement dans son coin.

Il ouvrit grand ses bras et le petit garçon courut s'y réfugier.

« Je- je veux pas partir- Kuurt ! » sanglota-t-il.

Le châtain l'attira sur ses genoux et le serra fort contre lui, remerciant d'un hochement de tête ses parents quand ils partirent vers la cuisine, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

« Hey, » dit-il en séchant les grosses larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Blaine avec ses manches. « Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. »

Mais la vérité, pensa Kurt tout en berçant le petit garçon contre lui, chuchotant des mots doux à son oreille, c'est qu'il n'en savait foutre rien.

* * *

J'espère que ce court chapitre vous aura plu :D J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite ! Sachez d'ailleurs que pars bientôt en Italie donc je ne suis pas sûre à 100% de pouvoir publier dans 2 semaines, mais sait-on jamais ^^

**P.s Le message que j'adressais en haut n'est pas que pour moi. Je connais de nombreux auteurs et même traducteurs qui se cassent le cul à bosser sur leurs histoires, et qui ont vraiment peu de reviews. Et ce n'est pas à cause de la qualité, mais à cause de lecteurs trop faignants qui ne se rendent pas compte que les 10min (max) qu'ils prendraient à écrire une review sont peu de temps par rapport à celui que l'on met à peaufiner un chapitre. Ça n'était pas comme ça avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**


	15. White Christmas

**Salut la compagnie ! :D**

J'espère pour ceux qui sont en vacances, que ça se passe bien ! Merci énormément pour tous les retours sur le chapitre précédent, et désolée pour l'attente sucitée par ce chapitre :/

Vous devriez normalement être nombreux à l'apprécier ;) Pour la suite, la publication du chapitre 16 devrait avoir lieu le **5 août **:)

**Mes réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**PassBlonde : **On voit un peu sa réaction dans ce chapitre, mais la confrontation avec Blaine sera pour le 17 ;) J'adore le Klaine enfants aussi *-* Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :)

**Guest : **Wow ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère vraiment que la suite de cette histoire te plaira en tout cas ! :D

**SO :** Merci beaucoup ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir assez progressé depuis les premiers chapitres de cette fic :)

**mamstaz : **Merci infiniment ! C'est l'un des piliers de l'histoire et plus l'intrigue principale progressera, plus les retours vers le passé deviendront frustrants xD

**Sur ****ce, le chapitre ! **

* * *

Kurt avait les yeux perdus dans le feu de cheminée. Il était assis dans le vieux canapé usé, mais confortable qui se trouvait dans le salon de son ancienne maison. Il porta sa tasse de thé fumante à ses lèvres, et but une nouvelle gorgée, avant de la poser sur la petite table devant lui.

Les flammes dans l'âtre crépitaient doucement, comme elles l'avaient fait ce fameux soir à Dalton. Ce n'était pas le même décor, mais pourtant Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé. L'échange de cadeaux, la chanson, la gentillesse de Blaine, la beauté de Blaine, la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, la douceur qu'avaient eue ses lèvres, et le petit gémissement qu'il avait lâché contre les siennes. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine.

Il secoua la tête et se blottit un peu plus contre le canapé, resserrant la couverture qui l'enveloppait autour de lui, afin de chasser les frissons qui venaient de le parcourir. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il était advenu entre lui et Blaine. Cependant, il était clair que se voiler la face ne servait plus à rien désormais. C'était peut-être Blaine qui l'avait embrassé, mais il l'avait laissé faire, et avait même participé.

Il posa inconsciemment ses doigts contre la pulpe de ses lèvres, fermant doucement les yeux, essayant de sentir à nouveau le fantôme de celles de Blaine contre les siennes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Kurt sursauta et se tourna vers la voix qui avait résonné dans la pièce. Il rougit en voyant que c'était Finn dans l'encadrement de la porte, et se décala un peu plus vers le bord du canapé, lui laissant la place de s'installer en une offre implicite. Son demi-frère accepta et avança jusqu'au canapé, ses pieds rencontrant le sol en de bruyants « boums » du fait de sa haute stature.

Le brun s'assit aussi légèrement que possible, et prit un peu de la couverture de Kurt pour la poser sur ses jambes alors qu'il entourait un de ses bras autour de ses genoux, l'autre tenant une tasse remplie de lait chaud que Kurt avait eu la gentillesse de lui faire un peu plus tôt.

Il laissa son regard se perdre un moment dans les flammes lui aussi, avant de finir ce que contenait sa tasse d'une traite, et de la poser sur la table basse.

« Alors comment ça se passe à Westerville ? »

Kurt réfléchit longtemps avant de savoir s'il devait répondre honnêtement.

« Ça va. C'est dur quelques fois, mais ça va. » Il soupira. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement maintenant ? »

Finn se mordilla la lèvre et soupira à son tour.

« J'aide toujours Burt au garage et… Dernièrement j'ai pris en charge le Glee Club car Mr. Shuester a dû partir quelques temps… »

Kurt écarquilla des yeux.

« Quoi ? Mais, tu n'as pas fait d'études en enseignement. Comment c'est possible ? »

Le plus âgé haussa les épaules, son habituel petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Tu connais McKinley, ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un le plus vite possible, et en plus ça leur coûte moins cher. »

Le châtain hocha la tête et se pencha afin de reprendre sa tasse, ses mains s'étant refroidies. Il avait toujours eu une mauvaise circulation du sang, mais il paraissait que c'était de famille. Contrairement à la plupart des gens qui avaient une température corporelle de 36°, la sienne était de 35,6°. Encore l'une des nombreuses choses qu'il partageait avec sa mère…

Il laissa la chaleur de la tasse imprégner ses mains, puis reprit quelques gorgées de sa boisson avant de brusquement se figer, se rendant soudain compte de quelque chose.

« Mais ça veut dire qu'on va être adversaires pour les sélections ! »

Fin éclata de rire, agitant ses sourcils plusieurs fois.

« Et oui petit-frère ! J'attendais que tu comprennes ! D'ailleurs, ne le prends pas mal, mais on va vous démolir ! »

Ce fut au tour de Kurt de rire.

« On verra ça… Mais je ne pense pas. »

Un silence confortable suivit, durant lequel Kurt en profita pour terminer sa tasse et la poser sur la petite table, s'enlevant de sous la couverture afin de l'enrouler comme il le fallait autour de lui et Finn. Ce dernier lâcha un petit « merci », visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Kurt ne dit rien mais il sentait que Finn avait envie de lui parler de quelque chose, mais ne savait pas comment le faire.

« Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Rachel ? » osa finalement dire le plus âgé.

Kurt soupira tristement, n'aimant pas du tout la façon dont son estomac se noua à la mention du prénom de son ex-meilleure amie.

« Non, » répondit-il simplement. « Toi ? »

Finn secoua la tête.

« J'étais parti la voir à New York après avoir été renvoyé de l'armée tu sais, mais elle était avec ce gars. Brade, ou Brody, peu importe… Elle m'a dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux à part un baiser, et je sais que je n'ai rien le droit de dire en vue des circonstances. C'est moi qui ai mis de la distance entre nous deux mais… Je sais pas, j'imagine que j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne m'oublie pas, tu sais. Tu penses que c'est égoïste ? »

La bouche de Kurt se tordit en une grimace. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

« Oui, un peu. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est une mauvaise chose. »

Finn souffla.

« Je l'aime tu sais. Il y a des années je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, mais je l'aime vraiment, et ces deux années loin d'elle sont juste affreuses. Et je sais pas, je pense que j'aurais voulu être le seul mec capable de voir à quel point elle était belle et – »

Il s'arrêta de parler, se passa les mains sur le visage, et se leva du canapé.

« Bref, c'est pas important, je vais aller me coucher. Être en forme pour les cadeaux demain matin. »

Kurt se leva à son tour et se mordilla la lèvre, incertain du comportement à adopter. Ce fut Finn qui décida pour lui. Il s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, une étreinte fraternelle qu'ils avaient tous les deux appris à connaître et à rendre plus tendre avec les années. Le plus âgé se détacha finalement de lui et partit en direction des escaliers.

« Finn, attends ! »

Il s'arrêta à la deuxième marche et se retourna vers Kurt qui était encore debout près du canapé.

« Tu as essayé de l'appeler ? »

« Et toi ? »

La bouche de Kurt se tordit à nouveau dans cette grimace qu'il avait appris à reconnaître comme étant un signe de son malaise. Il sourit pour lui-même.

« Bonne nuit, Kurt. »

« Bonne nuit, Finn. »

Le châtain retourna son attention sur la couverture qui était pliée en un bazar sans nom sur le canapé. Il songea ironiquement que ce fouillis représentait bien ce qu'était devenue sa vie.

* * *

Quand Kurt se réveilla ce matin-là, il eut la plaisante surprise de découvrir qu'il avait reçu un message de la part de Mercedes.

**De Mercedes la queen :**

_Alors comme ça j'apprends que tu es revenu à Lima pour les fêtes et on ne s'est toujours pas vu ? Tssssss !_

Il tapa immédiatement une réponse, le sourire aux lèvres.

**À Mercedes la queen :**

Désolé Mercy, je ne savais pas que tu étais revenue de L.A… Et puis comment tu l'as su toi d'abord ? :O

Il eut à peine le temps de faire son lit que Mercedes lui répondait déjà.

**De Mercedes la queen :**

_Ta localisation facebook gros bêta ;D Bon, trêve de blablatrie ! Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit McHot-Chocolate ?_

Kurt gloussa et se dépêcha de taper une réponse, puis laissa son téléphone sur son bureau, descendant les escaliers afin de se rendre à la salle à manger, le cœur beaucoup plus léger que la veille.

**À Mercedes la queen :**

Quand tu veux ! :D Je vais demander à mon père mais je pense que je devrais même être libre aujourd'hui si ça te va :)

P.s Je pensais qu'on avait dit qu'on oubliait ce surnom, j'étais bourré pour l'amour de Dieu ! Oops… :P

* * *

Kurt était en train d'aider Carole à débarrasser la table, tandis que son père et Finn se chargeaient de mettre les emballages de papier cadeaux à la poubelle. De ce qu'il pouvait voir depuis la fenêtre, la journée était claire et seuls de légers flocons de neige tombaient encore.

Il remercia encore chaleureusement sa famille pour les cadeaux qui lui avaient été offerts, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il prit immédiatement son téléphone et sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant la réponse de Mercedes.

**De Mercedes la queen :**

_OMG ! C'est décidé alors, rdv au Breadstix à 12h30, c'est moi qui invite ;) J'AI TROP HÂTE DE TE REVOIR KURTIE ! :D_

_P.s Je vais passer à côté de ton blasphème, mais en contrepartie je n'oublierais j-a-m-a-i-s ce surnom :P_

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, puis se dirigea vers son dressing avec une joie non dissimulée. L'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il avait eues à faire en déménageant à Westerville avait été de laisser la moitié de sa garde robe ici, à Lima.

Il en sortit un pull en laine à grosses mailles de couleur blanche, et un pantalon gris foncé plus ou moins ample, bien que serré au niveau des chevilles. Il les enfila, ainsi que de grosses bottes noires à lacet qui lui arrivaient à hauteur du genou. Il se déplaça ensuite vers son miroir et sourit légèrement en contemplant son reflet.

Il prit une bouteille de laque et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle était à moitié pleine. Kurt prit alors grand soin de remonter ses cheveux de façon à les faire tenir en l'air. Il reposa la laque et inspecta très attentivement l'ensemble de sa personne qu'il pouvait réussir à distinguer dans le miroir.

Objectivement, il était plutôt satisfait du résultat. Son regard était lumineux, et son teint, bien que pâle, arborait les légères rougeurs auxquelles il avait le droit sur les joues chaque hiver. En somme, il n'avait pas l'air différent, pourtant il ne se sentait plus le même, plus depuis… Bon sang, il lui tardait de voir Mercedes !

* * *

Kurt s'installa à une table située au centre du restaurant. Il regarda autour de lui avec curiosité, se remémorant les souvenirs qui tapissaient cet endroit. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se perdre d'avantage dans ses pensées, car des bruits de talons sur le sol résonnèrent derrière lui. Il aurait pu reconnaître cette démarche entre mille.

Il se retourna de trois quart sur sa chaise et ne put retenir le large sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres, découvrant toutes ses dents. Mercedes était arrivée. Elle portait un haut noir à manches longues ainsi qu'une jupe à volants grise, et de petites bottines à semelles compensées. La coupe de son manteau mauve mettait parfaitement en valeur sa silhouette. Bref, Kurt approuvait hautement sa tenue.

Il se leva quand elle s'approcha et ne perdit pas de temps pour la prendre dans ses bras, ne la dépassant que d'une dizaine de centimètres. Elle portait toujours le même parfum. Une odeur d'ambre et de patchouli qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement.

« Oh mon dieu Kurt ! Tu es devenu encore plus beau qu'avant ! »

Kurt rigola, rougissant doucement.

« Ne dis par n'importe quoi Cedes'… En tout cas je peux dire que le style de LA te convient parfaitement. Tu es resplendissante ! »

La jeune fille rigola doucement en lui faisant une petite révérence, puis ils s'assirent. Une serveuse vint presque immédiatement leur apporter les menus. Kurt ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le sien, il savait ce qu'il désirait manger. Il prenait toujours la même chose à chaque fois qu'il venait ici.

Il prit un peu plus de temps pour observer Mercedes. Elle avait perdu un peu de poids, bien qu'elle possède toujours sa silhouette ronde. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts que dans ses souvenirs, et elle les avait laissés boucler librement, cascadant sur ses épaules. Son maquillage était très léger : un peu de crayon et un rouge à lèvres de la même teinte que son manteau.

La serveuse revint vers eux et sortit un petit calepin et un stylo, montrant qu'elle attendait leurs commandes.

« Des raviolis aux champignons s'il vous plaît. »

Mercedes sourit et demanda à son tour des lasagnes.

« Et y a-t-il une bouteille qui vous ferait plaisir ? » demanda la serveuse.

Kurt et Mercedes ne prirent même pas la peine d'échanger un regard.

« Une bouteille de rosé nous irait très bien, » dit la jeune femme.

La serveuse hocha la tête et partit avec un petit sourire poli.

La suite du dîner fut facile. Kurt était étonné de voir que malgré les années sans s'être vus, il n'avait pas à se forcer avec Mercedes. C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient quittés que la veille. Ils avaient juste eu besoin de cinq minutes afin de s'apprivoiser à nouveau, mais sinon, ils étaient retombés très facilement dans leur bulle de confort et de complicité.

La jeune femme lui apprit qu'elle venait de finir d'enregistrer son premier CD, et que son producteur était très enthousiaste quant à son succès. Kurt ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde en apprenant que le premier single a avoir été vendu était "Hell To The No".

« Et devine qui j'ai croisé pas plus tard que la semaine dernière ? » demanda malicieusement Mercedes.

Kurt haussa les épaules.

« Cooper Anderson ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Sa réaction fit rire sa meilleure amie.

« Oh mon dieu ! Mais genre... Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là bas ? »

« Acteur aux dernières nouvelles... Il a un peu pris la grosse tête d'ailleurs, c'est dommage. Mais il est toujours aussi beau et gentil ! »

Kurt eut un petit sourire nostalgique, puis remarqua le regard inquisiteur de Mercedes posé sur lui.

« Quoi ?! »

La jeune femme joua innocemment avec sa serviette pour se donner un air détaché.

« Oh rien rien... Disons juste que le fait que Blaine étudie en dernière année à la Dalton Academy est plus ou moins rentré dans la conversation. Donc je me demandais pourquoi tu ne l'as toujours pas mentionné... »

Kurt se sentit rougir en un rien de temps. Oh bordel ça allait être une conversation difficile. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Mercedes le laisse s'en tirer sans rien dire, surtout en vue de la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir suite à la mention du prénom de Blaine.

« C'est une longue... Très longue histoire. »

Tandis qu'ils savouraient leurs desserts, Kurt lui raconta tout. Il lui parla de ses retrouvailles avec Blaine, de leur complicité qui n'avait fait qu'accroître maintenant que la différence d'âge qui les séparait n'avait pas autant d'impact. Il mentionna Sebastian et les Warblers, et bien sûr, le fait que Blaine l'avait embrassé juste avant son départ pour Lima.

Mercedes l'avait écouté avec attention et lui souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents.

« Bon, tu peux arrêter de sourire comme ça s'il te plaît ? C'est hyper flippant ! » dit Kurt, mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme éclata de rire avant de tousser pour se calmer et reprendre contenance.

« Désolée ! C'est juste que cette situation est assez amusante... Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Il rougit profondément.

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais vraiment pas Mercy... Il est... Bon sang, il est incroyable, gentil, généreux, talentueux, et absolument magnifique ça va de soit ! Mais, c'est tellement compliqué, et étrange. Je suis tout de même son professeur Cedes' et puis en plus il a un copain et je- Je ne sais pas, » dit Kurt en baissant les yeux sur sa part de tiramisù à moitié entamée.

Mercedes avança sa main jusqu'à la sienne et s'en empara.

« Mr. Shue dirait que tu devrais suivre ton coeur... »

« Mais je suis son professeur Mercedes ! »

« Oui... Pour encore quelques mois seulement, c'est ça ? »

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre, et la jeune femme le fixa avec un sourire doux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui Kurt ? »

Le jeune homme soupira longuement et se laissa envahir par l'image de l'adolescent. Son sourire, sa voix, son attitude, la façon dont ses incroyables yeux dorés avaient brillé sous la lueur des flammes ce fameux soir. Et ses lèvres, la lenteur et la douceur avec laquelle ils s'étaient embrassés.

« Je pense que si je ne fais pas attention... Je pourrais vraiment tomber amoureux de lui, » lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

« Alors tu as ta réponse, » conclut Mercedes.

* * *

Seuls le son des cordes frottées ainsi que des paroles rapides chantées par Blaine résonnaient dans la pièce. Le jeune homme accéléra le rythme de ses doigts passant sur la guitare. Son front était perlé de sueur sous la concentration et la difficulté du morceau, et certaines de ses boucles qui n'étaient pour une fois pas maintenues sous leur couche de gel habituelle tombaient devant ses yeux.

Il s'arrêta brusquement en entendant le bruit de la porte de la salle de répétition des Warblers s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il reposa sa guitare à côté de lui et se retourna pour découvrir Nick et Jeff main dans la main, l'observant silencieusement.

« _You need me but I don't need you_... Je suppose que quelque chose de vraiment mauvais a dû se passer si tu chantes cette chanson, » lâcha le blond.

Nick hocha la tête à la déclaration de son petit-ami.

« Et en plus tes cheveux sont dans un désordre absolument non Warblerien. »

Blaine réussit à lâcher un petit rire.

« Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? »

« On s'en fiche de ça Blaine, » dit le brun qui avait lâché la main de Jeff pour pouvoir se rapprocher du petit bouclé. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

L'adolescent lâcha un profond soupir et se passa les mains sur le visage, réfléchissant si oui ou non il devrait se confier sur ce qui le tourmentait à ses meilleure amis.

« J'ai embrassé Kurt. »

Nick et Jeff échangèrent un regard puis le blond se leva pour frapper Blaine à l'arrière de la tête.

« Aïe ! C'était pour quoi ça ? »

Le blond lui tira la langue.

« Pour ne pas nous en avoir parlé plus tôt gros bêta ! Ça fait des semaines qu'on te voit lui envoyer des regards énamourés. »

Blaine rougit et toussa.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Nick leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr que non, » dit-il ironiquement. « Bon tu comptes nous dire comment tu as merdé avec monsieur cul d'enfer ? »

Il reçut un coup de coude de la part de son petit-ami et un regard horrifié de Blaine par rapport à la fin de sa phrase, mais ne dit rien.

« Nous t'écoutons Blaine. »

Il leur raconta alors tout depuis sa première rencontre avec Kurt il y a douze ans. Jeff l'écoutait comme s'il lui racontait le scénario du prochain film romantique de l'année, alors que Nick observait son petit-ami d'un air amusé.

« Blainey, Blainey... Je peux te dire que tu es vraiment, mais alors vraiment dans la merde. »

« Merci du soutient les gars ! »

Jeff s'autorisa à rire.

« Il faut absolument que vous ayez une discussion tous les deux Blaine. Et tu dois te débarrasser de ton suricate pervers, » dit-il en fronçant le nez.

Blaine soupira à nouveau.

« Je sais tout ça... Merci les gars en tout cas, ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un. »

« Pas de soucis ! Niff à ta rescousse ! Maintenant on va te laisser, on se cherchait un endroit pour avoir un peu d'intimité. »

Nick rougit alors que Blaine grimaçait, amusé.

« Trop d'informations les gars... »

Jeff éclata de rire et reprit la main de son petit-ami pour le tirer hors de la salle, accordant un dernier signe de la main à Blaine avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

L'adolescent sourit pour lui-même et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, se figeant en voyant son fond d'écran. C'était une photo que lui et Kurt avaient prise il y a, à peu près une semaine. Il avait revêtu un costume à carreaux rouges, noirs et blancs, avec bien sûr le noeud papillon assorti. Alors que Kurt, comme à son habitude, était habillé très élégamment. Une chemise bleue ciel, un gilet gris, une cravate noire à pois blancs, et un de ses éternels pantalons moulants.

Ils souriaient tous les deux doucement à l'objectif. Blaine aimait beaucoup cette photo car elle avait presque réussi à capturer la beauté irréelle de Kurt. Il effleura légèrement le côté de la photo où l'adulte lui souriait, puis remit son téléphone dans sa poche, et reprit sa guitare.

Cette fois-ci, la chanson qu'il joua fut plus douce, tout comme sa voix. Il chanta les paroles avec presque révérence, laissant leur signification s'emparer de lui et son coeur battre fortement dans sa poitrine, au rythme des mots et des accords.

_I was made to keep your body warm_  
_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_  
_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
_From hate to love_  
_From love to lust_  
_From lust to truth_  
_I guess that's how I know you_  
_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_Falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! :D Beaucoup d'éléments donc, Furt, Kurtcedes, Niff, etc. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire cette fiction en tout cas :)

Les deux chansons chantées par Blaine sont You need me but I don't need you (version acoustic) et Kiss Me d'Ed Sheeran *-* Juste imaginez Darren chanter ça je... C'est mon goal !

À la prochaine !


	16. Mr Cellophane

**Salut les gens ^^ Vous avez vu ? Je suis là plus tôt :P**

J'ai beaucoup d'infos à vous donner donc écoutez bien ! J'ai fini tous les synopsis des chapitres de Once in a Lifetime, et je peux vous dire qu'il y aura **34 chapitres** en tout.

Ensuite, je me suis beaucoup torturée l'esprit ces temps-ci, afin de savoir si ça valait vraiment le coup de dépasser les 45 chapitres juste pour mettre dans OIAL tout ce que j'avais prévu. Il s'est avéré que non. Donc, j'ai décidé qu'une fois OIAL terminée, j'allais écrire une **séquelle** d'une quinzaine de chapitres environ.

C'est pour cela que bien que l'intrigue principale de cette fiction sera bouclée à la fin du dernier chapitre. Il y aura certaines choses qui ne seront pas résolues, mais ça sera fait de manière à ce que ça ne dérange pas vraiment que ça soit laissé "libre".

Toutefois, pour ceux qui voudront suivre Klaine et les autres personnages un peu plus loin dans leur vie, et qui voudront des réponses à tout, vous pourrez lire la séquelle "**It's just right**" sans problème :) Il n'y aura juste plus le concept présent/passé car malgré tout, c'est ce qui a rendu Once in a lifetime ausi longue, et de plus ça ne sera plus nécéssaire.

Mantenant que j'ai fini mon blabla, à vous de voir ! :) Mais juste que je sache, qui serait intéressé par une séquelle ? Sinon le chapitre 17 sera publié le **19 août**, soit cinq jours avant ma rentrée :'(

**Mes réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**marieklaine :** Hey ! :D Je suis ravie que ça plaise même si ça rend le rythme de l'histoire un peu lent... Je dois avouer que Klaine enfants qui se retrouvent plus tard et tombent amoureux c'est un de mes plus gros kiff *-* C'est juste tellement romantique ! *pleure* Haha... Soulmates ;) Faut bien que Kurt ait une adolescence difficile mdr J'en fait de gros namoureux timides *-* J'aime quand ils sont comme ça en fait ^^ Genre comme dans la fic Crema... Je sais pas si tu connais... Gnnnnnh ! Kurtcedes et HummelBerry c'est mes amitiés préférées de la série je crois ! Tu verras... :P Héhé, l'intrigue avec Rachel sera plus ou moins expliquée dans OIAL mais développée et finie dans la séquelle ^^ De rien :) Merci à toi pour ton commentaire ! :D

**Miss-Mandragore :** Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ? mdr Je te pardonne, j'ai plus ou moins pas eu de wifi pendant 10 jours donc pas de soucis ! Moi j'ai mis du temps mais je l'aime bien, je trouve son personnage assez intéressant sur quelques aspects, et puis la relation fraternelle Furt... J'adore, je les trouve juste adorable "Give me a hug before I go" *tears* MAIS ED SHEERAN + DARREN C'EST JUSTE ORGASMANT ! Je comprends pas pourquoi ils ont toujours pas fait de duos... Quoique... Ça pourrait faire arrêter la Terre de tourner vu qu'autant de talent sera rassemblé au même endroit... :O Mercedes elle est parfaite ! C'est mon personnage féminin préférée dans Glee :') Niff c'est le genre de couple que je shipp mais seulement en arrière plan dans les fics, de même qu'Hunterbastian et le reste. Le Blaine bien dans la merde ouais mdr Tu comprendras son ressenti sur Sebastian dans le chap 17 dear ;) (je me suis dit que Niff allait l'encourager effectivement parce qu'ils trouvent ça hot mdr) Merci pour ta review ! *coeur*

**PasBlonde :** Je comprends que ça soit frustrant, mais pas de panique, la confrontation sera au menu du chapitre 17 et constituera un bon bout de celui-ci ! Tant mieux parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire :) Merci beaucoup !

**mamstaz : **L'une de mes friendship préférée de la série ! Ils sont juste géniaux ! :D Tu voulais parler de la relation Niff/Blaine ? C'est le genre de relation que j'ai avec mes propres amis :) Merci pour ta review !

**Sur ****ce, le chapitre ! **

* * *

_Cinq mois plus tard, rentrée._

Kurt regarda autour de lui attentivement avant de se diriger vers son casier. Il prit un instant afin d'observer les photos qui tapissaient l'intérieur de la porte. Il y'en avait une de lui, Cooper et Blaine prise quand ils avaient fêté les six ans du petit garçon à la fête foraine. Une autre de lui et Mercedes au concert de Beyoncé l'été dernier, puis une de ses parents.

Il leva sa main afin d'effleurer du bout des doigts un collage qu'il avait fait de tous les plus grands artistes qui l'impressionnaient : Whitney Houston, Beyoncé, Barbara Streisand, Lady Gaga, le cast de Wicked, puis soupira doucement.

Il remplit son sac avec les livres dont il allait avoir besoin durant la journée, puis balaya une dernière fois du regard les photos, s'arrêtant sur le visage souriant de Blaine, puis referma la porte, ne perdant pas de temps pour se rendre à son cours de maths.

* * *

Kurt aurait dû être plus vigilent, ou en tout cas s'y attendre c'était sûr. Rien que d'y repenser, il avait envie de se foutre des claques. C'était évident que sans la protection de Cooper, et surtout maintenant qu'il était en première année au lycée, que les choses allaient changer.

Mais malgré tout ça, il avait espéré que les adolescents ne soient pas tous une bande d'ignorants, et qu'ils essayent de se démarquer un peu des autres. Que ça soit avec leurs vêtements, leurs personnalités, ou bien même avec leurs opinions. Qu'au lieu de suivre bêtement le troupeau, ils ouvrent les yeux et se forgent la leur ! Mais bon, c'était peut-être attendre un peu trop de leur part…

Voilà pourquoi, quand il s'était habillé de son pantalon moulant à carreaux et de son pull en soie arrivant juste au dessus du genou ce matin-là, il aurait dû sentir que ça n'était pas une très bonne idée… Mais plutôt que d'écouter son instinct de survie, il avait préféré croire en son sens de la mode qui lui disait que cette tenue était absolument F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-Q-U-E !

Et le voilà maintenant, entouré par un groupe de footballers dont il arrivait à reconnaître certains visages. Il y avait David, Azimio et Noah, c'était sûr ! Malheureusement pour lui, on aurait dit que la puberté et le sport avaient remarquablement bien fonctionné sur eux ! Ils avaient pris en masse musculaire et faisaient presque deux têtes de plus que lui.

Kurt déglutit et recula inconsciemment, regardant autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un professeur dans les parages, et surtout afin d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi personne n'agissait. Deux autres footballers inconnus vinrent se placer à sa droite et à sa gauche, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'ils avaient presque tous à la main une granita.

Il écarquilla des yeux en comprenant, puis les ferma en entendant le rire des footballers alors qu'ils lui jetèrent leurs boissons dessus. Kurt se sentit envahi d'un froid glacial, et grimaça en sentant le liquide pénétrer ses vêtements. Il en avait partout. Il sentait la glace dégouliner le long de ses cheveux jusque dans son cou, réussissant même à entrer dans ses bottes.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, battant des paupières avec précaution au cas où le liquide réussisse à se faufiler l'intérieur, il vit les footballers en plein fou-rire, mais ce qui le fit presque suffoquer, ce fut de voir que les étudiants autour d'eux riaient aussi à gorge déployée. Il sentit sa tristesse se transformer en une colère bouillonnante qui tournoyait dans son ventre, laissant dans sa bouche comme un arrière goût amer.

David et Azimio se tapèrent dans la main en riant puis commencèrent à partir, rapidement suivis par le reste de la bande. Seul un garçon resta près de Kurt, et les autres ne semblèrent même pas y faire attention, trop perdus dans leur joie d'avoir réussi encore une fois à emmerder l'adolescent gay.

Kurt se tourna vers lui pour le regarder, et le garçon recula et baissa les yeux vers le sol devant la colère qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard du châtain. Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, ce qui était plutôt amusant à voir étant donné qu'il était d'une taille réellement impressionnante !

« Désolé… »

Kurt entrouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Est-ce que le géant footballer venait vraiment de s'excuser ?! Il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit car ce dernier partit, non sans lui lancer un dernier regard, ainsi qu'à son gobelet qui était toujours rempli de granita. Puis sans un mot, il vida le contenu dans une poubelle, et partit en courant rejoindre les autres, laissant Kurt derrière lui.

Il resta encore un petit moment debout sans rien faire. Autour de lui, les adolescents avaient recommencé à marcher, à discuter, à s'embrasser, comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne venait pas de se faire agresser par une bande de néandertals ! Le froid l'avait quitté, mais maintenant il se sentait collant et poisseux. Sa tenue ainsi que sa coiffure étaient ruinées sans aucun doute.

Il commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il avait rendez-vous avec ses amis à la cafétéria dans une dizaine de minutes, mais c'était hors de question qu'il traverse le lycée comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas non plus rentrer chez lui, où il ne serait jamais à l'heure à temps pour ses cours de l'après-midi. Et alors qu'il commençait à penser qu'il était fichu, quelqu'un se racla la gorge à côté de lui.

Kurt se tourna vers le bruit et dut baisser légèrement les yeux pour pouvoir regarder la personne qui venait d'interrompre le flux de ses pensées. C'était une fille. Elle était plus petite que lui et avait de longs cheveux bruns qu'elle avait coiffés avec un serre-tête. Ses vêtements lui firent relever un sourcil. Un pull kaki avec une tête de renne dessus, une petite jupe du style bibliothécaire, et des chaussettes montantes blanches avec des mocassins vernis.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air d'être soucieuse, et resserra ses livres contre sa poitrine en relevant la tête pour croiser son regard. Kurt pensa qu'elle avait de jolis yeux chocolat. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être méchante, plutôt loin de ça même, son regard et son apparence reflétaient la gentillesse et la douceur.

« Pas vraiment non, » répondit-il, faisant un vague geste de la main pour envelopper son apparence.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis lui tendit sa main afin qu'il la serre dans la sienne, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde d'avoir ensuite des résidus collants sur la peau.

« Rachel Berry. »

« Kurt Hummel, » dit-il en acceptant de serrer sa main.

Elle lui sourit puis ouvrit un casier qui devait être le sien, et en sortit un pantalon de jogging ainsi qu'un large T-Shirt. Elle posa ses livres dans le casier puis lui tendit les vêtements. Il devait sans doute faire une drôle de tête car elle rigola et lui expliqua.

« J'avais pris une tenue de sport, ne savant pas qu'ils allaient nous en fournir une… De plus, je me suis inscrite au Glee-Club ici, ce qui est plus ou moins égal aux loosers des loosers, et en vue de ce que les anciens membres m'ont dit, il paraît que les slushies sont une offrande quotidienne de la part des footballers… Mais bref, tu n'auras jamais le temps de te doucher et heureusement, à part tes cheveux, ta peau n'a pas été vraiment touchée donc ça devrait aller. Pour les chaussures, tu pourras mettre tes baskets de sport, ça devrait faire l'affaire. »

Kurt la fixa la bouche entre-ouverte, cette fille…

« Je parle beaucoup désolée, » dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. « Mes pères n'arrêtent pas de me le répéter, mais assez parlez de moi ! Allons plutôt essayer de sauver tes cheveux ! » Elle n'attendit pas son accord et le prit par la main pour le tirer vers les toilettes des filles.

Il faillit l'arrêter afin de lui faire remarquer qu'il était un garçon, mais après tout, il soupira. Il n'était pas à ça près…

* * *

Mercedes vérifia à nouveau l'heure sur son téléphone. Il était midi treize. Kurt lui avait envoyé un message pour le prévenir de son retard il y a, à peu près dix minutes. Elle lui avait évidemment répondu en lui demandant si tout allait bien, mais elle n'avait reçu aucune réponse de sa part. C'était inhabituel… Si son meilleur-ami n'apparaissait pas dans la cafétéria d'ici cinq minutes, elle serait obligée de l'appeler, ou pire, d'aller le chercher elle-même ! Et croyez-le ou non, ni elle ni Kurt n'avaient envie d'en arriver là…

Elle reporta son attention sur Artie qui était en train de parler du dernier film qui était sorti. Un gros blockbuster avec une histoire de fin du monde et d'apocalypse zombies, bref, quelque chose qui n'était pas du tout du goût de la jeune fille. Étrangement, Tina écoutait attentivement le monologue de son petit-ami. Mercedes n'aurait su dire si c'était là l'œuvre de l'amour, ou bien parce qu'elle était vraiment intéressée… Après tout, Tina avait un goût plutôt prononcé pour le sang et les choses paranormales, en témoignait son style vestimentaire à mi chemin entre le gothique et le punk.

C'est donc avec un léger soulagement que Mercedes se permit de couper la parole à Artie, ayant reconnu la silhouette de Kurt parmi les autres élèves qui remplissaient la cafétéria.

« Eh les gars ! Je crois que M. Hummel vient enfin nous faire grâce de sa présence ! »

Tina rigola et elle et Artie se tournèrent vers la direction que pointait Mercedes avec son doigt. Kurt était effectivement là, mais quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging noir, d'un T-Shirt blanc qui avait l'air beaucoup trop serré au niveau des épaules, et de ses chaussures de course. C'était loin d'être la tenue qu'il portait ce matin quand Mercedes l'avait accompagné à son cours de géographie.

Elle échangea un rapide regard confus avec ses amis, puis se poussa légèrement pour faire de la place à Kurt qui arrivait vers eux un plateau à la main, et une brunette derrière lui. Elle était habillée très étrangement, et Mercedes était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

« Kurt, non seulement tu es en retard, mais en plus tu ramènes une autre fille que moi à ton bras ? Je suis vexée, » dit-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine et en soupirant dramatiquement.

Les autres rirent alors que Kurt lui tirait la langue et que la fille derrière lui rougissait légèrement, essayant de cacher sa gêne en se redressant.

« Je m'appelle Rachel Berry, » dit-elle en ramenant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Et je m'excuse pour le retard de Kurt, mais il a eu comme qui dirait un petit contretemps… »

« Sans blague ? » lâcha Artie.

Kurt soupira et posa son plateau sur la table, s'asseyant à côté de Mercedes. Il fit un sourire encourageant à Rachel et cette dernière finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils prirent les deux salades qui étaient posées sur le plateau et Kurt lui tendit sa bouteille d'eau alors qu'il prenait sa canette de coca light. Ils échangèrent un petit sourire et commencèrent à manger, ignorant Artie, Tina et Mercedes qui les observaient pour le moins étonnés.

« Bon, quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Mercedes qui se sentait étrangement rejetée.

Kurt se pinça les lèvres mais se décida à parler.

« Les footballers ont décidé de me souhaiter une bonne rentrée en première année et m'ont balancé des granitas – »

« Slushies, » coupa Rachel en levant son index.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est pareil… Bref, ma tenue était complètement foutue, il y'en avait même dans mes bottes… Mes bottes ! » Il secoua la tête. « Rachel a alors eu pitié de moi et m'a prêté ses affaires, d'ailleurs je dois dire que le pantalon me va étrangement mais le pull me serre un peu. »

Rachel mima "désolé " avec ses lèvres et reprit une bouchée de sa salade.

Artie, Tina et Mercedes le fixaient tous les trois avec un mélange de tristesse, de colère, et de pitié.

« Je suis désolée Kurt, » lâcha Tina au bout d'un moment. « C'est vraiment pas juste, et on aurait dû être là ! »

Il sourit doucement à ses amis.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute et vous le savez. » Il posa sa main sur celle de Mercedes. « Maintenant, changeons de sujet ! Rachel, » dit-il en se tournant vers elle. « Je te présente Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang et Artie Abrams. »

La jeune fille sourit. « Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer ! »

« Toute personne sauvant Kurt est forcément quelqu'un de bien, je t'aime déjà, » dit Artie en rigolant.

Le reste du repas se passa plutôt bien. Les adolescents apprirent à se connaître petit à petit. On pouvait déjà voir une sorte de rivalité se créer entre Rachel et Mercedes, mais c'était parce que la brune commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise et montrait alors plus son côté diva. Kurt lui était content, car il avait trouvé en Rachel quelqu'un qui partageait enfin son amour des grands classiques de Broadway et son rêve de finir là-bas, sur les planches.

* * *

Kurt attendit d'être sûr que le groupe de footballers soit parti avant de sortir de la benne à ordures dans laquelle il avait été jeté un peu plus tôt. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer ! Ils l'avaient à nouveau entouré et acculé contre la benne. Son professeur d'espagnol était même passé près d'eux, mais il n'avait rien vu, ou pire encore, il avait fait semblant de ne rien voir.

Il se remit debout et sortit de la benne en sautant. Il atterrit assez lourdement sur ses pieds et la douleur du choc le traversa comme une onde. Il jura et inspecta comme il le pouvait son apparence. Il n'y avait heureusement pas de signe de tâches sur ses vêtements, mais ses cheveux étaient foutus.

« Et ça n'est que la deuxième semaine... Bordel ! »

Il paniqua un instant en ne trouvant sa veste Marc Jacob nulle part, puis se souvint que le gentil géant - il avait décidé de l'appeler comme ça puisqu'il ne connaissait toujours pas son prénom - lui avait laissé la retirer. Bon, super, il n'avait donc officiellement aucune chance de la récupérer. Il soupira et replaça son sac sur son épaule gauche, sortant son téléphone alors qu'il commençait à marcher vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

**À RachElphaba :**

Marre de cette école de sauvages ! - -'

La réponse fut quasi immédiate.

**De RachElphaba :**

_Awww... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé Guylinda ? :(_

**À RachElphaba :**

Ils m'ont jeté dans la benne à ordures ! Sérieux c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

**De RachElphaba :**

_Bienvenue dans la pyramide alimentaire du lycée... Ici, les cheerladers et les footballers sont les rois, tous les autres sont des losers :/_

C'était comme ça alors ?! Très bien ! Mais Kurt Hummel n'allait pas se laisser faire, ça non ! Il avait une idée... Il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent de sa réussite, mais il n'avait pas d'autre alternative.

* * *

« Tu veux faire quoi ?! » hurlèrent Rachel et Mercedes à l'unisson.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel devant leur théâtralité et répéta calmement, jouant avec sa fourchette dans le reste de ses épinards.

« J'ai dit que j'allais me présenter à l'audition des Cheerios. »

Tous ses amis se tournèrent en direction de la table que les cheerladers et les footballers partageaient. Kurt suivit le mouvement et croisa le regard du gentil géant, il se sentit rougir et baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son assiette.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée Kurt, » dit Tina au bout d'un moment.

Kurt soupira. « Oui et bien c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé ! Si je veux survivre le reste du lycée, je vais bien devoir commencer à agir. Et puis je ne serais pas le seul garçon cheerlader ! Regardez, il y'en a déjà trois, et je ne les ai pas vus se faire embêter une seule fois ! »

« C'est pas le problème Kurt, » dit Artie d'une toute petite voix.

« C'est quoi alors ?! »

« Mais bon sang Kurt, tu vas rejoindre ceux qui n'arrêtent pas de nous emmerder depuis plus de deux ans ! Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand tu seras là-bas et que tu seras intouchable hein ? Ils vont forcément t'obliger à faire comme eux, et tu n'auras pas le choix, parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche, tu le sais très bien ! »

Tous fixaient Mercedes avec étonnement. Elle avait osé dire ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Kurt essaya de se débarrasser du sentiment de tristesse qui noua son estomac.

« Comment vous pouvez penser ça ? Vous savez très bien que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille... » Il souffla. « Les gars, de toute façon ça n'était pas une question. Je vais m'inscrire chez les Cheerios et on verra bien ce qu'il se passera... »

Il y eut un petit silence puis ils hochèrent tous la tête.

« Ça nous laissera peu de temps pour nous voir, » déclara Rachel avec une petite moue triste.

Kurt fit sourire mystérieux.

« Et bien en fait je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa qu'on s'inscrive tous au Glee Club... »

Rachel lui fit un grand sourire et se mit immédiatement à encourager Tina et Artie qui n'avaient pas l'air très emballé par l'idée. Inconsciemment, Kurt laissa son regard à nouveau traîner vers la table ou le gentil géant était assis et soupira rêveusement. Yep ! Il était en train de développer un sacré crush !

* * *

Kurt auditionna avec la chanson _Mr. Cellophane_. Rachel qui avait pu assister à son audition, lui assura qu'il avait été fantastique ! Pour dire la vérité, il aurait pu jurer entendre une nuance de jalousie dans sa voix, mais ne s'y attarda pas.

Il alla voir Mercedes quand ce fut son tour d'auditionner. Il connaissait très bien le talent de son amie quand il s'agissait de chanter, et il ne raterait pour rien au monde l'une de ses performances. Surtout quand elle chantait du Aretha Franklin !

Il ne put malheureusement pas assister aux auditions de Tina et Artie, car il avait entraînement avec les Cheerios. Il avait réussi à en faire partie ! Sue Sylvester, la coach, avait désespérément besoin de plus de mâles dans son équipe, et étant donné que Kurt savait danser et était naturellement souple, il n'était pas un candidat à refuser.

Faire partie des Cheerios était moins difficile que ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Il n'avait aucun ami, à part Brittany qui lui parlait quelques fois, mais ça ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude... Et puis l'uniforme imposait le respect en plus de lui aller comme un gant ! Bon... Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il avait enfin appris que "gentil géant" s'appelait en fait Finn Hudson, et qu'il était le quaterback. Naturellement, il sortait avec la belle Quinn Fabray qui se trouvait être la capitaine des cheerladers. Quelle drôle de coïncidence n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire sur elle. Elle était intelligente, blonde, bien proportionnée, et respectée de tous de par son statut. Évidemment, c'était aussi une petite peste, du genre de celles qui se croient supérieures à tout le monde, et qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de vous juger. En d'autres termes, elle ne méritait absolument pas Finn Hudson ! Et oui, Kurt était totalement objectif, merci bien !

* * *

Faire partie de la chorale se trouvait être une expérience grandement enrichissante, même s'ils n'étaient que cinq... Kurt pouvait voir d'autres côtés chez ses amis. Mercedes semblait plus susceptible, et Rachel beaucoup plus narcissique que ce qu'il avait pensé au premier abord. Artie et Tina s'en sortaient quant à eux très bien. Faire partie du Glee Club semblait leur donner une plus grande estime d'eux-même.

Mais il manquait quelque chose. Ils l'avaient tous vu en faisant la performance de _Sit Down You're Rocking The Boat_. Et Dieu sait que Rachel avait été agaçante à ce moment là, mais elle avait eu raison. Ils avaient besoin d'un autre chanteur, déjà pour un soucis d'équilibrage, mais plus que tout, ils avaient besoin d'un leader !

Pourtant, même en ayant connaissance de ça, Kurt ne comprit pas très bien ce que Finn faisait dans l'auditorium avec eux. Et puis, il commença à chanter... Et wow ! Juste wow ! Sa voix manquait d'assurance, c'est vrai, mais il possédait un magnifique timbre de baryton. Kurt essaya très fort, mais ne put réfréner le frisson qui le parcourut à l'entente de cette voix chaude.

Ensuite, il ne comprit pas très bien mais Rachel eut l'air de péter un câble (en tout cas ça y ressemblait), et ils durent recommencer _You're The One That I Want_ au moins trois fois avant d'arriver à toucher la perfection du bout des doigts.

Kurt était sur le point de partir avec Mercedes une fois la répétition finit quand Finn l'apostropha.

« Attends ! Kurt, c'est ça ? J'ai ta veste dans mon casier si tu veux la récupérer... » Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, visiblement gêné.

Mercedes les regarda en haussant un sourcil puis partit en sifflotant. Kurt essaya de tout son possible de ne pas rougir alors qu'il suivait le quaterback jusqu'à son casier.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais au Glee-Club, » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Finn rougit légèrement.

« C'est compliqué... Mais j'aime assez, c'est étrangement mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. »

« Content que tu t'y plaises, en tout cas tu as assuré aujourd'hui ! Qui aurait pu penser que le quaterback soit un chanteur aussi talentueux, hein ? »

Finn eut l'air agréablement surpris.

« Wow ! Merci mec ! J'ai pas pu bien t'entendre aujourd'hui mais je suis sûr que tu chantes hyper bien toi aussi ! »

Kurt couina un vague "merci" puis s'arrêta après que Finn se soit stoppé près d'une rangée de casiers. Il ouvrit le sien et en sortit sa veste Marc Jacob pliée, mais en bonne état. Il avait dû laisser son visage être un peu trop expressif, parce que quand il rencontra à nouveau le regard de Finn, il y vit de la culpabilité.

« Je suis désolé pour tout Kurt. Tu sais, j'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à personne. Je ne savais pas que le lycée allait être comme ça... »

Kurt lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Je sais Finn. J'avais compris, » dit-il en posant sa main sur son bras. Dieu, ce gars était définitivement très grand.

Les prunelles marrons de Finn brillèrent d'un éclat de reconnaissance et il lui tendit sa veste.

« Cool mec, » dit-il en fermant son poing et en le présentant à Kurt.

Le châtain le regarda en haussant un sourcil, puis craqua et gloussa devant la moue de chien battu que lui fit l'autre garçon. Il posa son poing contre le sien en hochant la tête.

« Cool. »

* * *

Ils chantèrent _Don't Stop Believing, _et Kurt dut avouer que c'était pour l'instant la meilleure performance qu'ils aient fait. Il flottait sur un petit nuage ! Même si ça n'avait été qu'une idée parmi tant d'autres avant (styliste, pâtissier, etc.). Kurt était désormais sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie ! Il voulait être chanteur ! Non, il voulait être un artiste !

Il était tellement de bonne humeur qu'il avait l'impression de rayonner ! Alors quand il découvrit qu'une lettre de Cooper et Blaine l'attendait en rentrant des cours ce soir là, il crut qu'il allait exploser de joie !

_Hey Kurt ! Comment tu vas depuis le temps ? Si jamais tu m'as envoyé des messages sur mon téléphone et que je ne t'ai pas répondu, sache que je suis sincèrement désolé ! Mon père me l'a confisqué mais je devrais le ravoir d'ici la semaine prochaine donc tout va bien ! _

_J'espère que ta rentrée au lycée s'est bien passée, et que Karofsky et sa bande te laissent tranquille ! Ils ont intérêt en tout cas ! Ici ça va plutôt bien... La maison est cool et le quartier est sympa. J'ai l'impression que Blaine s'intègre mieux dans sa classe que dans celle qu'il avait avant, même si ses amis lui manquent... _

_Et d'ailleurs, toi aussi tu lui manques ! Bon sang ! J'en peux plus, on dirait qu'il n'a que ton nom à la bouche ce gosse ! Et il emporte sa peluche Kurtie partout avec lui... Bref navrant ! Réponds-moi dès que tu peux ! Oh et Blaine veut te dire un petit mot (évidemment) lui aussi ! _

**Kurt, je voulé juste te dir ke je t'aime for comme l'univer ! Tu me manke ! Gro bisou ! **

**MINION**_ Petit_ **Blaine** et _Magnifique_ **Idio** _Cooper_

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 16 ! :D J'espère que la tournure des événements vous plaît ^^ Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que dorénavant, tous les chapitres dans le passé seront centrés sur la vie de Kurt, donc des fois il y aura Blaine et Cooper, mais pas toujours.

Rassurez-vous, j'ai fait ainsi exprès. Le dernier chapitre dans le passé (qui sera aussi le dernier chapitre de cette fic) sera entièrement dédié à Blaine !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ! :D Bisous et à la prochaine !


	17. Somebody Loves You

**Coucou ! Vous avez vu ? Je suis de nouveau là un peu plus tôt ^^**

**Mes réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**marieklaine : **Je centre sur Kurt pour des raisons pratiques, mais tant mieux si ça te plaît alors :D Je te rassure moi non plus, mais d'ailleurs je me pose souvent la question de savoir si le Kurt qu'on connait maintenant dans la série aurait été le même sans tout ce harcèlement... Je ne pense pas... J'ai fait Rachel plus gentille afin de faire démarrer l'amitié HummelBerry tout de suite, si elle avait été comme en S1, on aurait pensé que Kurt était masochiste mdr Combat de divas mais surtout combat de "qui sera la meilleure amie de Kurt..." ;) Donc non je ne fais pas Finn gay xD Mais je le change un petit peu quand même effectivement ^^ Oui ils étaient très proches :) En revanche, nous verrons si leur amitié survivra à la distance... Ça l'air d'être facile mais je peux témoigner que c'est très difficile... (Genre je vois mes meilleures amies pour leurs anniversaires ou quelques occasions alors que nous vivons dans la même ville mais étudions dans des écoles différentes :/) J'ai adoré écrire le petit mot de Blaine xD Yep ;) Merci à toi ! *bisou*

**mamstaz : **Je suis vraiment contente que ça ne pose pas de problèmes alors... Je sais que ça peut devenir frustrant à la longue... : ) Merci beaucoup ! :3

**Habby chap 15 :** C'est l'un des chapitres que j'ai préféré écrire ! Et puis Furt et Kurtcedes quoi ! *w* J'adore Finn aussi ! D'ailleurs j'aurais aimé que sa relation fraternelle avec Kurt soit plus mise en avant dans la série, ça aurait été trop cute :3 Finchel est et sera toujours endgame pour moi ^^ D'ailleurs même si j'adore Jonathan, je pense que je ne vais pas mettre Jesse dans cette fiction. Bah attend normal qu'il soit obsédé, on parle de Blaine Warbler là quand même mdr KURTCEDES C'EST LA VIE ! Putain mais cette friendship est juste l'une des meilleures inventées par la série... M'enfin, disons plutôt merci à Chris et Amber d'avoir été aussi proches dès le début xD *pleure en repensant au Glee Cast foetus* La vie de Mercedes est à LA mais celle de Kurtie est à Westerville pour l'instant de toute façon... :/ Et puis... Tu verras dans la séquelle :P Niff je les adore quand ils sont dans des fics Klaine, sont trop choux ! :3 Mdr Habby JPP ! Haha... Tu verras :P Pas de problème ! Petit mouton te beh aussi ! *coeur*

**Habby chap 16 :** Awww ravie d'avoir réussi ça :') Au tout début, je ne savais pas du tout comment écrire ce chapitre. Je relisais les phrases et je les trouvais vides, enfin, je sais pas si ça te fait ça à toi aussi mais dans ma tête, quand un texte est bien écrit, c'est comme une chanson, je perçois un rythme, une mélodie (lol) Breeeeef mdr J'avais hâte d'écrire la confrontation Klaine donc ça me soulait un peu, mais finalement, les scènes se sont enchaînées facilement et je dois dire que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire les interactions entre tous les personnages :) Ouais, j'avais pas prévu ça pour HummelBerry mdr Ça m'est venu en écrivant xD On la verra dans la séquelle, pour sûr ;) Ah mais maintenant qu'on est dedans, les ND seront là à chaque chapitre pair normalement ^^ NOOOON ! Blaine est à Kurt, laisse le ! xD Bah c'est maintenant le grand moment ;) Gros bisous aussi ma chèvre ! *me racle la gorge* BEEEEEEEH ! :O

**Sur ****ce, le chapitre ! **

* * *

Wes soupira alors qu'il tapait lourdement son marteau contre le bois du petit bureau devant lui, afin d'obtenir le silence de la part des Warblers qui, à cause de la fin des vacances de Noël, étaient pour le moins dissipés.

« Messieurs s'il vous plaît, un peu de silence ! »

Les voix se turent peu à peu, permettant à Wes d'officiellement ouvrir le conseil des Warblers.

« Bien, j'espère que vous avez tous passé de très bonnes vacances, mais maintenant, nous devons travailler ! Alors, Warbler Blaine, quelle est votre proposition pour le duo que vous et Warbler Sebastian interpréterez vendredi ? »

À la mention de son prénom, Blaine osa enfin relever ses yeux qu'il avait gardés fixés sur le sol depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur Kurt qui était comme à son habitude appuyé contre un mur, à côté du conseil. Il avait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, et ses pommettes rougies et son regard fuyant le rassurèrent sur le fait qu'il était troublé lui aussi. Ce qui était un bon signe, non ?

Il se racla la gorge et se leva, essuyant discrètement la paume de ses mains sur son pantalon.

« J'avais pensé à _Baby It's Cold Outside_, mais je… » Il prit une inspiration et croisa le regard de Kurt. « Je pense que ça serait mieux de la chanter avec un contre-ténor, et comme personne ici ne l'est… » Kurt toussa. « Finalement je pense que c'est mieux si Sebastian et moi chantions _Extraordinary Merry Christmas_. »

Des chuchotements commencèrent à se faire entendre, mais Blaine n'y fit pas attention. Il s'était perdu dans les yeux de Kurt qui paraissaient aujourd'hui d'un vert de jade teinté de gris. Il revint à lui quand l'autre garçon baissa les yeux, rompant ainsi le contact visuel.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, » dit David. « On peut faire quelque chose de vraiment bien avec les harmonies. »

« Je suis d'accord, » répondit Wes. « Votons ! »

Presque la quasi-totalité des mains se soulevèrent en faveur de la proposition de Blaine, qui put enfin se rasseoir. Sebastian lui fit un petit sourire et posa sa main sur son genou afin de le serrer. Blaine s'écarta légèrement et lui répondit par un sourire tordu. Il ne dirait jamais à Sebastian que s'il avait abandonné l'idée d'interpréter _Baby It's Cold Outside _avec lui, ça n'était pas parce que sa voix était trop basse, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas la chanter avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kurt.

Le reste de la réunion passa assez vite. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait de faire _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ comme performance de groupe, avec les seniors comme chanteurs principaux (ça voudrait dire que Blaine et Sebastian seraient aussi parmi eux, mais personne ne fit de remarque).

Blaine attendait que Wes use une nouvelle fois de son marteau, ce qui signifierait la fin de la séance des Warblers, pour pouvoir aller parler à Kurt. Malheureusement, Sebastian le harponna tout de suite, lui disant qu'ils devaient absolument commencer à répéter pour leur duo. Il essaya de résister, mais quand il regarda dans la direction où Kurt s'était tenu, il vit qu'il était déjà parti.

Il se laissa alors entraîner par son petit-ami, essayant d'ignorer les regards de Nick et Jeff sur eux. Alors qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille le babillage de Sebastian, Son téléphone vibra dans la poche intérieure de son blazer.

**De Kurt Hummel :**

_Retrouve-moi en fin d'après-midi au Lima Bean, il faut vraiment qu'on parle. Viens dès que tu as fini les cours_.

Blaine répondit par un rapide "OK" puis regarda Sebastian dans les yeux. Peu importe comment cette conversation se déroulerait entre lui et Kurt, il y avait quelque chose qu'il allait un jour devoir trouver le courage de faire.

* * *

Kurt attendait devant le Lima Bean anxieusement. Il avait le café de Blaine et le sien dans chacune de ses mains, et guettait la silhouette de l'adolescent. Il le vit arriver en courant vers lui, et resserra sa prise sur leurs gobelets.

« Salut, » dit Blaine à bout de souffle.

Kurt hocha la tête pour réponse et lui tendit son café.

« Allons nous asseoir dans ma voiture, on pourra parler plus librement sans craindre que quelqu'un entende. »

Blane ne répondit rien mais le suivit docilement. Kurt lui ouvrit la portière afin qu'il s'asseoit du côté passager, et s'installa du côté conducteur. Il enclencha le chauffage et soupira, se tournant de façon à faire face au garçon.

« Alors ? »

« Alors ? » répondit l'adolescent en simulant un visage innocent.

« Blaine ça suffit, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux qu'on parle. Je veux savoir pourquoi ce soir là tu... » Il se mordilla la lèvre.

Blaine lui fit un petit sourire.

« Tu veux qu'on parle du soir où tu m'as embrassé... »

Kurt le regarda bouche bée quelques secondes avant de bafouiller une réponse, rougissant et outré par l'aplomb de l'adolescent.

« À quoi est-ce que tu joues Blaine ? Tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui m'a – » Il se lécha les lèvres nerveusement. « C'est toi qui m'a embrassé ce soir-là. Alors ma question est : pourquoi ? »

Blaine le fixait les yeux grands ouverts, brillants et dorés, puis il se passa la main dans les cheveux, baissant son regard sur son café.

« Tu as raison Kurt, je suis désolé… Si je t'ai embrassé, c'est à cause du gui. »

« Oh… »

Kurt essaya d'ignorer la sensation désagréable dans son ventre et baissa à son tour les yeux. Blaine observa sa réaction en se mordillant la lèvre, puis finit par craquer.

« Non tu sais quoi ? J'ai menti. Je ne t'ai pas embrassé à cause de ce putain de gui, mais parce que j'en avais envie. Dieu… Ça fait des semaines que j'ai envie de t'embrasser Kurt, et quand j'ai finalement réussi à trouver un prétexte, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu étais tellement beau ce soir là… »

Kurt devint aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot et regarda rapidement Blaine avant d'expirer longuement.

« Blaine, » dit-il en battant des paupières. « Je suis très flatté, vraiment, mais tu n'es qu'un ado. Je comprends que tu aies pu développer un crush pour ton professeur mais je – »

« Non ! » le coupa Blaine avec ferveur. Il marmonna quelque chose avant de se rapprocher de lui, envahissant son espace personnel afin de prendre sa main libre entre les siennes.

« C'est plus que ça Kurt et tu le sais très bien. Et arrête de me traiter comme un vulgaire adolescent ! Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est bien plus qu'un simple béguin ! »

Kurt ne savait pas tellement comment interpréter la situation. Et la proximité de Blaine et de son parfum ne l'aidaient en rien à se concentrer.

« Tu as un petit-ami, » lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Blaine lui sourit et caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce, faisant naître d'étranges chatouillis au creux de son ventre.

« Avais. Je vais rompre avec Sebastian. »

Kurt entrouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. Il ne s'y était vraiment pas attendu. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils et Blaine, qui vit son expression, décida de clarifier ses propos.

« Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Sebastian. Je… » Il se rassit sur son siège et lâcha sa main pour passer les siennes sur son visage. « Quand je suis arrivé à Dalton c'était en cours d'année. J'avais quinze ans et je ne connaissais personne. Mes parents m'avaient transféré à cause de problèmes que j'avais eus dans mon ancienne école. Je me suis assez rapidement trouvé des amis, mais c'est en rentrant chez les Warblers que j'ai enfin pu être moi-même et que j'ai rencontré des gars géniaux ! »

Il eut un petit sourire en y repensant.

« Je n'avais jamais eu de petit-ami, et quand un gars comme Sebastian s'est intéressé à moi, j'ai cru que c'était une blague. Mais j'ai toujours su quel genre de mec il était. Seulement, l'année dernière était assez pénible pour moi, et tous mes amis étaient en couple. Sebastian me faisait me sentir visible et désirable, alors même si je ne ressentais rien pour lui, j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui. »

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les deux garçons se perdirent chacun dans leurs pensées. C'était bien ce que Kurt avait craint. Blaine avait eu le béguin pour lui car ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et il avait alors trouvé en sa personne quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à lui.

Kurt était terrorisé. Blaine ne pouvait pas avoir développé des sentiments sincères dans ce cas de figure, et s'il cédait à l'adolescent, il ne risquerait que d'en ressortir blessé lorsqu'un autre garçon entrerait dans la vie de Blaine.

« Blaine, » dit-il doucement, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. « Je comprends ce que tu as dû ressentir crois-moi. Et ce que je vais te dire ne doit pas t'apparaître comme étant un jugement. Mais j'ai moi-même été cet adolescent triste et désespéré quant au fait de trouver l'amour alors que tous mes amis étaient en couple. »

Il soupira tristement.

« Seulement, quand un de mes tortionnaires s'est révélé être gay et intéressé par moi. Je ne lui ai pas sauté dans les bras de peur de finir seul à jamais. »

Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Kurt l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

« Je suis un romantique Blaine. Je crois aux âmes-soeurs et au "Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps." Ce n'est pas pour rien que je n'avais jamais été embrassé jusqu'à ce fameux soir. Même si ça me faisait du mal, je gardais mon premier baiser pour la personne avec qui je voulais partager ma vie. »

Blaine glapit et son regard se teinta de culpabilité.

« Kurt je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que — »

« Ça n'est pas grave, » coupa-t-il en rougissant légèrement. « Mais avec ce que tu viens de me dire, c'est clair que nous n'avons pas la même vision de l'amour... Et puis il n'y a pas que ça, notre situation est tellement compliquée Blaine. »

Ce dernier observa Kurt pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Kurt, surtout maintenant que je sais à quel point ce premier baiser comptait pour toi. Mais comment peux-tu savoir qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble. Tu ne nous accordes pas de chance, ça n'est pas — »

« Blaine ! » coupa Kurt d'une voix agacée. « Je t'ai déjà expliqué mes raisons, je ne vais pas me répéter ! »

L'adolescent sembla accuser le coup, puis ramassa son gobelet vide qui avait dû glisser durant la conversation.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je me fiche de ce que tu penses. J'ai ressenti quelque chose d'incroyable quand je t'ai embrassé Kurt. Et toi aussi ne le nie pas ! Je suis sûr. Non. Je sais que ça pourrait marcher entre nous. »

Kurt essaya de parler mais Blaine ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« J'ai compris tes réserves à mon sujet. Mais je vais te prouver que je – Que tu comptes vraiment pour moi ! Je vais me battre pour toi Kurt Hummel, et je vais te faire la cour comme il se doit, que ça te plaise ou non ! »

Kurt le fixait, sans bougé. Il était complètement dépassé par ce développement de situation.

« Mais... je - Je suis ton professeur, » bégaya-t-il.

Blaine lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Plus pour longtemps. » Et sur cette déclaration, il envahit soudainement son espace personnel et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa pommette rougissante, puis sortit de la voiture, un sourire benêt prenant place sur ses lèvres.

Kurt resta figé dans sa voiture la bouche entre-ouverte, se rejouant la scène dans sa tête. Il retrouva ses esprits en se rendant compte que le bruit assourdissant qu'il entendait venait de son propre klaxon qu'il avait malencontreusement fait sonner en s'appuyant dessus après le départ de Blaine.

Il secoua la tête et mit sa ceinture alors qu'il tentait d'ignorer le regard des gens posé sur lui. Il démarra puis alluma la radio.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Si Kurt avait cru en Dieu, il aurait pensé qu'Il avait un curieux sens de l'humour, mais au lieu de ça, il se dit simplement une nouvelle fois qu'il devait être maudit...

* * *

Et oui il y a enfin eu la discussion Klaine ! :D Voilà donc où l'on en est... Je voulais juste vous dire que je sais que l'intrigue est longue, et que Klaine met longtemps à se former, mais c'est parce que j'essaie d'être le plus réaliste possible.

Comme vous avez pu et allez le voir, Kurt n'a pas eu une adolescence facile, et ce genre de choses laisse des marques. Sans compter qu'ils ne sont pas dans une situation évidente vis à vis de la relation prof/élève. J'espère donc que vous comprenez :)

Mais sinon, à partir de maintenant l'histoire entre eux va se développer assez rapidement dans les chapitres impairs, donc patientez encore un tout petit peu ;) On se rapproche du smut aussi accessoirement mdr

Sinon, je voulais préciser une petite chose que je trouve quand même importante ! Dans le chapitre 11, Kurt disait que personne ne s'était jamais interessé à lui. Or, dans ce chapitre, il parle d'un de ses tortionnaires (vous avez tous plus ou moins dû deviner qu'il s'agit de Karofsky) mais attention.

Dave était interessé par Kurt, mais uniquement car ce dernier avait réveillé des choses en lui, et lui avat fait prendre conscience de son homosexualité. Il lui portait donc presque une attention malsaine, en rien ce que Kurt attendait de quelqu'un, je pense que c'est clair, donc évidemment ça ne compte pas ! ^^

Après tout ce blabla explicatif, je vous laisse, et je vous dis à bientôt ! Le** 2 septembre **normalement ! Côuragé à tous ceux qui reprennent l'école ou le travail ! :D


	18. For Good

**Salut les gens ! Comment ça va ? Moi pas, ma rentrée était lundi :'( **

Je vous poste ce chapitre une semaine en avance, car je me suis rendue compte qu'à force de poster les autres un peu plus tôt, tout mon système de délais avait été perdu xD

Donc maintenant que j'ai repris les cours, ça sera de nouveau un intervalle de **15 jours** entre chaque chapitre, la suite sera alors postée le** 9 septembre** ^^

**Mes réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**MeMyself :** Salut ! Je tenais à te remercier de ce commentaire car même s'il m'a fait mal sur le coup, tu as eu raison de me donner ton avis (bien que tu aurais pu le faire d'une manière moins agressive mais passons). Il est vrai que certains auteurs postent plus rapidement, ou bien écrivent des chapitres plus longs, maintenant ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'on a chacun une façon de faire différente. J'ai le synopsis de chaque chapitre dans un petit cahier, donc je sais quelles scènes vont y figurer, et oui il y a des chapitres plus courts que d'autres, mais c'est comme ça que j'ai voulu construire cette fic et que l'intrigue progresse. (En passant, ça fait un moment que j'écris plus de 12 pages par chapitre mise à part pour le dernier donc bon...) J'écris cette fic au fur et à mesure, c'est pour ça que je ne poste pas chaque semaine, et je vais sur mon ordi très peu souvent vu qu'il commence lentement à mourir et est donc très lent... Je traduis également en parallèle deux fictions Klaine en coopération avec deux autres auteurs. Je tiens quand même aussi à te rappeler qu'ayant 16 ans, jusque ici j'étais en période de vacances scolaires, donc oui les chapitres mettaient peut-être plus de temps à être publiés, mais ça ne dépendait pas de moi, mais de si oui ou non j'allais avoir du wifi, car oui, en dehors des fictions j'ai une vie quand même... Je te rassure tout de suite, à partir de maintenant je vais revenir à un rythme régulier : un chapitre tous les 15 jours, puisque j'ai repris les cours. Après tout ça, si tu trouves les chapitres vides ou que Once in a Lifetime te pose encore un problème, tu n'es absolument pas obligé(e) de la lire hein... Bref, merci quand même de t'être manifesté(e), tu en avais tout à fait le droit, et avec ça j'espère que j'ai bien répondu à tes critiques !

**marieklaine : **Ah mais moi j'aime lire tes reviews hein :D Hahaha, les regards qui veulent tout dire c'est clair ;) Evidemment, c'est sa chanson avec Kurt quand même, et puis ça aurait été hyper mal vu qu'il la chante avec Seb après ce qu'il s'était passé :O Exactement, et puis il va pas flirter avec Sebastian alors qu'il essaye de refréner ses ardeurs depuis le début de leur relation mdr Et non, surprise donc ;D Je trouve ça plus intéressant que ça soit Blaine qui se batte pour Kurt car comme ça il lui montre vraiment qu'il tient à lui ^^ Tu as tout compris :D Même si j'adore le smut, je suis une grosse romantique moi-même donc pas de soucis de ce côté là ;) La différence d'âge et puis la situation surtout, tu verras, je vais être assez sadique avec eux xD Merci à toi :)

**mamstaz : **Ce n'est pas exactement à propos de son âge, mais plutôt car il a peur que les sentiments de Blaine ne soient que passagers. Effectivement, il ne va pas abandonner de si tôt ;) Je peux te dire que le chapitre 21 te plaira beaucoup :) Merci pour ta review !

**Sur ****ce, le chapitre !**

* * *

Kurt entra dans la salle de répétition, Mercedes accrochée à son bras. Ils étaient en pleine discussion sur Gossip Girl quand il vit que Finn était déjà là, assis près de la batterie. Ce dernier remarqua son regard sur lui et le salua d'un mouvement de la main, un sourire aux lèvres, faisant brusquement rougir Kurt jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il répondit par un petit sourire en coin avant de donner un coup de coude à Mercedes qui venait de pouffer devant sa réaction.

Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir au fond de la salle et continuèrent leur conversation, attendant que Rachel, Tina, Artie et Mr. Shuester arrivent pour commencer la répétition. Après environ dix minutes, le club fut au complet. Leur professeur ne perdit pas de temps et leur expliqua que l'exercice de cette semaine consisterait à chanter un duo avec quelqu'un. Tous les élèves commencèrent à parler, excités par la perceptive de ce devoir, mais Mr. Shuester leur intima le silence.

« Ça serait trop facile si je vous laissais faire vos groupes… Non, j'ai moi-même fait une liste des duos de voix que j'aimerais entendre. Je vais noter les groupes au tableau, et je vous laisserais ensuite vous entretenir avec votre partenaire. »

Kurt se sentit étrangement euphorique face à cette nouvelle. Il se serait sans doute mis avec Mercedes, mais au fond de lui, il aurait voulu être avec Finn afin de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui. Et si sa meilleure amie l'avait appris, elle l'aurait sans doute taquiné avec ça toute la semaine. Peut-être que le hasard allait lui donner cette chance.

**Mercedes – Tina**

Le châtain avala lentement sa salive, sentant son ventre se serrer sous l'anticipation. Il lança un rapide regard en biais à Finn, qui fixait lui aussi le tableau, l'air nerveux.

**Rachel – Kurt**

Kurt lâcha un petit soupir avant de recomposer son expression et de sourire de la façon qu'il espérait être la plus sincère possible à Rachel qui s'était retournée vers lui, les deux pouces en l'air.

**Finn – Artie **

Artie lâcha un petit « yo » et caressa la main de Tina avant de rouler vers Finn qui l'attendait, son habituel petit sourire en coin présent.

Mercedes descendit afin de se rapprocher de Tina alors que Rachel montait pour prendre sa place.

« Oh mon dieu Kurt c'est formidable ! J'ai des tonnes d'idées de ce qu'on pourrait faire, ça va être incroyable ! Il faut absolument qu'on chante une chanson de Wicked ! Peut-être _Popular_, ou non plutôt _For Good_ ! Ta voix serait absolument magnifique sur celle-là ! »

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille. Chanter avec elle allait être un sacré défi !

* * *

C'était à cause, ou plutôt grâce à toute cette histoire, qu'il se retrouvait devant la maison de Rachel un samedi matin. Il s'était battu avec elle à propos de l'horaire, elle voulait répéter avec lui toute la journée, et elle avait été disposée à le faire venir à huit heures.

Il avait évidemment protesté. Il était hors de question qu'il se lève aussi tôt pendant le week-end. Elle avait râlé, mais ils avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord sur une heure moins cruelle. Dix heures et demie. Il passerait la journée chez elle et ne reviendrait que le soir pour manger avec sa famille.

Il appuya alors sur la sonnette et ne fut même pas surpris quand Rachel lui ouvrit dans les secondes qui suivirent. Elle avait sans doute dû camper vers la porte en attendant son arrivée. Non il n'exagérait pas, elle était vraiment très spéciale quand il s'agissait de chant.

« Hey Kurt ! Comment vas-tu ? Mes parents m'ont laissé la salle de musique, ils sont à l'étage. Je crois qu'ils m'ont dit que le déjeuner serait à midi pile. On mange un gratin d'aubergines, j'espère que tu aimes ça. »

Kurt ne put se retenir de glousser et entra dans la maison.

« Merci Rachel, oui je vais bien, et oui j'aime les aubergines. »

La jeune fille lui tira la langue avant de le prendre par le bras afin de l'entraîner dans une pièce qui devait être le salon, mais qui contenait un massif piano à queue noir. Kurt siffla et Rachel rit en tournant sur elle-même, faisant voler le bas de sa robe.

Kurt s'installa au piano et ils commencèrent ensuite à s'échauffer la voix. Il était clair que Rachel devait déjà l'avoir fait, mais ça ne la gênait pas de recommencer. Le châtain se laissa ensuite distraire par les touches et commença à jouer les notes de _Defying Gravity_. Son amie lui sourit quand elle reconnut la chanson et ils se mirent alors à chanter.

Rachel apporta un peu plus tard sa petite radio avec elle, et sortit une longue liste de titres de chansons qu'ils pourraient interpréter. Il y avait bien évidemment des chansons tirées de Wicked, mais également beaucoup de Barbara Streisand. Kurt comprit que cette artiste comptait beaucoup pour son amie, et ils passèrent alors un petit moment à parler d'elle ainsi qu'à raconter des anecdotes qu'ils connaissaient sur les autres titres de la liste.

Quand midi arriva, ils avaient réussi à la réduire à cinq chansons, et avaient décidé de toutes les interpréter après avoir mangé, afin de pouvoir choisir celle qui surpasserait toutes les autres !

Kurt fut surpris en arrivant dans la salle à manger en découvrant deux hommes assis à table. Rachel ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait été adoptée, et encore moins qu'elle avait deux pères. Leroy et Hiram se trouvèrent être des hommes de très bon goût et d'une grande intelligence ainsi que dotés d'un sens de l'humour assez particulier. Kurt se sentit rapidement à l'aise en leur compagnie, et lui et Rachel restèrent à table un peu après avoir mangé afin de continuer à discuter avec eux.

Ce ne fut que quand ils furent à nouveau seuls, que Kurt se permit de parler à Rachel de ce qui l'avait étonné un peu plus tôt.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais deux pères ? »

Rachel rougit et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je ne sais pas, ça n'est jamais vraiment venu dans la conversation. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil, l'air septique mais n'insista pas.

« En tout cas tu as de la chance de les avoir, ils sont géniaux ! »

La jeune fille sourit avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Dixit celui qui a la meilleure maman du monde. Non Kurt sérieux, ces muffins qu'elle nous a fait la dernière fois… Mmm ! Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon ! »

Le châtain rigola avant de songer à ses parents, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai que ses parents étaient particulièrement géniaux avec lui. Il ne comprenait en général pas vraiment pourquoi les adolescents se plaignaient toujours des leurs, peut-être que c'était une mode.

En tout cas, il n'aurait échangé les siens pour rien au monde. Alors pourquoi ne leur avait-il toujours pas fait son coming out ? Cette idée le taraudait depuis un petit moment. Il savait pourtant que ses parents étaient ouverts d'esprit, mais il craignait tellement que ça ne change leur relation. Son père était garagiste bon sang ! Pourtant, il allait bien devoir leur dire un jour…

Rachel claqua soudain des doigts devant son visage, ce qui lui fit se rendre compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées depuis un petit moment. Elle arborait une mine soucieuse.

« Tu vas bien Kurt ? »

« Oui, c'est juste… Tes parents me donnent beaucoup d'espoir. Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de trouver quelqu'un à Lima. » Ça n'était pas totalement un mensonge, il avait vraiment été impressionné en apprenant que Leroy et Hiram étaient ensemble depuis plus de vingt ans.

Rachel lui fit un petit sourire encourageant et s'approcha à genoux de lui. Ils étaient dans le salon et Kurt s'était laissé tomber sur le tapis qui était étrangement confortable. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et parla d'une voix douce.

« Ne perds pas espoir Kurt, je suis sûr que tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un, et si ce n'est pas à Lima ça sera ailleurs. Tu sais, des fois les étoiles brillent trop pour leur petite portion du ciel. »

Kurt eut un petit rire.

« Je sais, c'est juste que c'est un peu dur d'être le seul gay à McKinley des fois… »

« Je peux t'assurer que tu n'es sans doute pas le seul. C'est juste que les autres ont peur, ou bien préfèrent le cacher. Toi tu es si courageux Kurt. »

Il grimaça un peu. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de lui répéter ça. Et c'est vrai qu'il était fier de ce qu'il était ! Mais comment pouvait-il être courageux s'il n'avait même pas encore fait son coming out à ses parents ? Ça faisait quatre ans qu'il le savait pourtant, il aurait dû le leur en parler…

Son sentiment de culpabilité fut aussitôt oublié car Rachel entoura ses bras autour de lui pour un gros câlin. Ils s'étreignirent quelques secondes puis la jeune fille commença à chatouiller ses côtes, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

« Rach- Rachel stop ! Arrête ! » cria-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Elle finit par avoir pitié de lui et le relâcha.

Kurt appuya son dos contre le canapé, toujours assis sur le sol, et tenta de reprendre sa respiration calmement. Rachel regardait d'un air absent la liste de chansons qui avait atterri par terre un peu plus tôt, puis se tourna soudain vers lui.

« Je crois qu'on a pas besoin d'essayer chaque chanson. J'ai trouvé celle qu'on interprétera ! »

Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et lui pointa du doigt le titre sur la feuille. Kurt se fendit d'un sourire et hocha la tête.

« Parfait Miss Berry. »

* * *

En rentrant chez lui ce soir là, Kurt avait pris la décision que c'était le moment de s'assumer face à ses parents. Il ne leur avait jamais caché des choses avant ça, et il se sentait terriblement coupable. Oui, ce soir là Kurt Hummel allait prendre son courage à deux mains, et annoncer à ses parents qu'il était gay.

C'est avec la boule au ventre et la gorge serrée qu'il ouvrit la porte de sa maison, et pénétra dans l'entrée. Il enleva ses chaussures et posa sa veste en jean sur le porte manteau, entrant dans le salon pour découvrir son père affalé dans son fauteuil, regardant attentivement la télévision qui devait diffuser un épisode de _Friends_ si Kurt entendait bien.

Burt tourna son visage vers lui et lui sourit.

« Salut fiston ! Alors, comment ça a été cette répétition ? »

Kurt s'avança vers lui et s'assit dans le canapé.

« C'était bien… J'ai failli tuer Rachel plusieurs fois mais sinon c'était sympa ! »

Son père rit et tourna à nouveau son regard vers l'écran.

Le châtain se posa plus confortablement dans le canapé et essaya de se détendre un peu. Il pouvait entendre sa mère faire du bruit dans la cuisine, et une délicieuse odeur de ragout et de purée de pommes de terre vint bientôt taquiner ses narines.

« À table ! » leur cria-t-elle quelques instants plus tard.

Kurt se leva rapidement et disparut dans la cuisine, laissant Burt éteindre la télé derrière lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit sa mère. Elle portait le tablier qu'il lui avait offert pour la fête des mères, et avait ramené ses longs cheveux en un chignon lâche dont quelques mèches folles venaient taquiner ses joues. Ils paraissaient presque roux sous l'éclairage de la cuisine, c'était magnifique.

Il s'approcha d'elle et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, la faisant sursauter avant qu'elle ne se retourne dans ses bras pour le câliner également. Il la dépassait de quelques centimètres dorénavant, à son grand mécontentement, elle aurait voulu que son fils reste son petit garçon pour toujours.

Le repas se passa comme toujours dans la bonne humeur. Burt racontait des anecdotes concernant son travail alors qu'Elisabeth parlait des bêtises que les enfants de sa classe avaient faites. Kurt rigola beaucoup et en oublia presque sa crainte tant il était entouré d'amour et de bonheur.

Pourtant, quand l'heure du dessert arriva, il devint plus silencieux, ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer ses parents, bien évidemment.

« Est-ce que tout va bien mon chéri ? » demanda Elisabeth, son front se plissant légèrement sous l'inquiétude.

Kurt regarda ses parents à tour de rôle. Chacun le fixait attentivement, une question muette brillant au fond de leurs pupilles, et il décida que c'était le moment ou jamais.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, » annonça-t-il calmement, essayant d'éviter de faire trembler sa voix.

Burt et Elisabeth échangèrent un regard, puis elle posa sa main sur celle de son mari, recentrant son attention sur Kurt.

« Nous t'écoutons mon chéri. »

Il prit une grande inspiration puis se mordilla la lèvre. « _Courage Kurt_ », pensa-t-il dans son for intérieur.

« Je… Je suis gay. »

Il n'osa pas affronter le regard de ses parents tout de suite, préférant fixer son assiette vide. Quand il n'entendit rien au bout de quelques secondes cependant, il osa relever les yeux. Elisabeth le fixait un doux sourire aux lèvres, et de même pour son père.

« Nous savons, trésor. »

Kurt entrouvrit la bouche.

« Mais… »

« Depuis très longtemps même, » continua Burt.

Il se sentit rougir. Avait-il été si transparent ?

« Depuis combien de temps, » osa-t-il demander au bout d'un moment.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard complice et commencèrent à glousser.

« Et bien, on a commencé à le penser quand tu as voulu une paire de talons pour tes trois ans, » commença son père.

« Et puis il y a eu la piñata à l'effigie de Justin Timberlake pour tes huit ans, » continua sa mère en riant.

Kurt avait l'impression de pouvoir concurrencer un champ de coquelicots tant son visage était rouge. Il pouvait se sentir irradier de chaleur. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ça ? Bon sang ce que c'était embarrassant !

Elisabeth se leva pour aller s'agenouiller près de lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes et fixant son visage avec énormément d'amour et de fierté.

« Mais on en a été sûrs quand tu nous as demandé si les garçons pouvaient eux aussi avoir droit au baiser du prince charmant, » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Oh mon dieu, » gloussa-t-il. « J'avais quel âge ? »

« Dix ans je crois, » répondit son père.

Kurt sourit.

« Et ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

Burt fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sur que non Kurt, pourquoi est-ce que ça nous dérangerait ? Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux. Tant que tu es heureux c'est ce qui nous importe. C'est ce qui nous a toujours importé. »

Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. De quoi avait-il eu si peur ? Il savait que ses parents étaient ouverts d'esprit et compréhensifs. Il aurait dû leur faire confiance.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas vous en avoir parlé plus tôt. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon amour, tu as pris le temps qu'il te fallait. Et puis ça veut dire que j'ai gagné mon pari, » dit-elle en se tournant vers son père pour lui tirer la langue.

« Wow, wow, wow ! Quel pari ? »

Ses parents eurent soudain l'air d'être un peu embêtés.

« Hum… J'avais parié sur le fait que tu nous le dirais que tu aurais ton premier petit-ami, » dit son père en se raclant la gorge.

« Et moi je pensais que ton entrée au lycée serait le déclic, » dit Elisabeth d'un air contrit.

« Oh bon sang je vous adore, » lâcha Kurt en éclatant de rire.

Il avait vraiment les meilleurs parents du monde.

* * *

Kurt et Rachel reprirent tous les deux leur respiration alors que le reste du Glee Club les applaudissaient fortement. Ils venaient de finir de chanter _Happy Days Are Here Again_, et la dernière note les avait laissés à bout de souffle. Ils échangèrent tous les deux un regard de pure fierté l'un envers l'autre, puis descendirent du piano où ils s'étaient perchés un peu plus tôt pour chanter.

Finn et Artie avaient interprété _Heroes_ juste avant eux, et maintenant c'était au tour de Tina et Mercedes avec _Superstition_. Mr. Shuester était vraiment très fier de tous ses élèves. Ils avaient fait un travail extraordinaire, et possédaient tous un petit quelque chose en plus qui les différenciait des autres. Il était très confiant à propos des Sélections qui mine de rien, approchaient de plus en plus.

Quand la répétition fut terminée, Kurt et Mercedes se ruèrent l'un vers l'autre pour se féliciter de leurs prestations. Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie, les autres derrière eux, perdus dans l'une de leurs nombreuses conversations. C'est pour ça qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fit attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

Un instant Kurt était en train de rire aux éclats avec Mercedes, et l'autre il se figeait, le froid et l'humidité se faisant un chemin sous sa peau, glaçant ses os alors que le slushie qui lui avait été lancé dégoulinait le long de ses vêtements. Ses yeux le piquaient, aussi ne vit-il pas qu'il s'avançait à l'aveuglette vers son agresseur.

Il se sentit soudain poussé avec force, son dos et l'arrière de sa tête heurtant violement le métal des casiers qui se trouvaient là. Son souffle fut coupé un instant sous la douleur qui le traversa comme une onde, et il se laissa glisser au sol.

« Ne me touche pas homo, » dit une voix qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître comme étant celle de David Karofsky.

Il put entendre Finn l'engueuler au loin, puis des mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'une autre enlevait avec un mouchoir la glace qui avait pénétré ses paupières et agressé ses yeux. C'était la première fois en trois ans que Kurt se faisait physiquement attaqué. Avec Cooper, il avait été en sécurité, mais qu'adviendrait-il de lui maintenant ?

Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ceux chocolat de Rachel. Elle et Mercedes s'étaient agenouillées à côté de lui, alors qu'Artie et Tina restaient en arrière, le regardant d'un air triste. Il n'y eut aucune parole échangée, ses amis l'aidèrent simplement à se débarrasser de la glace, puis Tina le raccompagna jusqu'à chez lui comme elle était celle qui vivait le plus près.

Cette nuit-là dans son lit, alors que ses parents étaient déjà partis dans le pays des songes. Kurt s'autorisa à ne plus être l'adolescent mature et courageux que les gens et lui-même pensaient qu'il était, mais simplement l'enfant triste et apeuré par le monde qu'il était réellement. Cette nuit-là, il pleura comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. Des sanglots silencieux secouaient son corps alors qu'il mordait son oreiller pour ne pas faire de bruit, des larmes chaudes roulant sur ses joues.

* * *

Grosse ambiance à la fin de ce chapitre donc mdr J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu ! Les scènes entre Kurt et ses parents ont été très plaisantes à écrire, bien que je me sois sentie coupable étant donné qu'il ne reste plus que trois ans à vivre à Elisabeth :/

J'ai hâte de vous retrouver dans **15 jours** pour le **chapitre 19,** qui contiendra un léger smut, vous êtes prévenus :P N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, je réponds toujours ! :D Et bon courage à tous ceux pour qui lundi prochain veut dire rentrée :3

À la prochaine ! : )


	19. Night Fever

**Salut tout le monde !**

J'espère pour ceux que ça concerne que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée :) Moi c'est plutôt cool, j'ai de bons profs dans l'ensemble, et je ne m'ennuie qu'en français et en anglais car ce sont mes matières fortes ;) Bon sinon j'ai réussi à chopper un énorme rhume donc à l'heure où je vous poste ce chapitre, des cadavres de mouchoirs jonchent le sol de ma chambre mdr

Sinon je voulais vous remercier ! Grâce à vous j'ai dépassé les **100 reviews**, ce que je n'avais même pas pensé possible au début de l'écriture de cette fic ! Donc merci infiniment à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me dire ce qu'ils pensaient de **Once in a Lifetime**, et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent mais restent silencieux, j'espère que la progression de l'intrigue continuera de vous plaire :)

**Mes réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**PasBlonde : **Parce-que je vis en Suisse :O Je l'ai dit quelques fois et c'est noté dans mon profil ! :P Pas de souis, tu n'es absolument pas obligé(e) de mettre une review à chaque fois, mais quand tu veux dire quelque chose ou bien me poser une question par exemple :) Oui, pas de lettres d'eux car je voulais vraiment montrer que Kurt est seul face à ce qui lui arrive et mentionner un quelquconque contact avec les Anderson dans ce chapitre aurait gâché cet effet... Mini Blaine va me manquer :/ Les parents de Kurt SONT GÉNIAUX ! C'est un fait ! Et bien le chapitre est là, et avec la dose de Klaine ;) Merci pour ta review !

**Ma Rose :** Et bien pour une surprise, c'en est une :O Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça en me levant ce matin :D J'avais remarqué ton absence (évidemment !) mais je ne l'ai jamais mentionnée, car je connais ton opinion sur Klaine et je REFUSE de toute façon de forcer quelqu'un à me lire ! Effectivement, il me semble aussi que je m'améliore de plus en plus avec cette fiction :) Je me demande d'ailleurs à quoi ressemblera le dernier chapitre :') Awww... Je suis heureuse si j'arrve à faire ça... En S2 ils étaient parfaits ;_; Alors non je n'écris pas de textes en dehors, pour la très simple raison que j'essaye de canaliser ce que je peux penser de la société et toutes mes autres réflexions dans Once in a Lifetime... En revanche, j'avoue que j'écris des chansons mdr... Avec ma meilleure amie on en a enregistré une, où j'ai composé la mélodie et les 3/4 des paroles, avec elle au chant et à la guitare :) Je te la passe si tu veux, c'est une maquette encore hein... Mais sinon je compte bien écrire des romans un jour ;) Et bien merci infiniment mon amour... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ma rose ! :3 *groscoeur*

**Sur ****ce, le chapitre !**

* * *

Blaine avait l'impression que tout son corps était en feu. Il sentait des caresses fantômes le long de son abdomen, ses bras, et plus bas encore, beaucoup plus bas. Ses paupières étaient fermées, mais il savait que s'il les ouvrait, il découvrirait la silhouette d'Adam Levine.

Une sensation de lèvres effleurant son cou lui fit ouvrir les yeux pourtant, et il fut étonné en sentant que le torse contre son dos était moins musclé que d'habitude, et que les bras qui entouraient sa taille n'étaient pas halés ni obscurcis par des tatouages. Il gémit quand la bouche commença à suçoter la peau de son cou, envoyant d'agréables ondes de plaisir directement à son bas-ventre.

Il se retrouva bientôt retourné dans les bras de l'autre homme, et fut entraîné dans un baiser ravageur. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent, et une langue curieuse ne tarda pas à faire son chemin dans sa bouche, s'enroulant autour de la sienne. Mocha. Le goût familier ainsi que le gémissement que fit l'autre homme allèrent droit à son sexe, qu'il pouvait sentir durcir contre celui de son partenaire.

Blaine rouvrit les yeux, à bout de souffle, et se noya immédiatement dans une mer déchaînée où se mélangeaient le bleu et le vert. Il aurait pu reconnaître cette couleur unique n'importe tout. Kurt. Il était en train d'embrasser Kurt. Il se laissa avaler par ce regard profond et ces pupilles dilatées par le désir, s'abreuvant de son visage. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses joues rougies, et ses lèvres roses, gonflées, et humides. Blaine put sentir son sexe tressauter dans son pantalon.

Il cessa brusquement de le regarder, et plongea sur lui pour un autre baiser. Ses mains trouvant leur chemin sur le dos du châtain. Ils se retrouvèrent soudainement nus dans un lit, Blaine chevauchant Kurt, ne lâchant pas une seconde sa bouche alors que les mains du châtain vinrent se poser sur ses fesses afin de coller leurs deux entrejambes ensemble. Son gémissement fut avalé par leur baiser. Leurs langues s'enroulant autour de l'autre, leur souffle devenant de plus en plus lourd et irrégulier.

Alors que la main de Kurt glissait le long de ses abdominaux pour venir s'enrouler autour de leurs deux sexes. Le monde de Blaine devint soudainement noir et une sonnerie stridente vint remplacer les derniers échos de leurs gémissements et de leurs halètements. Blaine rouvrit les yeux et tapa fortement sur son réveil pour l'éteindre, puis tenta de reprendre son souffle.

Son front était perlé de sueur, et une érection douloureuse tendait son pantalon de pyjama. Il avait été habitué à se réveiller avec des érections matinales ces dernières années, ça faisait partie de son quotidien d'adolescent, et ça ne faisait que prouver que son corps était en bonne santé. Mais ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu une trique aussi énorme ! Bordel, il pouvait même sentir que le devant de son boxer était humide. Chier, bordel, merde !

« Hum…Blaine, » appela la voix de Jeff.

Oh mon dieu. Tout mais pas ça. Il avait complètement oublié la présence de son meilleur ami et colocataire dans sa chambre, enfin plutôt leur chambre.

« Heu… Est-ce que tu peux faire comme si tu n'avais rien entendu ? » demanda Blaine dont le visage commençait à s'empourprer.

Il vit Jeff se mordre la lèvre pour contenir un sourire, ou bien pire, un rire.

« D'accord si tu veux. Je vais aller squatter chez Nick et Trent pour la douche, je te laisse ma place, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le bouclé toussa mais n'eut pas la force de répliquer.

« Oh et ne crie pas trop fort le prénom de Monsieur cul d'enfer, les murs ont des oreilles et la salle de bain résonne ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire le blond en fermant la porte.

Blaine grogna et rabattit les couvertures au dessus de lui. Il avait envie de mourir. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Jeff garde sa bouche fermée, et n'en parle pas à Nick, ce qui voudrait dire qu'ils n'allaient pas le lâcher avec ça avant au moins un mois. Quelle super façon avait le jour de son anniversaire de commencer !

Il releva le drap de façon à pouvoir fusiller son érection du regard, puis soupira profondément en entendant son téléphone vibrer sur la table de nuit. Il était hors de question qu'il réponde aux railleries de Nick aussi tôt ! Blaine trouva plutôt le courage de se lever et se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain, bien décidé à prendre une douche froide pour se débarrasser de son problème.

Quand il en sortit, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il se dépêcha de s'habiller puis attrapa son téléphone qui venait à nouveau de vibrer, manquant de trébucher quand il vit que les deux messages qu'il avait reçus venaient de Kurt.

**De : Kurt Hummel **

_J'espère que malgré la situation, je peux toujours te considérer comme mon ami…_

**De : Kurt Hummel **

_Blaine ?_

Le petit bouclé se laissa lourdement tomber dans son lit et se passa les mains sur le visage. Kurt avait dû croire qu'il avait fait exprès de ne pas lui répondre. Il souffla un bon coup, puis tapa rapidement une réponse avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la salle de bain afin de cacher ses boucles sous leur habituelle prison de gel.

**À : Kurt Hummel**

Désolé, je me battais avec Jeff pour la salle de bain. Bien sûr Kurt, ami… Et un petit peu plus que ça pour moi ;)

* * *

Blaine n'avait vraiment rien vu venir, c'était le cas de le dire... Un instant il était en train de ranger ses affaires après son cours de français, et l'autre il était acculé contre le mur du fond, les yeux écarquillés alors que Sebastian commençait à chanter, imposant à tous les élèves, et même à Kurt, le silence le plus religieux.

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came_

Les Warblers présents dans la classe commencèrent soudain à faire le rythme et la mélodie. Sebastian se rapprocha de lui, lui tournant délibérément autour, avant de revenir vers le reste des Warblers, se plaçant devant eux bien évidemment.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

Blaine put sentir son visage entier rougir de honte alors que Sebastian lui faisait un clin d'oeil. Il osa lancer un regard vers Kurt, et se retint de sourire en voyant que ce dernier fusillait Sebastian du regard, l'air réellement mécontent.

_Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came_

Blaine regarda dans la direction de Nick et Jeff, et dut se retenir d'éclater de rire en voyant les têtes qu'ils tiraient. Ils adoraient chanter, mais pas si cela se résumait à suivre les directives de Sebastian et à n'être là que pour lui permettre de briller. Il leur fit une petite mine contrite à laquelle Jeff répondit en levant les yeux au ciel, après avoir regardé leur "leader".

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came_

La chanson se termina brusquement, et fut récompensée par les applaudissements du reste des élèves de la classe. Sebastian lui fit son plus beau sourire et s'approcha de lui dans le but de l'embrasser, mais Blaine tourna la tête de façon à ce que ses lèvres ne rencontrent que sa joue. Le châtain fronça les sourcils, mais dut penser qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

« C'était une très bonne performance, » accorda Kurt. « Bien que le choix de la chanson laisse un peu à désirer, mais c'était surtout très innaproprié de le faire maintenant. »

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel, insolent.

« C'était le dernier cours avant la pause de midi, et puis ça n'est pas n'importe quel jour aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Blaine. Il fête enfin ses dix-huit ans ! » finit-il dans un sourire éclatant.

Kurt sembla penaud pendant quelques secondes, puis se mordilla la lèvre et se remit à ranger ses affaires dans sa sacoche, ignorant le reste des adolescents lorsqu'il s'en alla.

* * *

**De : Blaine Anderson**

_Alors comme ça tu avais oublié mon anniversaire :( Je suis très triste M. Hummel… :'(_

Kurt ferma les yeux et lâcha un profond soupir. Il savait pourtant que c'était stupide de se sentir coupable pour ça. Il était normal qu'il ait oublié l'anniversaire de Blaine avec les années qui les avaient séparés. Pourtant, il se sentait quand même mal. Son extrême empathie commençait à devenir embêtante.

**De : Blaine Anderson**

_Kurt ? Tu ne l'as pas mal pris j'espère ? D:_

Le châtain se mordilla la lèvre, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

**De : Blaine Anderson**

_Parce que tu sais que je rigolais hein… Je m'en fiche que tu aies oublié. Enfin non, je ne m'en fiche pas, mais c'est normal, je comprends :)_

Kurt regarda l'écran de son téléphone durant quelques secondes, puis se décida enfin à taper une réponse.

**À : Blaine Anderson**

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner ?

**De : Blaine Anderson**

_;)_

**À : Blaine Anderson**

Blaine…

**De : Blaine Anderson**

_Okay, okay ! *boude* J'en sais rien Kurt, je sais même pas si je veux vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi._

**À : Blaine Anderson**

J'y tiens !

**De : Blaine Anderson**

_Bon d'accord… Mais je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée Kurt. Surprends-moi !_

Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire et s'accorda un moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait offrir à l'adolescent. Après le cadeau hors de prix qu'il avait reçu de sa part à Noël, il devrait mettre le paquet !

**À : Blaine Anderson**

Est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ?

**De : Blaine Anderson**

_Je peux l'être… Pourquoi ?_

**À : Blaine Anderson**

Je t'emmène au restaurant.

**De : Blaine Anderson**

_:)_

* * *

Kurt lui avait donné rendez-vous à sept-heures au Lima Bean, car il ne voulait pas risquer que quelqu'un ne les voit ensemble à Dalton. Blaine l'attendait, nerveux. Il avait quelques minutes d'avance, et espérait que Kurt serait bientôt là, car il pouvait sentir son nez et ses joues rougirent sous le froid mordant de ce soir de février.

Il s'était habillé du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ça allait être la première fois que Kurt le verrait hors de son uniforme de Dalton, et vu qu'il s'habillait lui-même toujours très élégamment, il voulait l'impressionner. Pour se faire, il avait revêtu un pantalon noir serré au niveau des chevilles qui faisait à ses cuisses quelque chose de fantastique, une chemise blanche qu'il avait recouverte d'un pullover bleu foncé aux bords blancs, et un petit nœud papillon représentant un billet de cent dollars.

Un coup de klaxon le sortit de ses pensées et il se rendit compte qu'il venait de la voiture de Kurt qui s'était arrêtée devant lui. Le châtain lui sourit et sortit de l'habitacle afin d'aller ouvrir la portière du côté passager.

« Wow… M. Hummel, » gloussa Blaine. « Que me vaut un tel traitement ? »

Kurt rougit et secoua la tête.

« Tais-toi et entre. »

Blaine ne se gêna pas pour lui tirer la langue avant de s'asseoir sur son siège. Si Kurt le vit, il ne fit aucune remarque, et reprit sa place avant de démarrer la voiture.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Blaine en le regardant à travers ses longs cils.

Les mains de Kurt se resserrèrent sur le volant et il tritura sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents.

« Dans un petit restaurant sympa que je connais juste à l'entrée de Westerville. »

Blaine eut un petit air rêveur alors qu'il laissait sa tête retomber contre la fenêtre. Il pouvait sentir les battements sourds de son cœur résonner dans sa poitrine alors qu'il observait discrètement le profil de Kurt. Il l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique, même dans ses plus anciens souvenirs, sa beauté et sa gentillesse avaient toujours été des choses qui l'avaient fait rêver étant enfant. Son visage était devenu plus fin bien sûr, mais ses traits avaient su garder leur douceur.

Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées énamourées et se pencha pour allumer la radio, souriant en reconnaissant une chanson qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement.

_Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot_

Il envoya un clin d'oeil à Kurt après cette ligne et le châtain secoua la tête, son regard toujours concentré sur la route, mais un petit sourire étirant tout de même ses lèvres.

_Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
ooh-ohh_

_This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again_

Kurt éclata de rire après s'être garé et força Blaine à baisser les bras qu'il avait levés durant la chanson pour faire une sorte de petite danse. Les deux garçons étaient en train de rigoler, leurs yeux brillants sous la joie qui les enveloppait tous les deux.

« Bon, soyons un peu sérieux, » dit Kurt en toussant.

Le bouclé gloussa pendant encore quelques secondes, puis défit sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture, rapidement suivit par l'autre garçon. Kurt prit les devants et lui tint la porte ouverte alors qu'ils entraient dans le restaurant. Le serveur leur montra leur table et ils s'installèrent confortablement avant de prêter attention aux menus qui étaient à leur disposition.

Le restaurant était presque vide, hormis un couple de personnes âgées et quatre jeunes filles qui devaient avoir la vingtaine. L'endroit semblait sortir d'un film avec ses nappes blanches aux bords en dentelle, et sa musique jazzie en fond. Le serveur ne tarda pas à revenir vers eux afin de prendre leur commande.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Kurt en était à son deuxième verre de vin. Il ne buvait que très légèrement d'habitude, mais cette-fois ci il avait besoin de l'assurance que l'alcool lui donnait. Ils avaient eu un agréable dîner, mais Blaine n'avait pas arrêté de flirter furtivement avec lui, le complimentant sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, et en plus de le faire rougir, ça le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Et le fait que Blaine soit absolument adorable dans les vêtements qu'il avait décidé de porter ce soir là, n'aidait en rien.

Avisant l'heure avancée, ils décidèrent tous les deux de ne pas prendre de dessert, et demandèrent l'addition. Blaine attendit Kurt dehors pendant qu'il payait, soufflant sur ses mains qu'il avait jointes devant son visage afin de les réchauffer. Le châtain lui avait donné les clés de la voiture afin qu'il allume le chauffage, espérant ainsi que l'habitacle serait à une température agréable lorsqu'ils seraient à l'intérieur. Une douce mélodie sortit de la radio qui était allumée elle aussi, donnant à la descente des flocons de neige faiblement éclairés par les réverbères une dimension presque poétique.

Kurt sortit du restaurant et se figea en voyant Blaine adossé à sa voiture, ses yeux dorés brillant d'une lueur aussi forte que les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel au dessus de leurs têtes. Il s'approcha de lui et observa attentivement les ombres sur son visage. Le bouclé lui sourit et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée Kurt. »

« De rien, » répondit le châtain d'un air absent. « J'espère que tu as passé un bon anniversaire. »

Blaine se mordilla la lèvre alors que ses pommettes se teintaient d'un rouge qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le froid mordant de l'hiver.

« Il ne manquerait qu'une chose pour que ça soit parfait, » lâcha-t-il dans un murmure avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol.

Kurt l'entendit pourtant. Il évita de réfléchir trop longtemps, de toute façon son esprit lui paraissait léger, presque flottant, et ses pensées étaient noyées dans un agréable sentiment de chaleur. Ils étaient seuls. Personne ne pouvait les voir. Le faible éclat de la lune traversa quelques unes des branches de l'arbre sous lequel ils se tenaient, alors qu'une légère brise se levait. Et la musique continuait de jouer...

_And no need to worry,  
That's wastin time.  
And no need to wonder,  
What's been on my mind.  
It's you, it's you, it's you._

_Every word you say,  
I think I should write down._

_Don't want to forget come daylight._

Blaine prit une brusque inspiration quand il vit le regard de Kurt s'attarder sur ses lèvres, et il ferma lentement les paupières, accueillant contre la sienne cette bouche qu'il avait lui-même observée toute la soirée. Le contact fut bref, mais suffisant pour envoyer une décharge d'électricité dans le corps des deux garçons. Blaine lâcha un petit gémissement désespéré et posa sa main froide sur la joue de l'autre homme, inclinant sa tête de façon à pouvoir approfondir le baiser.

_And I give up,  
I let you win,  
You win cause I'm not counting.  
You made it back,  
To sleep again,  
Wonder what you're dreaming._

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi un long moment. Uniquement éclairés par la lueur de la lune, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson sur la chanson qui deviendrait un jour _leur chanson. _Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand un son rock remplaça la douce mélodie de la guitare qui les avait bercé jusque là.

Ils rouvrirent les yeux en même temps, ne se quittant pas du regard. La main que Kurt avait posé sur sa taille remonta le long de son corps jusqu'à se poser sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement de la pulpe de ses doigts.

« Joyeux anniversaire Blaine, » murmura-t-il.

Le bouclé se lécha les lèvres nerveusement avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux, sentant le poids du corps de Kurt s'enlever du sien. Ils furent silencieux durant le trajet du retour. Blaine avait peur que l'autre garçon regrette ce qu'il avait fait, ce qui était sûrement le cas, après tout il avait un peu abusé du vin ce soir-là.

Kurt raccompagna Blaine à pieds jusqu'au portail, utilisant sa clé pour l'ouvrir car il avait déjà été verrouillé pour la nuit depuis une heure environ. L'adolescent le remercia rapidement, ses yeux ne croisant pas les siens, et même si Kurt savait que ça n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, il le retint par la manche de sa veste et l'attira dans ses bras.

Ils s'étreignirent durant ce qui leur parut être des heurs avant de finalement se séparer. Blaine ne put résister, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son professeur. Kurt glapit mais ne le repoussa pas.

Ce soir de février, quelque chose changea irrévocablement entre eux. Malheureusement, ils ne seraient pas les seuls à le savoir. Trop perdus l'un dans l'autre, ils n'avaient pas fait attention à l'ombre qui les observait un peu plus loin. Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû…

* * *

*sifflotte* Voilà donc où l'on en est ^^ Il se passe pas mal de choses pour Klaine dans ce chapitre donc allons y par étape ;) J'espère que le léger smut aura su vous montrer un avant goût de ce qui vous attendra dans la progression de l'histoire, et surtout dans la séquelle *sourire pervers* Sinon je ne suis pas rouillée ? Ça fait un an que je n'en avais pas écrit xD

Maintenant pour les personnes qui pourraient être déçues du fait que Kurt embrasse Blaine sous l'influence de l'acool, je leur rappellerais que c'est un désinhibiteur et que par conséquent, ça a juste donné à Kurt le courage nécéssaire afin qu'il écoute son coeur et non sa tête ^^ Après ça aura des conséquences bien sûr, tout comme la mystérieuse personne qui les a vus... D'ailleurs vous pensez que c'est qui ? :P

Vous connaissez, je suppose, deux des chansons utilisées dans ce chapitre, mais pour celle du baiser, il s'agit de _Paperweight _de_ Joshua Radin_, un de mes chanteurs préférés :)

Merci encore pour votre soutien, j'espère que vous serez encore tous là jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la fin de **Once in a Lifetime**, il reste donc **15 chapitres** à partir de maintenant :) La suite sera publiée le **23 sperembre** !

À la prochaine ! : )


	20. Caugh Syrup

**Hey les gens !**

J'espère que vous allez bien ! :D Moi ça va, j'ai plutôt bien commencé l'année ^^ Merci encore pour vos reviews :) Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de vous lire ! De ce que j'ai pu voir le "lemon" vous a plu xD Ça tombe bien ;)

Je ne vais pas traîner plus longtemps !

**Mes réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**MawakoiCamille :** Non mais Camille putain JPP de toi xD Y a que le smut qui t'intéresse hein ?! mdr Merci beaucoup :) On a déjà réglé ce petit accrochage sur Twitter donc je vais pas y revenir xD Toi et ta mémoire de petit poisson rouge. Mais c'est super :O Pas Seb, trop facile :P Tu verras ^^ Et je t'emmerde xD *coeur sur toi*

**marieklaine : **XD Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir frustrée comme ça mdr Tu ressens la même chose que pauvre baby Blaine mdr T'inquiètes, les prochains seront bien réels ;) Merci xD J'adore ce genre de trucs, ça montre de la complicité et puis c'est tellement drôle comme genre de situation à imaginer à la Dalton Academy xD J'adore, c'est tout à fait ça ! Yep, et initié par Kurt... MOUHAHAHAHAHA ! Quand on pense au premier que lui et Kurt on passé ensemble... hihihihi. Nope ! Ni prof, ni Seb ^^ Merci pour ta review !

**Ma Rose : **T'as eu de la chance pour le coup, c'est clair xD Bon bah je te l'ai donnée donc c'est bon pour ça :O Ça sera toujours tout doux, j'aime ce qui est bisounours et sucré *^* C'était fait pour donc je suis contente si j'ai réussi :3 Hahaha ! Tu n'es pas trop loin pourtant mdr Enfin tu verras dans 15 jours de toute façon ;) Mais t'es pas obligée d'en faire des grandes :O Ni d'en faire à chaque chapitre d'ailleurs... Seulement si tu as quelque chose à dire ^^ Je t'aime aussi mon amour *t'envoie mille baisers*

**Habby :** T'as encore un chapitre de retard caca de chèvre mdr Bon en même temps je ne peux pas parler... Genre c'est moi le monstre ? :O Désolée xD J'adore ré-écrire la S1 *^* D'ailleurs on a jamais eu de duos Furt... Et on en aura jamais du coup ahem super j'ai encore gâché l'ambiance :( C'est vrai qu'on dirait eux en S3, mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire, et puis c'est sans doute ma tendance à écrire des personnages plus matures xD Vive Rachel (pour l'instant xD lol ptdr) Moi aussi je veux les mêmes parents ;_; Je suis contente que cette scène t'ait plu xD Mais t'es méchante :O Kurt est très viril ! *tousse* bon okay j'abandonne mdr Sauf ma mère mais d'acc xD Haha... Réponse dans ce chapitre et les suivants ;) Merci grande chèvre sage :3 Pas de soucis ! Je te beh plus (dans le sens plus fort) nah ! :P *coeur*

**mamstaz :** Pas de soucis merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire :) Sebastian est un boulet c'est clair xD Mais ça s'arrangera au bout d'un moment ;) Aha... Ça n'est pas lui car ça aurait été trop évident, mais il va effectivement être jaloux par la suite... Encore merci !

**Sur ****ce, le chapitre !**

* * *

Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois entre Kurt et Karofsky. À la grande incompréhension de tous, les footbalers avaient recommencé à prendre le contre-ténor en grippe. Il recevait presque quotidiennement des slushies, tout comme le reste du Glee Club, mais il avait également droit aux insultes sur sa voix, son apparence, et ses préférences sexuelles. La règle disant que les cheerladers étaient en haut de la pyramide alimentaire ne devait pas s'appliquer sur un membre gay de la chorale…

Kurt ne montrait pas aux autres à quel point ce harcèlement le touchait. Il se devait d'être fort et courageux. Fier de qui il était, comme toujours ! Mais même s'il était bien entouré et recevait énormément d'amour en comparaison à la haine à laquelle il devait faire face chaque jour. Il pouvait sentir peu à peu se briser en lui toute sa confiance et son estime.

Il n'avait rien dit à ses parents, et encore moins aux Anderson. La dernière lettre qu'il avait reçue de leur part remontait à la semaine précédente. Il avait enfin pu avoir le nouveau numéro de Cooper, mais à part s'envoyer des liens youtube et des petites conneries, ils ne parlaient pas énormément. Pas assez en tout cas pour que Kurt puisse se permettre de se plaindre de ce qu'il endurait au lycée.

Cooper ne pourrait de toute façon rien y faire, donc à quoi bon rendre leurs discussions plus déprimantes et sombres ? Et puis, il voulait égoïstement rester le héro de Blaine. Dieu, qu'est-ce que ce petit garçon aux boucles folles pouvait lui manquer ! La légèreté de leurs conversations, et l'innocence, parfois même la maturité qui teintaient ses propos ! Si Kurt avait une certitude, c'était que Blaine allait grandir en un jeune homme plein d'esprit !

* * *

« J'ai un nouveau devoir pour vous, » déclara Mr. Shue une fois que chacun ait pris sa place dans la salle de répétition.

Les têtes de ses élèves se relevèrent toutes vers lui avec attention, leurs conversations cessant immédiatement.

« Après les merveilleux duos que vous nous avez offerts la semaine dernière, je pense que vous êtes prêts à interpréter des solos ! »

« Defying Gravity ! » crièrent de concert Kurt et Rachel. Les deux échangèrent un regard de défi avant d'éclater de rire.

« Je ne préférerais pas un duel de divas, s'il vous plaît. »

Le reste de la chorale rit de bon cœur avant de retrouver peu à peu son calme. William rayonnait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une joie si palpable dans une salle de classe.

« Je vous laisse libre quant au choix du genre musical et de la chanson en elle-même, mais j'aimerais quelque chose qui reflète votre personnalité. »

Bien qu'enthousiasme face au programme, Kurt ne manqua pas de remarquer que Finn avait l'air inquiet et anormalement stressé.

* * *

Brittany descendit de ses épaules en sautant, manquant de justesse une mauvaise retombée. Elle lui sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de se diriger vers Quinn et Santana, une autre cheerio qui regardait Kurt et ses amis de haut.

Il sourit en la regardant partir, toujours amer face au fait qu'elle soit amie avec les gens qui faisaient de sa vie et de celle des autres membres de la chorale un enfer. Il avait bien compris que Brittany était victime de sa trop grande gentillesse et de son envie de plaire à tout le monde, mais ça restait tout de même triste.

Kurt soupira et reporta son attention sur l'équipe de foot qu'il voyait s'entraîner un peu plus loin. Finn avait l'air de s'être éloigné volontairement du reste du groupe, et paraissait toujours aussi tourmenté.

« Finn ! » appela-t-il.

L'autre garçon se tourna dans sa direction et lui fit un rapide signe de la main. Kurt se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avisant quelques secondes quoi faire, puis se décida à aller vers lui.

Finn le vit faire et combla les quelques mètres qui les séparaient en avançant lui-même dans sa direction.

« Hey Kurt ! Comment s'est passé ton entraînement ? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant. Kurt put voir que son sourire était forcé car il n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« Un peu éprouvant, mais bien. Je ne sens plus mes épaules. »

Le plus grand eut un petit rire.

« Tu m'étonnes. » Il se lécha soudain nerveusement les lèvres. « Est-ce que… Quinn était bien ? Je veux dire, les mouvements à faire n'étaient pas trop compliqués ? »

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Non… Mais tu sais Finn, elle n'est pas capitaine pour rien. »

L'autre garçon eut l'air soulagé.

« Okay… »

Kurt regarda autour de lui, remarquant que la moitié de l'équipe de foot s'était déjà rendue au vestiaire. Il allait maintenant devoir attendre au moins une demi-heure avant de pouvoir lui-même y aller.

« Est-ce que tu sais déjà ce que tu vas chanter au Glee-Club ? »

« Wow ! Mec, j'avais complètement oublié ! Putain il ne me reste que deux jours, comment je vais faire ?! »

« Du calme Finn ! J'ai réservé l'auditorium pour six heures ce soir, tu n'as qu'à venir t'entraîner avec moi. Je t'aiderais ! »

Finn parut hésitant, mais finit par hocher la tête.

« Ouais, okay bonne idée. Mais j'ai vraiment absolument aucune idée de quoi chanter. »

« On trouvera ensemble, » assura Kurt, posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon en un geste rassurant.

Le plus grand sourit et se dégagea doucement.

« Parfait ! Merci Kurt ! Bon faut que j'aille me changer ou je vais être en retard en maths. »

Kurt le regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres, déjà extatique à l'idée de passer du temps seul avec Finn à chanter. Deux de ses choses préférées enfin réunies !

* * *

Essayer de sélectionner une chanson avec Finn était vraiment très différent de le faire avec Rachel. Son amie était très exigeante et impliquée, alors que Finn se contentait de subir, et de quelques fois proposer des idées.

« On ne va jamais y arriver, » dit le plus grand qui commençait à perdre patience.

« Mais si ! » essaya de rassurer Kurt.

Les deux garçons restèrent en silence durant un petit moment.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un groupe ou un chanteur que tu aimes particulièrement ? »

« Hum… J'aime bien Queen. »

Kurt eut un petit rire et Finn se vexa.

« Quoi ? C'est un très bon groupe ! »

« Bien sûr Finn ! Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! Freedie Mercury avait une présence sur scène remarquable et une voix impressionnante ! C'est juste que beaucoup oublient qu'il était gay, et c'est pour ça que ton choix me surprend. »

« Oh… Et bien je ne savais pas tout ça. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Finn reprit la parole au bout de quelques secondes.

« Peut-être que je devrais choisir autre chose alors. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas chanter ça, c'est tout ! »

Le contre-ténor ressentit une soudaine sensation d'étouffement.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit-il finalement.

Le malaise de l'autre garçon sembla se transformer en énervement.

« J'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec les autres en étant dans le Glee-Club. Je ne devrais même pas traîner avec toi, Kurt ! »

« Mais… »

« Quoi ? » aboya Finn. « Tu crois que je suis là de mon plein gré ? Je n'aurais jamais voulu faire partie de ce club de losers ! Tout le monde croit que je suis une tapette moi aussi maintenant bordel ! »

Kurt put sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La vague de froid et de douleur qui le parcourut lui rappela étrangement la sensation d'être frappé par un slushie. Sauf que c'était pire. Il détourna le regard, n'entendant que le bruit que la porte fit lorsque Finn sortit en trombe de l'auditorium.

* * *

Kurt ne parla à personne de cet incident. Il fit tout pour l'oublier, et se plongea dans la recherche de son propre solo. Après en avoir discuté avec ses parents, il décida d'opter pour _Blackbird_ des _Beatles_. C'était la chanson préférée de sa mère.

Il était en train de ranger ses livres dans son casier, quand une forte pression sur son épaule le fit basculer vers l'avant, et heurter sa tête contre le coin de la porte en métal. Il jura sous la douleur et porta sa main à son front, regardant du coin de l'œil David Karofsky et Azimio se taper dans la main en riant, puis partir.

Kurt appuya son visage contre le froid des casiers, fermant les yeux doucement. Il soupira et chassa les larmes qui commençaient à brouiller sa vue. Il devait être fort. Ne pas les laisser l'avoir. En rouvrant les paupières, il capta les visages souriants de Cooper et Blaine sur la photo qui décorait l'intérieur de son casier, et ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui manquaient…

Il secoua la tête et referma la porte un peu trop brutalement. Il vit Artie et Tina un peu plus loin le long du couloir et se hâta de les rejoindre. Il était très curieux de voir ce que ses amis allaient chanter au Glee Club. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en classe, ils furent choqués de voir trois cheerladers assises au premier rang, et deux footbalers debout à côté du piano.

« Bien ! J'ai la grande joie de vous annoncer que nous avons de nouveaux membres dans le Glee Club, » déclara Mr. Shuester avec un sourire beaucoup trop large.

Kurt fut heureux de découvrir que Brittany en faisait partie, mais se sentit mal en voyant que Puck aussi. Le Glee Club était supposé être un lieu où l'on respectait les différences de chacun, et où ils étaient libres d'être qui ils voulaient. La venue de ces nouveaux membres n'annonçait rien de bon.

Malgré le manque d'enthousiasme de la moitié du Glee-Club, la répétition se passa normalement. Kurt vit que Finn n'osait pas croiser son regard pendant qu'il chantait _Losing My Religion_ de _REM_, et cela le rendit triste.

Pourtant, il fut énormément surpris lorsqu'à la fin de l'heure, Finn s'avança vers lui et demanda à lui parler en privé. Sa petite-amie leur lança un regard dédaigneux avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Santana et Brittany.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Finn ? Je croyais que tu ne devais pas être vu avec la tapette de service, tu sais, pour ton image et tout ça, » ne put s'empêcher de dire Kurt, l'amertume imprégnant ses paroles.

L'autre garçon entrouvrit la bouche sous le choque, puis laissa tomber son regard sur le sol. Et bien qu'il fasse une bonne trentaine de centimètres de plus que lui, Kurt avait l'impression d'être le plus grand des deux pour une fois.

« Je suis venu pour m'excuser Kurt. Je... Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ces choses là, surtout pas à toi. » Finn croisa soudain son regard, et Kurt sentit son souffle se couper devant toute la détresse qu'il y déchiffra.

« C'est juste que j'ai dû faire face à énormément de pression ces dernières semaines et je... J'ai craqué. Et je suis désolé, tellement désolé que ça ait dû tomber sur toi. »

Kurt croisa ses bras sur son buste, et se tint l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Finn avait l'air de se sentir réellement coupable, peut-être qu'il devrait lui accorder une deuxième chance...

« J'accepte tes excuses. J'avais bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

Finn parut étonné.

« Ah bon ? Tu avais remarqué ? »

Kurt arqua un sourcil.

« Évidemment Finn ! Je considère tous les membres du Glee-Club comme mes amis, et tu en fais partie jusqu'à preuve du contraire. »

« Oh... Super, j'ai encore plus l'impression d'être un énorme connard, » déclara-t-il avec un petit rire sans joie.

Le châtain se pinça les lèvres.

« Tu sais que tu peux nous parler si quelque chose ne va pas hein ? »

Les yeux de Finn brillèrent légèrement.

« Ouais... Je crois que j'aimerais bien ça effectivement. Mais c'est tellement compliqué. »

« J'ai tout mon temps ! » répondit Kurt.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire. Le plus sincère qu'ils aient donné à quelqu'un cette semaine.

« Tu veux qu'on aille dans un endroit plus confortable, » demanda le châtain en montrant d'un geste vague ce qui les entourait.

« Le parc ? »

Kurt hocha simplement la tête.

Ils partirent donc en direction du parc et une fois arrivés, se posèrent dans l'herbe. La température était encore suffisamment agréable pour se permettre de rester dehors un mois de septembre.

« Je t'écoute Finn, » dit Kurt au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence.

« Et bien... Tu sais comment est le lycée, et en tant que quaterback j'ai un rôle à tenir. Je n'ai jamais voulu être quelqu'un de méchant, je pense que tu as pu le remarquer, tout ce délire de chaîne alimentaire me dégoûte profondément ! Mais ces derniers temps, depuis que je fais partie du Glee-Club en fait, les membres de l'équipe de foot ne me laissent pas tranquille. Et le fait qu'en plus je t'aide, ça n'arrange rien. »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ça plus le stress du lycée en général, tu sais avoir de bonnes notes et tout, rendre ma mère fière de moi, ça rajoute beaucoup de pression. Et puis... »

Sa voix craqua.

« Quoi, Finn ? »

L'autre garçon évita son regard pendant de longues secondes, fixant le soleil couchant d'un air absent, avant de finalement parler.

« Quinn est enceinte. »

Wow ! Attendez... Ça voulait dire que... Oh... Wow... Beurk. Kurt commença à se sentir profondément mal à l'aise. Ça n'était pas du tout le genre de discussion qu'il s'était imaginé avoir avec son crush... Okay, Finn avait besoin de lui.

« Wow, mais euh... Comment ? » balbutia-t-il.

Finn lui jeta un regard embarrassé et Kurt se rendit compte de la débilité de sa question.

« Oh mon dieu non ! Je sais comment on fait ! C'est juste... Okay je voulais dire : Vous ne vous êtes pas protégés ? » demanda-t-il les joues rougies.

Cette fois ce fut autour de Finn de se sentir gêné.

« C'est à dire qu'on l'a pas... fait à proprement parlé. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils durant toute l'explication sur le jacuzzi que l'autre garçon lui donna. Il n'était pas un expert dans le domaine, pas du tout même, et surtout pas en ce qui concernait le sexe hétéro, mais ça ne lui paraissait pas possible du tout.

« Euh... Finn, ta mère est infirmière n'est-ce pas ? » Il hocha la tête. « Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec elle. »

Finn eut l'air scandalisé.

« Mais t'es fou ?! Elle va me tuer ! »

« Non... Finn, c'est juste que je ne pense pas que ça soit possible de concevoir un bébé de cette façon. »

Le plus grand fronça les sourcils durant un long moment avant de finalement comprendre.

« Oh... »

« Ouais. »

À la grande surprise de Kurt, le visage de Finn se teinta de joie et un sourire éclôt sur ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris que si ce bébé n'était pas le sien, ça voulait dire que Quinn avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre derrière son dos ou...?

« Tu m'expliques peut-être cette joie soudaine ? »

Finn éclata de rire.

« Je ne suis pas le père Kurt ! Oh mon dieu c'est super ! Ça veut dire que Quinn n'est pas plus amoureuse de moi que je ne le suis d'elle, et que je vais enfin pouvoir assumer mes vrais sentiments ! »

Kurt tenta de lutter contre la sensation d'espoir qui se nicha au creux de son ventre.

« Quels sentiments ? »

Finn devint rouge comme une tomate quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait admis à haute voix. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête nerveusement avant de regarder Kurt dans les yeux.

« Promets de ne rien dire Kurt hein ! »

« Promis. »

« Je crois que je commence à tomber amoureux de Rachel. »

Évidemment !

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de jeter plusieurs regards au ventre de Quinn durant l'entraînement. Il avait toujours pensé que cette fille était une sorcière, et il était quelque part heureux d'avoir eu raison.

Des mains se posèrent soudain sur ses yeux et il éclata de rire en reconnaissant le parfum de Brittany.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux petit chat ? »

Il avait pris l'habitude la surnommer ainsi et elle semblait beaucoup apprécier.

« Rien ! Je voulais juste te féliciter pour ta chanson d'hier et ta performance à l'entraînement aujourd'hui. Tu deviens vraiment bon à ça Kurt ! »

Le châtain se sentit rougir sous ces éloges et enroula son bras autour de celui de la jeune fille.

« Merci beaucoup Britt, toi aussi tu étais très bien ! »

Elle parut rayonner au compliment et son visage s'éclaira sous l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« On devrait totalement sortir ensemble ! »

Kurt se figea, la regardant les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu plaisantes Britt ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

Il se lécha les lèvres, essayant de contenir le rire qu'il sentait monter dans sa gorge.

« Parce que ça n'est pas possible. J'aime les autres garçons tu te souviens ? »

Son visage enjoué se transforma en une moue triste.

« Oh... Je pensais que comme j'étais à moitié licorne, ça marcherait. »

Kurt sentit qu'il y avait là quelque chose à creuser, mais il n'avait pas la force de rentrer dans un des nouveaux délires colorés de Brittany.

« Malheureusement non, » dit-il en jouant doucement avec ses cheveux blonds.

« C'est pas grave, » déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment. « Tu es le premier dauphin que j'arrive à apprivoiser. »

« Je suis le seul que tu connaisses Brittany, » dit-il.

« Non c'est faux ! »

Kurt entrouvrit la bouche sous l'étonnement. Brittany plaisantait n'est-ce pas ? Il était impossible qu'il n'ait pas remarqué qu'il y avait un adolescent gay dans leur entourage.

« Tu sais que je pense que les dauphins sont des requins gays ? » chuchota la blonde en se penchant vers son oreille.

Oui, Kurt était au courant de cette théorie. Il hocha la tête.

« Et bien lui, » déclara-t-elle en pointant du doigt un groupe de footballers au fond du terrain. « C'est un requin. »

Kurt eut la désagréable impression qu'une pierre glacée tombait dans son estomac, alors qu'il suivait du regard la direction que son amie lui montrait. David Karofsky. Non. Ça n'était pas possible.

« Non, » lâcha-t-il dans un soupir brisé.

« Si je t'assure ! Il te regarde beaucoup pendant les entraînements ! »

Oh mon dieu... Kurt avait envie de vomir.

* * *

Voilà donc un chapitre qui jongle entre différentes émotions n'est-ce pas xD Je dois dire que ça me plaît beaucoup de ré-écrire la S1 à ma sauce, j'espère d'ailleurs que ça ne vous gêne pas :)

Le prochain chapitre, qui va ÉNORMÉMENT vous plaire, je vous le dis déjà ;) sera publié le **7 octobre**, jusque là, portez vous bien !

À la prochaine ! : )


	21. Silly Love Songs

**Salut tout le monde ! **

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre que j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire ! Pour tout vous dire, j'avais hâte de le faire depuis un petit moment ;) Vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant xD

Les 3/4 de ce chapitre ont été écrits pendant que j'étais en cours, et je n'ai même pas honte xD #Badass Non mais c'est que je me fais chier aussi -_-

Le prochain chapitre sera publié le **21 octobre** !

**Mes réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**mamstaz :** Et oui, on se rappelle ainsi qu'il n'a pas eu une adolescence facile, mais que ça a contribué à faire de lui l'adulte qu'il est dans les chapitres impairs :/ La suite est là ;)

**marieklaine :** Bon tout d'abord... POURQUOI JE TE TROUVE PLUS SUR TWITTER ?! :O Et ensuite, merci beaucoup je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Hahaha ! Il ne va pas avoir besoin de mener d'enquête, il a bien compris ce qu'il se passait mon baby :( De rien et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D

**Ma Rose :** Awww ! En plein coeur :') C'est tellement plus facile et logique d'écrire cette histoire principalement du point de vue de Kurt ^^ Arrête de taper sur mon Blainey d'amour TTTTOTTTT Merci ! :D Cette conversation devait avoir lieu ! :/ Sorry ! J'ai écrit ce moment de discussion dans le parc en cours de droit xD Je savais que l'intervention de Brittany te plairait ;) D'ailleurs, elle restera présente dans les chapitres du passé ^^ J'espère qu'il va te plaire alors dis donc :O SOLÈÈÈÈÈÈNE ! *me cache* Tu m'as fait sourire comme une idiote arrête ! Et puis mon amoureuse aussi est une artiste ! Tes textes étaient beaux et touchants *-* Je t'aime plus encore mon amour ! :3

**Sur ****ce, le chapitre !**

* * *

« Notre prochaine lecture sera _Poisson d'or de Jean Marie Gustave le Clézio. _Il traite de sujets d'actualité, et sera le sujet de votre _examen final._ »

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la classe mais se turent aussitôt, respectueux de leur professeur. Kurt distribua les livres, souriant doucement à Blaine lorsqu'il passa vers lui, puis se rassit à sa place, encourageant ses élèves à commencer leur lecture pour la quinzaine de minutes de cours restante.

Blaine essayait de se concentrer sur les mots, mais c'était dur. Depuis le soir de son anniversaire, depuis que Kurt l'avait embrassé, les choses entre eux n'avaient pas vraiment changé. En fait, il avait même cru au début que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches, mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé.

Ça l'avait beaucoup énervé au début, mais il s'était calmé au bout de quelques jours. Si Kurt n'était pas prêt, il attendrait. Et puis, il devait encore lui prouver qu'il tenait vraiment à lui. Et la Saint Valentin approchant, c'était la parfaite occasion…

Quand la cloche sonna, il prit intentionnellement plus de temps à ranger ses affaires, ignorant en rougissant les commentaires suggestifs de Nick et Jeff. Il s'approcha de Kurt, sentant son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

« Hey… Tu veux aller au Lima Bean tout à l'heure ? Comme on est vendredi et tout ça… » Dieu pourquoi rougissait-il comme ça ?

Kurt lâcha un petit son joyeux quand il réussit enfin à fermer sa sacoche, sortant vainqueur de sa bataille contre la boucle rouillée, puis releva enfin la tête pour le regarder, une mèche de ses cheveux châtain tombant sur son front, ses yeux brillants.

Blaine se sentit envahi d'un sentiment de familiarité et de tendresse en voyant à quel point l'autre homme était adorable.

« D'accord, » dit Kurt en souriant. « Rendez-vous dans deux heures. »

« Ça marche. »

Ils quittèrent la salle côte à côte, ne se séparant qu'une fois arrivés au bout du couloir.

Hunter qui avait été témoin de la scène, se re-concentra enfin sur ce que Trent lui disait. Après ce qu'il avait vu il y a une semaine à l'entrée de la Dalton Academy, il s'était mis à prêter plus attention à ce que faisaient Blaine et M. Hummel.

* * *

Quand Kurt entra dans la salle des professeurs ce jour là, il fut accueilli par le sourire goguenard de Mary. Il ne tarda pas à en comprendre la raison. Dans son casier se trouvait un magnifique bouquet de gardénias blancs.

Il le sortit avec précaution, portant les fleurs à son nez afin d'en humer l'arôme délicat. Bien qu'il ne doive pas, il ne put s'empêcher de penser au visage de Blaine alors qu'il serrait le bouquet contre son cœur, sentant son ventre se remplir de papillons.

Une carte tomba soudain sur le sol, et il se pencha pour la ramasser. Il fut envahi d'une légère déception quand il remarqua que l'écriture, bien qu'élégante, n'était pas celle de l'adolescent.

**_Je sais que pour les gens, la Saint Valentin est soit une fête commerciale, soit dédiée aux amoureux. Dans les deux cas, c'est déplacé de ma part de t'offrir ce bouquet, mais je n'ai pas pu résister en le voyant. L'élégance de ces fleurs me rappelait tellement la tienne. J'espère que tu sauras les apprécier._**

**_Un admirateur de ta personne qui préfère le faire en secret._**

Un petit sourire étira tout de même ses lèvres. C'était très flatteur et agréable d'être celui qui recevait de l'attention pour une fois. Il se retourna vers Mary qui gloussait plus ou moins discrètement dans son coin et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Quelque chose que tu voudrais partager ? »

Elle lui sourit malicieusement.

« J'ai vu qui a déposé ces fleurs dans ton casier… »

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre.

« Qui ? »

Mary ne lui donna qu'un vague mouvement de tête en guise de réponse, fixant un point derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Adam, assit à sa place habituelle, corrigeant ce qui devaient être des dissertations. Ce dernier sentit son regard sur lui et leva la tête, rougissant lorsqu'il remarqua que Kurt tenait le bouquet.

Le châtain devint rouge à son tour quand Mary éclata de rire à côté de lui et murmura « adorable » tout en les fixant. Bien qu'elle soit son amie, il aurait bien aimé qu'elle se noie dans sa tasse de thé à ce moment-là.

* * *

Kurt reçut un message de Blaine avant midi.

**De : Blaine Anderson**

_Pourquoi est-ce que Jeff m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu dans les couloirs avec un immense bouquet de fleurs ?_

**À : Blaine Anderson**

Jeff raconte n'importe quoi ! Ce bouquet n'était pas "immense", mais modeste.

**De : Blaine Anderson**

_Donc tu confirmes que tu avais bien un bouquet en ce jour de Saint Valentin ? :(_

**À : Blaine Anderson **

Oui je confirme, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne Blaine. Vas donc t'occuper de ton petit-ami.

Kurt s'en voulut de répondre aussi méchamment. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de l'anniversaire de Blaine. Il avait été inquiet le lendemain matin, devant faire face à ses sentiments et à ceux de l'adolescent, mais étrangement, Blaine n'avait rien dit. C'est pourquoi il avait préféré lui aussi garder le silence. Il avait été faible.

**De : Blaine Anderson**

_Qui ?_

**À : Blaine Anderson**

À quoi tu joues Blaine ?

Il appuya son téléphone contre ses lèvres, tapotant nerveusement un rythme sur la table avec ses doigts.

**De : Blaine Anderson**

_À rien. J'ai rompu avec Sebastian il y a une semaine._

Oh…

* * *

Kurt tapait du pied le rythme de la chanson en souriant. Les Warblers étaient en train de répéter pour la dernière fois _Silly Love Songs_ en faveur de la performance qu'ils feraient au bal de la Saint Valentin ce soir-là. Les étudiantes de l'école privée Crawford Country Day avaient été exceptionnellement invitées à l'évènement, ce qui rendait la plupart des garçons encore plus impatients à l'idée de chanter et d'impressionner les demoiselles en question.

_You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs (Ooooh...)  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no (Ooooh...)  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs (Ahhhh...)  
And what's wrong with that? (What's wrong with that?)  
I'd like to know, 'Cause here I go again (bab bab bab ba bab ba)_

Kurt était très fier d'eux. Ils avaient énormément progressé depuis le début de l'année. Il préférait ne pas trop s'avancer, mais il était persuadé de gagner les sélections ! Blaine leva soudain les yeux vers lui, et chanta en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. Kurt fit tout son possible pour ne pas rougir mais c'était dur.

_I love you, (I love)  
I love you, (I love)_

Bon okay... Il était rouge comme une tomate. Mais il pouvait toujours dire que c'était à cause de la température dans la pièce ! Quoi ? C'était une excuse tout à fait plausible!

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see ?  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see  
I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, how can I tell you about my loved one ?_

Les Warblers se turent un moment avant de s'exclamer de joie face à la performance qu'ils venaient de faire. Kurt les applaudit bien fort, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres. Ils avaient été parfaits.

« C'était absolument génialissime les garçons ! J'espère que vous en ferez autant ce soir ! Bien, je pense que je peux dire que cette répétition est termi- »

Il s'arrêta de parler en entendant quelques Warblers commencer à faire un rythme de sons graves. Il leva un sourcil quand des harmonies s'y ajoutèrent, reconnaissant la mélodie d'_I Want You Back _des _Jackson 5_.

Sebastian se mit soudain à chanter, et Kurt dut faire vraiment tout son possible pour ne pas abuser de son autorité en lui donnant un coup de poing en pleine figure par exemple. De son côté, Hunter quitta la salle en soupirant, il ne voulait pas être à nouveau témoin du terrible spectacle que Sebastian prenait un malin plaisir à jouer ces derniers temps.

_Just let me tell you now_

_When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around  
Those pretty face always made you stand out in a crowd  
But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took  
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

_Oh baby, give me one more chance  
(Show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
Back in your heart_

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go  
(Let you go, baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)_

_Yes, I do now  
(I want you back)  
Ooh ooh, baby  
(I want you back)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(I want you back)  
Na na na na_

Kurt osa lancer un regard vers Blaine et il fut ravi de voir qu'il n'avait pas l'air très réceptif à la performance de son ex petit-ami, tout comme la dernière fois d'ailleurs. Sebastian s'avança vers le bouclé et roula des hanches contre lui, et là s'en fut trop.

CLAP

Le châtain se couvrit la bouche de sa main, choqué. Il tenta de contenir un rire nerveux en se mordillant l'intérieur des joues. Blaine venait tout juste de gifler Sebastian, rendant alors silencieuse la salle qui avait précédemment été remplie de musique et de bonne humeur. L'adolescent lui-même sembla surpris de son geste, regardant la marque rouge qui commençait à apparaître sur la joue de l'autre soliste avec un mélange d'étonnement et de satisfaction. Puis il ramassa ses affaires, et quitta la salle en trombe, l'entièreté de son visage rouge de gêne et de colère.

Sebastian le regarda partir les yeux écarquillés. Il se rendit soudain compte que la quasi totalité de la chorale avait été témoin de la scène, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de partir, la tête haute, comme si de rien n'était.

Kurt put voir que les amis de Blaine (Jeff et Nick ?) étaient tout à fait morts de rire, et visiblement en train de décider si c'était oui ou non une bonne idée d'aller retrouver leur meilleur ami maintenant. Bon sang… Quelle sacrée journée, pensa-t-il.

* * *

Sebastian entra dans la chambre d'Hunter sans frapper. Il chassa d'un regard son colocataire qui soupira avant de prendre ses devoirs et de partir. Le châtain eut un petit sourire satisfait et se laissa alors tomber dans le lit de son meilleur ami. Il pouvait entendre l'eau de la douche couler dans la pièce d'à côté, et son énervement face au rejet de Blaine se transforma en désir à l'idée de se perdre en Hunter.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, ses cheveux et son torse humides de sa douche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Sebastian avachit sur son lit, mais il se détourna ensuite à la recherche des vêtements qu'il avait préparés un peu plus tôt.

Sebastian se lécha les lèvres en laissant son regard traîner sur le corps tanné et délicieusement musclé qu'il connaissait bien. Il sentit son sexe réagir doucement à cette vue, et eut un petit sourire en coin.

Hunter se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement, sentant le regard du châtain brûler son dos alors qu'il faisait tomber la serviette sur le sol afin d'enfiler son boxer. Il se racla la gorge qu'il sentait nouée avant de prendre la parole, désirant plus que tout couper court à la tension qu'il sentait dans la pièce.

« Qu'a pensé Blaine de ta performance ? »

Il se figea en sentant soudain la présence de Sebastian derrière lui, prenant une grande inspiration avant de se retourner, lui faisant face, quelques centimètres seulement les séparant.

L'adolescent se lécha les lèvres en laissant son regard tomber le long de son torse, puis sur son sexe qu'il pouvait deviner sous le tissu de son boxer.

« Il m'a foutu un énorme vent, » dit-il d'une voix basse, posant son avant bras contre l'armoire derrière Hunter, réduisant d'avantage l'espace entre eux.

Il eut un petit sourire insolent en entendant l'autre garçon déglutir bruyamment.

« Je suis désolé, » lâcha-t-il le souffle court.

Sebastian secoua la tête.

« Ça n'est pas ta faute… Mais tu pourrais m'aider à me consoler, » dit-il en effleurant du bout des doigts le torse du brun.

Hunter sentit son souffle se couper avant de se saccader quand Sebastian effleura son téton puis la peau de son bas ventre.

« Seb, » tenta-t-il vainement de protester.

Mais cela ne fit que sourire le châtain d'avantage. Une seconde passa, puis Sebastian posa brutalement sa bouche contre la sienne, cherchant déjà à approfondir le baiser en dardant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Hunter gémit bruyamment et fourragea ses mains dans les cheveux de l'autre garçon, avant de brusquement se séparer de lui, le poussant en arrière.

L'adolescent le fixa choqué.

« Arrête Sebastian. On ne peut plus faire ça, Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. »

« Oh allez, je sais bien que tu en as envie, » dit-il en marchant vers lui d'une démarche féline.

Hunter ramassa sa serviette afin de la placer devant son corps dénudé, puis leva une main devant lui afin d'empêcher Sebastian de se rapprocher.

« Arrête ça. J'ai pas le temps pour ça maintenant. Je dois me préparer. »

« Et pour quelle occasion ? » demanda le châtain en haussant un sourcil.

Hunter lâcha un soupir et enfila son t-shirt avant de répondre.

« J'ai un rendez-vous. »

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent sans ciller durant quelques secondes, puis Sebastian éclata de rire. Hunter se mordit la lèvre pour retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. La douleur dans sa poitrine le surprit. Il secoua la tâte et attrapa son jeans afin de le mettre.

« Attends t'es sérieux ? » demanda Sebastian en croisant ses bras sur son torse et en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Quoi ? Ça n'est pas parce que tu penses je ne suis bon qu'à être baisé que c'est le cas de tout le monde ! »

L'autre garçon fronça les sourcils.

« Ça n'est pas ce que je pense de toi et tu le sais Hunter. »

Le brun eut un petit rire sans joie.

« En tout cas c'est comme ça que tu me fais me sentir. »

Sebastian accusa le coup silencieusement, puis observa Hunter du coin de l'œil alors qu'il finissait de se préparer.

« C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? »

Le brun se détourna de son reflet dans le miroir pour croiser les yeux verts de l'autre garçon.

« Non. Il n'est pas à Dalton, » dit-il en enfilant ses chaussures, mettant fin à la conversation. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et attrapa sa veste.

« Bonne soirée, » lâcha Sebastian avant qu'il ne parte.

Hunter lui fit un vague sourire et referma la porte derrière lui. Le châtain resta sans bouger quelques instants, puis se coucha sur le lit et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, fixant le plafond, réfléchissant.

* * *

Kurt se dirigea vers sa voiture, les mains chargées par le bouquet que lui avait offert Adam. Une fois arrivé, il se figea. Une enveloppe avait été coincée sous son essui-glace. Il regarda autour de lui, trouvant le parking complètement vide, puis avança, le cœur battant.

Son pouls s'accéléra d'avantage lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture de Blaine. Ces lettres fines et penchées vers la droite qui caressaient le papier. Il ne perdit pas de temps et posa le bouquet sur le capot de sa voiture, avant de saisir l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes.

_Les roses sont rouges,_

_Les violettes sont bleues._

_Et rien jamais ne pourra,_

_M'empêcher de t'aimer._

_Ils pourront toujours essayer,_

_S'affairer et tout tenter._

_Je ne me laisserais pas faire,_

_Me battrais jusqu'à les faire taire._

_Car même si je suis jeune,_

_Je sais ce que mon cœur désire._

_Et c'est toi, cette personne,_

_Même si pour cela je dois souffrir._

_Certains diront que c'est mal,_

_Contre nature, anormal._

_Je n'en sais trop rien,_

_Mais ce que je ne pense pas,_

_C'est qu'un amour mauvais puisse exister._

_Bien à toi, Blaine Devon Anderson._

« Oh mon dieu, » lâcha Kurt une fois qu'il eut fini de lire.

C'était tellement…Wow ! Il pouvait se sentir sourire comme un idiot, et ça n'était plus des papillons qui avaient pris d'assaut son ventre, mais une colonie d'abeilles bourdonnantes ! Il se mordilla la lèvre et leva les yeux vers le ciel clair. C'était à lui de jouer à présent.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Voilà donc pour ce chapitre ! Beaucoup de choses s'y passent ! :P Le départ de Sebastian du côté de Klaine mais l'arrivée de Adam peut-être... Hunter qui est donc la personne qui avait vu Kurt et Blaine s'embrasser :O Personne n'avait pensé à lui xD D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? Ni à Seb, ni à l'école... C'est bizarre non ? ;)

Je vous préviens déjà qu'au cours des prochains chapitres dans le présent, Hunterbastian prendra une assez grande place, et vous comprendrez pourquoi un peu plus tard ;D

Je vous conseille de rechercher le language des gardénias blancs sur google :D Sinon, l'œuvre dont parle Kurt au début est le livre que je suis en train d'étudier en français, et il est très intéressant !

Pour ce qui est du poème que Blaine a écrit à Kurt, je me suis inspirée de celui figurant dans le livre que Chris a écrit "Struck By Lightning" mais le reste est de moi ^^


	22. Faithfully

**Salut tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez bien ! :D Moi oui, et je dois dire que je profite bien des vacances... Ça fait du bien de souffler ! ^^

Je vous retrouve donc pour un chapitre intéressant, car plusieurs situations vont se développer, et il va y avoir le "retour" de certains personnages ;)

J'ai un peu changé le déroulement des choses par rapport à la saison 1, afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Ici, Quinn sera au début de sa grossesse lors des Régionales, et je tiens d'ailleurs à vous dire que dans ma fic, elle avortera.

Le prochain chapitre sera publié le **3 novembre !**

**Mes réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**mamstaz :** J'avais envie de taper Sebastian depuis le début moi perso xD C'est assez intéressant d'écrire un personnage comme ça d'ailleurs mdr Quand je pense qu'Hunterbastian n'était même pas prévue à l'avance xD Heureusement qu'ils sont là alors ;) Adam ne sera pas une menace, ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Objectivement, même dans la série je n'arrive pas à aimer Adam... Et ça m'énerve parce que je sais que c'est juste parce que Klaine est mon OTP et Blaine mon bébé, parce que sinon c'est un jeune homme tout à fait acceptable et intéressant... Breeef ! Merci pour ta review !

**marieklaine :** Kufufufufufufu (c'est mon rire diabolique) je sais que je suis méchante xD Tu vas tellement adorer le prochain chapitre du présent mais omg ! xD Euh... Non pas du tout mdr Je sais pas où t'es allée pêcher cette idée xD Sebastian pourrait éventuellement le faire à la limite, mais pas Hunter xD Et j'ai tellement eu de plaisir à l'écrire *W* Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ;) Et puis c'était mignon quand même nan mais ! :O Klaine is eternity ! Merci pour ta review !

**Ma chèvre : **Je vais devoir te faire une réponse condensée mdr donc quand tu verras des grand 00 c'est que je change de review okay xD Je pense que j'aurais sorti le bloc-notes aussi vu la taille de ta review xD (m'enfin plus c'est gros, mieux c'est hein Harry... okay j'arrête xD) Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu ne peux pas battre le mcflurry aux oréos *W* NIALL SORT DE CE CORPS ! *tousse* Et bien sache petit caca que dans l'épisode de la saison 5 sur le twerk (que Dieu bénisse cet épisode bc Blaine + twerking = OH MADRE DI MIO !) Rachel rassure Kurt par rapport au fait que Blaine aimera sans doute son tatouage car il est totalement obsédé par Adam Levine... J'ai donc prise la perche qui m'était gentiment tendue mdr Bah moi je suis plutôt Drew Barymore fhiewhiwehi J'adore comme tu parles jpp xD Blaine et la glorieuse érection, ça ferait un super roman putain ! Cette scène avec Jeff n'était pas prévue au programme mais comme j'aime foutre la honte à mes persos principaux j'allais pas me gêner xD Pas à moitié jeune chèvre... Il a complètement mouillé son boxer le coquin *sourire pervers* OMG HABBY XD Tu m'as tuée bordel de merde mdr Pour moi, The Wanted c'est de la GROSSE merde, donc je suis avec toi sur ce coup *secoue mon bras décoré de bracelets 1D dans ta direction* Un "zeff" ? wtf ? Moi pas comprendre ce mot Hab xD J'avoue que Kurt n'aurait pas été contre un petite vol plané Sebastianien xD Et ça va vu le temps qui est passé il a le droit d'avoir oublié le pauvre mdr Je fangirlise seule en écrivant leurs échanges sms mdr Mais je t'emmerde xD Les mecs aussi peuvent s'appliquer sur ce qu'ils portent, et puis là on parle quand même de Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel xD Je suis désolée mais en fait j'avais aucune inspiration sur ce dont ils auraient pu parler au resto... *me cache* Le Kliss sous la lune et tout *pleure* Mais le pauvre Hunter, c'est pas un petit espion ninja xD 00 Bah ouais, Finn est un gros nigo maladroit mais c'est ce qu'on aime chez lui ^^ Je ne peux que dire "preach" Et bien justement c'est intéressant que tu dises ça parce qu'il est prévu que Puck s'excuse envers Kurt pour son comportement passé ;) Il va réagir dans ce chapitre xD Là il est surtout soulagé de ne pas être le père ! Brittany est trop drôle à écrire comme perso ! Je te rassure, ça ne sera pas pire que dans la série avec Dave, promis ! 00 Oh putain t'es partie loin sur ce coup xD Non il observe juste parce qu'il est intrigué par tout ça ^^ Mon point de vue sur Kadam est un peu compliqué en fait... Je n'arrive pas à être objective puisque Klaine est mon OTP et Blaine mon bébé, mais j'arrive quand même avoir qu'Adam était un gars sympa et qui avait beaucoup de potentiel... Seulement, j'arrive pas à aimer Kadam... Je peux juste pas, ça me bloque :/ Faudra pas que j'oublie de faire que Kurt le tèje avec douceur mdr C'est exactement ça ! J'adore écrire Blaine de cette façon là, c'est le Blaine que j'aime et qui me fait fondre quand je le lis comme ça dans certaines fics *W*Est-ce que c'est mon cerveau détraqué qui m'a fait lire ton "HUNTERRRR ET SEEEEEEEEEEB" avec la même intonation que dans le générique du dessin animé "Jeaaane et Sergeeeeuh !" xD C'était pire que lover du dimanche mdr C'est un boulet ce mec putain xD La gifle n'était pas prévue mais elle m'a tellement fait du bien xD J'avoue qu'ils sont hot *O* Et tkt t'auras ta dose de Hunterbastian chaud chaud chaud le moment voulu *sourire pervers et clin d'oeil* Mais omg Habby c'est trop chou ! Moi aussi j'imagine Blaine comme ça maintenant ooooh les feels ! *pleuredeslicornesetdespaillettes* Et ouais pas tout le monde écrit 20 pages par chapitre mdr non mais en vrai t'as de la chance ;_; Merci encore de tout mon coeur pour cette énoooooorme review ! ça m'a boosté à un point, tu peux pas savoir. Je te fais de gros bisous poilus, et te beh bien sûr ! Ton mouton :3

**Sur ****ce, le chapitre !**

* * *

Kurt finit d'étaler sa crème hydratante, vérifiant dans son reflet qu'il ne laissait aucune trace, puis s'essuya les mains avec un mouchoir avant de se saisir de sa bombonne de laque, stylisant ses cheveux comme il en avait l'habitude.

Il lança un dernier regard à sa réflexion dans le miroir, souriant satisfait, et attrapa sa sacoche avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Il salua ses parents et passa la porte de sa maison, un grand sourire aux lèvres en voyant que la voiture de Finn était déjà dans son allée.

L'autre garçon klaxonna en le voyant, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Il courut vers la voiture et ouvrit la portière du côté passager, pénétrant dans l'habitacle.

« Salut Kurt. »

« Salut Finn, » dit le châtain en attachant sa ceinture.

Le brun démarra, et la chanson qu'il était en train d'écouter précédemment se remit à jouer. C'était _Somebody To Love _de _Queen_. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien durant le trajet jusqu'au lycée, Kurt songea que c'était très agréable.

Depuis que Finn s'était confié à lui, ils étaient devenus plus proches qu'avant, liés par un secret de polichinelle. Kurt était en train de passer au dessus de son crush pour lui, de toute façon, ça n'était pas comme s'il avait eu une réelle chance.

Il lui avait promis de l'aider avec Rachel, mais pour cela il devrait d'abord régler son histoire avec Quinn. En échange, Finn lui avait offert sa protection et essayait d'être vu le plus possible à ses côtés. Pour l'instant, ça avait été efficace étant donné que Kurt n'avait fait que recevoir quelques regards mauvais.

« Tu vas le faire aujourd'hui ? »

Il ne manqua pas la façon dont ses mains se resserrèrent sur le volant.

« Oui. »

« Bien, » dit Kurt en tapotant son épaule.

Finn se mordilla la lèvre puis tourna son regard vers lui rien qu'une seconde.

« Tu me faisais la liste de ses films préférés la dernière fois… »

« C'est vrai ! Alors, j'en étais à My Fair Lady, Pretty Woman, Moulin Rouge… »

* * *

Kurt était assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, Brittany devant lui tandis qu'il terminait de tresser ses longs cheveux blonds. La fin de la pause de midi allait sonner dans une demi-heure, et ils avaient décidé de se préparer pour l'entraînement en avance.

Du coin de l'œil, il observait Quinn et Finn qui discutaient un peu plus loin. Brittany était en train de lui parler des problèmes d'alcool de son chat tout en triturant distraitement quelques brins d'herbe entre ses doigts.

Sa petite voix fluette se tut soudain, et Kurt se figea en comprenant la raison de son silence. Quinn passa près d'eux en courant, ses sanglots secouant son corps avec la même force que le faisait le vent avec sa jupe.

Kurt ressentit un élan de pitié envers elle, ce qui l'étonna. Finn ne tarda pas à arriver vers eux et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol. Son visage était rouge et étrangement impassible.

« J'en conclus que ça ne s'est pas bien passé… » dit Kurt au bout d'un moment.

L'autre garçon lui fit comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien tant que Brittany était avec eux. Heureusement pour lui, la jeune fille se fit soudain distraire par un magnifique papillon bleu qu'elle s'empressa de poursuivre. Kurt l'observa d'un air amusé durant un instant, avant de recentrer son attention sur le garçon à côté de lui.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Alors, je me suis bien fait baiser, » gronda Finn.

Kurt se sentit rougir devant son choix de vocabulaire.

« J'arrive pas à y croire putain ! C'était Puck ! C'est Puck le père ! Ils ont couché ensemble derrière mon dos et hop ! Quinn est tombé enceinte. Mais tu sais ce que c'est le pire ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix partant légèrement dans les aigus sous l'hystérie.

Le châtain secoua la tête.

« C'est que dès que Quinn l'a appris, le seul truc auquel elle a pensé c'est de me faire croire que c'était MON ENFANT ! Et Puck… Même si je n'étais pas avec Quinn par amour, il a quand même couché avec elle ! C'était ma copine bordel, et lui mon meilleur ami ! Du moins je le croyais… » finit-il en baissant les yeux sur le sol.

Kurt s'approcha à genoux de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, puis il fit quelque chose qui d'ordinaire l'énervait. Il clama ces paroles vides qui reflétaient son impuissance, car face à cette situation, il n'avait pas les mots.

« Ça va aller Finn. »

Le garçon eut un rire amer et sans joie.

« Ouais… C'est ça. En tout cas, Puck est un homme mort. »

Oh… Oh.

* * *

La confrontation entre Finn et Puck se passa tellement mal qu'ils furent tous les deux suspendus pour une semaine. Et avec les Régionales qui avaient lieu dans deux semaines, autant dire que les New Direction étaient dans la merde.

Depuis cet incident, l'entièreté de la chorale était tendue. Rachel était réellement devenue exécrable, et à l'étonnement de Kurt, Mercedes également. L'animosité qu'éprouvaient les jeunes filles l'une pour l'autre ressortait d'avantage et elles se sautaient à la gorge quotidiennement pour un solo désormais.

Kurt trouvait tout cela pathétique. Alors que c'était le moment d'être unis, le Glee Club semblait se détruire peu à peu de l'intérieur. De plus, l'absence de Finn à ses côtés n'avait pas échappé aux footbalers qui avaient recommencé à l'insulter. Heureusement, le harcèlement n'alla pas plus loin car Kurt traînait presque uniquement avec Brittany, et par extension Santana désormais.

Les deux ne s'appréciaient pas spécialement, mais il avait quelques fois su déchiffrer une lueur de respect dans le regard de l'hispanique, et lui-même enviait sa forte personnalité. Et puis comme Brittany semblait les considérer comme une seule unité, ils étaient bien obligés de faire avec.

C'est pourquoi il était présentement assis au fond de la salle de répétition, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Santana qui tentait d'apprendre à Brittanny l'alphabet en entier. Tout le monde se tut quand Mr. Shuester entra dans salle, respectueux comme d'habitude. Il leur fit son habituel discours afin de les encourager, leur rappelant que les Régionales étaient pour bientôt, puis écrivit au tableau les chansons que les New Direction interpréteraient.

Kurt fronça les sourcils en voyant son prénom n'apparaître que dans les performances de groupe avant de finalement comprendre. Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir le flux de tristesse qui l'envahit soudainement et baissa les yeux sur son calepin afin de recommencer ses croquis de vêtements, seul autre passetemps qui le divertissait vraiment.

Brittany vit sa réaction et se mit à caresser ses cheveux comme elle l'aurait fait avec son chat. Et le fait que Kurt ne l'en empêche pas, alors qu'il avait passé toute la matinée dessus afin qu'ils tiennent en place montrait bien à quel point il était abattu. Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas avoir de solo. Mr. Shue avait beau leur faire à tous des compliments et leur assurer qu'ils étaient géniaux, il fallait être réaliste, et c'était une compétition. Leurs meilleurs atouts étaient Rachel, Finn et Mercedes, c'était évident. Sa voix ultra aiguë qui l'avait fait plus d'une fois passer pour une fille au téléphone ne les aiderait en rien à gagner, au contraire même, c'était l'Ohio ici…

En rentrant chez lui ce jour-là, il fut surpris de recevoir un message de Mercedes.

**De : Mercy**

_Hey… Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus… Tu comptes nous abandonner pour Satanas et Blondie ?_

Il soupira.

**À : Mercy**

Ne les appelle pas comme ça, elles ont des noms. Santana et Brittany.

**De : Mercy**

_Breeeeef ! J'espère juste que tu sais avec qui tu traînes Kurt, tu sais ces filles ont une réputation…_

**À : Mercy**

Et je pensais que tu étais bien placée pour savoir que le lycée est plus compliqué que ce qu'on pense, et que la réputation n'est souvent qu'une montagne de conneries et de faux semblants !

**De : Mercy **

_Wow ! Du calme ! J'ai juste l'impression que t'as un peu oublié qui sont tes vrais amis ces derniers temps. Tina et Artie se demandent pourquoi tu nous évites, et moi aussi… _

Kurt n'aimait du tout ce qu'elle était en train d'insinuer. C'est vrai qu'il s'était un peu éloigné de ses amis, mais c'était seulement afin d'éviter les éventuelles disputes entre Mercedes et Rachel. Il en avait juste marre.

**À : Mercy**

Désolé si tu l'as pris comme ça mais je ne vous évite pas… Enfin si, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles tu penses. Je suis juste fatigué de vous entendre vous battre sans arrêt avec Rachel. J'avais besoin d'une pause.

**De : Mercy**

_Et donc le fait que tu fasses partie des cheerios et sois ami avec le quaterback de l'équipe de foot n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ?_

**À : Mercy**

Arrête ça tout de suite Mercedes ! Finn et moi c'est compliqué… Et puis je ne suis véritablement ami qu'avec Brittany, elle est adorable je te jure, Santana et moi on se tolère à peine…

**De : Mercy**

_Okay… Je m'excuse. C'est vrai que j'ai peut-être abusé avec Rachel ces derniers temps. Mais c'est juste tellement stressant ! \O/ Et puis… mon meilleur ami me manque :'(_

Kurt se sentit sourire.

**À : Mercy**

Ma meilleure amie me manque aussi… Et je suis désolé, j'aurais dû venir t'en parler, vous éviter tous était un peu nul de ma part.

**De : Mercy**

_Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Sinon… Toi, moi, pop corn et Twilight demain soir… Ça te semble faisable ? :3_

**À : Mercy**

Et comment ! ;)

**De : Mercy**

_Yay ! :D_

* * *

« Allô, » dit une voix qu'il trouva bien plus grave que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue.

« Cooper ? C'est Kurt, je voulais savoir si toi et Blaine étiez libres le week-end prochain. Les Régionales sont samedi et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être cool que vous veniez ! » Kurt se rassit plus confortablement contre sa tête de lit et attendit la réponse de son ami.

« Hum… Attends deux secondes faut que je regarde si on est libres. » Il y eut un bruit étouffé et Kurt devina que Cooper avait dû poser son téléphone.

« Allô ? » redit le plus âgé après quelque secondes. « Ouais… Je crois que ça va pas le faire Kurt, ma mère m'emmène à un dîner avec je sais plus qui, des gens de son boulot. Je déteste ça mais vu les dernières notes que j'ai eues, je peux pas trop me la ramener tu vois… Ça me fait chier, j'aurais adoré pouvoir être là ! Et je suis sûr que Blaine aussi… »

Le châtain attendit quelques secondes afin d'être sûr de pouvoir parler sans que sa voix ne trahisse sa profonde déception.

« Oui, je comprends… Et puis j'aurais pu te prévenir avant, désolé. Comment tu vas sinon ? »

« Écoute, c'est super ! Les notes c'est pas trop ça, pareil pour ma relation avec le paternel. » Il rit. « Mais sinon ça va, mes potes sont cool et on a tous le même rêve tu sais… L.A. » Il lâcha un petit soupir rêveur. « Et toi sinon ? »

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre. Ça allait encore être un de ces moments où il passerait ses problèmes au lycée afin de ne raconter à Cooper que les bonnes choses. Il n'avait jamais aimé se plaindre sur son sort, et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

« Plutôt bien aussi. Le Glee Club est vraiment super et ça fait du bien d'avoir des gens qui te comprennent vraiment et partagent les mêmes passions que toi… »

« Ouais… C'est exa- Blaine ! Oui c'est Kurt, tu veux lui… Eh ! Rends-moi mon téléphone microbe ! Allô ? Kurt ? » résonna la petite voix fluette de Blaine.

Kurt sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé ! Garder contact avec Cooper était facile étant donné qu'il avait un téléphone portable et facebook, mais Blaine était trop jeune pour avoir tout ça.

« Hey ! Comment tu vas Blainey ? Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Et l'école alors, non mieux parle-moi du piano ! Tu as continué ? »

Il put entendre le doux rire de l'enfant dans son oreille droite. Il avait oublié que ce son lui rappelait celui des clochettes de Noël que l'on secoue.

« Je vais bien… J'ai pensé à toi parce qu'à l'école ils nous font lire des contes de fées ! J'ai dit à personne les vrais fins, et tu avais raison, c'est mieux quand ça se finit bien ! J'ai continué le piano mais maintenant je fais aussi du violon comme Cooper ! »

« Wow… Je suis impressionné Blaine ! Vous me ferez des concertos un jour hein ? »

Blaine rit encore.

« Oui, un jour… Dis Kurt, c'est quand qu'on se revoit ? »

Kurt sentit sa respiration devenir plus lourde dans sa poitrine. C'est vrai qu'il avait oublié les deux heures de route qui séparaient les Hummel des Anderson. Il avait hâte de passer son permis ! Il pourrait enfin aller les voir ! Enfin… s'ils n'étaient pas trop occupés avec tous leurs dîners et voyages d'affaires, bien sûr.

« Je ne sais pas Blaine, bientôt j'espère… »

Blaine eut une profonde inspiration, comme s'il avait compris que la vie était beaucoup plus difficile que dans les contes, et que parfois ce n'est pas que les gens manquent de courage pour traverser les obstacles, mais qu'ils sont juste fatigués, et que dès que ça devient difficile, au lieu d'être motivés, ils abandonnent.

Cooper ne récupéra pas son téléphone avant une bonne demi-heure ce soir là, et malgré les menaces que Kurt l'entendit vociférer à son petit frère à l'autre bout du fil, il avait l'air heureux de voir Blaine si rayonnant. Comme d'habitude, c'était le bonheur de Blaine qui passait en premier pour les deux adolescents. Et il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change.

* * *

Kurt pouvait sentir le stress commencer à monter en lui. Il le sentait comme une boule grossissant de plus en plus au creux de son ventre, jusqu'à rendre sa respiration plus difficile. Ils y étaient ! Les Régionales ! Finn et Puck avaient réussi à mettre leurs différends de côté et ils étaient prêts à chanter. Tout comme Mercedes et Rachel.

Finn et elle chanteraient un duo : _Faithfully. _Autant dire qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés grâce à cela. Rachel lui avait confié qu'elle commençait de plus en plus à apprécier le quaterback, et Finn quant à lui était aux anges. Bon, il avait bien vu que le caractère de la brunette était un peu plus complexe que ce qu'il avait cru au départ, mais ça ne l'avait pour le moment pas découragé.

Leurs deux autres performances seraient en groupe et étaient sans surprise les préférées de Kurt. Ils avaient réussi à faire un mash up entre _Any Way You Want It_ et _Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin_ qui était absolument génial ! Et bien sûr, puisqu'ils avaient touché au répertoire de _Journey_, ils avaient repris _Don't Stop Believin'_, ça allait de soit.

Kurt prit une grande inspiration afin de se calmer, souriant à Finn qui était en train de pousser le fauteuil d'Artie afin qu'il soit en place pour le début du numéro. Il lui répondit par un sourire un peu tordu sous le stress, avant de se diriger vers Rachel. Mercedes courut rapidement vers lui afin de lui faire un câlin et il la serra dans ses bras en gloussant.

La suite des évènements se déroula dans un brouillard confus. Tout se passa très vite. Il eut à peine le temps de distinguer ses parents dans le public pendant leurs performances, avant que leur tour ne soit passé, et qu'une autre chorale ne prenne la scène. L'adrénaline coulait encore dans ses veines à toute vitesse, il pouvait la sentir.

Ils ne gagnèrent pas les Régionales. Et Kurt avait envie de vomir. À quoi avaient servi toutes ces préparations ?! Heureusement, le Glee Club ne fut pas supprimé de l'école et ils pourraient donc y retourner l'année prochaine, mais quand même, ça restait un énorme échec.

Ses parents virent bien qu'il était totalement déprimé lorsqu'ils le ramenèrent à la maison ce soir-là, c'est pourquoi ils décidèrent de sortir l'artirit lourde. Elisabeth se mit immédiatement au travail et prépara des muffins aux myrtilles et aux pépites de chocolat pendant que Burt allait chercher _Le Magicien d'Oz_ et _Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill_ pour une soirée en famille.

Il était hors de question que leur petit garçon reste d'humeur aussi maussade ! C'était leur devoir de parents de s'assurer que Kurt soit toujours en parfaite santé et heureux. Et ils prenaient leur travail très à cœur !

_À suivre..._

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre :D

J'ai une bonne nouvelle : comme je suis **au 2/3 du chapitre 23**, il est possible que je termine de l'écrire bien avant la date de publication que je vous ai donnée en début de page...

Je préfère donc ne rien promettre, mais comme j'ai hâte de le publier, et que je me doute que vous êtes pressés d'avoir la suite après la fin du chapitre 21, peut-être que vous l'aurez plus tôt... Genre **mercredi prochain**... On verra :P

Merci encore pour les reviews, elles me font très plaisir et m'encouragent vraiment à écrire ! :) À la prochaine, peace ! ;)


	23. Against All Odds

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Je suis absolument ravie de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre :D Ça fait un petit moment que j'ai hâte de l'écrire et de le poster pour avoir vos réactions. Il va se passer beaucoup de choses, et toutes les pièces du puzzle dissimulées çà et là dans les précédents chapitres vont se mettre en place, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;)

Le prochain chapitre sera publié le **18 novembre** et débutera directement à la rentrée de Kurt en deuxième année de lycée.

**Sur ****ce, le chapitre !**

* * *

**À : Mercedes la queen**

Tu avais raison depuis le début Cedes, j'aurais dû laisser une chance à Blaine !

**De : Mecedes la queen**

_Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te décides enfin ?! P.s J'ai toujours raison, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps :P_

**À : Mercedes la queen**

C'est une longue histoire… Mais disons que depuis la dernière fois, on s'est de nouveau embrassé… Et c'était aussi WOW que la fois d'avant *.* Mais surtout ! Il m'a écrit un poème pour la Saint-Valentin Mercy ! :')

**De : Mercedes la queen**

_OMG ! Montre ! Je veux voir ça tout de suite Hummel !_

**À : Mercedes la queen**

**Objet : 14-02-15jpg**

J'ai cru que j'allais mourir Mercedes !

**De : Mercedes la queen**

_Awww ! Kurt c'est tellement mignon ! Je vous shipp déjà ! À quand le mariage ? :3_

**À : Mercedes la queen**

Oh bordel ! Mercedes comment je vais faire, il reste encore quatre mois de cours ! Je peux pas risquer ma carrière maintenant !

**De : Mercedes la queen**

_Et oh du calme Kurt ! Respire ! Qui t'a demandé de risquer ta carrière ? Tout ce que t'as à faire c'est d'aller dire à Blaine que tu partages ses sentiments, c'est tout ! Comme ça, vous serez enfin sur la même longueur d'onde ^^ Et puis vous attendez encore quatre mois avant de conclure tout ça sous la couette… ;)_

**À : Mercedes la queen**

Euh… *me cache* No comment darling !

**De : Mercedes la queen**

_Rhoooo ! T'es pas drôle ! :D_

* * *

Blaine n'avait pas bien compris l'enchaînement des événements qui avaient conduit à sa situation, mais voilà qu'il se retrouvait acculé contre la porte de sa classe de français, la bouche de Kurt dévorant voracement la sienne. Il entrouvrit les yeux quelques secondes afin d'être sûr, et oui c'était bien Kurt qui était en train de l'embrasser comme s'il n'allait pas y avoir de lendemain.

Il ne lâcha ses lèvres que lorsque le besoin de respirer devint plus fort que le reste. Blaine laissa sa tête retomber contre le bois de la porte, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement à chaque inspiration alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément au pull en laine de l'autre garçon qui continuait à déposer de légers baisers sur son visage.

Il attendit que ses lèvres se posent une dernière fois sur sa pommette avant d'ouvrir les yeux, et de voir là un Kurt rayonnant, son sourire tellement grand qu'il laissait entrevoir ses petites dents de souris que Blaine trouvait adorables. Il ne souriait ainsi que lorsqu'il était vraiment trop submergé par le bonheur pour penser à les cacher derrière ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu as bu ? »

C'était la question la plus rationnelle qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

Kurt éclata de rire, ses yeux bleus brillants de joie, avant qu'il ne se calme et reprenne son sérieux.

« J'ai été stupide, » déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Tu avais raison. J'ai ressenti quelque chose durant ce baiser, et tous les autres, » ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

Blaine se mit à sourire à son tour comme un idiot. Il pouvait sentir ses joues commencer à lui faire mal sous l'étirement.

« Ça veut dire… Que tu veux bien nous laisser une chance ? »

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre pour contenir son sourire et hocha la tête, portant doucement sa main à la joue de l'adolescent pour la caresser tendrement.

« C'est exactement ce que ça veut dire. »

Blaine l'observa un moment sans bouger, trop choqué pour réagir, puis il éclata de rire avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, et de délicatement poser sa bouche contre la sienne. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine face à toutes les émotions qu'il venait d'éprouver en moins de cinq minutes, et il pouvait sentir celui de Kurt faire de même.

L'esprit de ce dernier ne tarda pas à devenir entièrement sombre. Rien d'autre n'existait à part les bras de Blaine autour de lui, son odeur, et la chaleur dans leurs poitrines qui devenait de plus en plus intense. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était son sang résonner dans ses oreilles. Chaque nerf de son corps avait l'air d'être connecté à ces lèvres posées sur les siennes. C'était magique.

Un moment plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux à bout de souffle, leurs cheveux emmêlés et leurs lèvres gonflées à cause des nombreux baisers qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Blaine se détacha de lui pour pouvoir le regarder, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« C'était le poème pas vrai ? »

« Tais-toi ! » dit-t-il en rougissant.

Blaine fut plus qu'heureux d'obéir. Embrasser Kurt était encore mieux que de l'embêter.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard…_

**À : Kurtie *coeur***

Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui… Ce pull rouge fait ressortir tes yeux et tes lèvres *o*

Blaine rangea son téléphone dans sa poche intérieur le plus discrètement possible. Il observa Kurt sortir le sien et rougir en lisant son message, avant de lever ses yeux vers lui en secouant la tête.

Il lui répondit par un clin d'œil et recommença à mâchouiller son stylo, souriant mentalement en voyant que Kurt contenait son rire en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

**De : Kurtie *coeur***

_Concentre-toi sur ce questionnaire Blainey… On corrige dans 15 minutes_

**À : Kurtie *coeur***

Je l'ai fini ! :P Mais c'est super, ça veut dire qu'il me reste 15min pour admirer mon magnifique petit-copain ! :3

**De : Kurtie *coeur***

_BLAINE !_

Il ne put retenir son petit gloussement et reçut des regards interrogatifs de la part des élèves qui l'entouraient.

« Quelque chose que vous aimeriez partager avec la classe Mr. Anderson ? » demanda Kurt en haussant un sourcil.

Blaine se lécha rapidement les lèvres et secoua la tête.

« Non, désolé Mr. Hummel. »

Kurt n'insista pas et les autres se reconcentrèrent sur leurs copies.

**À : Kurtie *coeur***

Remets ton foulard comme il faut, on voit le suçon que je t'ai laissé… ;)

Kurt eut un mouvement brusque après sa lecture du message et fit tomber une pile de feuilles corrigées sur le sol. Il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate quand il se leva pour les ramasser, et seul le respect qu'il inspirait aux élèves les empêcha de rigoler de la situation.

**De : Jeffounet**

_OMG ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à notre pauvre professeur ? Au fait Nick te félicite pour cette magnifique marque de possession que tu lui as laissée dans le cou._

**À : Jeffounet**

Si je vous ai mis au courant, ça n'est pas pour que vous vous fichiez de moi ! Arrêtez !

**De :Jeffounet**

_Awww ! Blainey boude !_

**À : Jeffounet**

Je t'emmerde Sterling

**De : Jeffounet**

_3_** (1)**

**De : Jeffounet**

_Avoue avec un peu d'imagination on dirait un mini pénis ! :O_

**À : Jeffounet**

Oh mon dieu Jeff ferme là !

**De : Nicky**

_Je m'excuse pour son comportement… Je vais essayer de le fesser plus fort la prochaine fois…_

**À : Nicky ; Jeffounet**

Je vais vous vendre tous les deux et trouver de nouveaux meilleurs amis ! -_-

* * *

Sebastian s'affala dans le canapé de la salle commune, peu soucieux de déranger Hunter qui était en train de finir ses devoirs. Il commença à faire claquer sa langue contre son palais, sachant que ça finirait par énerver son ami.

Il vit juste, car à peine une minute plus tard, Hunter soupira et lâcha son stylo sur la table basse avant de se prendre le visage entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Seb ? »

Sebastian sourit, satisfait d'avoir réussi à capturer son attention, et prit un air faussement nonchalant.

« Je voulais savoir comment c'était passé le rendez-vous de mon meilleur ami et la super partie de baise qui avait dû en découler bien sûr… »

Hunter se mordilla la lèvre en secouant la tête. Sebastian était absolument insupportable quand il se comportait ainsi.

« Ça c'est très bien passé, merci. Comme c'était notre troisième rendez-vous, Ariel m'a emmené dans un restaurant et – »

« Attends, » le coupa l'autre garçon, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres. « Ton mystérieux petit-copain s'appelle « Ariel » ? Oh mon dieu, rassure-moi, t'as vérifié qu'il n'a bien qu'une seule queue et pas deux hein ?! »

Sebastian éclata de rire avant de soudainement s'arrêter quand il remarqua qu'Hunter était rouge et fixait le sol, ayant totalement manqué une occasion de répondre à sa pique par une autre, comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude.

« Hun ? » dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

« On… Je n'ai toujours pas couché avec lui, » balbutia-t-il en réponse.

Le châtain le regarda bouche bée quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

« Oh mon dieu sérieusement ? »

« On prend les choses doucement, » dit-il en rougissant. « C'est ce qu'on fait dans une vraie relation tu sais… »

Sebastian émit un son étouffé et secoua la tête.

« Conneries… Je préfère encore à nouveau essayer d'entrer dans le pantalon de Blaine, ou bien dans celui délicieusement serré de notre prof de français. » Il se lécha les lèvres. « Il n'arrête pas de me chercher des emmerdes, mais je suis sûr que c'est parce que lui aussi sent cette tension sexuelle entre nous. Ouais, je les connais ces mecs là, ils font genre d'être intouchables, mais tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est d'être renversés sur une table et baisés en profondeur. »

Cette fois-ci, Hunter vit rouge. Sebastian allait beaucoup trop loin, et il risquait de s'aventurer en terrain dangereux. Il avait été très attentif ces dernières semaines, et il avait bien vu que ce que devaient partager Blaine et Mr. Hummel était sincère. Quelque chose qu'il aimerait lui aussi avoir un jour.

« Ferme-là Sebastian ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de supporter tes remarques sous le prétexte qu'on se connait depuis qu'on porte des couches ! J'en peux plus, je sature là ! T'as toujours été un peu vicieux et lourd, mais jamais à ce point ! Et surtout jamais avec moi ! » Il sentit sa voix se briser sur le dernier mot, et ça l'énerva encore plus. Pourquoi Sebastian avait-il le pouvoir de le briser aussi facilement ?

« Et ne me lance même pas sur Blaine et Mr. Hummel ! Tu dois être complètement aveugle ou alors vraiment beaucoup trop obnubiler par ta personne pour ne pas t'être rendu compte qu'ils sont à fond l'un sur l'autre ! »

Il reprit son souffle d'un seul coup, cessant de hurler. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et il pouvait sentir la colère quitter peu à peu son corps, alors que ce qu'il venait de dire repassait en boucle dans sa tête.

Sebastian le fixait sans bouger, trop choqué pour n'émettre ne serait-ce qu'un son. Ses sourcils étaient droits et ses lèvres pincées.

« Dégage, » lâcha Hunter à bout de force. « Je ne veux plus te revoir avant que tu redeviennes le garçon que j'ai toujours connu. Celui avec qui j'ai grandi. » Il reprit son stylo et son cahier de physique, et s'affaira à continuer son exercice, ignorant volontairement l'autre garçon.

La porte ne tarda pas à se refermer derrière Sebastian, le son résonnant dans le corps d'Hunter comme dans son cœur. Et il ne sut absolument pas pourquoi, mais il se mit silencieusement à pleurer, contemplant le feu de la cheminée qui commençait étrangement à s'éteindre.

* * *

**De : Suricate pervers**

_Hey Blaine ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu… Depuis ta minable tentative de virilité qui m'a laissé la joue rouge pendant à peine cinq minutes ^^ Bref, je t'envoyais ce message pour te demander de bien vouloir ramener ton joli petit cul à la salle commune dans une demi-heure… On a quand même des sélections à préparer hein ;) _

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel face au message qu'il venait de recevoir. Le pire était que Sebastian n'avait pas tort, ils devaient effectivement commencer à réfléchir à une setlist tous les deux.

C'est pourquoi, quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle commune trente minutes plus tard, il fut surpris de trouver Kurt assis dans le canapé, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Le châtain sembla tout aussi confus que lui pendant quelques secondes, puis prit la parole en premier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Sebastian m'a envoyé un message… Toi ? »

« Pareil, » répondit-il simplement, fronçant les sourcils.

Le bruit de quelqu'un tapant dans ses mains brisa soudain le silence qui s'était installé, et ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers la direction d'où venait le son. Sebastian se tenait devant eux, un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire aux lèvres, et s'avança vers eux.

« On dirait que notre petit couple est réuni, » lâcha-t-il en s'asseyant sur le dossier du canapé. Kurt s'écarta immédiatement, se plaçant aux côtés de Blaine, faisant face à l'autre soliste des Warblers.

« Quoi ? » croassa le brun.

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais tout de votre "romance" clichée au possible entre un prof et un élève… »

Blaine se lécha nerveusement les lèvres et essaya d'être le plus discret possible lorsqu'il regarda la réaction de Kurt. Son visage était inexpressif, mais il pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux. Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout…

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez Smythe. Et vous savez que ce sont des accusations très graves que vous énoncez là. »

« Arrêtez ce cinéma Mr. Hummel. Ce ne sont pas vos belles phrases qui vont vous sortir de là. J'ai des preuves formelles de ce que j'avance, et même si ça n'était pas le cas, je serais prêt à parier que j'arriverais à trouver des témoins de vos rapides parties de jambes en l'air dans votre bureau. Ça ne sont pas les contacts qui me manquent ici, » termina-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je – »

« Tais-toi Blaine ! » aboya Kurt. « Tu étais au courant ? »

Blaine écarquilla des yeux sous l'accusation et sentit son cœur devenir lourd en voyant la douleur dans les yeux bleus fixés sur lui.

« Quoi ? Non ! Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille ?! Kurt… »

Kurt finit par secouer la tête et arpenta la pièce en jetant de rapides regards à tout ce qu'il entourait. Il avait l'air d'un petit animal apeuré piégé dans une cage. Blaine quant à lui se laissa tomber au sol, et passa ses mains plusieurs fois dans ses cheveux, peu soucieux d'enlever le gel s'y trouvant. Sebastian avait l'air d'apprécier le spectacle, il adorait être en position de force.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sebastian ? » demanda le plus âgé au bout d'un moment.

Le châtain sourit. Parfait.

« J'exige que Blaine démissionne de sa place de soliste, et qu'il ne soit plus autorisé à faire partie des Warblers. J'en ai assez de partager la scène avec quelqu'un. Et bien sûr, je veux être sûr de toujours avoir la moyenne en français… »

« Quoi ?! Il n'en n'est pas question ! »

Sebastian haussa un sourcil en observant Blaine qui venait de se lever et avait crié son mécontentement à cinq centimètres de son visage. Il n'avait encore jamais remarqué avant aujourd'hui à quel point le bouclé était petit, cela l'amusa.

« Blaine calme toi, s'il te plaît ! »

« Mais Kurt, il – »

« Je sais, » dit-t-il calmement avant de se tourner vers Sebastian. « Est-ce qu'on peut avoir du temps pour y réfléchir ? »

Leur tourmenteur descendit de son perchoir et prit une pause faussement nonchalante.

« Bien sûr, on dit que la nuit porte conseil après tout. Mais je veux ma réponse demain à la même heure, sinon je dirais tout à tout le monde. » Et sur cette phrase, il partit.

Kurt fixa un moment la porte avant de soupirer et d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Blaine ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, mais en vue de la situation, il n'osa pas poser sa main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien.

« On ne peut pas accepter, » dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Ça serait stupide de faire ça. De toute façon, s'il en parle à la direction je serais renvoyé de l'école et je ne serais donc pas diplômé. Et si je ne suis pas le soliste des Warblers, je ne pourrais pas entrer à la Nyada car mon dossier ne sera pas assez conséquent. Je perds dans les deux tableaux, mais je préférerais le faire en m'étant battu pour nous. »

Il y eut un silence lourd puis Kurt s'exprima, sa voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame.

« Tu as tort Blaine. S'il divulgue ce qu'il sait, c'est moi qui vais tout recevoir, parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche. Ils vont tout blâmer sur le professeur parce comme je suis l'adulte ici, c'est forcément moi qui t'ai écarté du droit chemin. Je serais viré, et je ne pourrais sans doute plus jamais enseigner. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

« Mais je suis majeur, je suis sûr que – »

« Non Blaine ! Ça n'est pas comme ça que le système fonctionne. »

« Arrête de me couper ! » Il se releva et fixa Kurt de haut. « Comment tu peux être aussi rationnel ?! Comment peux-tu ne pas essayer de te battre pour nous ! On ne peut pas le laisser gagner ! »

Le châtain osa enfin relever la tête vers lui. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses yeux d'un gris froid. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça.

« Je croyais pourtant que tu savais que les histoires se finissent rarement bien. »

Blaine sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Non ! Comment tu peux dire ça ?! Kurt, je t'en supplie… Je t'aime. »

Il referma la bouche immédiatement après l'avoir dit. Il observa Kurt se figer, puis cacher à nouveau sa tête entre ses mains avant de la relever, le fixant d'un air décidé et impénétrable.

« Je suis désolé Blaine. Je ne peux pas. »

Il eut l'impression que quelqu'un l'empêchait de respirer. Les papillons qui avaient l'habitude de voler dans son estomac à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Kurt ou était en sa compagnie avaient l'air de s'être transformés en guêpes, et le piquaient sans relâche. Il put sentir une larme rouler sur sa joue, et il secoua la tête, n'y croyant toujours pas. Puis après un moment à attendre et où rien ne se passa, il renifla, et partit en trombe de la pièce, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Quand Blaine se rendit à la bibliothèque le lendemain après-midi, il était dans un état lamentable. Il avait à peine réussi à dormir la nuit précédente, et il s'était levé à huit heures sans aucune raison apparente ce matin-là, une première pour lui un samedi. Il avait à peine pris le temps de se coiffer et de se vêtir correctement avant de rejoindre Hunter pour travailler sur leur exposé d'italien.

Il poussa la lourde porte en bois et donna un signe de tête à Adélie, la bibliothécaire. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au plafond comme d'habitude. La bibliothèque de Dalton était l'une des pièces les plus vielles de l'école. Presque tout était encore en bois, et de nombreux chandeliers étaient suspendus au plafond afin d'éclairer la pièce. Ce décor vieillot n'était perturbé que par les Macs qui avaient remplacé les anciens ordinateurs, et par la salle d'études qui était dotée d'un éclairage moderne.

C'était là que Blaine allait. La salle d'études avait été construite il y a moins de cinq ans, et était utile aux élèves qui avaient besoin d'un peu plus d'intimité afin de pouvoir parler à un volume normal sans risquer de déranger les autres. Elle se trouvait tout au fond de la pièce, et était isolée du reste par une baie vitrée.

« Désolé du retard, » dit Blaine en voyant que Hunter était déjà là.

L'autre garçon secoua la tête.

« Ne sois pas bête, j'avais juste un peu d'avance c'est – Attention ! »

Blaine comprit trop tard et trébucha sur le petit carré de métal qui empêchait la porte de se fermer. Ils avaient remarqué lors de leur dernière entrevue qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à l'ouvrir une fois à l'intérieur, la seule possibilité était que quelqu'un de l'extérieur le fasse.

« Ça va ? »

« Ouais, » dit-il. « J'ai un peu la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui, désolé. »

« Pas de soucis, » sourit Hunter. « Adélie sait qu'on est ici donc elle viendra nous ouvrir un peu plus tard. Espérons juste qu'aucun de nous n'aura besoin d'aller aux toilettes. »

Blaine n'était pas d'humeur à rire, mais il se força à sourire légèrement.

« Bon allons y ! »

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient en train de boucler la conclusion, Hunter se rendit compte qu'il l'avait totalement perdu.

« Potremmo concludere per parlare dell'importanza della Grecia e… Blaine ? Stai ascoltando ? »** (2)**

Blaine cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se passa les mains sur le visage, manquant de tomber de sa chaise sur laquelle il était en train de se balancer.

« Mi dispiace… Je suis pas dans mon assiette aujourd'hui, j'arrive pas à me concentrer. »

Hunter posa son stylo et prit un air concerné.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Le problème c'est que je peux pas vraiment justement mais… En gros, quelqu'un a un gros dossier sur moi, et je vais devoir démissionner des Warblers si je ne veux pas qu'il en parle. Ça pourrait me coûter ma place dans cette école, » termina-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Hunter le fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Il était en train de jouer nerveusement avec son stylo et lâcha un soupir lorsqu'il tomba sur le sol. Alors qu'il se baissait pour le ramasser, il prit enfin la parole.

« C'est Sebastian pas vrai ? Il sait pour toi et Monsieur Hummel. »

Blaine écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche, laissant sa chaise retomber sur ses quatre pieds.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Il attendit sa réponse puis remarqua l'air coupable qu'il arborait, et tout se mit en place dans sa tête. « Oh mon dieu ! C'était toi ! C'est toi qui nous as balancés ! Putain mais j'y crois pas ! Comment tu l'as su d'abord, tu m'espionnes ?! »

« Blaine, calme toi ! Je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, je te le jure ! Je vous ai vus vous embrasser un soir devant le portail. Je rentrais moi-même d'un rendez-vous et j'ai eu peur de me faire chopper en voyant Monsieur Hummel, puis après j'ai compris… »

Blaine se leva de sa chaise brusquement et commença à arpenter la pièce furieusement.

« Super, c'est super ! » Il secoua la tête. « J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi Hunter putain… Je veux dire, je sais bien qu'on a jamais vraiment été très proches mais je pensais que… Oh mais oui… En fait c'était ton plan depuis le début ! T'as jamais pu me blairer, et quand j'ai été nommé soliste à ta place ça n'a pas arrangé les choses. » Il éclata d'un rire désabusé. « Tout prend sens maintenant, tu voulais juste reprendre ta place, oh mon dieu ! »

Hunter se leva à son tour face à ces cruelles accusations. Il s'approcha de l'autre garçon, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

« Blaine je te jure que ça n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment apprécié, mais c'est pour de mauvaises raisons… des raisons stupides. Et je m'excuse pour la situation dans laquelle tu es maintenant, mais tu dois me croire ! » Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du bouclé. « Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive. »

Les yeux dorés qui le fixaient avaient l'air de brûler, aussi ne fut-il pas étonné quand Blaine chassa sa main et le poussa en arrière.

« La ferme ! Je ne te crois pas du tout ! T'es juste comme Sebastian ! Un pauvre mec jaloux qui ne trouve son bonheur qu'en faisant le malheur des autres ! Quand je pense que je croyais que tu étais diffé – »

Il se figea, portant une main à sa joue. Hunter le fixait, l'air étonné par son propre geste. Les regrets affluaient déjà, mais le mal était fait. En giflant Blaine, il venait dépasser la ligne.

« Tu viens de me foutre une baffe ? »

« Je suis désolé Blaine, » dit-il en reculant, effrayé par la colère qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses ! »

C'est à partir de là que tout commença à dégénérer. Aveuglé par la colère, Blaine poussa Hunter jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne la baie vitrée dans le dos, ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Évidemment, l'autre garçon riposta en essayant de le frapper en plein visage, puis une chose en entraînant une autre, ils se retrouvèrent à échanger bon nombre de coups.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque Hunter se cogna la tête contre le coin de la table en voulant se relever, assez fort pour se mettre à saigner. Il serrait les dents contre la douleur et sursauta quand Blaine s'assit à côté de lui, le souffle court.

« Ça va ? »

« Non putain, » répondit-il en grimaçant.

Blaine avait l'air de vouloir s'apprêter à s'excuser, puis il se figea, fixant quelque chose qu'Hunter ne pouvait pas voir.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh putain ! »

Il se tourna pour comprendre et sentit immédiatement la panique et la peur prendre d'assaut son corps. Il pouvait voir à travers la baie vitrée qu'un incendie venait de se déclencher dans la bibliothèque. Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte avant, trop perdus dans leur dispute.

« Blaine, bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ! » Il réitéra sa demande quand il vit que l'autre garçon était paralysé.

« Je… Je… Donne-moi ton blazer et va au fond de la salle ! »

Hunter ne perdit pas de temps et fit ce qui lui avait été demandé. Blaine utilisa leurs blazers afin de les placer contre les rainures en bas de la porte, empêchant ainsi que la fumée n'entre. Il se recula ensuite et s'arma de l'extincteur qu'il amena vers eux, puis il se laissa tomber au sol à côté de lui.

« Quelqu'un a sûrement dû appeler les pompiers donc il faut juste qu'on attende. » Son ton était ferme mais Hunter pouvait sentir qu'il était mort de peur.

« Et s'ils ne savent pas qu'on est là ? »

Blaine déglutit et secoua la tête avant de la cacher entre ses bras, son menton appuyé sur ses genoux. Il avait l'air terriblement jeune ainsi.

« Ils savent. Ils doivent savoir. »

Il n'y eut pas d'autres paroles échangées entre eux après ça. Isolés dans la salle d'études, retenus prisonniers par une porte qui ne pouvait s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur, Hunter fut le premier à s'évanouir dut au manque d'oxygène.

Blaine toussa et sortit son téléphone, regardant la seule photo qu'il avait de lui et Kurt. Ils étaient au Lima Bean, et il avait surpris le châtain en déposant un baiser sur sa joue lorsque la photo avait été prise. Ils étaient beaux dessus. Insouciants et heureux.

Il ne tarda pas à s'évanouir, tenant son téléphone tout contre son cœur, des larmes roulant encore sur ses joues.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude ^^

Je me doute que vous allez en avoir des choses à dire xD Bon déjà je vous rassure tout de suite, il n'y aura pas de bad ending... L'incendie aura un rôle majeur dans l'histoire, et vous verrez par la suite qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un évènement catastrophe pour faire changer certains personnages... Comme dans la S4 avec "la fusillade" au lycée...

J'espère que tous ces développements de situation vous auront plu, faites le moi savoir dans un commentaire :D Il nous reste **moins de dix chapitres** avant la fin de **Once in a Lifetime** :')

**(1)** Sur le doc original, il y a le signe du triangle non fermé ouvert vers la droite mais apparement le site ne veut pas le reconnaître... Donc ça gâche la blague, désolée...

**(2) **Bon alors malgré le fait que j'ai du sang italien dans les veines, je ne prends des cours que depuis 2 ans... Mais si je ne suis pas trop nulle, Hunter devrait avoir dit "Nous pourrions conclure par parler de l'importance de la Grèce et... Blaine tu écoutes ?" Et Blaine s'est juste excusé.

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine ! :D


	24. Everybody Hurts

**Salut tout le monde !**

J'espère de tout mon coeur que vous allez bien après les sinistres événements de vendredi. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous habitent en France, donc je vous envoie tout mon courage et mon amour, même si je sais que ça ne changera rien. Si certains d'entre vous ont perdu des proches, vous m'en voyez navrée. Tout ce que je peux espérer c'est que Imagine de John Lennon devienne un jour réalité.

Sinon moi je suis hyper contente, car le nouvel album de One Dirction est sorti, et qu'il est génial *-* À ce propos, je vous informe que je renomme la séquelle de cette ficton **"If I Could Fly"** car c'est la chanson lente d'amour de cet album qui m'a le plus émue, tout comme Once in a Lifetime dans le précédent. J'ai d'ailleurs écrit les synopsis de la séquelle et elle contiendra neuf chapitres et un épilogue :)

**Mes réponses aux reviews:**

**Marieklaine : **Oui ça fait beaucoup xD Et c'est pour ça qu'il a été très plaisant à écrire d'ailleurs ^^ Oh mais je te rassure mois aussi mdr Malheureusement, Kurt est d'un naturel très pessimiste et rationnel donc il veut avant tout se protéger et Blaine aussi par la même occasion. Oh je pense que l'incendie va avoir l'effet d'une trentaine de baffes ne t'en fais pas xD Haha, tu verras qui il est dans le prochain chapitre ;) Hunter en aura de l'amour tkt ^^ Désolée xD Kufufufufufufuf c'était mon rire démoniaque. Merci pour ta review !

**mamstaz: **C'est exactement ça. Comme avec Sebastian dans la saison 3, je ne vois qu'un événement entraînant de graves conséquences pour lui faire comprendre que son comportement n'est pas celui qu'il faut avoir. Tu verras ;) Mais ça va toucher Kurt évidemment. Merci pour ta review :3

**Sur ****ce, le chapitre !**

* * *

Kurt alla droit à son casier ce matin-là. Son emploi du temps de l'année avait dû y être déposé, et il lui tardait de le connaître et de voir quels profs et quel horaire il aurait. Il fut heureux de découvrir qu'il terminerait à seize heures les vendredis, mais grimaça en voyant que ses jeudis seraient affreusement longs et remplis des matières qu'il aimait le moins.

Il en profita également pour rajouter sur l'intérieur de sa porte la carte postale qu'il avait reçue de Cooper et Blaine. Ils étaient partis en Italie pendant les vacances afin de se rapprocher de leur famille paternelle. Ça n'était pas la première fois que le plus âgé les rencontrait, mais ça avait été le cas pour Blaine. L'image de la carte postale était une photo de la famille Anderson à la plage. Kurt avait beaucoup ri en voyant le plus jeune dans son maillot de bain jaune poussin et ses brassards orange fluo aux bras.

Après avoir accroché la carte, il se dirigea vers sa classe de français, soupirant en remarquant qu'il ne connaissait aucun des élèves. Il s'assit au premier rang comme à son habitude, et sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Mercedes.

**À : Mercy **

Je suis en 117 pendant 2h… Français :D Toi ?

**De : Mercy**

_Chanceux ! Physique en 222 avec Tina… On se voit à la grande pause ?_

**À : Mercy**

Évidemment !

**De : Mercy**

_Super ! Au fait, Tina a rompu avec Artie, elle t'expliquera après ! :3_

**À : Mercy**

QUOI ?!

Il grogna quand la cloche sonna et qu'il fut obligé d'éteindre son téléphone. Même si le français était l'une de ses matières préférées, il sentait que les deux prochaines heures allaient être terriblement longues !

Kurt attendait que les filles arrivent à leur coin habituel depuis maintenant cinq minutes. De là où il était, il pouvait facilement apercevoir les panneaux d'affichage qui étaient plein de feuillets proposant des activités extrascolaires en attente de personnes qui y laisseraient leurs prénoms. Il considéra un moment la feuille d'inscription des cheerios qui comptait déjà bon nombre de signatures, puis baissa les yeux sur le sol. Même si cela lui avait apporté une certaine sécurité l'année précédente, il hésitait à s'inscrire à nouveau. Il fut interrompu dans son flux de pensées par l'arrivée de ses amies et les salua.

« Je sais qu'on a que quinze minutes mais j'exige d'avoir des informations à propos de ta rupture avec Artie ! »

Mercedes fit semblant d'être très intéressée par quelque chose sur le mur lorsque Tina se tourna vers elle en lui donnant un coup de coude. Elle n'appréciait visiblement pas que la jeune fille lui en ait déjà parlé.

« Oh allez Tina, j'attends déjà depuis deux heures ! »

L'asiatique leva les yeux au ciel quand l'autre fille gloussa et se mit à la gauche de Kurt afin de tout lui expliquer. Elle s'était retrouvée avec Mike (un des footballers qui avaient rejoint le Glee Club l'année dernière, et qui faisait partie de ceux qui ne leur avaient jamais jeté de slushies) comme moniteurs dans un camp de vacances pour asiatiques, et ils avaient lentement appris à se connaître. Une chose en entraînant une autre, ils s'étaient embrassés. Tina s'était tout d'abord sentie très coupable vis-à-vis d'Artie, mais Mike lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentées avec lui. Elle avait eu une grande discussion avec Artie à son retour, et ils avaient fini par se séparer.

Kurt était absolument choqué. Artie et Tina avaient toujours été son exemple personnel en matière de relation, au même titre que ses parents. Ils étaient ensemble depuis une longue période d'un point de vue adolescent, et avaient la relation la plus normale qu'il ait vue à cet âge. Il se promit d'aller voir son ami un plus tard. Même s'ils s'étaient apparemment séparés sans qu'il n'y ait de dispute, Artie devait sans doute se sentir mal.

« Vous n'avez pas vu Rachel ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Les deux jeunes filles levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Non, mais elle doit sans doute être collée à Finn, tu sais depuis cet été et tout… »

Kurt la fixa sans rien dire.

« Attends, ils ne t'ont pas dit qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? »

« Non. »

« Bah maintenant tu le sais ! »

La cloche sonna soudainement et ils se hâtèrent alors vers leurs classes respectives. Pendant toute la durée de son cours de droit, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Pourquoi Finn et Rachel ne l'avaient-ils pas prévenu ? Il se sentait terriblement blessé, et avec Cooper qui ne répondait à ses messages qu'une fois sur deux, rien ne semblait aller.

* * *

Kurt rejoignit ses amis à la cafétéria une fois la matinée de cours terminée. Il les trouva tous rassemblés à la même table. Tina était effectivement assise à côté de Mike Chang et il fut attristé de remarquer qu'Artie était aussi loin d'eux que possible. Rachel lui sourit de toutes ses dents quand elle le vit et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Finn qui reproduisit son geste peu après, offrant à Kurt un petit sourire gêné.

Le châtain soupira et alla payer sa salade et sa bouteille d'eau à la caisse, essayant d'ignorer le plateau de Mercedes qui était rempli de nourriture grasse et hautement calorique. Une fois à table, il s'imposa à côté d'Artie et lui fit un petit sourire encourageant en jetant un regard à Tina et Mike pour qu'il comprenne. Il ne reçut qu'un vague hochement de tête de la part de son ami, mais ça valait la peine.

Les conversations allèrent de bon train tout comme les rires échangés, puis Rachel se figea soudainement en regardant un point derrière Kurt.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites mais il est hors de question que vous veniez vous asseoir avec nous ! »

Il se tourna pour découvrir Brittany et Santana, liées par leurs petits doigts.

« Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir Berry, je ne fais ça que pour faire plaisir à Britt. » Kurt cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, croyant avoir vu ses joues rougirent légèrement. « Et puis peu importe on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis. »

Brittany se baissa pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille et l'hispanique roula des yeux.

« J'oubliais, bonjour Homochio, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

Kurt éclata de rire, ignorant les regards choqués du reste de ses amis. Il avait appris à apprécier l'humour de Santana depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et il se doutait que ça ne devait être qu'une façade cachant sa vraie personnalité qui devait être sans doute plus douce.

« Ça va très bien Satanas, merci de le demander. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis regarda Brittany. « Salut Britt ! Venez vous asseoir à côté de nous ! »

La blonde rigola et sautilla jusqu'à lui, Santana trainant des pieds derrière elle. Les conversations repartirent au bout d'un moment, ce qui fit sourire Kurt intérieurement. Le Glee Club avait vraiment fait des choses merveilleuses l'année précédente.

« Tu vas revenir dans les Cheerios, » demanda Brittany en jouant avec sa cravate quand ils eurent tous fini de manger.

Kurt secoua la tête.

« Non je ne pense pas. Je n'aurais pas assez de temps pour moi avec tous les cours que j'ai cette année, et je veux définitivement me réinscrire au Glee Club donc je n'ai pas le choix. »

Brittany fit la moue ce qui lui fit mal au cœur. Elle avait l'air d'un petit chaton triste. Il croisa le regard de Santana et ce qu'il y vit l'effraya. On aurait dit qu'elle le torturait dans sa tête pour avoir fait perdre le sourire à la jeune fille.

« C'est dommage, je n'avais encore jamais entendu de dauphin chanter du Celine Dion avant l'année dernière. »

Kurt gloussa au souvenir.

« C'était aussi une première pour moi tu sais. »

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Kurt décida de rentrer avec Artie. Finn ramenait Rachel chez elle en voiture, tout comme Mike le faisait avec Tina et il ne voulait pas que son ami se sente délaissé.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous deux tu sais. »

Le jeune garçon en chaise roulante lui sourit et secoua la tête.

« Ça n'est pas grave, je préssentais qu'un truc comme ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Tina avait commencé à changer et même si elle fait une super amie, nous n'étions juste pas fait pour être plus que ça. »

Kurt était heureux de voir que son ami l'avait pris ainsi. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il était bien content de faire partie d'une bande qui était remplie d'adolescents plus ou moins matures. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait sans doute dû prendre le parti de l'un ou l'autre de ses amis, et les choses n'auraient plus jamais été les mêmes.

* * *

Kurt était en train de planter ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains afin de ne pas fondre en larmes. Il venait d'avoir cours de gym, et ça avait été absolument horrible ! Presque toute sa classe était composée de garçons de l'équipe de foot, mais le pire était que David Karofsky lui-même était là. Le châtain avait gardé les yeux baissés vers le sol durant tout le temps où il avait été dans le vestiaire, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'entendre les remarques et les insultes qui lui étaient destinées.

Il souffla un bon coup et pensa à des choses positives qui lui donneraient le courage nécessaire pour la suite. Il devait maintenant aller rejoindre les autres et se changer à nouveau. Il se fit bousculer deux fois avant d'arriver à l'endroit où il avait laissé ses affaires. Il pouvait sentir le regard de David brûler son corps alors qu'il tentait de rentrer dans son slim, ce qui lui donna envie de vomir. Soudain, une main se posa violement sur son épaule et il trébucha sur la jambe de son pantalon, se prenant le mur en pleine figure.

« Bah alors tapette, tu t'es tellement fait baiser que t'arrives plus à tenir debout ? » charia Karofsky avant de taper la main d'un de ses compagnons.

Un goût de sang envahit sa bouche et Kurt se rendit compte que sa lèvre inférieure était ouverte lorsqu'il passa sa langue dessus. Il allait sans doute avoir un bleu sur la joue le lendemain, sa peau marquait très facilement. Il essaya de ne pas se sentir blessé en entendant encore des rires derrière lui, et se releva avec toute la dignité possible.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'un poing heurta la joue de David et d'un autre garçon, mais encore plus en voyant que c'était Noah Puckerman qui venait de les frapper. Mike arriva de nulle part à ses côtés et offrit un petit sourire encourageant à Kurt.

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous Noah ?! » beugla David.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, t'es pas mon pote. Et laisse Kurt tranquille pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

« Tu défends la pédale maintenant ? Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est d'avoir mis enceinte l'autre salope qui t'a fait virer de bord ou quoi ? »

Puck devint tout rouge et il attrapa l'autre garçon par le col de son t-shirt avant de le coller contre les casiers. Karofsky glapit de douleur lorsque son dos heurta le métal et regarda désespérément à côté de lui afin que quelqu'un l'aide, mais les autres avaient déjà fui depuis longtemps le vestiaire.

« Laisse Quinn en dehors de ça ! Et t'as intérêt à arrêter de foutre la merde avec Kurt ou le reste du Glee Club, parce que sinon moi, Hudson et Chang on se fera une joie de faire en sorte que tu puisses jamais te reproduire ! »

Mike attrapa le bras de Kurt et lui fit signe que c'était le moment de quitter le vestiaire à leur tour, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. La peur dans le regard de Karofsky était si lisible, et la colère de Puck si palpable. Jamais il n'aurait un jour pensé que ce dernier ne le défende. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il finit par suivre Mike et ils attendirent à l'extérieur du bâtiment que Noah les rejoigne.

« Je… merci, » dit Kurt au bout d'un moment.

Puck lui sourit, pour la première fois de sa vie, et secoua la tête.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je te devais bien ça après tout… Je pense qu'ils devraient te laisser tranquille maintenant, mais n'hésite pas à nous prévenir s'ils recommencent hein. »

Le châtain serra son sac de gym contre son torse et hocha la tête.

« Oui, et merci à toi aussi Mike. »

L'asiatique lui fit un clin d'œil, puis passa son bras autour des épaules de Puck afin de l'entraîner vers le parking, laissant derrière eux un Kurt toujours aussi abasourdi par les événements.

* * *

Kurt avait une boule au ventre depuis ce matin. Avant de partir à l'école, il s'était disputé avec son père pour une raison totalement stupide. Il lui avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait pas assister au traditionnel repas de famille du vendredi, car il irait voir une représentation de _La Mélodie du Bonheur_ avec Rachel. Burt avait insisté sur le fait que ces dîners en famille étaient très importants, et que cela ne se faisait pas de les prévenir aussi tard, surtout que sa mère avait déjà prévu ce qu'ils mangeraient. Mais malgré la culpabilité qui commençait à ronger l'adolescent, il ne changea pas d'avis, et quitta la maison les larmes aux yeux après que son père lui ait dit qu'il l'avait beaucoup déçu.

Il arrivait à peine à se concentrer sur son cours de français quand soudain, le monologue de sa professeure s'interrompit. Il fronça les sourcils et redressa la tête pour découvrir Mme Pilsburry, la conseillère sociale, s'approcher de lui. Elle le tira par le bras pour qu'ils sortent de la classe, sous le regard curieux de ses camarades.

« Kurt, ta mère a appelé… Ton père vient d'avoir une crise cardiaque, il est à l'hôpital. »

Kurt sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds. La culpabilité qu'il avait éprouvée un peu plus tôt creusa un trou béant dans sa poitrine et il commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Non, ça n'était pas possible.

De retour de l'hôpital, il se sentait complètement vidé. Sa mère embrassa son front et le serra fort dans ses bras avant qu'il ne monte les marches qui le menaient à sa chambre. Il appuya son dos contre sa porte et se laissa glisser au sol, entourant ses bras autour de ses genoux, serrant le tissu de son pantalon afin de ne pas pleurer. Il inspira un sanglot et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il avait commencé à sonner.

« Kurt, tu vas bien ? Non oublie, c'est une question stupide. Comment va ton père ? » demanda Cooper, car c'était lui.

« Comment tu le sais ? » croassa Kurt.

Une inspiration « Facebook. J'ai vu certains de tes amis en parler et t'envoyer des messages de soutien, mais moi je préférais t'appeler. Alors ? »

« J'en sais trop rien. Il a eu une crise cardiaque et maintenant il est dans le coma. Les médecins ne peuvent pas encore se prononcer sur le pronostique et je… » Sa voix craqua enfin et il porta une main à sa bouche afin d'étouffer son hoquet. « On s'est disputé, et la dernière chose qu'il m'a dite c'est que je le décevais mais je… Je ne veux pas. Qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il meurt en étant déçu de moi, je… »

« Chuuut ! Kurt, respire d'accord ! Prends de grandes inspirations et expire. Il faut que tu essayes de te calmer. » Il attendit qu'il fasse ce qu'il disait avant de reprendre la parole. « Je ne vais pas te sortir les phrases bateaux comme quoi tout ira bien, parce que je ne suis pas en moyen de le savoir. Mais sache que je suis de tout cœur avec toi, et que je pense beaucoup à toi et à ta mère. Essaye de positiver, d'accord ? »

Kurt hocha machinalement la tête avant de se rendre compte que Cooper ne pouvait pas le voir et il lâcha un petit « Oui. »

« Je te passe Blaine. »

« Kurt ? » résonna la voix de l'enfant dans l'appareil. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « J'ai entendu que ton papa n'allait pas bien et j'espère que ça ira vite mieux ! Mais en attendant, je veux pas que tu sois triste, et je sais que pour toi et moi, la musique ça nous rend heureux, alors… »

Il y'eut un silence puis les notes d'un piano s'élevèrent dans l'air, passant la barrière de son téléphone. Il reconnut la mélodie de "_I wanna hold your hand_" et commença doucement à chanter. Son inquiétude ne s'en était pas allée, mais son cœur semblait déjà plus léger.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ^^

Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos réactions sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai hâte d'écrire le prochain en tout cas ! Il sera publié le** 2 décembre** ! Il ne reste que dix chapitres avant la fin de Once in a Lifetime :)

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	25. What Kind Of Fool ?

**Bonjour les gens !**

Je suis désolée de vous publier ce chapitre un peu plus tard que d'habitude aujourd'hui, mais avec les cours, l'approche de Noël, les anniversaires de mes amis et de ma famille (Nan sérieux en hiver j'ai sept personnes + moi qui sont nées... C'est quoi cette injustice mdr -_-) et le fait que j'ai récemment commencé à regarder la série **Sense8** (coeurcoeurcoeurmesbébésjevousaimeaaaaahfangirldésespérée), j'avais un peu moins de temps pour moi.

Mais voilà le chapitre, la suite de l'incendie de Dalton donc ! Je ne suis pas médecin et n'ai pas réussi à trouver les réponses que je cherchais dans mon entourage ou sur internet donc je vous prierais d'être ouvert d'esprit et de vous rappeler que c'est une fiction d'accord... Désolée si j'ai fait des erreurs monstrueuses, je m'excuse profusément !

**Mes réponses aux reviews:**

**Marieklaine : **J'espère vraiment qu'elle pourra l'être aussi, même si ça m'étonnerait beaucoup... Sans entrer dans de la grande philosophie ou bien même de la biologie, si l'Homme est le seul animal sur terre à tuer pour le plaisir ou pour défendre son point de vue, c'est à cause de l'évolution de son cerveau, donc à moins de redevenir des singes, ça me parait un peu impossible de vivre dans une paix totale. À moins qu'elle soit inspirée par la peur, style Hunger Games, mais n'allons pas aussi loin xD Cette fiction est tout de même majoritairement centrée sur Kurt donc c'est normal ;) Il ne va pas leur en vouloir mais ça va être un peu plus tendu ça c'est sûr... Oui c'est sûr il a vraiment pas de chance le pauvre xD Et je sais pas pourquoi je ris bon sang je suis affreuse *me cache* Blaine est un petit chiot, point FINAL. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

**mamstaz: **Oui, ce sont des supers-héros :O Blaine reflète l'enfant parfait (pour moi) que j'aimerais avoir... Enfin sauf que je l'aurais jamais puisqu'il aura sa personnalité et pas celle que je voudrais qu'il ait donc je vais pas tenter de risquer ça xD

**Sur ****ce, le chapitre !**

* * *

Kurt n'apprit la terrible nouvelle que quand il arriva à Dalton lundi matin. Tous les professeurs en parlaient, et les élèves aussi. Un des vieux chandeliers qui éclairaient la bibliothèque avait fini par lâcher, et était tombé sur l'une des tables en bois. Le feu n'avait pas tardé à se déclencher et à grossir jusqu'à devenir impossible à arrêter par d'autres personnes que des pompiers.

Le bilan n'était pas si terrible. La bibliothèque était presque entièrement partie en fumée, mais l'incendie avait réussi à être stoppé avant qu'il n'atteigne les autres étages. Trois élèves avaient été victimes de brûlures superficielles et deux autres avaient été retrouvés en grand manque d'oxygène et donc conduits à l'hôpital.

Le directeur de la Dalton Academy s'était personnellement entretenu avec tous les professeurs au sujet de ce qu'ils devraient faire et dire aux élèves une fois en classe. C'était une situation délicate et même si personne n'était mort, cela avait été un évènement traumatisant pour la plupart des garçons. Et puis, la question tant redoutée avait été posée, et Kurt avait eu l'impression que son cœur était arraché de sa poitrine.

« Pourrions-nous avoir la liste des victimes s'il vous plaît. »

« Bien sûr, leurs absences seront donc bien évidemment excusées. » Le directeur qui était un petit homme au crâne dégarni et à la moustache stylisée sortit une feuille de sa poche et la déplia pour y lire les noms. « Thomas Adams, Oliver Walsh, Ian Dehaan, Blaine Anderson et Hunter Clarington. »

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent et il sentit un frisson d'horreur parcourir son échine. Mary lui envoya un regard inquiet face à sa réaction et il balbutia un rapide « Certains sont mes élèves » avant de prendre sa sacoche avec lui et de courir dans les toilettes les plus proches.

Il laissa son sac tomber lourdement sur le sol et agrippa les bords du lavabo, fixant son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et ses yeux étaient humides et d'un gris terne. Il prit plusieurs rapides inspirations et expira longuement afin de ne pas pleurer. Les derniers mots qu'il avait dit à Blaine résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête, de même que l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et que Kurt l'avait repoussé.

La vie avait vraiment une drôle de façon de lui donner des leçons pensa-t-il sombrement. D'abord son père, puis ensuite sa mère qu'il avait définitivement perdue, sa vie qui avait été totalement chamboulée, et maintenant ça. Blaine. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivaient-elles qu'aux gens qui le méritaient le moins ? Blaine était une si bonne persone ! C'était vraiment injuste.

Kurt prit le temps de se recomposer et de ravaler les sanglots qui serraient sa gorge, puis il sortit des toilettes, le visage impassible. Il devait continuer à faire comme si de rien était, du moins pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

**De : Sebastian Smythe**

_Blaine est dans la chambre 216._

**À : Sebastian Smythe**

Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

**De : Sebastian Smythe**

_Parce que._

Kurt soupira à la réponse qu'il reçut de son élève et jeta son téléphone un peu plus loin sur le canapé, replaçant sa couverture autour de lui de façon à ce qu'il soit totalement enroulé dedans. Il n'avait allumé ni la télé ni la radio, et n'avait pas eu la force de se faire à manger. Il avait fait une demande de congé à la Dalton Academy, ayant besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre du choc qu'il avait eu.

Il n'avait envie de rien. Le monde autour de lui ne semblait que nuances de noir et de gris. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Cela paraîtrait étrange aux yeux des gens qu'il aille rendre visite à Blaine à l'hôpital non ? Et puis, est-ce que le bouclé voudrait-il seulement le voir ? Toutes ces pensées nouaient son estomac douloureusement. Pourtant, une fois qu'il eut fini de manger son repas de midi, il ne put supporter plus longtemps le visage souriant de Blaine sur l'écran de son téléphone et s'habilla en vitesse avant de se saisir de ses clés de voiture.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, il était nerveux. Il jetait des regards perçants à ce qui l'entourait, voulant s'assurer que personne ne serait susceptible de le reconnaître. Après quelques instants, il se dirigea vers la chambre 216. Blaine était là, une bouteille d'oxygène reliée à lui. Il avait l'air tellement petit et fragile dans ce lit d'hôpital, que cela brisa quelque chose en lui. Il sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir lorsqu'il éprouva du soulagement en voyant que l'adolescent était endormi.

Une infirmière fit soudain irruption dans la chambre, sortant Kurt de ses pensées. Elle changea la perfusion tout en lui jetant un regard en coin.

« Il a eu beaucoup de chance, » di-elle au bout d'un moment. Les quelques boucles rousses qui s'échappaient de son chignon pour encadrer son visage lui donnaient un air très doux.

Kurt essaya de sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu exactement ? » Dieu il était pathétique… Sa voix n'aurait pas dû sortir aussi aiguë.

« Lui et un autre garçon étaient restés coincés dans l'incendie. Les pompiers avaient pu intervenir rapidement, mais ils avaient déjà inhalé beaucoup de fumée et perdu connaissance à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Elle dut lire la peur dans son regard car elle ajouta aussitôt :

« C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air. Il devrait sortir d'ici demain normalement. »

Le châtain se sentit immédiatement soulagé.

« Merci beaucoup… »

« Cléa, » dit-elle en tendant sa main pour qu'il la serre.

« Cléa, » répéta-t-il.

« Et vous êtes ? »

Kurt sentit une bouffée d'adrénaline à cause du stress.

« Kurt Hummel, son professeur. Je suis aussi son coach, il fait partie des Warblers, la chorale de l'école, et nous avons une compétition dans moins de deux semaines. »

Cléa hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et posa son regard émeraude sur Blaine qui n'avait pas bougé. Sa poitrine se soulevait toujours aussi lentement, au rythme de sa respiration.

« Il est l'un des chanteurs principaux, vous pensez que ça va aller ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle en souriant. « Peut-être qu'il aura quelques problèmes de respiration les premiers jours, mais ça devrait rapidement se calmer. »

« Merci. »

« Merci à vous, ça fait plaisir de voir enfin quelqu'un lui rendre visite. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, je sais qu'il a reçu des messages et des coups de téléphone de ses amis, mais vous êtes la première personne à être venue le voir depuis son arrivée samedi après-midi. »

« Mais… Vous êtes sûre ? Même pas ses parents ou bien son frère ? » Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en se rendant compte qu'il venait peut-être de donner un peu plus d'informations qu'il ne devrait en posséder en tant que simple professeur.

Cléa eut un petit air triste et elle secoua la tête en regardant Blaine.

« Je n'ai vu personne. »

Quelqu'un appela son prénom dans le couloir et elle sortit alors en trombe de la pièce, non sans un signe de la main pour Kurt.

Il se retrouva alors seul dans la pièce, le son régulier que faisait le moniteur cardiaque de Blaine pour unique musique. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit glisser une chaise jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à côté du lit. Blaine avait l'air si jeune. Il prit un risque et posa sa main sur la sienne, et fut surpris en découvrant qu'elle était chaude.

« Je sais que c'est déplacé de ma part de venir après la dernière fois, » murmura-t-il. « Mais j'avais besoin de savoir si tu allais bien. »

Il se mordilla les lèvres. « Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas si tu voudras toujours me parler donc je te le dis maintenant mais… Je t'aime moi aussi. »

Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il prononça ces derniers mots, et il s'assura que Blaine était toujours endormi. C'était le cas. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids venait d'être enlevé de sa poitrine. Il se sentait mieux.

* * *

Sebastian pénétra dans la chambre de Hunter avec la boule au ventre. Il essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais il crevait de trouille à l'idée que son ami ne veuille pas le voir et le chasse de sa chambre. Il toqua à la porte avant d'entrer, sentant son cœur se serrer à la vue de Hunter, relié à une bouteille d'oxygène, une partie de sa tête enveloppée dans un bandage.

Les yeux brun-vert du garçon brillèrent d'une lueur que Sebastian ne sut déchiffrer lorsqu'il le vit, et il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Hey, » dit le châtain au bout d'un moment.

« Tu es gonflé de venir ici, » répondit Hunter d'une voix rauque et froide.

Sebastian se balança d'une jambe sur l'autre nerveusement. Son ventre se serrait douloureusement depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre, et il se sentait terriblement pas à sa place.

« Je sais que tu ne me veux pas ici, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, mais je me faisais énormément de soucis pour toi, je… » Il se mordilla la lèvre « Tu es mon meilleur ami Hunter, tu comptes pour moi. »

Il y eut une minute de silence, puis au moment où le brun ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il y eut un toquement à la porte et un homme pénétra dans la chambre, un bouquet de freesias de toutes les couleurs à la main.

Sebastian le sonda du regard immédiatement. Il était très grand, dans les un mètre quatre vingt cinq sans aucun doute. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs ramenés en une queue de cheval haute, un léger chaume sur les joues et le menton, et des yeux bleus-gris qui avaient l'air très grands sous ses lunettes rondes. Il était très beau avec ses sourcils arqués et son nez droit. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, pas moins.

« Ariel ? » demanda Hunter avec étonnement.

Oh… C'était donc lui. Sebastian dut avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ça quand il avait imaginé Ariel dans sa tête.

« J'interromps quelque chose ? » demanda le jeune adulte en voyant Sebastian.

Lui et Hunter échangèrent un regard, puis ce dernier secoua la tête, offrant sa main à l'homme aux cheveux noirs pour qu'il s'avance vers lui et la prenne.

« Non, on avait fini. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je sors demain. »

« Je sais mais j'avais quand même envie de te voir, » dit l'adulte d'une voix douce.

Sebastian se sentit soudainement de trop dans le tableau qu'offraient les deux jeunes hommes. Il sentit une drôle de sensation dans son ventre semblable à des serpents froids lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Hunter rougissait sous le regard tendre et attentif d'Ariel. Il n'avait jamais réagi ainsi pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Il fit alors plusieurs pas en arrière, se rapprochant discrètement de la sortie. Aucune des deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce ne remarqua son mouvement de retrait, et il sortit alors de la chambre les yeux baissés sur le sol, les deniers échos de leur conversation résonnant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Comment tu as su pour les fleurs ? »

« Tu m'avais dit un jour que c'était tes préférées, je m'en suis juste souvenu. »

« Oh...Merci. »

Le son d'un baiser arriva jusqu'à lui, et lui donna l'envie irrépressible de cogner dans quelque chose.

* * *

Kurt soupira tout en jouant avec sa cuillère dans son bol de soupe. Il n'avait toujours pas quitté l'hôpital, préférant rester à la cantine à la place. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à partir maintenant qu'il avait vu l'état dans lequel était Blaine, surtout pour retrouver un appartement vide et froid. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge murale afin de regarder l'heure, mais son regard fut attiré par une silhouette familière.

Sa cuillère retomba dans son bol en un "sploch" sonore. Sebastian Smythe se tenait debout dans la cantine de l'hôpital, deux cafés à la main. Il croisa son regard et commença à marcher dans sa direction.

« C'est une blague ? » demanda Kurt.

« Je viens en paix, » répondit le châtain en s'asseyant en face de lui. « Et avec une offrande. » Il fit glisser l'un des gobelets de café vers lui.

« Je ne savais pas ce que vous buviez alors je vous ai juste pris un café moyen. »

Kurt sentit un goût amer dans sa bouche qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui de sa boisson lorsqu'il eut pris sa première gorgée.

« C'est la commande habituelle de Blaine. »

Sebastian déglutit et se noya dans son café. Il y eut quelques instants de silence inconfortables, puis l'adolescent reprit enfin à la parole.

« Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses, et je sais que j'en dois aussi à Blaine, mais comme je vous ai vu un peu plus tôt dans les couloirs, je me suis dit que je devrais venir vous parler. »

« Tu me vouvoies maintenant ? » demanda Kurt en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui. J'aurais dû le faire depuis le début. »

Sebastian riva son regard au sien « Il n'y a pas de raisons qui excusent mon comportement. Et je sais que je suis vraiment un connard. Je mériterais même d'être renvoyé, ça serait tout à fait légitime. »

Kurt ne répondit rien, il n'avait rien à contester.

« Je sais que c'est sûrement trop tard, mais je voulais que vous sachiez que je suis désolé et que je ne dirais rien à personne à propos de vous et Blaine. Ce sont vos affaires. »

« Et pourquoi je te croirais maintenait ? Je ne te connais pas Sebastian, et en vue de tes actes passés, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferais confiance. »

Sebastian accusa le coup et se tassa un peu dans sa chaise.

« Je comprends. Mais je jure que je dis la vérité. » Il déglutit, les yeux brillants. « Ce qui s'est passé à Dalton m'a réveillé, Kurt. J'ai failli perdre quelqu'un qui est très important pour moi, et je sais que si je ne change pas, je pourrais le perdre pour toujours. »

Kurt, bien que touché par cette confession, le fusilla du regard. Sebastian fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, puis il se rendit enfin compte de ce que l'autre avait dû interpréter dan ses paroles.

« Oh mon dieu ! Hunter, Kurt ! Pas Blaine. »

« Oh… » dit le châtain en lâchant un soupir de soulagement, les joues légèrement rosies.

Il y eut un silence, plus confortable que quelques minutes auparavant, puis Sebastian reprit la parole.

« Est-ce que vous voulez bien m'accorder une seconde chance ? »

* * *

Hunter entra timidement dans la chambre de Blaine, déjà changé en son uniforme de Dalton. Les médecins le laissaient sortir comme promis, mais il devrait garder le bandage autour de sa tête le temps que sa légère blessure cicatrise. Sous un bonnet, ça ne se voyait à peine.

« Hey, » dit Blaine en le voyant.

« Hey. Tu n'es toujours pas habillé ? »

« Le médecin qui doit signer mon autorisation de sortie est occupé ailleurs mais il devrait arriver dans un petit moment. »

Hunter hocha la tête.

« Ta chambre est vachement grande ! »

« Ouais, la fille qui occupait l'autre lit est partie dimanche après-midi. »

Il y eut un long silence, uniquement brisé par le chant des oiseaux que l'on pouvait entendre de par la fenêtre ouverte.

« Hunter, je tenais à m'excuser pour ma réaction de samedi… J'étais – »

« Arrête-toi là. » Le brun se rapprocha jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit à ses côtés.

« C'est déjà oublié. »

Blaine sourit, rassuré.

« Okay. »

Un toquement à la porte le fit tous les deux sursauter. Kurt fit un pas dans la pièce avant de se figer quand son regard croisa celui du bouclé. Blaine déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux sur ses mains, essayant d'ignorer la sensation désagréable qui avait pris naissance dans le creux de son ventre.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain en plus grand derrière l'adulte, et Nick et Jeff pénétrèrent dans la pièce en se précipitant vers le lit. Ils furent suivis par Wes, David, Trent, Thad, John et le reste des Warblers. C'était un miracle qu'ils arrivent à tous rentrer dans la chambre, mais voilà qu'ils réussissaient à tenir à quinze dedans.

Le silence apaisant qui avait régné en maître auparavant était maintenant couvert par le bruit de tous les adolescents discutant ensemble, et de leurs rires. Hunter observa autour de lui un moment avant de se tourner vers Kurt.

« Sebastian n'est pas là ? »

Le châtain secoua négativement la tête.

« Il a pensé que ça n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir, du moins pas maintenant. Mais vous le verrez demain à la réunion des Warblers, » termina-t-il en souriant, espérant avoir sonné encourageant.

Hunter se mordilla la lèvre les épaules basses, mais finit par acquiescer silencieusement.

Kurt regarda à nouveau dans la direction de Blaine, sentant un sentiment étrange l'étreindre en le voyant sourire et rire avec ses amis. Il était tellement beau avec ses yeux plissés et ses lèvres étirées en un sourire large et sincère. Il aurait pu jurer voir ses yeux dorés briller de là où il se tenait.

Et puis, quelque chose d'incroyable et de magique se produisit. Les conversations se réduisirent peu à peu en un léger silence, puis trois Warblers commencèrent à faire sortir de leurs bouches une petite mélodie. Kurt la reconnut immédiatement, ils avaient déjà travaillé _What Kind Of Fool_ deux fois auparavant. Sa peau se couvrit de chaire de poule en anticipation à la voix de Blaine qui résonnerait bientôt dans la pièce.

_There was a time when we were down and out_

_There was a place when we were starting over_

_We let the bough break, we let the heartache in_

_Who's sorry now ?_

Nick et Trent rejoignirent la chanson en faisant des bruits de percutions par petits à-coups, puis Jeff et David firent les échos.

_There was a world when we were standing still_

_And for a moment we were separated_

_And then you found him, you let the stranger in_

_Who's sorry now, who's sorry now ?_

Kurt sentit sa gorge se serer lorsque Blaine changea délibérément le "her" en "him ". Il avait l'air de prendre du plaisir à chanter même s'il devait faire plus de pauses pour reprendre son souffle et que le rythme s'en trouvait légèrement transformé. Mais le reste des garçons arrivaient à le suivre, et c'était parfait.

_What, what kind of fool tears it apart?_

_Leaving me pain and sorrow_

_Losing you now, wondering why_

_Where will I be tomorrow ?_

_Forever more that's what we are_

_To be without each other_

_We'll be remembering when_

Blaine ancra son regard dans le sien, essayant de lui faire passer un message. Kurt se sentit comme piégé devant l'intensité des émotions qui le frappèrent en une seule fois. Sa gorge était serrée et ses lèvres sèches.

_There was a time when we were down and out_

_There was a place when we were starting over_

_We let the bough break, we let the heartache in_

_Who's sorry now, who's sorry now ?_

_What, what kind of fool tears it apart ?_

_Leaving me pain and sorrow_

_Oh, losing you now, how can I win ?_

_Where will I be tomorrow ?_

Les voix de tous les garçons commencèrent à se réunir en une harmonie de plus en plus parfaite. Le son arrivait jusqu'à Kurt, lourd et bas, les vibrations courant sur sa peau jusqu'à résonner dans le creux de son ventre.

_Was there a moment when I cut you down_

_Played around, what have I done, I only apologize_

_For being as they say, the last to know, it has to show_

_When someone is in your eyes_

_What kind of fool tears it apart ?_

_Leaving me pain and sorrow_

_Oh, losing you now, how can I win ?_

_Where will I be tomorrow ?_

La beauté du bridge et l'intensité de la voix Blaine sur la fin lui coupa le souffle. Elle était vibrante, à la fois grave et douce. Vivante. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur résonner sourdement dans sa poitrine, au même rythme que la chanson.

_What, what kind of fool tears it apart ?_

_Leaving me pain and sorrow_

_Losing you now, h__ow can I win ?_

_Where will I be tomorrow ?_

_Forever more that's what we are_

_To be without each other_

_We'll be remembering when_

_We'll be remembering when_

C'est avec fierté et son cœur gonflé d'amour que Kurt essuya discrètement ses larmes, applaudissant ses élèves. Blaine rougit et gloussa en acceptant le câlin que lui proposait Jeff. Ils furent tous surpris lorsque le bruit d'autres applaudissements arriva de derrière eux, et ils se retournèrent alors tous vers la porte.

Un médecin se tenait là, mais il n'était pas seul. À ses côtés se tenaient deux silhouettes que Kurt ne mit pas trop longtemps à reconnaître. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs d'une vingtaine d'années, le corps long et musclé et les yeux d'un bleu extrêmement clair. Et une femme approchant des cinquante ans sans que cela ne se remarque à première vu. De longes boucles brunes cascadaient sur le devant de sa robe sûrement très cher, et elle avait un maintient parfait sur ses talons de dix centimètres.

« Maman ? Cooper ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Blaine visiblement très confus.

« Content de te voir aussi petit frère, » dit Cooper avec son habituel petit sourire en coin. Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce durant quelques instants avant de se figer sur Kurt.

« Mais non c'est pas possible… Kurt ? »

Les yeux maquillés de Pam papillonnèrent rapidement et elle ouvrit une bouche recouverte d'un rouge à lèvres beaucoup trop foncé pour son âge.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

Kurt se sentit perdu sous tous les regards qui étaient désormais tournés vers lui, et il avala difficilement sa salive, sentant les paumes de ses mains commencer à transpirer sous le stress.

« Euh… »

_À suivre..._

* * *

*essaye d'éviter les cailloux*

Oui le chapitre se finit vraiment comme ça... PAS TAPER JE VOUS AIME xD

Alors, non je n'ai pas fait l'éternel cliché de la personne qui confie ses sentiments à une autre personne qui est endormie ou dans le coma, puis au réveil POUF elle a tout entendu et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants mdr Mais vous avez eu peur avouez ;P

On a enfin l'apparition du personnage d'Ariel (créé par moi donc hein) que j'aime beaucoup je dois vous dire :) Vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur lui et sa relation avec Hunter dans le chapitre 27 ^^

Le retour de Cooper et Pam dans la vie de Blaine et de Kurt du coup était prévu depuis un moment, donc j'espère que vous me suivrez de ce côté là. J'ai hâte d'écrire les scènes avec Cooper xD ça va juste être génial !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre, même s'il n'y a presque pas de Klaine, croyez-moi il y en aura beaucoup plus dans le chap 27 qui se déroulera quinze jours plus tard. **Le chapitre 26** sera publié le **16 décembre** :)

Sur ce, à la prochaine ! :D


	26. Being Alive

**Hum... Hey ! *me cache***

Bon, je suis absolument désolée pour ce léger retard. J'avais prévenu sur mon Twitter, mais je suppose que bon nombre d'entre vous ne le savaient pas donc je vais expliquer ici.

J'habite en Suisse, à Genève précisément et ma ville a été mise sous alerte il y a deux semaines, et l'est toujours au moment où je vous parle. Cela plus le fait qu'approchant des vacances de Noël, j'ai eu énormément d'examens, je n'ai pas eu le temps ni la motivation d'aller sur mon ordinateur pour écrire ce chapitre, surtout qu'il est triste et me déprimait beaucoup.

Cependant, j'ai fini il y a quelques heures et je vous le poste donc maintenant :) Le **chapitre 27** sera posté normalement, c'est à dire le **30 décembre**, et je peux déjà vous dire que vous allez avoir votre dose de Klaine ;)

**Mes réponses aux reviews:**

**Marieklaine : **Hahahaha xD Je sais c'était méchant mais c'était fait exprès ! mdr Et bah tu verras xD Il va s'en sortir ne t'en fait pas et sorry de t'avoir choquée mdr Je suis contente de t'avoir fait feelser :D Hunterbastian doit être endgame effectivement ^^ Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements et ta review :3

**mamstaz: **Effectivement nous sommes fixés maintenant. C'était important que Kurt le dise à voix haute et l'entende lui-même. Il va surtout devoir réparer ses erreurs et arrêter de se comporter comme un petit con. Ariel n'est pas accroc, mais il aime beaucoup Hunter c'est sûr ;) Tu les verras dans le prochain chapitre :D Merci pour ta review !

**Sur ****ce, le chapitre !**

* * *

_Un an plus tard…_

Kurt dévala les escaliers rapidement. Il était en retard et Tina et Mike allaient sans doute s'en plaindre, enfin à condition qu'ils l'aient attendu. Il attrapa une pomme dans le bol à fruits, faisant tourner Elisabeth dans son mouvement. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue, ce qui la fit doucement glousser. Il ne manqua pas d'enlacer brièvement son père qui était avachi sur le canapé, puis enfila ses bottes et sa veste avant de finalement ouvrir la porte et se ruer dans l'allée.

Il fut soulagé en voyant la familière citroën grise et se précipita vers elle alors que Mike klaxonnait et que Tina lui lançait un regard réprobateur derrière la vitre.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il en grimpant à l'arrière. « Je me suis trompé dans l'heure de mon réveil ! »

Mike lui fit un petit sourire dans le rétroviseur ce qui n'échappa pas à Tina qui lui donna un coup de coude.

« Aïe ! »

« On a dit qu'on lui faisait la gueule. À cause de lui on ne va pas pouvoir s'arrêter pour nos smoothies du matin. »

Kurt et Mike levèrent les yeux au ciel face à son ton dramatique.

« Ahlala les femmes, » dirent-ils en cœur.

« Hey ! »

* * *

Kurt et Mercedes étaient morts de rire à l'arrière du Glee Club. Ils devaient tous assister à de potentielles auditions, et Brittany venait de fondre en larmes devant l'affreux pull en laine décoré d'un renne que Rachel portait. La blonde croyait que cette dernière avait tué Rudölf et coincé son âme à l'intérieur du vêtement.

Leurs rires s'estompèrent rapidement lorsqu'un adolescent blond entra dans la salle. Il était grand et visiblement musclé sous son t-shirt des Lackers. Il était habillé comme la plupart des garçons de leur âge dans leur lycée, mais il avait le mérite d'avoir bon goût. De là où il était, Kurt n'arrivait pas à dire si ses yeux étaient bleus ou verts, mais ils étaient très clairs.

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Sama Evans. Je suis nouveau ici et j'aurais voulu auditionner pour le Glee Club. »

Kurt cligna des yeux. Il avait été distrait par les mouvements de ses lèvres lorsqu'il avait parlé. Elles étaient très…

« Ta bouche est énorme, » lâcha Puck comme hypnotisé. « Combien de balles de tennis tu peux y mettre ? »

Sam haussa un sourcil, visiblement pris de court par la question.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu de balles dans ma bouche, toi ? »

Puck ne put rien rétorquer, ce qui fit murmurer tout le monde entre eux. Kurt pouvait sentir ses joues brûler, et il se cacha le visage entre ses mains. Mr. Shuester qui s'était fait discret jusque là prit enfin la parole.

« Nous sommes ravis de t'avoir parmi nous aujourd'hui Sam. Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous interpréter ? »

« Hum… Billionar de Bruno Mars. »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, puis Finn, Puck et Artie se dirigèrent vers les instruments, voulant visiblement participer à cette prestation. Les choses allaient mieux entre Noah et le quaterback depuis l'année précédente. Le temps avait tassé les choses.

La performance de Sam fut très prometteuse. Il avait une voix légèrement pincée qui était très agréable. Il fut bien évidemment accueilli à bras ouverts par le Glee Club. Ils n'allaient pas cracher sur un chanteur talentueux.

Mr. Shue annonça ensuite que le devoir pour les deux prochaines semaines consisterait à l'interprétation de duos. Oui, ça n'était pas très nouveau, mais au moins cette fois-ci il les laissait faire les groupes qu'ils voulaient. Personne ne fut surpris de voir Tike et Finchel se mettre ensemble immédiatement.

« Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il est gay, » chuchota Kurt à Mercedes en jetant un regard vers Sam.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

« Il se teint les cheveux en blond platine, » donna-t-il comme réponse.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu le dis. »

« Je le dis. »

Et sur ces mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers le blond pour lui proposer de chanter avec lui.

* * *

Au final, Sam n'était pas gay, et il ne chanta pas avec Kurt non plus. Après une très longue histoire et des supplications de la part de Finn qui avait peur pour la réputation de Sam, Kurt avait fini par lâcher l'affaire. Comme Puck avait été arrêté (personne n'avait bien compris sur ce coup là), ils se retrouvèrent en nombre impair et Kurt dut faire un duo avec lui-même puisque Mercedes s'était mise avec Santana, car Brittany s'était mise avec Artie. Bref… il avait été seul, comme d'habitude !

Il était en train de répondre à un message de Tina en souriant lorsque son téléphone lui fut arraché des mains et qu'il fut poussé violement dans la rangée de casiers à sa gauche. Pas besoin de regarder derrière son épaule, il savait très bien que c'était David Karofsky. Cependant, il lui avait volé son téléphone, et même si Puck n'était pas là pour le défendre, il n'allait pas se laisser faire cette fois-ci.

C'est pourquoi il lui courut après, entrant à sa suite dans le vestiaire des garçons.

« Hey ! »

« Les filles c'est à côté, tapette. »

« C'est quoi ton problème exactement ?! »

« Excuse-moi, » demanda David en se retournant vers lui.

« De quoi as-tu si peur ? »

« Oh, tu veux dire à part de me faire mater une petite tarlouze dans ton genre ? »

« Évidemment, le plus grand cauchemar de tous les hétéros. Et bien tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre. »

« Ah ouais ? » demanda l'autre garçon en réduisant l'espace entre eux. Kurt n'allait pas se laisser intimider par ça.

« Je ne fais pas dans les gros qui seront chauves avant même d'avoir trente ans. »

« Ne me pousse pas Hummel, » hurla David en levant son poing d'un air menaçant.

Kurt sentit une montée d'adrénaline.

« Tu vas me frapper ? Fais le, parce que quoi que tu fasses, ça ne changera jamais qui je suis. Et ça ne changera jamais le fait que tu n'es qu'un petit garçon effrayé qui ne peut pas admettre à quel point extraordinairement ordinaire il est ! »

La porte du casier claqua lorsque le footballer la ferma brusquement, et un sentiment de malaise et de peur s'empara de Kurt alors que des lèvres tièdes et dures se pressèrent fortement contre les siennes. Non, ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Son premier baiser aurait dû avoir lieu avec un petit-ami aimant dont il aurait été amoureux. Cela aurait dû être une pression légère et timide d'une bouche contre la sienne. Pas ça.

La panique ne tard pas à s'installer en lui lorsque Karofsky ne fit rien pour s'éloigner. Il était cloué sur place, incapable de crier ou de pleurer. Et pourtant, il voulait hurler. Il voulait vomir. Mais plus que tout, il voulait savoir pourquoi !

Il avait l'impression d'être exposé au monde de la façon la plus horrible qui puisse exister. Il avait été incapable de stopper la collision qu'il avait vu arriver malheureusement trop tard. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire.

Karofsky relâcha finalement son visage qu'il avait tenu entre ses mains, et se recula de quelques pas. Il le fixa, essayant de jauger ses réactions. Son expression exprimait une énorme nervosité. Puis il s'avança à nouveau. Kurt sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et un frisson glacial l'assaillit. Il était absolument terrifié.

« NON, » dit-il en posant sa main sur le torse de Karofsky alors que son dos heurtait le casier derrière lui dans son mouvement de recul afin de lui échapper.

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose de précieux venait tout juste de lui être volé, et par nul autre que l'un de ses pires tourmenteurs. La colère se fit tout doucement un chemin sous sa peau. Il remarqua à peine le fait que Karofsky envoya un coup de poing dans le casier à côté de sa tête avant de sortir de la pièce en trombe.

Ses jambes finirent par se dérober sous ses pieds et il se laissa glisser à terre. Il sentait son cœur comprimé dans sa poitrine, et il réfugia sa tête entre ses genoux avant de laisser les larmes couler sur son visage et imprégner le tissu. Il resta dans cette position quelques instants, immobile. Essayant de respirer malgré le vide qu'il ressentait jusque dans le creux de son ventre.

Puis après un moment, il se releva en chancelant légèrement sur ses pieds. Il pouvait sentir les battements affolés de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique, ainsi que la bile dans sa bouche. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, vite. Mercedes. Non, elle devait être avec Shane, un footballer qui s'était intéressé à elle au début de l'année et qui était son petit-ami depuis quelques mois maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas non plus aller vers Tina, Rachel, Mike et Finn, il les avait déjà assez embêtés comme ça avec ses problèmes.

Il sortit des vestiaires en marchant très doucement, longeant le couloir, collé aux casiers. Il avait enroulé ses bras autour de lui et fixait le sol d'un air résolu. Ce fut pourquoi il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule. Il leva la tête et se sentit envahi par le soulagement en constatant que ce n'était que Brittany.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Kurt ne put se résoudre à répondre, et ça fut suffisant pour elle.

« Viens avec moi… »

Brittany attrapa sa main et le guida en direction de la salle d'astronomie qui était vide à cete heure-ci. Elle s'assit avec lui sur l'un des bureaux et lui tendit un mouchoir ainsi qu'une sucette à la pomme. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Kurtie, je peux voir ton halo pailleté s'assombrir de plus en plus. »

Kurt ne sut dire si c'était à cause de l'absence de jugement dans son regard, ou bien à cause de la douceur de ces mots, mais c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Il lui raconta tout, tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui ces dernières semaines. Le fait qu'il se sentait plus seul que jamais maintenant que tous ses amis étaient en couple et que même si ça allait mieux avec le harcèlement, il avait toujours peur en marchant dans les couloirs.

Brittany l'écouta attentivement et lui offrit un gros et long câlin une fois qu'il eut fini de parler. Kurt se sentait soulagé d'avoir pu confier tout cela à quelqu'un.

« Il faut que toi et moi on soit ensemble tout le temps à partir de maintenant ! Mais Kurt, je sais que beaucoup de gens pensent que je suis stupide, mais ça n'est pas le cas, et je sais que même si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, ça n'est pas pour ça que tu pleurais tout à l'heure. »

Le châtain avala difficilement sa salive et baissa les yeux sur le sol.

« Karofsky m'a embrassé et je… C'était mon premier baiser. Je ne voulais pas je… J'ai eu tellement peur Britt. »

La blonde le regardait avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle renifla et détacha de son poignet l'un des bracelets multicolores qu'elle portait, et le tendit à Kurt.

« Mets le et tu seras sous ma protection magique Kurt. Mais il faut que tu préviennes Figgins si ça recommence. »

Le châtain hocha la tête. Il savait que Brittany avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas que ses parents soient au courant de ce qui lui arrivait. Et puis, il avait peur que d'en parler à un adulte ne change rien ou pire encore, aggrave la situation. Il était piégé.

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard…_

Kurt se rassit plus confortablement dans son canapé et entoura mieux la couverture autour de ses épaules. Il attrapa la télécommande de la télévision et le bol de pop corn qui étaient sur la table basse et posa le tout à côté de lui.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas y aller ? » résonna la voix de sa mère depuis la cuisine.

« Pourquoi faire, » dit-il. « Je n'ai pas de cavalier, ou de cavalière pour ce que ça peut faire. Et aller au bal de promo non accompagné c'est pire que tragique. »

Elisabeth soupira.

« J'ai entendu ça ! » dit-il en mettant une poignée de pop corn dans sa bouche.

Il put entendre son rire, puis l'eau se coupa, signifiant qu'elle avait fini la vaisselle. Il se poussa un peu, sachant qu'elle viendrait se mettre à sa droite et que son père ne tarderait pas à descendre pour s'installer dans son fauteuil.

Il eut à peine l'occasion de mettre en route le film qu'un poids s'ajouta sur le canapé et que sa mère le prit dans ses bras. Enfin, "se coucha à moitié sur lui et l'étouffa d'amour" serait plus correcte.

« Maman ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant innocemment.

« Tu m'écrases. »

« Kurt enfin ! Ça n'est pas une façon de parler à sa mère, » dit Burt qui descendait les escaliers.

« Mais papa c'est elle qui… Oh et puis zut, vous me soûlez tous les deux. »

Elisabeth s'enleva de lui en gloussant et tapa la main de son mari lorsqu'il passa derrière le canapé pour aller s'assoir sur son fauteuil. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel à cela mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant qu'une boule de tristesse ne se loge dans sa poitrine. Il aimerait tellement avoir ça avec quelqu'un.

« Encore Moulin Rouge ! » s'exclama Burt en jetant un œil à la télé.

« C'est un classique, » dirent Elisabeth et Kurt en chœur.

« Ouais, ouais… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye de discuter avec vous de toute façon. »

Elisabeth lui tira la langue et prit une petite poignée de pop corn qu'elle lui lança dessus.

« Hey ! » s'offusqua-t-il. « J'ai passé l'aspirateur hier. »

« Bon silence vous deux, » demanda Kurt.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée en silence, bercés par l'histoire d'amour tragique de Christian et Satine. Ça ne fut qu'au moment d'aller se coucher que Kurt attrapa son téléphone et se perdit dans les nombreuses notifications que ses amis lui avaient envoyées.

Quinn et Sam avaient été nommés roi et reine, ce qui n'avait choqué personne bien entendu. Santana était allée au bal avec Karofsky à son bras, à la grande incompréhension de tous, et Brittany avait accompagné Artie. Le reste de ses amies y étaient allées avec leurs moitiés respectives, ce qui avait fait de Kurt le seul de la bande à être sans cavalier ou cavalière.

Il avait bien sûr aidé Rachel, Tina et Mercedes avec leurs robes, mais même si elles l'avaient supplié un bon nombre de fois d'y aller avec elles et les garçons, il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Déjà que c'était pénible durant la pause de midi, il n'allait pas en plus jouer la cinquième roue du carosse toute la soirée.

Un léger toquement à sa porte le fit sursauter.

« On peut entrer ? » demanda Burt.

Kurt hocha la tête et posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit avant de se mettre sous ses couvertures.

« Écoute Kurt, je sais que tu te sens seul en ce moment, surtout depuis que Mercedes et Rachel ont un petit-ami, mais il ne faut pas que tu te laisses déprimer. Tu es un garçon formidable, et je ne dis pas seulement ça parce que tu es notre fils, mais parce que je peux sincèrement voir que tu es différent des autres, et pas d'une façon négative. »

« Ce que veut dire ton père, » dit Elisabeth en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit. « C'est que c'est normal de ressentir ça à ton âge. Et je sais que ça te pèse d'être le seul adolescent gay qui s'assume dans ton lycée, mais il faut juste que tu attendes qu'un garçon aussi courageux que toi arrive dans ta vie. Et puis tu sais, je ne suis sortie qu'avec ton père dans ma vie, et même si l'on se connaissait depuis la première année de lycée, il ne m'a invitée à sortir qu'en troisième. »

« Je croyais que tu sortais avec Scott Thomas ! » dit Burt pour ce qui devait la millionième fois.

« Peu importe, » rit-elle avant de prendre la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

« Okay, mon ange ? »

« Okay, » dit Kurt en la serrant.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé même s'il est un peu déprimant et court.

Je vais commencer à écrire la suite demain normalement, et à partir de mercredi je suis en vacances donc la suite devrait vraiment être postée à temps cette fois-ci ;)

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous sinon, et comme je vous retrouverais après, je vous souhaite un **JOYEUX NOËL** ! :D

Sur ce, à la prochaine ! :D


	27. Raise Your Glass

**Salut tout le monde ! :D**

J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes fêtes et que vous allez bien :) Pour moi tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ^^

Voilà donc le chapitre comme promis, et il est un peu plus long que d'habitude, ce qui ne va sûrement pas vous déplaire ;) Vous allez être servis côté Klaine, donc je pense que vous pouvez considérer ce chapitre comme un cadeau de Noël en retard xD

**Mes réponses aux reviews:**

**Marieklaine : **Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton message de soutien, à l'heure qu'il est je ne sais pas si nous sommes toujous en alerte mais il me semble que oui. Ah bah moi ce chapitre me déprimait à chaque fois que j'ouvrais mon fichier word pour avancer dessus xD Et je sens que le suivant aussi mdr Awww merci beaucoup de comprendre l'importance de ces chapitres :) S'ils sont là c'est effectivement pour montrer ce qui a fait de lui l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui, et ce que Blaine lui a apporté et continuera de lui apporter par la suite. Cette scène avec ses parents me tenait à coeur :) Je suis d'accord avec toi, ils auraient pu traiter David différement et oui je vais le faire tout en restant "subjective" puisque l'histoire est du point de vue de Kurt. Je suis tellement désolée ! Mais moi aussi, j'ai pleuré en écrivant cette scène ! Malheureusement, c'est souvent des personnes qui ne l'ont pas mérité qui meurent de maldies (Augustus Walters, petite pensée pour toi *coeur*) Merci encore :3

**mamstaz : **Merci beaucoup, je te souhaite tout pareil !

**Sur ****ce, le chapitre !**

* * *

Kurt ne s'était jamais senti aussi mortifié de sa vie. Après quelques secondes de malaise, Cooper s'était avancé vers lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir les muscles de son torse contre le sien et l'odeur capiteuse de son eau de toilette. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment, et Kurt rougit devant le sourire éclatant que lui offrait le plus âgé.

« Hum, hum » toussa Blaine.

Kurt se tourna dans sa direction et remarqua qu'il fixait d'un œil mauvais la main que Cooper avait posé sur son bras. Mon dieu, il était tellement mignon quand il était jaloux.

« Mme Anderson, monsieur, est-ce que je peux m'entretenir avec vous un instant dehors s'il vous plaît. »

Il les attrapa tous les deux par le bras et les guida hors de la pièce avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses presque la même taille que moi, » dit Cooper au bout d'un moment d'un air émerveillé.

Kurt cligna des yeux dans sa direction avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

« Kurt, ne pense pas que je ne suis pas heureuse de te revoir, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » lâcha Pam qui commençait à perdre patience.

Le châtain souffla.

« C'est une histoire assez compliquée, mais pour en venir à l'essentiel, disons que par un concours de circonstances, je me suis retrouvé remplaçant à la Dalton Academy, et Blaine est dans ma classe de français. Je suis aussi coach des Warblers donc… »

Pam hocha la tête et sortit un élastique de son sac afin de s'attacher les cheveux.

« C'est quand même une sacrée coïncidence mec ! »

Kurt lâcha un petit rire.

« Oui, et personne n'était au courant que nous nous connaissions avant que vous – »

« Oh mon dieu, » le coupa Pam. « Je suis absolument désolée, je n'ai pas fait attention. Toi et Blaine n'allez pas avoir de problèmes n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt se surprit à repenser à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ils pourraient avoir des ennuis. L'image de la fois où Blaine l'avait plaqué contre le tableau noir après une heure de cours pour dévorer son cou de baisers lui revint à l'esprit, et il rougit.

« Non, non je ne pense pas, » dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Pam parut soulagée, puis elle lui offrit un sourire sincère avant de s'avancer vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ça fait du bien de te revoir Kurt. »

Le châtain essaya de ne pas remarque à quel point sa silhouette était semblable à celle de sa mère contre lui. Cooper sortit soudain son téléphone de la poche de sa veste et lut ce qui s'affichait sur son écran.

« Dis à Blaine que j'arrive dans un petit moment, » dit-il en s'adressant à sa mère. « Mickey n'est pas chez lui donc je vais devoir réserver une chambre d'hôtel. »

« Cooper, je t'ai dit que tu étais le bienvenu chez nous. C'est aussi ma maison, » dit Pam d'un air peiné.

Le visage de Cooper se ferma et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« On en a déjà discuté maman, il est hors de question que je ne respire ne serait-ce que le même air que lui. »

Kurt fut surpris devant l'animosité qu'il percevait dans son ton.

« Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais j'ai un canapé de libre dans mon appartement. »

Pam et Cooper se retournèrent vers lui et le brun lui offrit un petit sourire timide alors qu'il se grattait l'arrière de la tête.

« Ça serait vraiment super, merci Kurt. »

« Je rentre chez moi et je repasse ici pour te donner le double des clés okay ? »

« Ça marche. »

Kurt rouvrit alors la porte et invita les Warblers à sortir alors que Pam et Cooper entraient dans la pièce.

« Nous allons laisser Blaine avec sa famille et rentrer à Dalton avec Hunter. »

« Pourquoi vous ne nous aviez pas dit pour le babysitting de Blaine ? » demanda Trent.

« Ouais, on veut des photos embarrassantes de mini Blaine, » rigola Jeff.

Kurt paniqua quelques instants avant de croiser le regard du bouclé qui rougissait doucement.

« Je leur ai dit. »

Le châtain se lécha les lèvres nerveusement.

« On ne va rien dire M. Hummel, » rassura David.

« Ça n'était pas de votre faute, et on sait tous ici que Blaine n'a jamais eu de difficultés en français, et qu'il est le soliste des Warblers pour son foutu talent, » précisa Thad. « Et non grâce à des faveurs quelconques. »

Un concert d'assentiments résonna dans la pièce.

« Merci beaucoup, » dit Kurt.

* * *

Cela ne fut que trois jours plus tard que Kurt et Blaine réussirent à trouver du temps seul à seul pour discuter. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans la salle de répétition des Warblers à l'heure du dîner, car personne ne serait là pour les surprendre, du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient…

« Oh mon dieu, » dirent-ils en même temps lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte.

Kurt devint rouge comme une tomate et se cacha les yeux de ses mains alors qu'à côté de lui, Blaine se tapait la tête contre le mur en jurant, tout aussi rouge. Nick et Jeff se hâtèrent de refermer leurs chemises et se relevèrent du canapé où ils étaient précédemment allongés.

« Les garçons, » dit Kurt en essayant de sonner menaçant malgré sa gêne évidente.

« Si vous ne dites rien, on vous couvre pendant que vous faites vos petites affaires ! »

« Jeff ! » s'offusqua Blaine en rougissant encore plus si cela était possible.

Kurt secoua la tête.

« On ne va pas… Bon peu importe, contentez-vous de camper devant la porte et de nous prévenir si quelqu'un arrive. »

Les deux adolescents hochèrent chacun de la tête et sortirent de la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

« Je suppose que tu leur as dit pour nous, » dit Kurt calmement.

Blaine regarda le sol et s'avança vers le canapé.

« Je me confiais à eux au début. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, ça n'est pas comme si je pouvais leur cacher quelque chose, et puis ça n'a pas d'importance puisqu'il n'y a plus de "nous". »

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre face à l'amertume dans sa voix. Bien sûr, il l'avait mérité, mais ça faisait quand même mal.

« En fait, c'est pour ça que je voulais te voir justement… »

Il alla s'asseoir lui aussi sur le canapé aux côtés de l'adolescent.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour ma réaction et pour les choses que j'ai dites. C'est juste que… Tout allait si bien que dès la première difficulté, j'ai eu peur, et j'ai fui. Je t'ai fait du mal, et je n'en suis pas fier. »

Blaine releva les yeux vers lui, on pouvait lire l'espoir dans ses iris dorés. Il rapprocha légèrement son corps du sien et attendit qu'il poursuive.

« Tu avais raison, enfin du moins à propos du fait que j'aurais dû essayer de me battre pour nous. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait. »

Blaine prit sa main dans les siennes et en caressa la paume à l'aide de son pouce.

« Merci… Je veux dire, merci d'admettre ça. Mais avec le recul, je comprends pourquoi tu as agi comme tu l'as fait. C'est juste que – »

« Je sais, » le coupa Kurt. « Je sais. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis ils relevèrent la tête en même temps, et leurs regards se verrouillèrent. Le temps se suspendit l'espace d'un instant, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Ce fut Blaine qui craqua le premier. Il lâcha ses mains et prit sa joue en coupe afin d'attirer ses lèvres à lui. Kurt posa sa main à l'arrière de sa tête et l'autre sur son genou. Ce baiser les emmena dans un autre monde, comme d'habitude. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand reprendre leur souffle leur devint nécéssaire.

« Kurt… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Le châtain lui sourit tendrement.

« Ça veut dire que même si je ne sais pas où cela nous mènera, j'aimerais en revenir là où on en était avant l'épisode "Sebastian". Enfin, si tu le veux toi aussi bien sûr. »

Blaine éclata de rire et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu en as d'autres des questions stupides comme ça ? »

« Non, maintenant tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit.

* * *

C'était le grand jour. Les Warblers allaient enfin affronter les New Direction et les autres chorales aux Sélections afin de gagner leur place aux Nationales. Ils avaient répété comme des dingues et étaient plus que prêts, même si à l'approche de la compétition, le stress se faisait évidemment ressentir.

Blaine s'écarta discrètement du groupe et avança vers Kurt qui se tenait à l'entrée des coulisses, et tapait du pied sur le sol nerveusement.

« Tu es nerveux ? » demanda-t-il en apparaissant à ses côtés.

Le châtain sursauta avant d'éclater de rire et de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air ridicule si je dis que oui ? »

Blaine secoua la tête en souriant.

« Non pas du tout. Je trouve ça adorable. Tu es adorable… »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un long moment, puis le bouclé se mordilla la lèvre en rougissant, baissant les yeux sur ses pieds. Kurt avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser, mais à la place il le prit par le bras et le conduit vers les autres.

« Ça va bientôt être à nous, viens. »

Les Warblers se rassemblèrent en un petit cercle et Kurt prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

« Wow… On y est enfin les gars ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre attitude cette année. C'était la première fois que je faisais quelque chose comme ça, et vous n'avez jamais douté de moi. » Il rigola et quelques garçons firent de même. « J'espère de tout mon cœur que nous allons gagner cette compétition, mais si la vie m'a bien appris quelque chose, c'est que gagner n'est pas le plus important. Non, le plus important c'est que vous vous amusiez et que vous soyez fiers de ce que vous faites. Moi en tout cas je serais fier de vous quoiqu'il arrive. » Son regard croisa celui de Blaine et il lui sourit légèrement. « Sur ce, il y a une tradition que nous avions l'habitude de faire avec mon ancienne chorale. Allez, ramenez vos mains au centre. » Les garçons s'y obligèrent avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

Alors que les Warblers se plaçaient sur scène pour le premier numéro _Hey Soul Sister, _Kurt croisa Finn et les New Direction dans les coulisses.

« Hey ! Mais c'est mon petit-frère préféré ! »

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel mais s'avança tout de même dans les bras de son demi-frère.

« Vous êtes prêts à perdre, » dit-il d'un ton joueur.

Finn éclata de rire.

« C'est ça on verra. Bonne chance en tout cas. »

Kurt lui retourna la faveur avant de se rapprocher du bout des coulisses de façon à pouvoir observer les performances d'ici.

_Hey Soul Sister_ fut un succès. Les harmonies étaient parfaitement réussies et Blaine réussit à charmer toute l'audience avec sa voix douce. _Raise Your Glass_ réveilla une grande joie chez tout le monde et les voix de Sebastian et Blaine se mélangèrent à la perfection. Kurt était un peu plus nerveux pour _Uptown Girl_ car c'était le numéro qu'ils avaient passé un peu moins de temps à préparer, mais Nick chanta sa partie parfaitement, et les autres Warblers firent un merveilleux travail d'accompagnement. L'énergie qu'ils avaient était palpable et leur bonne humeur contagieuse.

Kurt dut avouer que les New Direction firent également un très bon travail. Leur performance sur _Take Me To Church_ le marqua particulièrement. Les différentes voix qui la chantaient la rendirent encore plus puissante qu'elle ne l'était ordinairement, et c'est ce qui rendit Kurt réellement anxieux à l'idée des résultats de cette compétition.

* * *

Ils avaient gagné ! Ils l'avaient fait bordel ! Les Nationales étaient à eux ! Après une petite célébration sur scène et dans les coulisses, Kurt avait invité tous les Warblers dans un bar à ambiance jazzy pour fêter cela dignement. Il veilla bien à ce que les adolescents n'abusent pas de l'alcool, même s'ils avaient gagné, il ne fallait pas dépasser les bornes.

Cela n'empêcha pas la plupart d'entre eux de finir légèrement pompettes, mais ça restait très innocent et sous contrôle, alors pourquoi s'en soucier plus que ça ? Ils finirent par quitter le club au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, ne laissant plus que Jeff et Nick qui dansaient sur la piste, Hunter et Sebastian qui avaient disparu quelque part ensemble depuis un moment, et Kurt et Blaine qui discutaient avec animation au bar.

Ce fut peut-être à cause de la joie d'avoir gagné, ou bien la certitude qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre étant donné que personne ici ne les connaissait. Mais Kurt prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne et se pencha vers lui de façon à pouvoir murmurer à son oreille.

« Ça te dit de venir chez moi ? Cooper m'a dit qu'il passait la soirée chez un ami, on sera seuls. »

L'adolescent entrouvrit la bouche sous l'étonnement avant de se lécher les lèvres, puis il hocha la tête, ses yeux brillants dans le noir comme ceux d'un chat. Kurt sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.

« Oui, ça me plairait beaucoup. »

* * *

Kurt passa devant Blaine pour ouvrir la porte, et la poussa une fois que cela fut fait. L'adolescent le suivit et entra à sa suite dans le petit appartement, rigolant doucement quand le plus âgé chercha à l'aveuglette l'interrupteur afin d'allumer la lumière.

Le plus jeune regarda autour de lui avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Tout de suite en entrant, il y avait la cuisine qui était séparée du salon par un comptoir. La salle à manger et le salon étaient donc réunis en une seule et grande pièce. De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir un canapé bordeaux qui était parallèle au comptoir, ainsi qu'une table basse et une télévision négligemment posée sur le sol un peu plus loin. À la droite de la télé, il y avait une porte, et à en juger par son emplacement, Blaine pensa que cela devait être la chambre. Il ne voyait pas d'autre porte, mais supposait que la salle de bain devait être vers le côté de l'appartement qu'il ne pouvait pas encore voir.

La décoration était assez sobre et classique, mais décidément très Kurt. Malgré le peu de meubles que contenait la pièce, on pouvait voir qu'ils avaient été choisis avec goût. Blaine se rendit soudain compte que cela faisait un petit moment qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, et qu'il n'avait donc pas prononcé un mot.

Il se racla la gorge.

« C'est très beau... Très toi. »

Kurt secoua la tête avec un petit rire, posant sa sacoche sur le sol.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Blaine. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de vraiment le décorer étant donné que je ne vais pas rester ici encore très longtemps. »

Le garçon acquiesça, baissant les yeux vers le sol, l'air soudainement plus amer. Kurt se mordilla la lèvre en se fustigeant mentalement. Rappeler à Blaine que la date de son départ approchait, alors qu'ils ne savaient tous les deux pas encore vraiment à quoi s'en tenir avec leur relation n'était clairement pas une chose à faire.

Il jeta un discret coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà dix heures et demie. Heureusement que c'était vendredi soir, sinon, ils auraient été tous les deux dans la panade...

« Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ? J'ai une machine Nespresso, » proposa-t-il en souriant, changeant de sujet.

Blaine releva les yeux avant de les cligner, l'air un peu perdu, puis hocha la tête en souriant à son tour.

« Je veux bien un cappuccino s'il te plaît. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil, son interrogation explicitée par cette simple mimique, faisant rire l'adolescent.

« Péché mignon, » dit-il en tirant la langue et en levant les bras en l'air.

Le châtain rit et hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers sa machine à café, laissant à Blaine le choix de où il voudrait s'installer. Ce dernier décida d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé qui lui paraissait fort confortable, oubliant ainsi ne serait-ce qu'un instant ses pieds douloureux dut à la chorégraphie de leurs prestations un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Kurt le rejoignit environ cinq minutes plus tard, posant deux grandes tasses fumantes sur la table basse, avant de s'assoir à son tour tout en rapprochant son corps du sien légèrement. Plus proches que ne le seraient de simples amis, mais pas encore assez près pour devenir intrusif.

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment dans cette position, ignorant le fait que leurs deux corps semblaient graviter l'un vers l'autre au fil de la conversation, comme inéluctablement attirés. Ce fut un petit accident qui fit basculer les choses.

Blaine venait de prendre la dernière gorgée de sa boisson, reposant sa tasse désormais vide aux côtés de celle de Kurt qui l'était depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure, quand le châtain remarqua qu'un peu de mousse s'était déposée sur la lèvre supérieure de l'adolescent.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que les paroles prononcées par Blaine devenaient de plus en plus sourdes à ses oreilles, au fur et à mesure qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées. Non, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser maintenant était à quel point Blaine était en train de devenir un jeune homme magnifique.

Les traits de son visage commençaient à perdre de leurs rondeurs, alors que sa mâchoire se faisait plus forte, plus masculine. Kurt aurait même pu jurer apercevoir le début d'une légère barbe. Ses yeux étaient toujours de leur couleur si spéciale: océan noisette parsemé d'imperceptibles petites tâches dorées et vertes. Mais pourtant, il avait l'impression que ses cils devenaient de plus en plus sombres et de plus en plus fournis, ce qui rendait son regard encore plus unique chez un homme. Son nez était toujours aussi droit et arrondi vers le bout, ce que Kurt trouvait d'ailleurs adorable. Ses lèvres... Merde... Il avait tellement envie de les embrasser. Elles étaient pulpeuses et d'un rose absolument envoûtant. Bordel... Et cette petite moustache de mousse qui semblait le narguer... Oups... Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à entendre la voix de Blaine, perdu dans le fouillis qu'était devenu ses pensées ?

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour revenir à lui, et se rendit compte que l'adolescent le fixait, les joues rougies, silencieux. Il se sentit alors rougir à son tour et se racla la gorge nerveusement.

« Désolé, c'est juste que tu as de la mousse juste là..., » dit-il en pointant de son doigt le haut de sa propre lèvre supérieure.

« Oh... »

Blaine rigola doucement et se lécha les lèvres, réussissant à enlever le dépôt de mousse. Ils restèrent un long moment en silence, se dévorant des yeux. Noisette contre turquoise. Puis, ils bougèrent en même temps.

Blaine entoura ses bras autour de sa nuque alors que sa bouche se posait sur la sienne avec force. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour approfondir le baiser. Les mains de Blaine fourragèrent dans ses cheveux afin d'incliner sa tête sur le côté, en profitant pour enrouler sa langue autour de la sienne en une danse enivrante.

L'une des mains de Kurt maintenait sa tête en place alors qu'il gémissait doucement. L'autre avait trouvé refuge sur ses hanches, dans le bas du dos de l'adolescent.

La chaleur et le désir commençaient à assaillir les deux garçons, les laissant dans un tourbillon de passion. Pour dire vrai, Kurt ne se rendit même pas compte que Blaine était en train de monter à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains se retrouvèrent alors sur ses fesses, et il resserra sa prise sur elles quand Blaine aspira sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche, le faisant grogner doucement.

La réaction de Blaine ne se fit pas attendre. Il s'arqua contre lui et lâcha un long gémissement qui sonnait étrangement comme son prénom, plantant ses ongles dans ses épaules.

« Bordel... »

Les deux garçons se fixaient sans ciller. Les joues rouges, les pupilles dilatées et le souffle haché. Blaine prit une brusque inspiration avant de reposer sa bouche contre la sienne, mais moins sauvagement qu'auparavant cette fois-ci.

Il prit le temps de tracer ses lèvres avec sa langue, puis la glissa dans sa bouche. Bon sang... Blaine savait réellement bien embrasser. Il était sur le point de se perdre à nouveau dans les sensations étourdissantes que lui offrait l'adolescent quand il se figea. Il pouvait très nettement sentir quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse, et il n'y avait pas moyen que ça soit son téléphone.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » murmura le plus jeune contre ses lèvres.

Kurt déglutit difficilement et se força à enlever ses mains de là où elles étaient, afin de les poser à plat sur le canapé. Blaine se recula légèrement de façon à pouvoir observer son visage et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est juste… Ça n'est pas une bonne idée d'accord. Nous avons tous les deux bu de l'alcool et je n'ai pas envie que – »

« Je ne suis pas bourré, Kurt » le coupa l'autre garçon. « Et toi non plus. Allez s'il te plaît. » Il reprit ses mains dans les siennes et le reposa sur ses fesses tout effleurant son cou de ses lèvres. « Kurt j'ai envie de toi. »

Le châtain clôt les paupières et rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant le champ libre à Blaine pour qu'il continue ses baisers. C'est ce qu'il fit pendant un petit moment, alternant entre de douces morsures et simplement goûter sa peau du bout de sa langue, envoyant des frissons de plaisir tout le long de son échine.

Il se recula ensuite afin de mieux reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Kurt pouvait sentir que sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Le parfum et l'odeur naturelle de Blaine étaient entêtants. Sa paume sur sa joue était chaude contre sa peau, et il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit gémissement lorsque le plus jeune captura sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents avant de la relâcher, et que la brûlure du contact ne disparaisse.

Ce fut quand la langue de Blaine se glissa dans sa bouche que Kurt arrêta pour de bon de réfléchir aux conséquences, et se laissa enfin porter par les sensations. Sa langue caressait si sensuellement la sienne qu'il était impossible pour lui de ne pas succomber au baiser, de ne pas succomber à Blaine. Le blazer aux armureries de Dalton ne tarda pas à se retrouver sur le sol, et la chemise de Kurt allait bientôt suivre le même chemin si l'adolescent continuait à essayer d'en détacher les boutons un à un.

Leurs entrejambes étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre depuis un long moment, et ils profitaient de leur position pour donner des petits coups de reins entre deux baisers, essayant de soulager la pression dans leurs pantalons. Un gémissement sourd naquit dans la poitrine de Blaine, et soudain il se figea dans un dernier coup de hanches. Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors qu'il entrouvrait la bouche et plantait ses ongles dans les épaules de Kurt. Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il venait d'être surpris par son orgasme.

Blaine respira fortement contre sa nuque durant de longues secondes, puis il gloussa doucement et déposa de légers baisers sur sa peau. Kurt resserra ses bras autour de lui, et son érection se logea contre la cuisse de l'adolescent. Ils échangèrent un regard, Kurt se gorgea de ses pupilles dilatées et de ses boucles brunes qui tombaient sur son front à cause de la sueur. Il était magnifique.

L'adolescent lui sourit, puis il se pencha pour poser à nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne. Kurt resta immobile tandis que la main de Blaine glissait le long de sa joue puis effleurait son cou. Il posa sa paume à plat contre sa poitrine avant de descendre lentement. La pression du contact électrifia sa peau et fit frissonner son corps encore d'avantage. Kurt s'arrêta de respirer. Il appuya son dos contre le dossier du canapé lorsque la main de Blaine glissa entre ses cuisses afin de saisir fermement son érection à travers son pantalon.

Sa vision s'assombrit et sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement. C'est le moment que Blaine choisit pour relâcher ses lèvres et verrouiller son regard avec le sien. Orage déchaîne contre de l'or liquide.

« Allez Kurt...laisse-toi aller bébé, » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Kurt pour être emporté par son orgasme à son tour. Il se mordilla la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements et planta ses ongles dans le canapé.

Ce qui suivit ensuite se déroula dans une ambiance étrangement calme. Ils étaient encore tous les deux trop distraits par le plaisir qu'ils venaient d'éprouver, et par l'alcool qui circulait toujours dans leurs veines pour se sentir gênés de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. Kurt lui offrit un t-shirt et un caleçon propre pour dormir, et insista pour prendre le canapé. Après une rapide réflexion, ils avaient tous les deux décidés que c'était mieux pour Blaine de rester ici.

Si Kurt rêva de Blaine cette nuit-là, il ne s'en souvint pas.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Pfiou ! Il fait chaud ici non ? xD La scène de smut était écrite depuis cet été mdr Je me suis vraiment donnée à fond ! J'espère que ce chap vous aura plu dans son entièreté :D N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fait plaisir et je réponds à chaque fois ;)

Le **chapitre 28 **sera publié le **13 janvier **2016... Wow, bonne année d'ailleurs :D J'espère qu'elle sera meilleur que 2015 :/

Anyway à la prochaine !


	28. Don't Cry For Me Argentina

**Heeeeeeeey ! **

Je suis désolée pour mon retard :/ J'avais prévenu sur Twitter mais ça n'est pas une excuse. Entre la rentrée, les devoirs, ma vie personnelle et mes nouvelles idées de fics, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller sur mon ordi pour écrire la suite de Once in a Lifetime.

Et puis je dois aussi dire que même si cette fic est toujours mon bébé, je manque en général cruellement d'envie quand je dois écrire les chapitres pairs. C'est très dur d'écrire des chapitres ausi déprimants quand je viens d'en finir un joyeux et rempli de Klaine :/ Et puis le fait que j'ai aussi peu de reviews semaine après semaine, alors que je vois le nombre de vues que fait chaque chapitre n'aide pas non plus...

Anyway, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous avez bien repris les cours pour ceux que ça concerne. Je ne peux vous souhaiter que le meilleur pour 2016, même si cette année commence très très mal avec ces assauts qui n'en finissent plus, et la perte de David Bowie et Allan Rickman qui m'ont un peu laissée sous le choc.

**Mes réponses aux reviews:**

**Marieklaine :** Tu vas me tuer mais en fait j'avais oublié de te dire que ta review s'était bien envoyée finalement, mais c'est pas grave xD Alors il n'y pas de mystère ou quoique ce soit, je pensais que c'était clair même mdr... Cooper a un gros problème avec son père , et on comprendra pourquoi plus tard mais tu peux déjà te faire une petite idée... Il l'a forcé à déménager quand il était ado, et n'a jamais soutenu ses plans de carrière dooonc. Je me demandais "quel moment gênant" puis après je m suis dit NIFF ! xD Faudra pas me faire croire qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé dans l'enceinte de Dalton... C'est une école pour mecs putain mdr Merci beaucoup, j'ai essayé d'écrire ça du mieux que j'ai pu :) JE L'ATTENDAIS AUSSI XD Ça m'a fait du bien d'ailleure mdr Le chapitre 29 sera troooop chou *W*

**mamstaz : ** Je suis contente qu'ils soient ensemble aussi, et sans trop spoiler, ils vont continuer dans cette voie et apprendre à se connaître d'un plan amoureux maintenant :') Merci pour ta review !

**Sur ****ce, le chapitre !**

* * *

_Kurt courrait. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête de courir. Il pouvait sentir la peur qui circulait dans son corps et glaçait ses veines. Le long couloir qui s'étendait devant lui semblait s'être agrandi, et ce qui le poursuivait paraissait plus proche qu'auparavant. Il redoubla d'efforts, mais il eut l'impression que ça ne servait à rien. Plus il forçait sur ses jambes pour aller plus vite, plus il les sentait s'alourdir. C'était comme si tous ses mouvements étaient ralentis par le temps._

_L'angoisse comprimait son cœur dans sa poitrine et il lâcha un petit cri qui resta muet dans le décor autour de lui, bien qu'il l'entendit résonner dans sa tête. Un rire s'éleva soudainement derrière lui et il sentit une main frôler le col de son t-shirt avant que le couloir ne se finisse brusquement et qu'il se retrouve au bord d'un ravin._

_Des bras se refermèrent autour de lui et il sut immédiatement que c'était David Karofsky. Il hurla et se débâtit comme un diable, hurla de toutes ses forces, mais c'était sans issue. Les bras se resserrèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il en perdre le souffle, puis ils se transformèrent soudain en deux énormes serpents._

_« Si tu en parles à quelqu'un, je te tue Hummel ! » sifflèrent-t-ils en chœur._

_Kurt tenta à nouveau de s'échapper, et dans son mouvement brusque, il tomba du ravin. Il ressentit sa chute dans tout son corps, comme une immense vibration. Puis alors qu'il était sûr d'heurter le sol, il tomba dans une mer glacée. Le ciel au dessus de lui grondait de rage et rugissait d'éclairs. Les vagues ne lui laissaient aucun répit, il allait se noyer, il pouvait déjà sentir l'eau remplir ses poumons, il avait du mal à respirer._

_« Kurt ! »_

_Le tonnerre connaissait son nom. _

_« Kurt ! »_

_Une minute… Ça n'était pas le tonnerre._

_« Kurt, mon chéri je t'en prie ! »_

_Et ça non plus._

Quand Kurt ouvrit les yeux, il fut aussitôt agressé par la lumière qui venait de son lustre. Il fut surpris de trouver ses parents à ses côtés, et c'est quand il vit qu'il ne pouvait que lire les mouvements de leurs lèvres sans entendre ce qu'ils disaient qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train d'hyperventiler. Il essaya de parler et paniqua quand il n'y arriva pas.

« Kurt, mon bébé, je t'en supplie calme-toi. Tout va bien. C'était un cauchemar. Tu es en sécurité mon amour. Tout va bien. »

« Kurt, regarde-moi ! » aboya son père.

Le châtain obéit et sentit des larmes brûler ses yeux devant l'inquiétude qu'il lisait sur son visage.

« Calme-toi. Respire doucement d'accord ? Prends de longues inspirations et expire longuement. »

Kurt hocha fortement la tête et se concentra le plus possible pour honorer sa demande. Quand il eut réussi à se calmer, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son rêve. Seul un sentiment puissant d'angoisse s'accrochait à lui.

« Je suis désolé, » croassa-t-il.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils et grimpa sur le lit pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses mon amour, tu n'as rien fait de mal enfin. »

Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et lui fit un sourire rassurant, puis elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Kurt n'avait qu'une seule envie : celle de rester caché dans les bras de sa mère pour toujours. C'était le seul endroit au monde où il se sentait en sécurité, et il était certain qu'il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un d'autre qu'il le fasse se sentir de cette façon là. Enfin à part peut-être son père…

Ce dernier les observait toujours un peu en retrait, son front plissé en une ligne inquiète. Kurt se sentit immédiatement coupable. Il avait sans doute causé du stress à son père, et avec sa crise cardiaque de l'année précédente, c'était précisément ce qu'il fallait éviter.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il encore.

Ses parents ne répondirent rien, mais Elisabeth caressa tendrement son dos.

« Il va falloir qu'on en parle, Kurt. Ça n'est pas le premier cauchemar que tu fais depuis la semaine dernière. J'ai le sommeil léger, je sais quand tu te réveilles au milieu de la nuit, » dit-il en répondant ainsi à sa question muette.

« Ton père à raison Kurt. Mais pas maintenant, » dit-elle en avisant l'heure sur l'horloge électronique. « Demain après le dîner, nous aurons une discussion tous les trois, d'accord ? »

Kurt avait envie de dire non. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents soient impliqués dans toute cette histoire. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pas quand sa mère le regardait comme ça, ses magnifiques yeux bleus-verts plongés dans les siens, qu'il savait identiques.

« Okay… »

Elisabeth sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de se relever et de rejoindre son mari.

« Essaye de te rendormir d'accord ? Tu as cours dans moins de quatre heures. »

Kurt hocha la tête et essaya de sourire à son père. Ce qui en résulta ne fut qu'une grimace tordue, mais personne ne s'y attarda. Burt appuya sur l'interrupteur afin d'éteindre la lumière et sortit de la pièce avec sa mère. Le châtain fixa un long moment le plafond et les ombres qui s'y dessinaient à cause de la lune, puis il soupira et essaya de se rendormir.

Il essaya.

* * *

L'ambiance lourde qui régnait dans la pièce commençait à devenir étouffante. Burt et Elisabeth étaient assis à côté de leur fils sur le canapé du proviseur Figgins, écoutant le père de David Karofsky s'excuser en son nom. Ce dernier lançait des petits regards qui se voulaient discrets en direction de Kurt, l'air d'un enfant pris au piège après avoir fait une bêtise.

« Vous êtes bons avec les mots, mais ce n'est que du blabla pour moi, et ce ne sont certainement pas vos excuses qui garderont Kurt en sécurité. » lâcha finalement Burt au bout d'un moment.

« Mr. Hummel… Je peux vous appeler Burt ? » demanda le père de David calmement.

« Bien sûr. »

« Quand j'ai su ce qui s'était passé entre votre fils et le mien. Quand j'ai appris que mon fils était responsable de lui avoir fait autant de mal, à lui et à ses amis, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Car ce David n'est pas le jeune homme que je connais. Le garçon que j'ai élevé était un scout. Il était gentil, c'était un bon petit gars. Je dois honnêtement dire que je ne sais toujours pas ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête quand toutes ces brutalités ont commencé. Ce que ses amis et lui ont fait est horrible, et j'en suis bien conscient, mais je suis persuadé qu'il s'est juste laissé entraîné par toute cette bande. »

Karofsky fixait résolument le sol depuis que son père avait commencé à parler. Il avait l'air de se sentir réellement coupable.

« Est-ce que vous avez ne serait-ce qu'une idée du stress que ça a causé à notre fils ? » demanda Elisabeth, rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds vénitien derrière son épaule. « Ça fait deux semaines qu'il fait des cauchemars presque chaque nuit. Et je sais qu'il a perdu du poids, déjà qu'il a toujours été un peu frêle. »

David releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Kurt qui le fixait sans mot dire.

« Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolé de demander ça, et je suis sûr que votre réponse diffèrera de celle de votre mari, mais avez-vous toujours aussi bien accepté les homosexuels ? Nous avons le même âge, et je me souviens de ce qu'on disait d'eux lorsqu'on était plus jeunes. Ça nous a pris du temps pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ça… Malheureusement, les jeunes de nos jours refont nos erreurs. Il n'y a pas d'excuse pour le comportement de David, mais je pense que vous pouvez au moins lui accorder ça. »

Elisabeth prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne et caressa d'un geste tendre sa peau à l'aide de son pouce. Le pli qu'il pouvait voir entre ses sourcils montrait qu'elle était en colère, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer.

« Il a menacé mon fils de le tuer, » cria Burt.

« Je n'étais pas sérieux. C'était juste une façon de parler, » déclara David calmement. C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bureau.

« Et comment il aurait pu le savoir ? De ce que je sais tu avais l'habitude de lui balancer des granitas dessus avec tes petits copains. Vous l'insultiez, et Dieu sait ce que vous avez pu lui faire d'autre qu'il ne nous a pas raconté. »

Le footballer se mordilla la lèvre et hocha la tête, son regard larmoyant croisa celui de Kurt quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se recentre sur le sol.

« Je sais, je regrette ce que j'ai dit. Et toutes les choses que j'ai pu faire par le passé. Je me dégoûte moi-même. Je n'ai plus envie d'être ce David que les autres craignent. » Il se tourna vers Kurt. « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Kurt, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » demanda Figgins.

Le châtain lâcha la main de sa mère et offrit un sourire rassurant à ses parents avant de prendre la parole.

« Je pense qu'il réalise que ce que ce qu'il a fait était mal, et que ses excuses sont sincères. » Il souffla un bon coup. « Est-ce que ça serait possible de nous laisser seuls pour qu'on discute quelques minutes ? Vous pouvez attendre dans le couloir. »

David fronça les sourcils sous l'incompréhension, avant de se reculer pour laisser son père, les parents de Kurt et le proviseur sortir. Le châtain attendit que la porte se referme derrière eux pour parler.

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment sérieux ? Je veux dire, tu ne dis pas ça parce que tu as peur que je puisse le dire à quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ? »

David joua nerveusement avec ses mains avant de lui répondre.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas. Ça te rendrait la vie beaucoup plus facile, et puis tu pourrais te venger. »

« Je ne suis pas pour le fait de nier qui on est, mais je ne suis pas non plus pour le fait de le dire à tout le monde. Ce n'est pas à moi de prévenir les gens pour toi. Tu n'es même pas obligé de le faire toi-même, c'est ta vie, ton choix. »

David hocha la tête.

« Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais ? J'aimerais pouvoir te donner une excuse valable mais j'ai simplement suivi le troupeau. On sait tous les deux qu'il y a une chaîne alimentaire dans cette école, et j'ai juste tellement peur de finir en bas. Au final j'ai fini par suivre la majorité sans essayer de lutter… Et je t'ai fait du mal. Je ne m'excuserais jamais assez pour cela. »

« Je te crois, » dit Kurt. « Et même si tu m'as absolument terrorisé pendant des années et que tu m'as fait du mal… J'arrive à te comprendre. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne. Pour cela il faudrait que tu changes. »

« Je vais vraiment essayer Kurt, » dit-il d'un ton désespéré.

« Okay. »

Les adultes revinrent dans le bureau et la conversation dura encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Au final, ils furent tous d'accord pour suspendre Karofsky du lycée pendant deux semaines, et il écoperait également d'une semaine de retenues une fois revenu. En vue de la situation, c'était la meilleure solution. Les footaballers qui avaient aidé à l'intimidation de Kurt et des autres membres du Glee Club seraient bien évidemment traités de la même façon.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Lorsque Kurt arriva au lycée ce jeudi matin, il régnait une ambiance étrange dans les couloirs. Il avait l'impression que l'air autour de lui était plus épais. Cela ne fut qu'à l'heure du déjeuner qu'il comprit pourquoi. Mercedes lui apprit que David Karofsky avait tenté de se suicider le jour précédent.

Cette nouvelle s'abattit sur lui comme la foudre. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ces derniers temps, il était terrorisé à l'idée d'avoir une part de responsabilité dans ce qui avait pu conduire David à une telle extrémité.

Même avec ce qu'il avait vécu par sa faute, il avait tout de même assez d'humanité et de valeurs morales pour comprendre que David avait tellement peu d'estime de lui-même, et honte d'être différent, qu'il avait essayé de se punir à travers lui. Son entourage ne devait pas aider non plus…

Pourtant, c'est entendant tous les élèves en discuter entre eux que Kurt apprit ce qu'il s'était passé. L'homosexualité de David avait été dévoilée, et tous ses amis, et mêmes de parfaits inconnus avaient déversé leur haine sur son mur facebook. Il ne l'avait tout simplement pas supporté.

Kurt ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait été la seule personne à savoir, et il n'avait bien évidemment rien dit. Enfin, il avait juste parlé à Brittany à propos du baiser, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Du moins pas intentionnellement. Mais il était vrai que la naïveté de la jeune fille aurait très bien pu lui coûter son secret.

C'est avec le cœur lourd que Kurt pénétra dans la salle de répétition du Glee Club. Il fut surpris de trouver Brittany à côté de Santana. Pour une obscure raison, les deux jeunes filles avaient arrêté d'être attachées par la hanche depuis que la blonde sortait avec Artie.

L'hispanique qui était en train de jouer avec les cheveux de Brittany lui lança un regard inquisiteur lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elles.

« Brittany, j'ai besoin de te parler. Seul à seul. »

« Dans tes rêves Pinochio, je reste, » répondit Santana.

Kurt soupira, mais il n'avait pas le courage d'arguer contre elle.

« Est-ce que tu as parlé à quelqu'un de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Requin et moi ? »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, l'air sérieux. Il se sentit soulagé. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps.

« Wow, tu nous a fait un syndrome de Stockholm Kurt ? »

Il fixa Santana d'un air mortifié.

« Je connaissais Brittany bien avant toi Lady Hummel, je comprends son langage, » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Kurt soupira.

« C'est trop compliqué pour que je te l'explique ici Santana. Tais-toi maintenant. »

La jeune fille ne parut pas impressionnée, ni même vexée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle prit son expression de garce prétentieuse et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« De toute façon ça ne m'étonne pas… En fait ça ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais. À savoir que Karofsky fait bien partie du gang des petites fées. Tata Snix voit tout, » ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression de Kurt. « Il n'arrêtait pas de mater le cul de bouche de mérou, c'était pas difficile de le deviner. »

Oh mon dieu, pensa-t-il. C'était comme ça que l'homosexualité de David avait été dévoilée. Il savait que Santana avait tendance à aimer les ragots. Elle n'avait sûrement pas pu se retenir d'en parler, et malheureusement cela avait atterri dans les oreilles des mauvaises personnes. Il voulut lui demander pour en avoir le cœur net, mais Mr. Shuester entra enfin dans la pièce.

« Je sais que la nouvelle qui circule a dû en choquer certains d'entre vous, et je dois malheureusement vous dire que c'est la vérité. »

Kurt sentit son cœur s'alourdir dans sa poitrine. Il avait envie de vomir.

« Cependant, il a réussi à être trouvé à temps. Il ne restera à l'hôpital que durant quelques jours. »

« Je suis sûre que nous sommes tous très soulagés de l'apprendre, malgré la façon dont il nous traitait, David Karofsky est un être humain et il est clair qu'il ne méritait pas de recevoir autant de haine, surtout pour une telle raison… Mais nous avons déjà perdu dix minutes et les Régionales approchent… Je propose donc de commencer à répéter dès maintenant ! »

Kurt adorait Rachel, vraiment. Mais là, il avait envie de l'étouffer avec ses affreuses chaussettes montantes ! Et s'il en croyait les soupirs qu'avaient laissés échapper ses camarades, il n'était pas le seul.

* * *

Kurt poussa la porte de l'hôpital après que le médecin soit sorti de la chambre de David, l'air nerveux. Il tenait un bouquet de fleurs entre ses mains et était en train de se demander si venir avait été une bonne idée.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Le visage de David montrait sa surprise de le voir ici. Il hocha la tête.

Kurt posa les fleurs sur le petit meuble prévu à cet effet, souriant en son for intérieur en voyant qu'il y en avait déjà beaucoup. Il y avait aussi au moins trois boîtes de chocolat.

« J'étais en observation pour septante-deux heures. Je pourrai rentrer chez moi demain. »

« C'est super. » David baissa les yeux sur ses mains, et Kurt se sentit obligé de lui dire. « Je suis content que tu sois en vie. »

« Moi aussi, » répondit l'autre garçon en le regardant à nouveau.

Kurt pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'à une époque, cela aurait pu être lui dans ce lit d'hôpital, et cela le rendait malade. Il prit une chaise et l'approcha de David en la faisant glisser sur le sol.

« Je suis venu pour te dire que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit à tout le monde. Je peux te jurer que je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille. »

L'adolescent lui offrit un léger sourire.

« Je sais. » Il se mordilla la lèvre, secouant la tête. « C'est bête que ça soit seulement maintenant que je me rends compte d'à quel point la façon dont je t'ai traité était affreuse. »

« Ça n'est pas grave, » rassura Kurt.

« Non, ça l'est. J'ai fait de ta vie un enfer pendant des années, et quand on m'a fait la même chose, je n'ai même pas eu la force de tenir une semaine. » Il renifla et frotta ses yeux avec ses paumes. « Mon supposé meilleur ami ne veut plus me parler, et ma mère me dit que je ne suis pas gay, que tout est dans ma tête et qu'on peut tout arranger. Elle me dit qu'on peut me guérir. » Des larmes finirent par rouler sur ses joues. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Kurt essayait très fort lui-même de ne pas pleurer. Il avait souffert à cause de David, c'était vrai. Mais il avait toujours eu sa famille et ses amis pour le supporter et lui rappeler qu'ils l'aimaient. Comment pouvait-t-on continuer à être heureux sans le soutien de ses proches, des personnes qui étaient sensées vous aimer plus que tout ?

« Je ne peux pas retourner au lycée, » dit David quand il ne reçut toujours pas de réponse.

« Alors change d'école, » suggéra Kurt. « Je ne vais pas te mentir. Ça ne sera pas facile. Et il y aura certains jours où la vie craindra vraiment. Mais tu vas t'en sortir. Et je vais t'aider. Moi et tous ceux qui t'aiment et t'apprécient pour la personne que tu es. Et s'ils ne peuvent pas, alors qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. »

David eut un petit rire en l'entendant jurer.

« Tu auras besoin d'être bien entouré au début, surtout maintenant. Je vais te donner mon numéro de téléphone, mais j'aimerais que tu essayes d'aller à une réunion LGBT un de ces jours. »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

« Lesbiennes, gays, bis et transgenres, » expliqua Kurt.

« Wow, mec… Et où je suis sensé trouver ça ? »

« Ma mère connait un endroit, ne t'en fais pas. »

David lui sourit et renifla à nouveau.

« Merci Kurt… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Alors ne dis rien, » dit doucement le châtain en glissant sa main dans celle plus large et calleuse de David. Les deux garçons se sourirent. C'était le début d'une nouvelle ère.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Voilà pour la fin de la deuxième année de lycée de Kurt (d'ailleurs je me suis trompée quelque part, donc faisons comme si il n'y avait que trois ans de lycée s'il vous plaît)

J'ai donc gardé les événements majeurs de la série, mais les ai transformés de façon à ce qu'ils puissent aller avec ma fiction, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop ^^

Le **chapitre 29 **sera publié le **27 janvier ! **

À la prochaine !


	29. Got to get you into my life

**Coucou les gens ! **

Mon retard d'un jour est due à une mise à jour sur mon ordi de DEUX HEURES assez innatendue ^^' Dans tous les cas je m'excuse !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que le chapitre de la dernière fois vous a plu :) Malgré le peu d'avis que je reçois chaque chapitre, je vois à peu près toujours la même audience donc je suppose que cette fic doit toujours vous plaire ^^

Nous ne sommes plus qu'à cinq chapitres de la fin. Comme je l'avais déjà dit, il y aura une séquelle de dix chapitres qui sera sans doute postée en automne 2016. J'attendrai la publication du dernier chapitre de cette fic pour vous expliquer plus clairement quels sont mes projets.

**Mes réponses aux reviews:**

**Marieklaine :** Mais non, mais non ! xD Et moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir même si j'ai presque lu deux fois la même du coup mdr Awww merci beaucoup ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu penses ça :) Yes ! Ça va alors :D Effectivement, et le prochain chapitre du passé sera très dur :/ Je préviens déjà hein ! Et le voici le coquin ;)

**mamstaz : **Tout pareil ! J'avais vraiment été très étonnée en bien, et ça m'avait prouvé que ce gosse a juste un coeur en or ! Perso je n'aurais pas été contre une amitié *montrée à l'écran* entre David et Klaine mais bon, vu ce qu'on a eu avec la S6, vaut mieux pas en fait mdr

**Sur ****ce, le chapitre !**

* * *

Les paupières de Kurt battirent comme l'auraient fait les ailes d'un papillon sous la lumière qui entrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre. Il étira ses muscles et roula jusqu'à se retrouver sur le ventre, puis plongea son visage dans son oreiller. Sa tête lui paraissait lourde, un peu comme s'il avait trop dormi, ce qu'il savait être impossible vu l'heure à laquelle lui et Blaine étaient rentrés.

Ce fut là que cela le frappa. Il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit, mais dans le canapé. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait un peu mal au dos. Il se retourna pour faire face au plafond et lâcha un bâillement, essayant de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsque l'image de Blaine, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte par le plaisir se dessina derrière sa rétine. Il arrivait à se souvenir avec précision des sensations qui l'avaient envahi. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et se décida enfin à se lever.

Il fit de son mieux pour faire le moins de bruit possible, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur les planches du parquet qui craquaient sous son poids. Il sortit la boîte de médicament contre le mal de tête au cas où Blaine en aurait besoin au réveil, et s'affaira à la préparation du petit déjeuner. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il ne regrettait pas, mais il était clair que Blaine et lui devraient avoir une discussion sérieuse à ce propos.

Il était en train de retourner les pancakes dans la poêle lorsque des bras s'enroulèrent soudainement autour de sa taille, et une joue légèrement rugueuse se colla contre le côté de son cou, ce qui provoqua un frisson de sa part étant donné que c'était l'endroit que Blaine avait embrassé, léché, et sucé la veille. Il sursauta en lâchant un petit cri, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant le rire de l'adolescent résonner contre son dos.

« Bonjour, » murmura-t-il doucement dans son oreille.

Sa voix était plus basse et rauque que d'ordinaire. Kurt sentit une drôle de sensation dans son ventre en se rendant compte que c'était la voix qu'il avait le matin. Il coupa le feu sous la poêle et la poussa au fond de la cuisinière, puis se retourna de façon à pouvoir s'appuyer contre le comptoir, faisant face à Blaine.

« Bonjour, » répondit-il. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête, et Kurt dut se contenir afin de ne pas lâcher un petit "Awww", car Blaine avait l'air vraiment très mignon avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa petite bouille endormi. Et surtout, il portait SES vêtements. Il leva sa main pour la poser délicatement sur la joue de l'adolescent, caressant sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas encore voir sa barbe, mais il la sentait. Blaine le regardait à travers ses longs cils noirs, ses yeux marrons-dorés brillant d'un air d'adoration, puis il pencha sa tête jusqu'à pouvoir embrasser sa paume tendrement. Ils rougirent tous les deux lorsque leurs regards se verrouillèrent, puis Kurt baissa sa main avant de se racler la gorge.

« Je ne savais pas ce que tu mangeais le matin, donc j'ai fait des pancakes. Mais si tu veux quelque chose de salé, il doit me rester des œufs, et je crois que j'ai du bacon, sinon je peux aller en ach – »

« Kurt calme-toi, » rigola Blaine. « Les pancakes me conviennent très bien, et puis je suis absolument contre le salé au réveil, » dit-il en fronça le nez à la manière d'un lapin.

« Okay… »

Le châtain sourit, rassuré, puis il sorti deux assiettes et des couverts qu'il plaça sur le comptoir pendant que Blaine s'occupait du lait et des verres. Il s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, et après une demande du plus jeune, Kurt alluma la radio. La discussion qu'ils eurent en mangeant fut légère et agréable. Ils flirtaient allègrement l'un avec l'autre tout en chantant les quelques chansons qu'ils connaissaient. Puis soudain, _Got to get you into my life _résonna dans la petite cuisine, les faisant sourire encore plus largement.

« I was alone, I took a ride

I didn't know what I would find there

Another road where maybe I

Could see another kind of mind there »

Kurt tint la note en prenant leurs assiettes pour les placer dans l'évier. Blaine l'observa faire avec un sourire, et n'hésita pas à continuer la chanson avec lui.

« Ooo, then I suddenly see you

Ooo, did I tell you I need you?

Every single day of my life »

Il referma la porte du frigo après y avoir rangé le lait, et prit une pose théâtrale contre le meuble en regardant Kurt éclater de rire. Ils manquèrent un bout de la chanson avant de retrouver leur sérieux et de continuer à chanter. Blaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que leurs voix allaient vraiment bien ensemble et se complétaient parfaitement.

« Got to get you into my life »

Kurt eut à peine le temps de terminer la vaisselle avant que Blaine ne l'attrape par la main, ignorant le fait qu'elle était encore mouillée, et le tienne contre lui afin de danser. Il chanta la suite en le faisant tourner sur lui-même, sentant son cœur se gorger de bonheur en voyant le plus âgé si heureux et insouciant.

« What can I do, what can I be ?

When I'm with you I want to stay there

If I'm true I'll never leave

And if I do I know the way there »

« Ooo, then I suddenly see you

Ooo, did I tell you I need you ?

Every single day of my life

Got to get you into my life »

Ils avaient fini par librement danser dans tout l'espace qu'occupaient le salon et la cuisine, essayant d'éviter de se cogner aux meubles qui avaient l'air de toujours trouver le moyen d'être sur leur passage.

« Got to get you into my life »

Blaine lui fit un clin d'oeil en chantant cette phrase et le relâcha, lui faisant signe de continuer à chanter.

« I was alone, I took a ride

I didn't know what I would find there »

Ils se tenaient tous les deux d'un côté du canapé, séparés par ce dernier. Cette position ressemblait fortement à celle qu'ils avaient eu quelques mois auparavant lorsqu'ils avaient chanté _Baby It's Cold Outside_, ce qui les fit tous les deux sourire encore plus.

« Another road where maybe I

Could see another kind of mind there »

Kurt finit finalement par le rattraper et éclata de rire devant les mimiques exagérées de Blaine quand il faillit tomber sur le canapé.

« And suddenly I see you »

« Did I tell you I need you? »

Blaine avait replacé sa main sur sa hanche comme au début de la chanson, et attendit qu'ils scandent la dernière phrase avant de placer son pied entre ses jambes, le faisant tomber en arrière à la manière d'un tango.

« Ooo, I got to get you into my life! »

Kurt se tenait à lui fermement, et essayait de paraître sérieux malgré les éclats de rire qui secouaient son corps. Il voulait que Blaine le fasse remonter et ce dernier refusait, semblant trouver leur position très amusante.

« Blaiiine ! »

« Bon d'accord, » dit le bouclé en tirant sur sa main pour le remettre debout d'un coup. Il dut le retenir afin qu'il ne perde pas son équilibre, et sentit son propre rire se taire dans sa poitrine aussitôt que les lèvres de Kurt se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres des siennes. Ce dernier vit son regard et comprit. Il ferma alors les yeux, et baissa sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches s'effleurent. Le contact fut tout d'abord doux et innocent, puis ils l'approfondirent juste assez pour échanger un baiser tendrement intime.

Blaine fut le premier à se retirer, gardant pourtant en place la main qu'il avait placée en coupe sous sa joue car il aimait le tenir lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Kurt se rendit compte que le bouclé s'était tenu sur la pointe des pieds lorsqu'il se retrouva face à son front, et il se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas le lui faire remarquer. Il savait que ce dernier complexait un peu sur sa taille, bien que Kurt trouve parfaitement adorable qu'il soit plus petit que lui.

Le plus jeune finit par s'excuser pour aller aux toilettes, laissant le châtain dans un salon qui sembla soudainement étrangement vide. Il revint pour lui demander s'il avait une autre brosse à dent et s'il pouvait lui emprunter un peu de sa laque afin qu'il essaye de dompter ses cheveux. Kurt lui donna le nécessaire et mis ses affaires dans un sac pour quand il quitterait son appartement, puis leur fit deux cafés.

« Blaine, est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau tous les deux assis dans le canapé.

L'adolescent rougit soudainement et toussa dans sa tasse de café.

« Hum, oui. »

« Okay… Cool. » Kurt joua avec ses mains un moment, cherchant ses mots. « Ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière était wow… » Ils rougirent tous les deux un peu plus. « Vraiment, c'était incroyable, mais j'aimerais qu'on ralentisse un peu. Je suis toujours ton professeur pour quelques semaines, et même si ça va sans doute te paraître stupide, j'aimerais bien qu'on ne dépasse pas certaines limites tant que c'est le cas. »

Blaine qui l'avait observé attentivement durant son monologue lui offrit un sourire rassurant, et prit ses mains dans les siennes afin qu'il arrête de les bouger.

« Je comprends Kurt. Je ne vais pas dire que ça va être facile de me retenir de te toucher. » Il rigola quand le châtain toussa. « Mais je suis content que tu m'en parles, et que tu ne regrettes pas. Parce-que moi je sais que je ne regrette pas une seule seconde, » dit-il en se mordillant la lèvre. « C'était la première fois que j'expérimentais ça avec quelqu'un, et je suis content que ça ait été avec toi. »

Kurt entrouvrit la bouche sous l'étonnement qui l'envahit, et fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu.

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Oui, » répondit Blaine en baissant la tête alors que le rouge s'étendant sur tout son visage. « Sebastian et moi on a jamais… Enfin je ne l'ai jamais laissé me toucher comme ça. » Il prit une grande inspiration, et laissa les mots qui n'étaient jamais facile à dire à voix haute quitter enfin ses lèvres. « Je suis vierge. »

Il y eut un silence qui résonna bruyamment aux oreilles de l'adolescent. Quand il osa enfin relever les yeux, il trouva un Kurt au visage choqué qui le fixait avec incrédulité. Une étrange sensation noua son estomac, et il en vint à regretter de le lui avoir avoué.

« Je… Je vois que tu es en train de flipper, et je suis désolé mais c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. » Il serra sa main plus fort dans les siennes et lui sourit. « Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu n'aies rien fait avec Sebastian. Rien que l'idée me rend malade, » ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

« Moi aussi, » rigola Blaine, maintenant soulagé.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence, puis Kurt décida que c'était le moment où jamais de se confier également.

« Je n'avais jamais été avec quelqu'un de cette façon là non plus… Que tu le saches, tout ça est nouveau pour moi aussi. »

Blaine lui offrit un sourire tellement lumineux et grand qu'il en illumina tout son visage.

« J'espérais que tu dirais ça. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée dans une ambiance remplit de familiarité et de confort, bougeant ensemble dans l'appartement comme s'ils y habitaient en tant que couple depuis toujours. Et quand ils durent finalement se résoudre à se quitter, car Blaine devait impérativement revenir au dortoir, ce ne fut pas sans échanger une myriade de baisers plus ou moins passionnés. Lorsque Kurt referma la porte derrière Blaine et qu'il se retourna, il sentit un énorme vide dans son cœur en repensant au fait qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine, le rire de ce dernier résonnait encore dans la pièce.

* * *

Blaine ne fut que très peu surpris de trouver Jeff et Nick dans sa chambre lorsqu'il rentra à Dalton plus tard dans la journée. Les deux garçons avaient l'air de l'avoir attendu depuis un long moment vu les grands sourires qu'ils affichaient quand il se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur son lit. Il ferma les paupières, s'accordant quelques instants de répit, puis se releva en position assise, et se tourna vers eux.

« Allez y, je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie ! »

Jeff se mordilla la lèvre avant de craquer.

« On peut savoir chez qui tu étais ? »

« Oui, il me semble t'avoir vu partir avec un certain professeur de français, pas vrai Jeffounet ? »

« Mais très certainement mon cher Nick, pensez-vous donc la même chose que moi ? »

« Assurément ! »

« Wow, attendez, » les coupa Blaine. « On nous a vu partir ensemble ? »

« Je ne pense pas Blainey… On était les seuls à vous connaître dans ce bar avec Hunter et Sebastian, et ils ont tous les deux disparus vers le milieu de la soirée dans les toilettes. »

« Et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils y faisaient, » conclut Nick en grimaçant.

« Okay, » souffla le bouclé soulagé.

« Mais pour en revenir au sujet principal… RACONTE-NOUS TA SOIRÉE ANDERSON ! »

« Jeff ! Pas la peine de crier ! » s'exclama Blaine en se tenant les oreilles.

Nick leva les yeux au ciel et tapa son petit-ami derrière la tête.

« Il a raison tais-toi mon amour, c'est à Blaine de parler maintenant. »

Le soliste des Warblers rougit et se racla la gorge.

« Il n'y a rien de spécial à raconter… On est allé à son appart – Jeff arrête de sourire comme ça ! – et on a terminé la soirée entre nous là-bas… Il était trop tard pour rentrer à Dalton, alors je suis resté dormir chez lui. Il a pris le canapé et m'a laissé le lit, » ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard qu'échangèrent Nick et Jeff.

« C'est tout ? » demanda le blondinet déçu.

Le visage de Blaine se couvrit un peu plus de rouge et il enleva son blazer sous la soudaine bouffée de chaleur qui l'assaillit.

« Et bien on s'est beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup embrassé – »

« Bon sang Blaine, t'as perdu ta carte V oui ou merde ?! »

« Plus ou moins, » balbutia l'adolescent. « On s'est embrassé, et un peu touché jusqu'à ce qu'on jouisse tous les deux, okay ? »

Ses meilleurs amis éclatèrent de rire devant sa gêne évidente, et Blaine en profita pour aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain, s'assurant de bien fermer la porte à clé derrière lui.

« Blaine reviens-ici ! »

« Laissez-moi tranquille, vous allez encore vous moquez de moi ! »

« Mais c'est parce qu'on t'aime, » rigola Jeff de bon cœur.

« Et qu'on est heureux pour toi ! »

Il y eut un petit silence, puis le cliquètement de la porte se fit entendre, et l'adolescent en sortit timidement.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Mais oui, » assura Nick en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Du coup il va te rendre ton boxer en classe demain ou… ? »

« Jeff ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur Blaine et Nick.

« Rhoooo, vous êtes pas drôles ! »

* * *

Hunter papillonna des yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque la douleur de sa tête, qu'il avait d'abord ressentie comme un bourdonnement lointain, se réveilla complètement. Ses muscles étaient engourdis et sa bouche pâteuse, nul doute qu'il avait un peu trop abusé de l'alcool la veille. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la sensation des draps froids sur la peau nue de ses cuisses, avant de lâcher un soupir de soulagement en découvrant qu'il portait encore son caleçon.

Ce fut en replongeant son visage dans son oreiller qu'il commença réellement à paniquer. L'odeur de shampoing qui embaumait ses narines n'était pas la sienne, mais celle de Sebastian. Il se leva aussitôt du lit, grimaçant lorsqu'il perdit l'équilibre et que la douleur dans son corps empira avec son mouvement brusque. Sa vue finit par se stabiliser, et il eut l'impression qu'une pierre tombait dans son estomac en découvrant Sebastian toujours endormi, et aussi dévêtu que lui.

Son regard passa en revue son corps baigné par le soleil qui entrait dans la chambre à cause de la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'avaient pas été baissés. Le jeune homme dormait sur le dos, sa main gauche reposant sur son ventre et l'autre tombant du lit. L'élastique de son boxer ne cachait que la moitié d'un suçon sur sa hanche, qui devait avoir été fait il y a peu de temps. Sa gorge par contre, en était recouverte. Hunter se mordilla la lèvre et secoua le châtain afin de le réveiller.

« Seb ! Sebastian putain réveille-toi ! »

Ce dernier finit par ouvrir un œil et grogner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je me rappelle de rien ! »

Le châtain soupira et s'assit contre le dossier du lit. Sa mine se fit plus sérieuse lorsqu'il remarqua l'état de panique dans lequel était son ami.

« On était au bar. Je traînais avec quelques potes, je ne savais pas si tu voulais que je vienne vers toi donc je suis resté avec eux. Et puis quand tout le monde a commencé à partir, t'es venu vers moi et tu m'as demandé de rester. T'avais l'air d'avoir pas mal bu donc je me suis dit que c'était effectivement mieux que je reste avec toi. Surtout que, enfin ça faisait longtemps que tu m'avais pas souri comme ça et je… Je voulais en profiter, » dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Quelques flashs envahirent soudain l'esprit d'Hunter. Il se rappelait s'être assis sur les genoux de Sebastian et le supplier de ne pas le laisser seul. La réticence de son ami quand il l'avait entraîné sur la piste et avait commencé à danser en collant son corps au sien. Il se revoyait sentir l'érection de Sebastian contre ses fesses et l'attirer dans les toilettes des hommes. Il avait fait taire les protestations de ce dernier en l'embrassant jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient rouges et gonflées, puis après, il s'était agenouillé devant lui alors qu'il ouvrait la fermeture éclair de son jeans et – oh mon dieu !

« Putain putain putain ! Je me souviens du bar mais pas de… À part ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, est-ce qu'on a fait autre chose ? »

Sebastian déglutit et secoua la tête.

« Non je… Je m'en suis déjà assez voulu de ne pas t'avoir arrêté quand on était dans les toilettes mais t'étais juste… Et je… Enfin… Quand on est revenu ici tu ne voulais pas aller dans ta chambre, donc je t'ai laissé dormir ici. »

Hunter fronça les sourcils.

« Je me souviens d'avoir chanté… »

« Euh… Ouais t'as essayé de me faire un streap tease sur _Like A Virgin_ avant de t'écrouler ivre mort sur mon lit. Je t'ai juste enlevé tes chaussettes et ton pantalon, rien d'autre, je te le promets. »

Le brun se mit alors à arpenter la pièce, ses mains couvrants son visage. Il avait fait une grosse connerie ! Même s'il était légèrement soulagé de ne pas avoir vraiment couché avec Sebastian, il l'avait quand même sucé dans les toilettes d'un bar ! Bordel, et Ariel dans tout ça ? Ils ne sortaient pas encore concrètement ensemble, mais ils étaient déjà allés à trois rendez-vous, et Hunter l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup et savait que c'était réciproque. Est-ce que cela comptait comme une tromperie même s'ils n'étaient pas encore officiellement petits-copains ?!

Sebastian finit par se lever de son lit, et lui tendit des vêtements alors que lui-même s'habillait d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon de jogging.

« Hunter tu n'as rien fait de mal okay ? Détends-toi un peu. »

« Oh vraiment ?» demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. « Parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir tout foiré, encore une fois. » Il lâcha un petit rire sans joie avant de secouer la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« Hun... » dit Sebastian le cœur serré.

« J'en ai tellement marre de tout ça. Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais me retrouver dans ce genre de situation avec toi. J'ai réussi à trouver un gars gentil, intelligent, et qui s'intéresse à moi pour autre chose que mon cul ! J'étais heureux, et voilà que je gâche tout en suçant le mec dont j'ai été assez stupide pour tomber amoureux, alors que j'essaye péniblement de l'oublier ! »

Sebastian baissa les yeux sur ses mains, se sentant terriblement stupide. Il attendit quelques secondes, observant le jeune homme en face de lui qui avait caché sa tête entre ses mains, alors que ses coudes étaient posés sur ses genoux. Il hésita puis, finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Toi et Aris êtes vraiment ensemble alors ? »

« C'est Ariel. Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ? »

Le châtain souffla bruyamment.

« Hunter, j'ai besoin que tu me regardes. » Il attendit de croiser ses yeux bruns-verts si familiers, puis reprit la parole. « Tu me connais assez pour savoir que parler de mes sentiments, c'est pas mon truc. Mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, il y a des choses que tu as besoin de savoir. » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Tu es mon meilleur ami, depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Et je t'envie parfois tu sais ? Ta joie de vivre, ton éternel optimisme, et ta façon de toujours voir le bon dans les gens. Mais ça n'est pas possible pour moi, pas avec la famille que j'ai. Toi mieux que personne connaît les difficultés que j'ai avec mes parents. Comment veux-tu que je croie en quelque chose d'aussi incertain que l'amour, alors que j'ai vu mes propres parents détruire celui qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre au fil du temps, jusqu'à finir par se haïr ? Je déteste le fait d'être devenu aussi cynique, et de m'être comporté d'une façon aussi odieuse avec toi. Tu as toujours été à mes côtés quoi que je fasse, et le fait que tu renonces à moi aurait dû me faire réagir depuis un moment. Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez pour mon comportement de ces derniers mois, mais après l'incendie, j'ai compris mes erreurs, et je ne veux pas les reproduire. Rien que l'idée que j'aurais pu te perdre me rend malade. Je n'ai plus envie de me retrouver dans une situation où je me demande ce à quoi les choses auraient pu ressembler si seulement j'avais été un peu plus courageux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je me suis rendu compte de ce que tu représentes à mes yeux. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour toi. Et je sais que c'est sans doute trop tard, et que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander ça, mais si tu pouvais m'accorder une chance, je voudrais essayer, pour toi. »

Hunter le fixa durant plusieurs secondes le visage impassible, puis il ferma les yeux lorsque la main de Sebastian se posa sur sa joue.

« S'il te plaît, » murmura le châtain avant de se pencher vers lui, et de poser délicatement sa bouche contre la sienne.

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration, puis ouvrit légèrement les lèvres lorsque Sebastian bougea les siennes dans le but d'approfondir le baiser. C'était l'échange le plus doux qu'ils aient jamais partagé. Les mains de Hunter se crispèrent sur son pantalon tandis que l'autre garçon aspirait doucement sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, avant de la relâcher. Il avait oublié à quel point les baisers de Sebastian le faisaient se sentir bien et spécial. Son excitation grandissante commençait à tournoyer dans son ventre, lui faisant lâcher un petit gémissement, avant qu'il ne se recule, les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

« Seb, non, » dit-il lorsque ce dernier essaya d'embrasser son cou. « J'ai besoin de réfléchir d'accord ? D'un côté il y a un garçon qui s'est montré très galant et m'a traité comme un prince dès notre rencontre, et qui me propose une relation durable. Et de l'autre, il y a un garçon que je connais depuis toujours et qui me fait vibrer comme personne, mais qui ne croit tellement pas en l'amour que tout ce qu'il peut m'offrir c'est un "je vais essayer". Je ne veux pas changer qui tu es Sebastian, et je sais que la monogamie n'est pas ton truc. »

« Je ne l'avais pas encore considérée jusque là, mais je veux au moins essayer. Je t'en prie, je sais déjà que mes sentiments pour toi sont très forts. Je sais que je peux te rendre heureux. »

« Je n'en ai aucun doute, » dit Hunter en souriant gentiment. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si ça ne marche pas ? Ça détruirait notre amitié Sebastian. Je ne veux pas être ton expérience ratée. Ça me détruirait. »

« Est-ce que ça n'est pas l'un des risques de toute relation ? »

Le brun soupira.

« Seb je - »

« Laisse nous au moins une chance, je t'en prie. »

Hunter fixa durant de longues secondes ses yeux d'un vert émeraude qu'il aimait tant, avant de secouer la tête.

« J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Seul. »

« Je comprends, » dit Sebastian en se mordillant la lèvre. « Est-ce que je peux au moins encore avoir un baiser ? Ça m'avait manqué. »

Et pour la première fois depuis un long moment, Hunter éclata d'un rire sincère et joyeux. Sebastian se demanda un instant quelle était cette étrange sensation dans sa poitrine qui comprimait son coeur, alors qu'il observait son meilleur ami sourire. Puis il oublia tout lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, et que l'habituelle chaleur qui enflammait ses sens lorsqu'Hunter était à proximité réapparut.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! :D

Je dois avouer que je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de Klaine et Hunterbastian dans ce chapitre. En tout cas, ce sont deux couples que je prends grand plaisir à écrire, car ils ont une dynamique très différente.

Le **chapitre 30 **sera publié le **10 février**** !**

À la prochaine !


	30. Loser Like Me

***entre timidement dans le cadre* Hum... Hey !**

Comment puis-je excuser mon retard ? Je ne sais pas trop mais je vais essayer quand même, car vous méritez des explications. Certains d'entre vous l'ont peut-être vu sur mon profil, mais j'avais laissé un message vous expliquant que je manquais de temps et d'inspiration pour écrire la suite, ce qui est très vrai.

Je suis encore étudiante, et j'ai donc énormément de travail vu que la fin d'année approche. Mais genre vraiment beaucoup, j'ai deux oraux à préparer en italien et en anglais ainsi que deux livres à finir dans ces matières, et je ne parle même pas des dissertations et exposés qui ne cessent de s'empiler !

Il y a aussi le fait que bien que j'aime toujours autant le couple Klaine et cette fiction, je suis depuis peu tombée dans un tout nouvel univers et un tout nouveau shipp. Grâce à la série Shadowhunters, j'ai pu découvrir la formidable série de livres qu'est Mortal Instruments, et le couple Malec (Alec et Magnus) est entré droit dans mon cœur. Il était donc très dur pour moi de trouver la motivation et l'inspiration nécessaire pour écrire alors que ma tête était totalement ailleurs.

Je dois d'ailleurs vous prévenir que la suite n'est toujours pas écrite. Je vais vraiment essayer de m'y mettre, quitte à écrire pendant les heures de cours comme avant, surtout que cette histoire est bientôt finie, mais je préfère ne rien vous promettre et ne pas donner de date pour le prochain chapitre. Si je vous publie celui-ci, c'est pour être sûre que tout le monde soit bien au courant de ce qu'il se passe, et ne pense pas que j'ai abandonné cette fiction, car ce n'est pas le cas du tout. J'espère recevoir votre compréhension, en tout cas sachez que je suis sincèrement désolée.

**Mes réponses aux reviews:**

**MarieKlaine :** Je suis tellement désolée mon dieu... J'espère que tu auras lu tout ce que j'ai écrit plus haut et compris mes raisons, mais je n'arrête pas cette fic ! Pas alors que je suis à 4 chapitres de la finir, ça va juste mettre plus de temps mais je vais vraiment essayer d'écrire ! C'est pas celui-là où tu pleureras mais le prochain dans le passé xD #GrosseSadique Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément ce que tu dis :') J'étais juste obligée de caser ce duet Klaine là xD Je comprends mais même si ça me plairaît beaucoup, Kurt est trop rationnel pour se laisser aller d'un coupe comme ça mdr Mais ça viendra *sourire pervers et clin d'oeil complice* Tu auras du Hunterbastian dans le prochain chapitre :D J'aime aussi beaucoup leur relation, elle est très intéressante à traiter pour moi *-* Merci encore, je t'aime fooooooort !

**mamstaz :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ces deux relations te plaisent :) C'est très intéressant pour moi de travailler sur deux couples aussi différents ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**Lousolune : **Heeeey ma Lou *smiley coeur* Je te réponds ici bien que tu ne verras pas ce message avant longtemps vu que tu es déjà partie :') J'étais sûre que ce pavé te plairait xD Qu'est-ce que je peux dire de plus que merci ? Merci d'être à mes côtés depuis le début, ton soutient représente tout pour moi :) Je te fais de gros bisous ! Piou Piou :3

**Sur ****ce, le chapitre !**

* * *

Le début de sa dernière année de lycée ne commençait pas si mal que ça pour Kurt Hummel. Ils avaient encore une fois perdu les Régionales l'année précédente, et il était toujours célibataire, mais il avait appris à prendre son mal en patience. Le court séjour du Glee Club à New York avait réussi à convaincre Rachel et lui pour de bon sur leur futur lieu de résidence. Ils avaient tout prévu !

Grâce à Emma, la conseillère d'orientation, ils avaient entendu parler de la NYADA. C'était l'une des écoles d'art les plus réputées là-bas, et s'ils arrivaient à rentrer dans son programme, leur avenir en tant qu'artistes était assuré. Une fois à New York, ils essaieraient de se trouver un appartement afin de vivre en collocation, ou bien ils séjourneraient sur le campus, ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment décidé. Ce qui était sûr c'est que cela serait une expérience incroyable.

Malgré leur défaite de l'année précédente, les New Direction étaient plus unis et motivés que jamais à gagner contre la compétition. De plus, Mr. Shuester avait enfin l'air d'avoir compris qu'ils leur fallaient utiliser les talents de tout le monde, et ne laisser personne derrière pour mettre toutes les chances de leur côté.

Kurt regarda autour de lui avec un sourire et replaça son chapeau sur sa tête. Le moment qu'il était en train de vivre était exactement ce pourquoi il était heureux chaque jour, malgré les quelques obstacles que la vie continuait de mettre sur son chemin. Puck commença à jouer les accords de _Ride Wit Me _à la guitare, vite rejoint par Finn à la batterie et par le Glee Club qui commença à s'animer.

If you wanna go and take a ride wit me

We three-wheelin in the fo' with the gold D's

Oh why do I live this way ?

Hey, must be the money !

Ça n'était pas du tout le style de musique qu'il écoutait, mais la chanson était assez connue pour qu'il connaisse les paroles. Et puis la bonne humeur générale était beaucoup trop palpable pour qu'il ne se laisse pas entraîner.

In the club on the late night, feelin right

Lookin tryin to spot somethin real nice

Lookin for a little shorty hot and horny so that I can take home

I can take home

Kurt arracha Mercedes des bras de Sam et l'attira vers lui pour qu'ils dansent ensemble, évitant Quinn qui essaya de leur donner un coup de hanche en rigolant. Les relations entre les membres du Glee Club s'étaient améliorées à mesure qu'ils grandissaient. Malgré les nombreuses relations qui avaient commencé et s'étaient terminées abruptement, tout allait bien.

Bien sûr il se sentait toujours aussi seul, peut-être même encore plus qu'auparavant maintenant que presque tous ses amis étaient en couple : Finn et Rachel, Mercedes et Sam, Mike et Tina, Brittany et Santana… Ces dernières avaient surpris tout le monde en s'affichant aux yeux de tous à la rentrée, mais Kurt ne pouvait que les admirer.

Mercedes le lâcha et il se retrouva soudainement entouré des cheerladers qui s'amusèrent à danser contre lui comme si elles essayaient de le séduire. Il joua le jeu, posant sa main dans le bas du dos de Brittany avant de l'écarter en voyant le regard de Santana. Il prit alors la main de Quinn et dansa avec elle jusqu'à se retrouver en face de Rachel, et tourna sur lui-même pour s'écarter des deux jeunes filles.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance chaleureuse que Mr. Shue entra dans la salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres en découvrant ses élèves ainsi. Ils passèrent le reste de la répétition à échanger des idées sur les chansons qu'ils devraient interpréter et comment les distribuer pour les Sélections.

Kur dut attendre Rachel pour rentrer ce soir là. Elle allait venir passer la soirée chez eux, car ils avaient une tactique à mettre au point. Ils avaient entendu parler d'une réunion à laquelle tous les aspirants à la NYADA se rendraient, et ils devaient absolument y aller et épater la concurrence.

**À RachElphaba :**

Cesse tes adieux dramatiques à Finn et magne tes fesses ! Je vais pas t'attendre vingt mille ans :P

**De RachElphaba :**

Jaloux ! Mais j'arrive Kurtie ;)

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste, s'adossant un peu plus confortablement contre sa voiture. Il soupira en remarquant enfin la silhouette de son amie au loin, et ouvrit la portière afin qu'elle puisse entrer dans l'habitacle.

« Merci Kurt, » dit elle en se mettant brièvement sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue.

Le châtain la toucha rapidement, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de rouge à lèvres avant de se diriger de son côté.

« Des idées ? » demanda-t-il en mettant le contact.

« Toujours ! J'avais pensé à Wicked. »

* * *

Qui aurait un jour pensé que Kurt Hummel se présenterait à l'élection du président des élèves ? Et bien sûrement pas lui ! L'idée venait de Brittany, elle le lui avait suggéré lorsqu'il s'était plaint de ne pas avoir assez d'activités extra scolaires pour impressionner la NYADA, contrairement à Rachel qui en avait plus que nécessaire.

Au début, il avait pensé que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Plus de la moitié du lycée le haïssait, et ne se gênerait sans doute pas pour l'humilier ou se moquer de son programme. Cependant, il pourrait améliorer beaucoup de choses s'il essayait, et il avait bien l'attention de le faire.

« _Non à la proposition 8, oui à Kurt !_ C'est pas mal. Je ne sais pas si ça va parler à beaucoup de gens, mais c'est une bonne idée. Et puis si ça peut les aider à les sensibiliser, » déclara Mercedes en observant l'un des posters qui était accroché au mur du lycée.

« Je suis d'accord, mais ça n'est pas vraiment ce que j'envisageais en faisant ma campagne. Et puis, je sais pas, c'est quand même très rose et très licorne… »

Tina pouffa et Mike entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, haussant les épaules.

« Peut-être qu'il a juste trop de paillettes. » (1)

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel avant de fixer à nouveau son regard sur le poster, ses dents triturant sa lèvre supérieure alors qu'il réfléchissait.

« Mouais… Je ne sais pas trop… »

Rachel qui s'était tenue étonnamment silencieuse depuis le début prit enfin la parole.

« Je pense que tu devrais en parler directement avec Brittany. C'est elle ta directrice de campagne après tout. Mais même si j'aime ton programme, ce que veut dire Brittany est aussi intéressant. C'est un peu maladroit bien sûr, mais elle soulève un problème important dont tu as toi-même souffert. Mais c'est ta campagne, c'est à toi de décider. »

« Je sais bien, mais je voulais vraiment sensibiliser les élèves au danger de la nourriture. » Ses yeux trainèrent inconsciemment sur Mercedes pendant quelques instants. « Avec ce qu'a vécu mon père l'année dernière, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que s'il avait été mis au courant des dangers auxquels il s'exposait, il aurait fait plus attention. »

Ses amis lui offrirent des sourires compatissants.

« Tu ne pourrais pas axer ta campagne sur les deux thèmes ? » demanda finalement Tina.

Kurt tapota ses doigts nerveusement contre son jeans et soupira.

« Je verrai… Merci en tout cas. »

* * *

Kurt fixait le plafond de sa chambre depuis maintenant cinq minutes. Il attendait Mercedes qui devrait bientôt arriver afin de lui raconter les détails de son audition pour West Side Story. C'était la première comédie musicale que le Glee Club allait jouer devant un public, et ils étaient tous impatients. Certes, Kurt était toujours un peu amer après la tournure qu'avait prise la sienne – apparemment il était trop efféminé pour jouer Tony, le public n'y aurait pas cru une seule seconde –, mais il se devait d'être là pour Mercedes.

Il sursauta en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir à la volée, et Mercedes se jeta à ses côtés sur son lit, n'hésitant à le chatouiller en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. Il éclata de rire et essaya tant bien que mal d'attraper les mains de son amie mais c'était difficile.

« Mercedes stooop ! »

« Okay, okay » dit-elle en levant ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

« Bon alors ? » dit-il impatiemment.

Mercedes replaça ses cheveux derrière son épaule et agita ses sourcils, faisant durer le suspense.

« Alors j'ai tout déchiré ! »

« Oh mon dieu je le savais, » s'écria Kurt en se redressant pour pouvoir l'enlacer.

La jeune fille gloussa.

« Mais tu sais je pense que ça va être serré pour le rôle de Maria cela dit. Rachel était vraiment excellente aussi, je dois l'admettre. »

« Oui mais tu as l'avantage de sortir avec l'un des potentiels Tony. Rachel n'a pas réussi à forcer Finn à auditionner. »

« C'est vrai… »

Kurt lui fit un clin d'œil avant de prendre sa main dans les siennes.

« D'ailleurs, ça va toujours bien avec Sam ? »

Même avec son teint chocolat, le châtain put dire que son amie rougissait. Ses joues se creusèrent alors qu'elle souriait et il sentit une agréable chaleur dans son ventre en la voyant aussi heureuse.

« Il est vraiment génial. Tu sais au début j'avais un peu peur de passer après Quinn, mais Sam est vraiment super. Il me fait rire et puis surtout, à travers ses yeux je me sens vraiment belle. »

La bouche de Kurt se tordit en un sourire en coin et il lâcha un petit « Aww ».

« Au fait, j'ai vu que vous avez commencé à distribuer des badges avec Rachel et je n'en ai toujours pas un ! »

« Oulà là, excusez-moi Mademoiselle Jones, » rit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau pour en sortir un badge.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai lu ce que tu avais écrit dans ton programme, et je voulais te dire que j'ai commencé un régime plus sain. Moins de nourriture grasse et plus de légumes. Je vais vraiment faire attention à partir de maintenant. »

« Mercedes je, » commença-t-il un peu gêné.

« Merci Kurt. »

Les deux adolescents se sourirent.

* * *

Dire que Kurt était étonné de trouver Mike à la bibliothèque serait un euphémisme. Enfin c'était surtout le fait de le voir arriver vers lui tout seul qu'il étonna. Ils s'entendaient bien, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés rien que tous les deux. Il y avait toujours eu au moins Tina avec eux.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler de quelque chose Kurt ? C'est urgent. »

Le châtain ramassa rapidement ses affaires qu'il mit en vrac dans son sac, et salua la bibliothécaire avant de se diriger vers le réfectoire avec Mike. Ce ne fut qu'une fois assis à une table que l'asiatique prit la parole.

« Tout à l'heure j'étais en train de finir de me changer dans les vestiaires, et j'ai entendu le coach Beiste parler à Finn. »

« Elle lui donnait les résultats du casting ? Oh mon dieu mais ça veut dire que c'est Rachel qui a gagné ! Enfin ça ne m'étonne pas, pourquoi prendre une Maria un peu originale s'ils ne l'ont pas fait avec Tony. »

Mike haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête.

« Non, t'y es pas, c'est pas ça du tout. Elle lui a parlé de la candidature de Rachel à la présidence du conseil des élèves. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Kurt en écarquillant les yeux.

Mike se pinça les lèvres.

« Ouais, apparemment elle est candidate aussi maintenant. J'en conclus que j'avais raison de venir t'en parler, elle ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Non, elle ne m'a rien dit du tout. »

Son ami pausa sa main sur son épaule et la serra avant de caresser son dos de manière rassurante.

« Je suis désolé d'être le porteur de cette information. En tout cas, tu devrais aller lui parler. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Finn n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant non plus vue sa réaction. »

Kurt se recula dans sa chaise et croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine, fixant le vide.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle me fasse un coup pareil. L'expression "recevoir un couteau dans le dos" n'aura jamais été aussi vraie ! »

* * *

Rachel et lui ne s'étaient plus adresser la parole pendant le mois qui suivit. Alors que l'année avait bien commencé au Glee Club, des tensions commençaient à nouveau à se créer. Mercedes était dégoûtée de ne pas avoir été choisie pour jouer Maria, surtout que Sam avait eu le rôle de Tony, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il allait devoir jouer les amoureux transis avec Rachel, et même si la jeune fille n'était pas jalouse et s'entendait mieux avec la brune, la tournure de la situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Une fois la période du spectacle passée, les choses commencèrent à nouveau à aller mieux pour le Glee Club. La relation que Kurt avait avec Rachel revint à la normale une fois que la brune ait renoncé à sa candidature en tant que présidente des élèves, et incité les autres à voter pour lui. Mais cela ne dura que peu de temps...

C'était étrange de faire du shopping sans Rachel songea Kurt en observant du coin de l'oeil Mercedes et Tina qui étaient près du rayon des chaussures.

Finn l'avait demandé en mariage il y a peu de temps, et bien que Kurt soit un grand romantique et qu'il croie en leur couple, il ne pensait pas du tout que c'était une bonne idée. Être fillançés était une chose, mais ils désiraient se marier le plus vite possible, ce qui était pour lui totalement inconscient, ils étaient trop jeunes !

Il n'avait évidemment pas pu lui cacher son point de vue quand elle le lui avait demandé, et depuis ils ne se parlaient à nouveau plus trop. Ils n'étaient pas fâchés, mais le silence était la seule alternative qu'il leur restait s'ils voulaient respecter le point de vue de l'autre.

« Bon les filles je vais nous chercher des smoothies, je vous laisse débattre sur quelle paire de talons acheter ! »

Tina et Mercedes gloussèrent, et c'est avec un petit sourire aux lèvres que Kurt sortit du magasin pour se diriger vers le Boréal Café. Alors qu'il faisait la queue, son regard s'égara sur les clients assis aux tables, et se stoppa net sur un couple. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il reconnaissait David Karofsky. Ce dernier lui sourit et agita sa main dans sa direction, avant de s'adresser au garçon en face de lui. Les deux se levèrent et le rejoignirent alors dans la file.

« Kurt ! Ça me fait hyper plaisir de te voir ! »

« Le plaisir est partagé, » dit le châtain en souriant. Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur le garçon aux côtés de David. Il était un peu plus petit que lui, mais avait de larges épaules et de longues jambes. Des boucles blondes entouraient son visage à la manière d'un halo, et il avait de petits yeux gris clairs ainsi qu'une bouche pulpeuse. En plus d'être attirant, il semblait irradier d'une énergie et d'un magnétisme certain.

David sembla enfin remarquer qu'il ne les avait pas présentés, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

« Kurt, je te présente Barry, mon petit-ami. » Il se tourna ensuite vers le blond. « Barry, c'est le garçon dont je t'avais parlé. »

Le dénommé Barry lui offrit alors un énorme sourire et attrapa sa main dans la sienne afin de la serrer.

« Je suis ravie de te rencontrer ! Dave m'a parlé de tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, et je dois dire que je suis impressionné ! »

Le châtain cligna des yeux sous le taux d'informations avant de secouer la main du garçon dans la sienne.

« Merci beaucoup. Je suis très content de te rencontrer aussi, et de voir que David a su trouver quelqu'un. »

L'ex footballer rougit et enroula son bras autour de la taille du blond.

« Je te dois beaucoup. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans tes conseils. À vrai dire je n'aurais peut-être jamais connu Barry si je n'avais pas changé d'école. »

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un de ces regards que seuls les couples pouvaient échanger avant de sourire tendrement. Kurt sentit une désagréable sensation dans son ventre mais décida de l'ignorer.

« On ne va pas te retenir plus longtemps, » dit David en remarquant que c'était bientôt le tour de Kurt de passer à la caisse.

« Mais on devrait définitivement se faire un ciné un de ces quatre, » proposa Barry.

« Définitivement, » agréa le châtain.

Alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler des commandes habituelles de Mercedes et Tina, il songea au fait qu'il méritait bien un muffin au double chocolat. Il était heureux pour David, mais cela le ramenait à sa propre solitude, un sentiment qu'il avait plus que marre d'éprouver ces temps-ci.

* * *

Deux mois. Deux mois, c'était tout ce qu'il restait à Kurt avant qu'il ne quitte le lycée pour toujours. Il n'avait honnêtement pas vu le temps passer. Les derniers événements s'étaient succédés à une telle vitesse qu'il en avait perdu le fil. Les parents de Finn et Rachel avaient semblé réussir à convaincre ces derniers qu'il était mieux pour eux de retarder la cérémonie, et de rester fiancer le plus longtemps possible. En tout cas le temps qu'ils finissent leurs études. Mercedes avait préféré rompre avec Sam de peur qu'ils ne tiennent pas la longue distance. Quant à Mike et Tina et Brittany et Santana, ils voulaient tenter de le faire.

Rachel et lui avaient enfin passé leurs auditions pour la NYADA il y a trois semaines de cela. Elle avait bien évidemment interprété "Don't Rain On My Parade" et lui, après de longs moments de réflexion, avait opté pour "The Boy Next Door". Cela avait été un pas de plus vers la réalisation de son rêve. Mais la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée cette année là, fut la victoire du Glee Club aux Régionales. Bien qu'il eut trouvé quelque peu hypocrite la célébration des autres élèves à leur arrivée avec le trophée, il apprécia tout de même le moment.

Ce fut pour cette raison que lorsqu'il reçu la lettre l'informant qu'il n'avait pas été pris à la NYADA, tout s'effondra autour de lui. Et la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle il avait flotté jusque-là éclata. Il avait été si près du but. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il avait été naïf de penser, d'espérer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il aurait la chance de vivre la vie qu'il avait toujours rêvée. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines...

À suivre...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

(1) Petit clin d'oeil au personnage de Magnus Bane, grand adept de paillettes, qui est interprété dans la série par Harry Shum Jr. et donc Mike ;D

Comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, mais je vais faire de tout mon possible pour que ça soit bientôt ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

À la prochaine !


End file.
